Paint With Words
by Ink Child
Summary: i.do.not.own.Naruto:SasuxHina: He's been given the world again, he's been given more than he had before, and now she's there, breakable like glass and more precious to him than anything should be. Itachi 'will' fall. -Trusted Thoughts-
1. Teaser: Black Paint

**_Teaser: Paint With Words _**

**__**

****

**_My name is Ink, I'm the author of this here fanfic. This is a Naruto : Sasuke/Hinata romance fic, for the most part. However, it is an AU, set in our world. _**

****

**_The high school experience I will be describing in the story will be a middle ground between Japanese and Western, and just for the heck of it I might add some of my own Spanish flavor. It won't be very noticeable, I promise. _**

****

**_This is my first AU so please be gentle with me, I've a very fragile little ego, lol. _**

****

**_Leave me a message, let me know if anything doesn't make sense, or needs fixing. _**

****

**_-inky _**

****

**_disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Naruto and so on, blah blah blah. Plotline, however is very very mine. Keep your hands off. _**

* * *

****

The night was silent, only the whisper of the breeze and the cooling touch of incoming rain could be heard as it splashed across the cobble stone ground that made up the courtyard of the Uchiha Mansion.

The building was old, older than most in town, with architecture both European and Japanese to detail its smooth stone surface. Marble statues were placed strategically over the smooth green lawn and Sakura trees lined the sides of the bordering walls keeping their estate separate from everyone else.

But the windows were all dark, and there was no light to be seen pouring out from the double doors at the top of the steps, under the giant archway.

And Sasuke Uchiha noticed it.

Frowning visibly the young man got out of the car, ignoring the servant rushing to open his door only to find he had done so already.

His school uniform was going to be ruined by the rain, he was sure, but he didn't really give a damn, not at that moment… not when his heart was racing in his chest and a sickening sensation was beginning to turn his stomach.

"Sir?" The driver enquired, pulling out an umbrella from the passenger seat and opening it just in time to ward off the buckets of water that began to fall from the dark gray sky, rolling with clouds and angry lightening in the distance.

Sasuke did not reply but started forward, stepping out of the cover of the umbrella, uncaring of the water that drenched him in moments as he walked slowly towards the double doors, his school bag in hand, slung over one shoulder lazily.

Still frowning he reached up, loosening the tie around his neck before stopping at the top landing, staring at the open door slightly ajar… like a mouth sneering at him, daring him to go in.

He didn't have to be a genius to know something was wrong.

"Stay there." He snapped softly at the driver, who froze a few steps down from where he was, noting the opened door, his face paling rapidly.

"But, sir!" he gasped, almost making a move to stop the young man before he slipped into the house and vanished into the darkness.

The depth of the shadows was nearly impenetrable, aside from the bluish light that was seeping in through the curtains in the foyer, reflecting off the tiles on the floor and the glass that covered the expensive paintings on the wall.

The _drip drip _of rain water falling from his clothes onto the cold floor echoed dully, making him ponder if it really was as loud as he thought, or if perhaps he was imagining it… a trick of the mind because of his tension.

_Otou-san…Oka-san…_

_Nii-san. _

It was empty, there were no bustling servants to light all the lamps, not laughter from the kitchen where the cook should have been making their family dinner, no idle chatter from the sitting room where his mother and father usually sat around the time he returned from school, waiting for him… to say welcome.

The feeling in his chest intensified, his grip on his book bag loosening slowly until it hit the floor with a thud and he was running, up the steps covered in lush carpet, eyes wide, searching for something, anything.

_Please be okay, please be okay… _

He burst like a shot through the double doors at the top of the stairs, rushing past the empty rooms and alcoves that dotted the hall until he reached the library. The last place he had seen his brother at…

The smile he had been offered had been one that sent shivers down his back, Nii-san's dark eyes knowing and almost amused as his little brother shivered despite his best intentions and made up some stupid excuse about leaving, about having somewhere to be.

Long ago Nii-san had been his hero, the one he had to live up to, but the last few weeks, something… something had whispered dark frightening warnings, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end each time his brother passed him in the hall, or looked at him at dinner, or flicked his forehead, like some many times before.

It was like there was something… a hidden meaning.

Nii-san was dangerous.

"Oka-san…Oka-san…Oka-san…" he didn't realize he was repeating it until he shoved his shoulder into the door leading to the library and burst forth, spraying rain water in all directions.

The door snapped against the wall, a loud bang to announce his entrance.

The windows to the right were flung open into the pouring rain, the curtains drawn back so the lightening in the distance flashed through the scene.

Shelves were knocked over, rows and rows of shelves that he had wandered with his mother, or his father, enquiring about a million things, wanting to know everything, anything.

Right at that moment he wanted to know **_nothing. _**

****

The air had slid right out of him, and it felt like he wouldn't be able to breathe again, his lungs refusing to expand and take in the needed substance.

He was filled with something else. Horror.

Blood was splashed across the ground, seeping in through the cracks on the wooden floor, mixing with the rain splashing in through the windows, soaking through the pages on the floor. Books had been ripped to shreds, their broken, torn pages spread out like petals over the two bodies that lay still and bloody on the ground.

His brother leaned against one of the shelves, arms crossed, looking down at the pair of still bodies in silence, his eyes hidden by the locks of dark hair.

"Hello, little brother."

Something of a whisper of air escaped him, his knees giving way beneath him so he hit the ground with a loud thud, feeling as dead as the two bodies lying still on the ground.

"…what have you done?" the whisper escaped him, it was an echo going on repeat in his head, over and over, asking, wishing to understand.

There was blood, so much blood.

His brother sighed deeply, as if bored by the situation, pushing away from the shelves as he walked towards him, his black coat slick with the blood that had spilled earlier on.

"You wouldn't understand, little brother." Itachi replied, stopping in front of him, a flash of lightening making his features jump into Sasuke's sight.

Blood splattered over the older man's face, matting his hair and drying to make a scar like tissue over his skin. But the frightening thing were the eyes that looked so much like his father's were cold and dead and unseeing.

There was no remorse or emotion there.

"…no.." Sasuke breathed, staring up at him, feeling the tears start to slide down the sides of his face though he could hardly fathom why, or how.

He could hardly function, could hardly breathe.

_They're not dead… they're not dead… they're not dead… _

"It's a little bit of a pity, I suppose." Itachi continued, grabbing the boy by the collar, dragging the limp body up with strength that seemed almost super natural.

Sasuke let him, struggling to think, to form a rational thought.

_This can't be happening. _

"Don't worry, it's nothing particularly personal." The murderer continued, pressing a blade to his throat.

The cold steel meeting flesh was like a trigger, a detonator that sent warning signs shooting through Sasuke's brain, an explosion of thoughts streaming out of his mind and his will exerted before he even knew what he wanted.

"NO!" suddenly he was struggling, ripping himself out of Itachi's gasp and backpedaling out the door, hearing the footsteps behind him, slow and steady but in his direction, Itachi's amused voice calling out.

_Nowhere to run that I won't find you… _

"…don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me…"

He was blind, the tears were all over the place, making everything seem too surreal, so… not possible.

His shoulder slammed into a door, any door, he didn't care where it led, just so long as it was far.

Blood, tears, screams… Mother must have begged for mercy-

There was a smell, it was all over, making him light headed, somewhere in the back of his head a whisper of logic stated the name.

_Gas. _

He was in the foyer, straining to keep going, but the air was so thin, so different… his body was collapsing, struggling to keep going.

He heard the steps as he lay on the floor, the cold tiles cooling his hot feverish cheek.

The edge of his brother's cloak was soaked in blood, he stared at it, eyes wide, despite the tears pouring out.

"Goodbye, little brother."

The footsteps faded, the door opened and slammed, and he couldn't understand…

But then he heard it, through the rain, through the wood and through the silence. The flick of a lighter and then the crash of it falling through a high window.

It was an instinctive motion, but it saved his life. With a cry Sasuke curled into himself, wrapping his arms around his head as the lighter hit the floor once, bounced and then exploded.

The rain of fire met the real rain. Windows exploded, sending crystal in all directions, trees burst into flame as the fire shot out of holes and doorways.

Fire alarms were ringing, cop sirens screaming.

And Sasuke lay in the foyer, fire blazing above him in the rafters, but all he could do was watch it dance, his eyes focused on the slowly decaying supports of his family's home.

_I hate you…I'll kill you… _

The crack of the wood suddenly snapping, the falling debris heading direction towards him.

He had enough time to curl up and close his eyes, flames being the last thing he saw before the weight of the world came to land on his shoulders.

And then, everything was … black.

* * *

The force of Otou-san's hand against her cheek sent her flying backwards against the wall, hitting it with a grunt.

Bitterly Hinata Hyuuga stared down at the ground, her knees shaking under her, biting her lip with enough force to draw blood. It spilled down the side of her mouth to her chin, trickling and mixing with the tears that were sliding over the sore flesh of her cheek.

"Gomen, Otou-san… Gomen…" she whispered softly, breathing in a deep breath that felt shallow.

The looming figure in front of her was vibrating with authority and power. Her father's tall form was like a shadow, always a shadow. She never looked at his face, it almost felt like that wasn't allowed, in a way.

The lush red carpet of his office was the last thing on her mind as she stared at the shadow that was her father, standing in front of her, the light of the lamp on his desk casting menacing darkness to spill everywhere else.

"Your grades are disgusting." Roughly she felt the report he had been given thrown in her face, making her flinch sharply, expecting another blow to follow but feeling none.

Instead her father stepped back, sliding into the leather chair behind his massive mahogany desk, ruffling through the papers there as if they were far more important than she was.

"You're in a private school for a reason. How do you expect to enter Harvard or Yale with grades as disturbing as the ones you're currently showing me?' he snapped sharply, tossing something into the shredder by the side of his desk.

Hinata's eyes lingered on the paper, and on the way that it was torn to pieces, ripped until it was nothing more but garbage, absolutely useless.

She wondered briefly if there were any human sized shredders somewhere…

"Gomen, Otou-san… I will do better."

"You spent so much time doodling and scribbling in all those notebooks of yours that you've lost sight of what's important." His eyes were on her, she could feel them even though she was still staring at the black shoes and white stockings of her school uniform.

"If I have to burn all your foolish 'art' materials myself, I will. Consider this a warning. No daughter of mine is going to waste her life away doodling." He said the word like it was a bitter salty rotting thing on his tongue, gagging him.

Hinata breathed in deeply, struggling not to let the scream of half terror half anger from escaping….

Doodles?

**_Doodles? _**

****

Immediately something came forth within her to silence the self righteous hiss of anger, folding it and putting away in a small box within her heart. Father was right…

He was always right…

"Gomen, Otou-san… I will improve, I promise." Her voice shook slightly as she said it, but she refused to stutter. It might earn her another slap to the face if she did. Her body still remembered the last time she had dared to stutter in his presence after he was upset about something.

Swallowing heavily she resisted the urge to hug herself, the bruises decorating her legs and arms aching dully as if in reminder.

"You had better, or I'll drag you out of that private school, maybe I can marry you off to one of my business partners, that's all the use I'll ever find in you if you can't use that head of yours for something other than paints and pencils."

She was sobbing, or crying hard enough that any other normal person would have been sobbing. But Hinata Hyuuga had learned things after a time, she had learned that sobbing was loud, and far more messy than normal crying.

She had also learned that father did not appreciate loud messy things in front of him. Her crying and sobbing was in silence.

Nodding she turned, half blind from the tears streaming down her face, making the light lavender of her gaze even more odd to look at, but thankfully there was no one there to see it.

The door opened as a servant of the household appeared to let her out, and she stepped into the hall, resisting the urge to collapse into a heap of weakness.

If father heard about that from another servant there would be hell to pay.

Swallowing the knot in her throat she grabbed onto the wall, breathing deeply as she walked, thoughts racing.

It was the end of first semester… her average was 88, but that wasn't enough. Perhaps he was right, perhaps her painting had taken to dominating her study time?

Somehow she found herself in her room, the white washed walls bare of any pictures and only a floor to roof window to mar the bleak emptiness.

Rows of used canvases were stacked against the walls, not set up for decoration, just stored there, pressed against each other so the rest of the world couldn't see their faces, only one another.

On her bed was her book bag, and scattered pencils and sketchbooks, notebooks filled with thoughts and stories and several boxes she had looked through for a certain kind of paint she had planned to use that evening to paint the northern lights that would dance through the night sky.

She didn't bother to turn on the light but leaned against the door, staring at the piles of used canvases stacked near her window, where the moon was sneaking out, it's bright face looming in the dark sky.

"…burn…them…" she whispered softly, remembering her father's words, sure that his eyes had looked impatient and hungry to do just what he was saying.

Breathing deeply she scrambled over to the canvases, pushing them apart to stare into their faces, shared with no one. Images of dark places, of staircases made of marble, of faces with eyes of bright red, flowers that bloomed beautiful fairies and tears drops that fell like rain from the eyes of crying children in the sky…

Her paintings had never been shared, would never be shared.

She wouldn't let him see them right before he burned them. He had no right.

They were her creations, her dreams and aspirations. Breathing heavily she buried her face in her hands, shaking.

_I'd rather burn them myself than let you do it… I'll burn them myself… _

She didn't realize when she had made the choice, when she had taken armfuls of the canvases and thrown them out the window where they crashed onto the lawn.

Lights were being turned on downstairs where the servants were probably just preparing to leave for home.

Father would hear if he was out of his office, but somehow she didn't care.

Crying silently she continued, her hands full of sketchbooks and notebooks and papers scribbled and _doodled _on. The canvases landed with loud whacking sounds on grass and stone below, exposing their beautifully lonely faces to the stars above.

It was winter, her seventeenth birthday had come and left as had Christmas and she had nothing to show for it, nothing but a bad report card and a slap across the face that would probably turn purple soon…

She'd have to wear more make up than usual again to school.

Breathing deeply she flung open the door to her room, crying out in surprise at the sight of Hanabi, her little sister, looking at her with huge eyes and a frightened expression. "Hinata! What are you doing?"

"N-nothing…" Hinata whispered, rubbing her face roughly with the back of her hand as she stumbled down the steps of the stairs to the backyard, seeing nothing of the finery of their house. The fact that they had leather couches for the sitting room that no one used, and designer carpets on the ground to be stepped on, and a painting of Picasso on the wall. Not that it mattered, father didn't care about the painting itself but the cost, the number that came along with it.

Like her report card, it wasn't 'expensive' enough. It didn't matter that she had already skipped a grade and taken higher level courses- damnit!

Her hand slammed into the sliding glass door to the yard where several of the servants were standing in confusion looking in surprise at the canvases, and the images upon them.

None of them dared to speak just how beautiful they thought them to be, or how frightening for some of the darker ones sent shivers of delight and fear down their backs, laying almost dead across the ground like wounded beings.

"P-please stay back." Hinata whimpered softly, trying to remain civil and in control despite the tears chocking her as she walked towards the pile of memories and daydreams, nightmares and wishes.

Her hands were clammy, wound tight around tall matches she had snatched from the dinning room table where someone had left them. Probably her cousin Neji- how many times had she begged him not to smoke?

Hanabi was standing behind her, looking wide eyed, shaking visibly in slight worry.

"Onee-chan? Nee-chan what are you- wait!" she cried, watching her light a match, the flame small… insignificant… innocent.

Hinata breathed out softly, watching it dance as her breathing came in and out, caressing it softly.

_I'd rather cut my own wrists... than let you hang me… _

Hanabi rushed forward, ready to snatch the match from her sister's hands, but Hinata let it drop quickly, watching in fascination as the fire roared sharply as it fell into the loving arms of dried oil paint and wood.

"No!" Hanabi cried, stepping back in surprise as the sparks jumped in all directions, landing on Hinata's clothing.

Her skirt waved around her by the cold winter breeze, making the flames dance higher, lighting up her eyes and the tears still pouring down.

Her uniform would be ruined, she was sure… but somehow it didn't matter. The faces of her paintings were being eaten alive by fire, devoured by the dangerous once innocent little flame in her hand.

Slowly she raised her eyes, intending to look at the sky, at the dancing northern lights she had wanted to paint, only to stop in surprise at the figure of her father standing by the office window, staring down at the fire burning brightly in his yard.

The servants were running, moving to fetch water, or the hose or something, dirt even if they could.

She didn't move, but watched. It was her duty to watch her creations die, melting into themselves, distorted and monstrous.

_I hate this… I hate it all…I'll never paint again… _

She smiled bitterly, burying her face in her hands, seeing through the cracks in her fingers the licking biting hungry flames.

If only she didn't have to look at the beauty of the world anymore…

* * *

**_There's the teaser for Paint with Words. _**

****

**_The plot outline I have been working on is very sketchy, so please be kind enough to wait for each chapter to come out as it should. I have to figure this one out with care, ya know? _**

****

**_Um, please leave me a message. This is the un-edited version, therefore there might be mistakes, please be kind. _**

****

**_I love to hear from you all though, so gimme some feedback! _**

****

**_-inky _**


	2. Chapter One: Goodbye Hello

**_Chapter One: Goodbye Hello _**

****

Konoha Private Preparatory was a building of marble, brick, mortar and steel. The front gates alone were an impressive design of mixed gothic with just a slight tinge of Japanese. Iron black bars were flung open at seven in the morning to allow the students to be dropped off. Most of which sped in on expensive vehicles with tainted windows and bulletproof glass.

It was a prep school if there ever was one. With a cul-de-sac of cobble stone and a fountain of some Greek god or other at the center, spouting water year round. The entrance to the school was up a staircase of marble to a pair of giant double doors of some expensive wood. Inside was the foyer, more marble, more glass, more expensive wood paneling and often filled with polite, educated, bratty children in the navy blue school uniform.

Thousands of high school students wished they could attend a school with so high a reputation as Konoha, where Yale and Harvard and even Oxford themselves often sent representatives to interview promising students.

Life did not lack a sense of irony, for Hinata Hyuuga, the girl most qualified to attend… hated it.

The chill of the early January breeze was seeping in through the BMW's smooth black walls, despite the heat being turned up. Hinata stared silently out the black tinted windows, pressing her forehead against the freezing glass.

Semester end and Winter Break had ended, and once more…once more she had to enter that disgusting place.

The iron gates flung open at the approach of the vehicle without question. Hyuugas were well known at the school. Her father had been educated there, as well as her mother, and her cousin who had graduated the year before with several offers to go to prestigious universities all over the world because of his remarkable IQ.

She was the only one that didn't seem to fit in…

"Hinata-sama." The driver stated suddenly, cutting through her mild nightmarish dreaming. The girl started, looking over at him quickly, rubbing the cold spot on her forehead with the back of her hand. "Oh-hai?"

"We're here. Are you feeling all right?" the older man frowned at her from the front seat, his aged face pulling into a wary frown. Hinata didn't pretend thinking that he was genuinely worried for her health. It was his neck on the line that was the problem… if her father found out she had become ill for some reason or other he could be blamed.

"F-fine." Hinata replied softly, opening the car door before he could get out and open it for her as he often insisted on doing.

When she was feeling in less of a despairing mood she allowed him to do so. It made him feel safer, she figured. If he was following the rules there was no chance of him being fired.

But she wasn't feeling in a particularly happy mood. She wasn't feeling much of anything at all.

"Ah-Hinata-sama, let me." He began, struggling out the door as fast as his old body could go. Hinata didn't bother to go back into the car and close the door just to allow him to open it. It was a silly useless motion.

Looking more worn than usual she stepped out into the cold winter sunlight, wrapping her navy blue Konoha stitched scarf around her neck.

Everything about the damned school was navy blue. People said it did beautiful things for the lavender in her eyes.

She thought it drained her face of any color it might have somehow managed to achieve over the summer.

"Hinata-chan!" a voice called from the top of the stairs, making her look up slowly, tiredly.

Sighing heavily she grabbed her bag from the back seat, sliding it on her shoulder the way someone slides on shackles.

"I'm so happy to see you!" with a gasp two girls tackled her halfway into the car, their arms and legs tangled as Hinata struggled under them, gasping for air.

"I-ino-chan, Sakura-chan!" she gasped, feeling acutely someone's elbow digging into her stomach. "I can't breathe!"

"Ack! We're killing her already!" Ino screamed, pulling back rapidly and shoving off Sakura for good measure, making the pink haired beauty hit the slush covered steps with a grunt.

"Ino no baka! My uniform!"

"We were killing, Hinata-chan, I think her life is more important." Ino grinned wolfishly, blue eyes glittering as cold as the snow itself. Still smirking with something like triumph she turned to Hinata, pulling her out of the car with surprising strength for such a small model-like body.

"Ohaiyo…" Hinata began, right before being crushed into a hug by the still grinning blonde.

"Oh, it's been a long winter! We didn't manage to get a hold of you even once during the two weeks." Ino growled, poking Hinata in the ribs the moment she pulled back. "It's like you were hiding from us!"

"Yeah!" Sakura grumbled, picking herself up and fishing through her own book bag for her cell phone as they talked. "I called you at least once a day!"

"Ano…" Hinata began, blushing furiously, staring down at her hands. "…gomen… I was…preoccupied."

Her eyes glittered for a moment with tears at the memory of the bruise she had had to cover with make up that morning across her cheek, and the blazing fire that was the remnants of her paintings.

Yes, she'd been preoccupied with sobbing her eyes out at what she had had to do, that was for sure.

"Hey… are you okay?' Ino began worriedly, pulling back to look at her, a worried frown on her face. "…you weren't avoiding us, were you?"

"No." Hinata lied, turning away quickly to hide the brightening of her cheeks. Rapidly she began to climb the steps, breathing deeply.

Behind her Sakura and Ino glanced at each other thoughtfully, brows furrowed. "Are you certain?" Sakura continued, hopping up the steps quickly, grimacing at the feel of her soaked skirt from having been shoved into slush. "I mean, we usually exchange Christmas presents, and… your birthday was last month-"

"…a-ano…I-I have t-to go talk to K-kakashi-sensei…" Hinata interrupted suddenly, bowing her head as she rushed up the steps ahead of them. "Bye!"

Ino and Sakura froze, looking after her with surprised puzzled expressions. "Nani?" Ino began slowly, blinking. "What was that all about?"

"Dunno…" Sakura muttered, frowning. Grumbling she turned to look down at her skirt again, letting out a half enraged growl. "Ino-pig, look at what you've done, I'm going to have to call someone to drop off another skirt! On the first day back too- you're so obnoxious!"

"What's obnoxious is that ridiculous shade of pink frizz you call hair, forehead girl." Ino grunted back, poking her sharply on said forehead.

Bickering the two girls walked into the school, forgetting for a moment the way Hinata had turned her face away repeatedly.

They didn't need to know about the bruises, or the lies, or the tears.

* * *

"Are you going to want to attend a normal school? Or would you prefer a tutor? I could also send you to a special school as well…"

The question made him grind his teeth together, the sensation sending rippling stimuli down his neck and shoulders. Every single sense of his body was heightened. He could feel the air in his lungs, the breeze of the open window to his right, even the weak half hearted warmth of the stunned winter sun.

But the question itself was irritating, grating on his nerves.

"I don't care. I'm not going to a special school." Sasuke snapped, and had he had something to glare at he would have. As a result he just glared at the ever pressing darkness around him. His eyes themselves were dry from staring into nothingness. He knew he had his eyes open, and yet… and yet…

The panicked feeling that rushed up his chest was shoved aside to become nothing more than a throbbing background bruise. Something he could ignore with ease.

After all, he had enough still healing bruises from a few months ago to make up for all the attention.

"Are you sure? You would need some sort of assistance, wouldn't you?"

"I'm fine, I can do it."

"Sasuke, you're blind."

That was a blunt thing to say. Turning instinctively to the location of the sound Sasuke scoffed, hands tightening into fists at his sides, digging into the tender flesh of his healing hand. He had shattered his shoulder, his wrist, his ankle…

Bruises spread from the base of his back to his neck, it was a wonder he hadn't been paralyzed as well.

Months of lying in a hospital with the doctors bending over him, feeling only their hands and their breath on his skin, the whispers becoming more and more clear as his hearing moved to balance out the lack of sight.

Bandages had been wrapped around his face for so long, and when they came off, nothing changed. Just the feeling of the breeze, the touch of light he couldn't see… No images came.

Kakashi had been there to tell him, just like he was doing then. _"…Sasuke…you're blind…"_

No shit.

"I fucking know that." The words were out before he even considered perhaps not swearing. Could anyone blame him? When something like your life is torn to shreds in front of you and that's the last thing you see you're sort of entitled to a few swear words, aren't you?

"I figured." Kakashi's voice continued. He couldn't remember the man… though he recalled his mother mentioning him once, a long time ago when he had asked her what a godfather was. She had explained to him that Kakashi was his godfather, and though he lived clear across the country if anything should happen he would live with him.

If anything should happen…

"I'll arrange for you to attend Konoha Prep then, if that's all right with you? Unless you reconsider and perhaps want a tutor, hm?"

"I don't need a tutor."

"How will you get around in the halls?"

"That's my business."

Kakashi sighed, he felt it. It made him want to jump in surprise. He hadn't realized his godfather was standing quite so close… or had he simply never noticed how when people sighed you felt their sigh on your skin even if they were far away?

It didn't matter, that's what he told himself, it didn't matter.

"Fine. How will you write down all the notes?"

"Buy me a laptop."

"How will you read them?"

"What do you want?" he finally snapped it. "You want me to get a tutor, is that it?"

Kakashi sighed again, the feeling didn't make him jump anymore, he had expected it when the sound reached his ears. That was good, he was getting used to it.

"No, you don't have to be so uptight. I'll get you registered, the problem is going to be getting you home and back every day. I don't live very far off from the school itself, it's only about a five minute walk, but with you not being able to go out alone and so on-"

"Tch." Sasuke grunted.

Kakashi didn't respond. The boy imagined his face in his mind, wrinkling into a frown of distaste, half hidden by those obnoxiously high necks of his shirt he often liked to wear. As a child he remembered thinking that perhaps his godfather was a bandit, for he never saw the bottom half of his face.

As a result, with no sight to tell him otherwise that was all he could remember, the top half and a high neck of cloth there to block the rest.

"I'll figure something out, I suppose." His godfather grunted, half amused by the stubbornness and bitterness in his godson's expression and posture and overall personality.

Not that he could blame him, it wasn't every day you lost your entire life and were forced to live a new one in darkness.

"It's quite late already, I have to go to work, there are servants all over the house though, so if you absolutely need something call out and they'll come. I'm not at all used to having random servants in my house, but I guess your parent's money is good for something, hm?' he muttered absently.

The presence of him close by faded and the sound of his steps made him realize he was heading further into the room… or perhaps out of it, he hadn't quite become accustomed to the dimensions of his new bedroom.

He'd have to examine it once his godfather was gone.

"Hn." Was his only reply, the sound of the door opening harmonizing with the irritated growl.

"Right. Well, I'll be back at about four thirty, I suppose. I'll see what I can come up with for your schooling. Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a trained tutor?"

"They don't even know if I'll be blind forever." Sasuke snapped suddenly, finally pulling out his last desperate attempt at rationality. It was true, the knock on his head might have damaged his eyes, but it didn't have to be permanent… though they had to wait yet to see if there was a chance to operate and get his sight back.

It had already been three months since…the accident.

He had two more to go before anyone knew anything.

"Right." Kakashi admitted, turning the idea over in his head. "What if you're blind for life though?"

Sasuke didn't reply, turning away from the sound of his voice to stare into the swirling darkness that was his world. He'd kill himself, that was what…If he was blind there was no way he could keep his promise to kill his brother. He needed his eyes.

Deciding he didn't have time to wait for a reply Kakashi sighed, stepping out. "Right, I'll leave the door open in case the servants can't hear you. Don't do anything stupid, your body is still healing." Feeling more responsible than he had in a long time the teacher finally stepped out of the room and started down the hall, glancing down at his watch before cursing.

"I'm late!"

* * *

Hinata sighed deeply, leaning her chin on her hand, staring with a forlorn expression at the smooth white surface of the desk. The rest of the class was chatting, talking rapidly as was often the case.

There weren't many of them, only fifteen because someone was missing. Her partner Kiba hadn't shown up. It was peer counseling too so the fact that she was partner-less for the day was really a loss.

And to top it all off, her running to meet Kakashi-sensei before the bell rang for first period had been a useless endeavor. She had obviously forgotten the teacher's infamous tendency to arrive late to everything he ever did.

As if thought alone could call him, the door flung open and in waltzed Kakashi-sensei. The famous mane of white spiky hair and the tall mysterious neck of his shirt hid half his sheepish expression.

Rubbing the back of his head he waved to the class, laughing quietly in the manner some naughty school boy might have if caught looking at something they shouldn't have been looking at.

"Gomen, gomen." He called as the class settled down grumpily into their respective seats. "I got caught up talking to my blind godson about what school he's going to be attending and all that." He explained, opening up the briefcase he carried with him.

The rest of the class scoffed, a little irritated. "Yeah right." Shikamaru grunted from the other side of the room, doodling nothings on his notebook. It was filled with useless often random scribbles. There wasn't a single note on it, and this Hinata knew because she had asked him once if she could borrow his notes. His grades were high enough that she figured he 'had' to take notes.

He had laughed and handed her the book, making her blush as she skimmed it. Shikamaru was a lazy bum, all the teachers had said it, after that Hinata knew what they meant.

"Anyway, we're going to get going with the team projects today!" Kakashi smiled at them all, waving his hand to get their attention again after they started to grumble about his excuse. "But it's first day back from break…." Choji grumbled from the other side of the room, munching on something or other. That boy was always eating. "Can't ya give us a break?'

"You just 'got' back from break." Kakashi blinked, quirking an eyebrow irritably. "Get into your groups of two, please- oh! Hinata, I need to talk to you for a moment, if you will."

Hinata started, surprised. She nodded rapidly and walked over to the teacher's desk at the front, glancing over her shoulder at the rest of her classmates pairing up to chat about the project they had to do.

"Hai, sensei?" she mumbled, poking her fingers together nervously, looking up at him through dark bangs falling across her face.

"I have some news for you, concerning Kiba." Kakashi mumbled while ruffling through his paper work. "It seems he's dropped out of the class, his parents were adamant about him taking another course this semester."

Hinata started, arranging her expression to look mildly puzzled and not crushed. Kiba was her only friend in the class, really… now she'd be alone.

"Oh." She managed slowly, biting her lip.

"The class is uneven in numbers." Kakashi sighed, looking up to count quickly and make sure he was right. "You're without a partner and this is a partner oriented class, you could always use this as a study block and get your marks doing volunteer work, I suppose… if you'd like? Or take another course."

Hinata sighed, looking down at her fingers. Otou-san had said he wanted her to take the peer counseling course in order to improve her conversational skills. Her stutter irritated him profusely. If she went home and told him that she was the only one that couldn't take the class he'd be furious and would make a riot…

Maybe… maybe if she didn't tell him…

"…w-what kind o-of…ano… of volunteer work?" she mumbled, brow wrinkling thoughtfully.

Kakashi blinked down at her, thinking. "Well… whatever you want to do, really. It just has to be recorded, and so on… have you any ideas?'

Frowning Hinata shook her head, opening and closing her fist. "D-does it have to be with people?"

Her sensei frowned just a tad, noting her stutter carefully. "It'd be for the best, I think."

"I-I c-can't think of anything…" Hinata sighed, blushing at the idea of having to help people somewhere. She already helped out at the hospital, from time to time… in the maternity ward, that probably didn't count since the people she was helping had a vocabulary made up of gurgles and bubbling laughter…. But she didn't really think she could do more than that. Her weekends were taken up with that and finishing her enormous piles of homework.

It would have to be after school.

"Hm." Kakashi stated suddenly, feeling as though a light bulb had lit above his head. "Are you free after school very often?"

Surprised, Hinata looked up, blinking up at him shyly. "Ano…t-that's the o-only time…"

"How would you feel about walking someone home and…uh…babysitting for a few hours afterward?" he began slowly, wondering if it was even allowed. Probably not, but no one really had to know. And knowing Sasuke, if he hired an actual nanny he'd try to kill him, blind and all.

"Babysitting?" Hinata blinked mildly, frowning at her shoes. "…s-sure? I think it should be okay…"

"Excellent!" Kakashi nodded. "I'll let you know the details later tomorrow, yes? For now you can use this class for whatever you like. You should be able to use it for homework, no?"

Hinata nodded rapidly, thinking back suddenly on how helpful it would be to have a free class at the beginning of the day. She could finish homework before each class and maybe she could even finish the rest of it while she was babysitting.

Quite satisfied she walked over to her desk again, rummaging in her bag for a book to read. Perhaps Kiba leaving wasn't such a bad thing…

* * *

**_Chapter One is finished, as you can obviously see_**

**_This is going to be a very slow very calm story, though there might be a lil more action near the ending _**

****

**_Please be patient, character development is my goal here _**

****

**_Review for me tho! Please, leave me some love! _**

**_-inky _**


	3. Chapter Two: New Starts

**_Chapter Two: New Starts _**

Cafeteria food was the reason why she was so skinny. When she had first been introduced to the disgustingness that was what the lunch ladies liked to call 'food' she had decided that 'food' wasn't a good thing to eat.

Breakfast was a very important meal of the day, the one meal of the day she actually forced herself to eat, because she knew quite well that walking into the cafeteria and watching her friend's guiltily eat the crap they were served would gross her out for the rest of the day. Even the excellent cuisine provided by her father's chef couldn't tempt her out of her self induced starvation.

The rabble of students didn't help the fact that her appetite vanished every single day upon entering the wide white washed walls. Huge windows staring out into the parks and courts of the school brightened the room with an off winter hue of sunlight making their navy uniforms seem all the more dreary.

Old Christmas decorations still hung on the walls. None of them were drawings of Santa Claus or of Christmas scenes, but delicate carefully worked art made by the students in the visual arts department…

Unlike normal schools, things were taken very seriously at Konoha Preparatory.

Sighing heavily Hinata stood by the doorway, biting her lip, ignoring the rush of people passing her, talking to one another and laughing like all high school students tended to do.

Her eyes however were scanning, sifting through the many navy uniforms and white polo shirts in search of a bright blonde head, sparkling blue eyes, a dazzling smile…

"Hinata-chan!"

Startled out of her reverie the girl jumped, turning around to face Sakura and Ino who grabbed her on either side and began to drag her to the lunch-line where the smell of something that was supposed to resemble food was cooking.

"Hi…" she began, scrambling to regain her balance as they shoved her into the line up between them.

"What are you getting?" Sakura enquired, putting down three trays for all of them. Hinata stared at the gray tray with distaste. "A-ano… Sakura-chan, I-I'm not r-really-"

"Did you forget she doesn't eat?" Ino grunted, rolling her eyes and shoving the tray back onto the pile as they moved along.

Sakura sighed, looking worriedly at her friend. "I was hoping you would eat today… you're looking a little pale." She frowned.

Hinata blushed at her intense stare, looking down, making sure that the curtain of dark hair moved to cover the giant bruise probably visible to Sakura's trained eyes. "E-eh? N-no… it's just… winter." She mumbled, walking along beside them, holding her books to her chest tightly.

Ino frowned over her shoulder at her as she picked a salad from the counter, putting it on her tray with a thump.

"You know, for someone who likes cooking so much, you not eating is really a bad thing." She grunted, putting an extra pudding on her tray as they passed the deserts. "I guess I'm off my winter diet now…" she added as an after thought with a sigh.

Hinata blinked, looking at her like she was crazy. "Diet? What for?"

"These." Ino grunted, patting her hips and the generous curves there.

Hinata frowned just a bit, biting her lip. "Ino-chan… y-you are n-not at all f-f-a-big." She corrected, deciding to stay away from the 'f' word.

Sakura laughed softly at the Hyuuga's red face, patting her cheek as she walked over to grab a pudding too. "She's right. You're my size." She grunted, poking her, missing the flinch that was induced by her patting Hinata's bruised cheek.

"It's the only way I'd fit into one of your spare skirts." She patted the pleated blue uniformed skirt that belonged to her blonde friend. She had had to use it because of the mud that she had got on it earlier in the day.

Ino smirked and though a smart aleck comment concerning her friend's size slipped through her mind she didn't say it. There were some things even mouthy cold friends shouldn't say.

"So, anyway…" the blonde continued, as if to distract herself. "Um… didn't you have something you needed to tell Hinata, Sakura-chan?"

The pink haired senior choked on the pudding she had taken a spoonful of as they moved away from the lineup, coughing softly she settled down at their usual table, waiting for the rest of their group to arrive.

"Something to tell me?" Hinata blinked, sitting down across from her, watching her sip her juice quickly as she coughed, her face red from the strain.

"Geez…" Ino grunted, waving at Tenten who stood in the lunch line, Temari standing a few feet behind her. "It's not that surprising. You were going to tell her anyway."

"I was- (cough)- hoping to do so gently!" Sakura snapped, sipping her juice again while glaring.

Ino shrugged it off, already wolfing down her salad, dripping with dressing. Hinata wrinkled her nose at it and turned to look at Sakura again, frowning slightly with worry. "What is it?"

"Um…" Sakura grunted, clearing her throat softly. "H-have you noticed Naruto-kun is sorta of…not here?'

Hinata's frown vanished, replaced by a carefully blank look betrayed only by her reddening cheeks.

"N-no…?" she replied, lying pitifully.

Ino scoffed, rolling her blue eyes to the heavens in response. "Oh please."

Sakura glared at her again and patted Hinata's hand on the table, looking at her carefully. "I just found out last class that he got an apprenticeship with some martial art master off in some Asian country. They came during the break because Headmistress Tsunade recommended him…" Sakura continued, watching Hinata's expression become steadily stiffer.

"I don't know when he's coming back…" Sakura continued softly.

Ino stopped eating long enough to stare at Hinata's wide eyed expression, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"H…he didn't say good bye." She admitted, smiling weakly and forcing herself to look down to hide the tears welling in her eyes.

Sakura's eyes flickered to Ino quickly, biting her lip. "N-ne… Hina-chan." She cried, taking her hand again. "He didn't really have time, he just happened to bump into Shino-kun on the day he left and he told him to tell everyone. He didn't say goodbye to me either."

Carefully the girl kept the information concerning Naruto specifically telling Shino to inform her about it… and him forgetting to say anything about Hinata.

But it made sense, Sakura was his best friend, and Hinata was just… a girl.

"I-I don't mean that I e-e-expected him to- I just… ano…" Hinata began slowly then stopped, turning to look up at them both, smiling again, her eyes a lot more sparkly than usual.

"Hina-chan…" Ino began softly, reaching out to grab her hand too.

Without a warning Hinata stood sharply, letting out a surprised gasp at the sound of the chair scraping the ground. "A-ano, I just need to wash my hands, I'll b-be right back." She whimpered, spinning around and nearly running into Tenten and Temari, the transfer student from Suna Preparatory.

"Gomen!" she gasped, sliding past her and out the cafeteria doors in a hurry.

Sakura sighed, bonking her forehead on the table with a sigh. "Aw man… Naruto is such a dumb ass…"

"No, he's a guy." Tenten corrected, pointing at her with a carrot stick. The girl had actually graduated already but spent most of her days as an assistant teacher, as did Temari. And considering the weirdoes that the school hired to teach, assistant teachers were absolutely essential, there were quite a few walking around.

"What's the difference between a dumb ass and a guy?" Temari grunted, rolling her eyes as she sipped her soup delicately.

Ino sighed. "Not a thing."

* * *

_Breathe, Hinata… Breathe… _

The young Hyuuga stared back at herself in the girl's bathroom, noting with some distress that her eyes were a little puffy and her nose red.

"I look like I have the flu." She mumbled weakly, leaning down to stare at the water rushing in the sink.

He had left and said nothing to her about it. He might not come back ever… or for years. Sighing heavily she rubbed her eyes again, irritated that the make up was starting to get streaked away from her cheek by the tears.

She would have to reapply.

Fumbling with her purse she sniffed, rubbing absently at her tearful gaze. Kiba and Shino-kun had obviously been right that one time they had looked at her long and hard while she blushed her face right off and told her to be careful.

Shino-kun had seemed a little distressed, which made sense, they had been friends since she could remember. His words had haunted her for months after that incident, every time she looked at Naruto.

_Don't give your heart away so easily, Hina-chan… _

"Don't give your heart away…" Hinata mumbled softly, staring back at herself in the mirror, holding her make up case in one hand while studying the yellowing splotch of pain across her cheek.

"…maybe I don't have a whole heart anymore anyway." She whispered bitterly, rubbing away at her tears again as she opened her make up bottle.

Naruto had snatched a chunk of it already, taken it away to some foreign country- and he probably didn't even know…

"Stop it." She told herself softly, feeling the tears start welling up again. "Stop crying." The order sounded almost like it was coming from her own father, the tone however was definitely her own voice.

Startled by that realization she dropped the make up, watching it shatter into a thousand pieces on the ground, scattering its pale peachy contents all over the dark blue tiles of the floor.

"Oh no…" she gasped, crouching down with shaking hands to push the powder back into the case. But it was wet, already soaking with the humidity of the ground.

"Oh no, oh no…" she whispered, staring down at the mess on the floor. What was she going to do? They would see it… they would see the bruise now.

"Hina-chan?" Tenten's voice called through from the door on the other side of the wall, making Hinata spin around, wide eyed, her tears forgotten.

"M-matte!" she cried, grabbing a paper towel to clean up the mess.

"Hey?" Tenten enquired as she came into the room, looking warily curious. "Are you all right?"

Hinata turned away, letting her curtain of hip long black hair cover her expression. "N-nani? O-of course, I'm f-f-fine…"

"Did you spill your make up?" Tenten continued with a frown, moving forward to help her pick up the mess.

Gasping Hinata jumped to her feet, turning away. "I-it's okay, I'll clean it up… I just… I just need to…" she stopped, realizing Tenten was staring at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes huge.

"Hinata!" like a mother she stormed over, forcing her around, pushing her hair away from her face so she could see the half hidden bruise on her pale skin.

"What- when?" she gasped, hesitating to touch the obviously sore flesh. Hinata bit her lip, staring down at the ground, feeling the tears coming up again.

"I…I fell…"

"Don't tell me that!" Tenten gasped, drawing her into a hug quickly. "Oh Hina-chan… when did this happen? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Y-you would all w-worry… I j-just f-f-fell." She lied, sobbing despite her best intentions into her friend's shoulder.

Tenten sighed again, shaking her head, believing none of it.

"N-naruto-kun is g-gone." Hinata whispered suddenly, making Tenten stop rubbing her back gently, frowning at their mingled reflections in the mirror.

"Yes… for a time." She admitted softly, listening quietly to her friend's struggling breaths.

"I won't miss him." Hinata whispered again suddenly, her voice wavering despite it's attempts to be solid.

Tenten's frown intensified and she pulled back, taking Hinata's shoulders gently to look at her.

"It's all right to miss him, Hina-chan." Tenten began slowly, rubbing away some of the tears streaking her face.

Hinata looked back at her, enjoying the touch lacking in rough anger for a moment, though it was causing her to blush, as usual.

"Hai… but I don't want to." Her smile was more saddening than her tears. It was a broken smile. Tenten swallowed a knot of worry and helplessness as she stared at her friend, pushing her tear soaked hair from her face with gentle fingers.

"Here… I'll let you use my make up." She mumbled, her hands shaking slightly as she let go, watching Hinata simply stand there, staring off into space, wrapped in her own thoughts, the tears had stopped but for some reason her eyes were still glittering.

It was like she was never going to be able to cry herself free…

* * *

He had yet to fall down, despite the fact that his shattered ankle caused him some pain still. It had healed well, and the doctors had all said there would be no permanent damage. He had almost spat in their faces then. Permanent damage? Of course not, the only possible permanent damage he might have to endure was that of being fucking blind for life…

Still, he had refrained. It was good to hear that none of the broken bones were going to hinder him.

Breathing out gently, almost for the sake of feeling the stimuli of the breeze he continued to move around the room, his hands out in front of him, like a child learning to walk again.

It was ridiculous, and he wouldn't have allowed himself to do something of the sort if there were people around, but he knew the door was closed, that was the first thing he had done. He knew there were no doors left, and all the windows had been covered over by the curtains.

His hands reached out in the darkness and froze as the skin of his fingers slid across hard leather bound spines of books. Rows and rows of books.

Biting the inside of his cheek he crouched down, stroking the backs of the endless volumes with a sour bitter envy.

There were so many, all in his room too. Great.

Bemusedly he pulled out a random volume, sliding his fingers over the cover to see if perhaps there was any stamped title across its leather surface.

However there wasn't, only smooth blank mystery welcomed him and he frowned visibly, flipping open the volume to slide his hands across the cool material of the slick pages, the whisper and smell of ink rising from the loving arms of the paper.

None of the words, however, reached him.

Roughly he dropped the book, listening with vague content to the sound of the crash across the floor, the vibration of the thump over the ground, rushing up his legs as high as his spine.

He knew the room now, and could probably move about it without much care.

There was a table, near the window with a vase empty of flowers, for it was winter, after all. The snows had just faded.

The bed was in the opposite corner of the window, too big for his taste and much too fluffed with giant and what he figured were elaborate blankets and pillows. By his bed was a nightstand with what he realized was a lamp after running his hands over it. He had almost laughed without amusement then.

His godfather was an ass, leaving books and a bloody lamp in his room. Didn't he realize both things were bitter numbing reminders that he couldn't use them?

Still, there were more books in the drawers of the nightstand, and even writing utensils.

What he had been actually glad to find, however, was what he supposed were CD's. Rows of them in a corner of the shelf wall that made up one side of his room.

He just had to figure out where the player was.

It was odd, having to spend hours simply exploring a room. Everything was different, it took longer but it felt like he knew it better.

He knew the feel of the carpet rather than the color; he knew the texture of the smooth wood of the shelves. He knew the weight of the curtains and the feel of the breeze when the window was open. He felt the sun's touch when it was noon and it glowed brightly, and he knew when something was on his bed because the blankets did not move simply to the pressure of his body on them.

He knew the room, the location of everything, the texture of everything…

And he could hear the murmur from downstairs that he supposed were the servants, running around cleaning and doing things. He had no idea how big the house was, but from the sheer immense feel of it, he could guess.

He had heard of Konoha Prep, it was hard not to. Teachers there were paid well… very well. And his family was a rich family, it only made sense he would have a rich godfather.

The sound of steps down the hall caught his attention while he lay staring blindly up at what he suspected were rafters and not a simple roof, from the way the sound bounced. The steps were soon followed by a knock, making him frown. He didn't reply but waited patiently, irritated.

"Sasuke-sama?" an unfamiliar voice called through the door.

Still frowning, the young man sat up, clearing his throat absently. He hadn't spoken in hours.

"What?" he snapped finally, listening with distaste as the door opened and the feel of someone else in the room flowed in with the smell of bleach and dust.

Maid. It had to be a maid.

"…ano…Sasuke-sama…Kakashi-sama is on the phone..."

Sasuke looked at the ground, or rather…inclined his head in the direction, letting his shoulders shrug impatiently before extending his hand to receive the phone.

A smooth object was dropped into his hand, thankfully he could make sense of it with his fingers within a few seconds and he pressed it to his ear, hesitating to say anything for a moment before finally sighing.

"What do you want?"

"Hello, godson." Kakashi's irritatingly cheery voice stated through the phone. "I think I have found a solution for the trip home from school each day."

"Fine, are we done now?"

"Don't be so hasty there, I've registered you with permission from the headmistress who glanced at your grades in your last school and decided that blind and all you were welcome. She wants to meet you, so I offered to have you come with me tomorrow, how are you feeling about that?"

Fucking ass, tomorrow? Rapidly Sasuke ran over an inventory of his current bruises and aches and decided he didn't really give a damn. He couldn't stay in the house forever, it was already driving him insane.

Resisting the urge to shrug he sighed again. "Fine."

"Great. I'll have your escort meet you at the front steps tomorrow then to walk you home after the meeting."

"Kakashi." Sasuke cut in suddenly, making the man pause. "Yes?"

"Get me an ipod." Without another word the young man hung up, handing the phone over wordlessly to the presence he still felt by the door.

A soft sound of surprise escaped the startled slightly wary maid and she ran forward to grab the device, biting her lip before enquiring.

"Would you need anything else then, Sasuke-sama?" her eyes trailed over the well toned beautiful young body before her. It was hard to flirt with someone who couldn't see you…

"No. Get out."

Startled the girl stepped back, hesitating at the door, biting her lip a little harder as he turned and almost as if he could see fixed her with an ebony dark glare.

"I said get out."

"Hai!" she gasped, slamming the door closed.

Growling deep in his throat the Uchiha plopped back onto the bed to stare at the dark nothingness of his world.

Little did he know he had accidentally agreed to meet someone… who would color the darkness with words.

* * *

"…o-outside?" Hinata frowned up at Kakashi-sensei confusedly for a moment, remembering at the last moment not to touch her cheek which was covered in Tenten's make up.

The bell had rung and sure enough her friends would appear trying to drag her off to do something after school as they did every day. She never went, but that didn't stop them from trying.

Though, perhaps if she was talking to Kakashi they would refrain.

"Yes, outside after school."

The puzzled frown didn't leave her face as she nodded. Whatever would her young charge be doing outside of the school? Maybe they were being dropped off from somewhere?

That made no sense.

Still she didn't enquire but nodded. "O-okay. What is their name?"

"Sasuke." Kakashi grinned at the soft spoken girl with a hidden nervousness she missed. He was starting to wonder if maybe leaving the snotty nosed sore brat to the girl was a bad idea… She was so soft spoken, if he said anything bad she'd burst into tears.

_Then I guess I'll have to kick his ass, I am his current guardian after all…_

"Sasuke." Hinata stated, the name feeling odd on her tongue. It was a boy's name, she noted.

"Ano…" she began, moving to ask the age.

"He's a spoiled very sore brat. The reason I need you to walk him home is that he can't, he's currently blind." Kakashi explained, patting her shoulder as they walked down the hall towards the double doors to the world outside. "A bit of a handful, but I think you can handle it, yes?"

Hinata blinked up at him, startled by this piece of news. "He's blind?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" she mused, rubbing between her brows nervously. "I-it's fine." She nodded, figuring she could handle that.

"Yes, so here's the key to the house." Kakashi continued, handing her the key to his own house. "And here's the address. It's only about five minutes down the road."

"Hai." Hinata nodded, grabbing the little sticky note and key with careful hands. "Thank you very much, Hinata." Kakashi added. "I'll be recording this as part of your mark without a doubt."

"Hai, sensei." Hinata blinked after him, watching as he walked off in a flurry of cloak-ish jacket and books.

"What was that about?" Sakura's voice called suddenly, making her jump.

"Ano… nothing, just a volunteer thing I have t-to do t-tomorrow." Hinata explained, putting the paper and key into her bag.

"Ah." Sakura nodded, eyeing her thoughtfully for a moment before smiling, determined not to be glum for the time being.

"Hey, do you want to come with us for coffee? Tenten and Temari said they would drive."

Hinata smiled at her for a moment, the broken feeling of that expression not missed by the brilliant green eyes of her friend.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan… I have to go home to…ano…take care of Hanabi-chan."

Sakura nodded slowly for a moment, knowing she was lying again. It was becoming more common with each day. Ino and everyone else had noticed it as well, but she still said nothing.

"Right."

"Bye." Hinata called, turning around and heading down to the BMW waiting to pick up the princess at the foot of the stairs.

Ino suddenly stepped up beside Sakura, watching their friend climb into the vehicle and drive away.

"Something is up, ne?" she muttered with a frown. "We'd better find out what."

Sakura nodded, letting out a sigh. "Yeah…"

* * *

**_Hello darlings, _**

****

**_So there's chapter two, thank you all for your lovely reviews _**

****

**_I have noted that perhaps I'm being a little extreme with Hiashi's treatment of Hinata (this may be because I have a biased dislike of him, lol) I'll try to lessen it up a little more, several reviewers noted the harshness and I hadn't realized it until now _**

****

**_Um, I'm working to develop the plot as I go along so there may be holes I have not noted, mainly concerning things like age/time/location and so on. If you guys note any, let me know? _**

****

**_Leave me some love, please? _**

****

**_-inky _**


	4. Chapter Three: Beautifully Scorned

**_Chapter Three: Beautifully Scorned _**

**__**

It had not been his intention to get himself into the sort of situation he was facing, that was certain. Kakashi had made a move as if to help him. God forbid he walk into the school holding the arm of his crazy godfather. Not that he cared what the others thought…

At least that was a good thing about being absolutely blind. He didn't have to see their disgusting faces. Legions of girls drooling at his feet, guys either jealous or wistfully wishing they could be his friend, just to get the heartbroken girls he left in his path.

Idiots, the lot of them. Did they have nothing to live for? Nothing to hope for? Nothing to drool over?

This way he didn't have to see them, he didn't have to scowl at any of them.

The problem was, however, walking.

At first it had been so big a problem that he had been resigned to standing still and waiting until his godfather realized that he wasn't following down what he supposed was the school hallway.

That moment of stillness however gave him the answer he sought. The sound of Kakashi's steps ahead of him on the floor mixed with the constant seemingly never ending merry chatter was like a trail he could almost see.

A few seconds of standstill and suddenly he knew exactly how to deal with it. He had to listen, that was all.

Sure enough Kakashi stopped, sliding slightly on the smooth marble of the ground and the sound of a door being opened, along with the breeze it caused flashed images of past memories… past offices, and principals he had had to endure ranting at him for fights he had not started.

It wasn't his fault that he often had to finish them…

"Ah!" A new voice called suddenly as his godfather steered him gently by the elbow in some general rather useless direction.

The feel of the sun coming in through a window tickled his cheeks and a whisper of cold winter air made him suppress a slight shiver.

There were windows, probably right in front of him, though he wasn't sure. He assumed then that the desk was in front of him also.

Sure enough the chair scrapped back against what he could tell was carpet under his feet and the presence of someone who obviously demanded respect approached, the perfume she wore candidly telling him that the lady was obviously not young… that or she picked horrible perfumes.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She stated, contradicting his thoughts on her age. Her voice was somehow…lighter than he expected.

"I'm quite sorry for your current circumstance." She continued, a frown marring her tones. "…have your eyes yet to heal?" she enquired suddenly, as if unable to suppress the question any longer.

The only Uchiha survivor resisted the urge to scoff… barely. He didn't wear the bandages around his eyes for fun. Of course they had to heal. Even if he couldn't see, if he kept his eyes open while outside or in harsh light it could slow down the healing process of his retina. He couldn't take any chances.

Still, he said none of this to her, but stayed stonily silent, jaw set, daring her to ask again.

Kakashi laughed nervously beside him, putting a hand heavily on his shoulder, a warning not to push the envelope too much.

"He is…a little withdrawn…" the teacher began hesitantly, his hand tightening around his godson's shoulder.

Sasuke let the scoff escape that time, shrugging his hand right off. "When do I start classes?" he retorted instead to the silent vaguely irritated person before him. He could almost feel the waves of animosity rolling off of her.

This was amusing, feeling emotions rather than seeing them. It made his skin prickle with the sensation.

"Tomorrow." Tsunade stated thinly, cutting through the crap of being polite to such a spoiled brat. "You'll need an escort at all times, correct?"

The two men before her answered at the same time.

"Yes."

"No."

"Excellent." Tsunade continued, moving away from them. The sound of the chair moving again and the ruffling of paper reached his ears, making him frown. "I'll have one of our students share your timetable…Shizune?" the headmistress called.

A door opened to their right and another presence entered the room, interrupting Sasuke's bitter protests against being paired up with some snotty nosed kid. Konoha Prep was known for hosting assholes.

"Yes, Headmistress?" the new arrival asked, stopping at the door.

"Who would be available to escort Mr. Uchiha here from class to class?" the headmistress already sounded bored with the topic. Sasuke stifled a sharp string of swear words in a vain attempt to remain half civil.

"Oh…um… There's Shikamaru, or Sakura? Perhaps one of the student teachers would-"

"Sakura, she's an excellent choice. Have her come to my office sometime before tomorrow morning if possible?"

Shizune stepped out of the room after murmuring her understanding, leaving Sasuke seething.

"I don't need an escort."

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Mr. Uchiha." Tsunade replied primly from the other side of the desk. There had to be something between them, this Sasuke was sure. He was trying to measure the distance and density of it, wondering how he could get over it to strangle the woman.

"Great, I'll have him set up with his timetable tomorrow in the morning then!" Kakashi called, sounding vaguely nervous, as if he was standing on a landmine.

Without a word Sasuke allowed him to steer him out the door then followed as his godfather walked rather rapidly down the hall, putting some distance between himself and the office.

However, classes had been dismissed sometime while they were in the office and the halls were swelled with bodies, noises, conversations, movement, smells, textures of cotton and plaited skirts as he squirmed by the bodies, ignoring the slight panic that threatened to engulf him.

Before he could sulk about the situation, Kakashi had his elbow and was dragging him forward, muttering under his breath.

"I'm late for my next meeting- so I'll just leave you at the door. I'm assuming the girl who's to escort you is there already, if not then wait. Her name is Hinata."

Sasuke scoffed suddenly, wrenching his arm from his grip and stopping despite the flow of bodies pushing against him. It didn't get past him that some very female feeling hands lingered on him longer than was needed.

"It's a girl? From the school? To hell with that, I'm going to walk home on my own-"

Kakashi let out a frustrated sigh, sounding more exasperated than usual. "I don't have time for this." He reached out again, grabbing his elbow with ever a firmer grip. "We'll discuss this at home, for the day at least, let her walk you home. She's the best person I could find for the job."

Seething cold hatred the young man allowed himself to be dragged until the flow of students lessened and the whispers that followed his steps began fading into murmurs. The sound of the cars outside however droned on with a promise of fresh air and blaring horns.

"She's there already- now get." Kakashi snapped, shoving him slightly forward.

Sasuke reached out instinctively, hitting the doors and nearly falling out, only to regain his balance rapidly, feeling for a moment like a man lost at sea.

The sounds of the wind through dry, leafless branches, the smell of snow and ice and exhaust fumes, and the presence of someone nearby were drowning him, making him take in a sharp breath and hold it.

The cool winter air filled his lungs rapidly, and the cold breeze bit his cheeks, making them sting.

Still, he listened quietly as someone near his feet took an unsteady breath, much like his. He retraced his steps mentally, recalling there were stairs there…probably she was sitting waiting.

Swallowing heavily he clenched his fists, opening his mouth to snap at her sharply. Idiot girl was probably gaping… or worse, drooling.

However, she beat him to it, startling him into near silence.

"…S…sasuke?"

The voice was soft, whisper thin like cotton clouds, or fleece, nervous and wary and quite obviously female.

He let the breath he had been holding out rapidly in his surprise, having expected someone with perhaps more confidence or worse, more of an apt to screeching as was fan-girl common.

"Hai." He grunted instead, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

The presence moved, he sensed it somehow, heard the rustle of clothes, the step of dress shoes on the stone ground.

"…I-I'm H-h-hinata…" There was an awkward pause in which she swallowed so hard he could hear it. Quite abruptly she stumbled over her tongue. "I didn't know you were my age."

For a moment he was confused, and then irritated. The girl was a dolt. Who the hell cared how old he was, he was still blind. She thought she'd be taking care of someone younger, obviously. What an idiot…

For all he knew she was younger than him. That would be irritating. What if he got a freshman? Hell would freeze over before he let a freshmen 'help' him with something.

Growling he reached forward instinctively and felt for the railing of the steps, making her let out what he thought was a worried little gasp.

"Now you know. Let's go."

"Oh! H-hai!" she stepped up beside him suddenly, her arm brushing his for a moment, making him almost recoil, though he resisted.

It was going to be a long walk…

* * *

He was frightening… terrifying…mind numbingly….beautiful.

Was it possible to blush to your death? Her face was so hot she was starting to think that he'd feel it somehow if she got to close, and so after her arm brushed his she stepped back, as if startled by the sensation.

_Baka! _

Swallowing over and over nervously she followed down the stairs, watching as he slowly but surely tested out each step before taking it, his hand firmly holding on to the railing beside him.

She wasn't watching though, not her steps at least. Instead she was looking at him. There were bandages wrapped around his eyes, the ebony dark locks of his hair falling over the material. But she could still see his face, the beautifully formed mouth, high cheeks, perfect straight nose and skin as pale as ivory.

He was taller than her too, by at least a head; shoulders broad though vaguely slouched with one hand stuffed into his pocket, the tie of his school uniform rebelliously loosened around his neck.

But he was gorgeous, god he was gorgeous…

Cheeks brightening sharply again she turned away, letting out a long breath that formed mist in front of her. _Don't think about it, don't think about it… _

She hadn't known it would be someone her age, but suddenly it all made sense. Kakashi had mentioned him in class. She almost hit herself with her schoolbooks as she recalled. He had said he had a blind godson.

Oh how did she end up in this mess?

She couldn't do it. Simply couldn't. If her father found out, he'd be furious. Her taking care of a boy her age! The scandal that would cause, he would lock her in a tower for the rest of her life- or worse… disown her.

Startling her out of her thoughts was his back, very suddenly stopping in front of her, making her run headlong into him.

"Ah!" she gasped, nearly falling over backwards in her harsh attempt to step back. "Gomen!"

"Tch!" Sasuke snapped, turning to the sound of her clamoring to her feet. "I thought I was the blind one. You're useless if you don't pay attention."

The blush returned with a vengeance, followed by a rapid paling of her face that would have made her friends wonder if she had died.

Biting her lip she swallowed the knot in her throat that had nothing to do with being nervous in front of such a beautiful being…

_Useless… _

Hands shaking she poked through her bag, pulling out the sticky note Kakashi had given her. "Gomen." She whispered softly, her voice wobbling and betraying her uncertainty.

Sasuke didn't reply, as if uninterested in her comment. Instead he turned his head in the direction of the street, listening intently to the sound of wheels on pavement and stone, the chatter of student voices drifting from a small distance, car doors opening and closing…

Hinata looked up at him, studying the stoic expression on his face for a moment, her hands fiddling with the sticky note on her fingers.

"…a-ano…" she began, swallowing nervously again. It felt like she was trying to swallow a wad of something sticky and nearly solid. It felt like her current emotion: confusion.

"What?" Sasuke finally snapped when she didn't continue, listening to her shift slightly. Perhaps she had jumped.

It was already pissing him off.

"G-gomen… ano…d-do y-you want to- I mean… a-are y-you okay w-with following o-or, ano… d-do you need-"

"Just start walking." The Uchiha growled impatiently, blindly reaching out to grab her arm and drag her forward in front of him, forcing a startled cry from her lips.

Blushing a thousand shades of shameful red Hinata stumbled forward, catching her balance as he let go.

"H-hai!" she whispered breathlessly, starting forward, glancing back repeatedly to make sure he was a step behind her.

This being she had stumbled upon… he was more confusing than anyone she had ever met.

Shuddering, and not from the cold, she followed the curve of the parking lot towards the gates of the school, flung open with only a few lingering students standing around, either waiting for their respective rides or talking to friends.

Eyes followed, many pairs of them studying the Hyuuga whose name no one knew and a new boy with bandages around his eyes and the body of a model.

It wasn't long before the whispers began, and the pointing. Hinata had never blushed so consistently in her life, and that had to be a record, she was always blushing as it were.

Breathing out softly she ducked her head, resisting the urge to hurry her step, Sasuke's presence very close to her back reminded her to keep it steady- and watch which road she took, for the sidewalks were dotted with obstacles she had not noticed until then.

There were trees planted every few meters to her right, separating her from the road, and there were fences to her left, broken each time it led to a home.

There were cable posts, mailboxes, garbage, pot holes and cracks on the pavement…all those small things, if unseen could trip.

She bit her lip, forgetting for a moment the whispers that had followed to glance back at the boy behind her, walking with his hands stuffed deep in his pocket.

_He must feel miserable… _

"It's absolutely useless of you to lead if you're not watching where you're going." He snapped suddenly, lifting his face up as if to look at her.

Hinata squeaked, a sound she only made when scared for her life, her face lighting up like a light bulb.

Before she knew what she was saying she was apologizing and turning to look ahead, frightened. Maybe he wasn't blind at all, maybe he was pretending… how could he possibly notice her looking at him if he was blind?

Letting out a worried little breath she lifted the sticky note stuck to her hand, studying the address there with nervous eyes.

Kakashi-sensei had been very sneaky indeed… he hadn't told her who he was, how old he was… but then again he had admitted that the boy was a spoiled sore brat.

Shamefully the Hyuuga shook her head, ridding herself of those negative thoughts. Sasuke wasn't very pleasant, that was certain, but he was in a horrible position, she couldn't just judge him like that.

She wouldn't want to be judged like that herself. It wasn't his fault. At least she didn't think so.

Curious all of a sudden she glanced back again, quickly, for fear of being caught, catching him cocking his head slightly as if listening to something else far off.

How did someone their age manage to become blind? It seemed sudden, and by the look of those bandages…

"Oh." She stopped suddenly, startled to feel him bump right into her, much the way she had earlier at school.

However he just stepped back, growling something about stupidity. "What are you doing?" he snapped.

Hinata blushed, while staring at the huge house that stood behind the small black iron fence against the sidewalk.

A dainty little garden of roses and climbing vines was cut in half by a pathway of cobble stone, leading to the steps of the house. The porch was covered by a high roof, lifted over the heads of two white pillars.

It was a European house, it looked to be of French or perhaps Spanish style, with red tiles on the roofs, and twisting delicate iron work on the railings and balconies.

There were wide windows on either side of the doors, but the curtains were pulled, deep red like wine and elegant. It looked as though the house was asleep.

"I-i-it's here." She stuttered, reaching out to touch the small iron fence in front of her, opening it gently, blinking up at the trees that hung over the house, leaning on it the way friends leaned on their shorter buddies.

"Tch." Sasuke grunted, irritably slamming his hand into the fence in front of her, flinging it open sharply. "Then move."

Startled, Hinata stepped forward rapidly, glancing back at him repeatedly as they walked up the steps towards the door. It hadn't occurred to her that maybe he had more than just a temper… what if he was violent, what if he hit her…?

Suddenly more frightened than uncomfortable, the little Hyuuga dug into her bag, eyes wide with worry.

Sasuke stood back, listening to her rummaging in what he supposed was her backpack. The girl was slow, stupid, useless. For sure he would tell Kakashi to get rid of her. He couldn't stand her much longer. If the servants were inside he would tell her to leave, actually… even if they weren't in there he would tell her to leave.

She was infuriating, something about her just got under her skin. Maybe it was the way she seemed to say absolutely nothing. It was like a ghost, just a presence, nothing more.

A second later the sound of her opening the door echoed in the stillness of the porch and he waited until she stepped inside quietly, closing the door behind him.

He listened intently, hoping to hear the bustle and chatter of the maids that had been hounding him since the first one had opened the door to his room to give him the phone earlier the day before.

It had taken all his restraint not to slam the door in their faces.

"…a-ano…" Hinata's voice called, startling him with her proximity. How had he not heard her?

"…is there anyone else home?" she stated softly, hardly a whisper.

The stillness that replied as he listened made him flinch, recalling that he had to be on guard when it came to girls.

"Leave." He grunted, slipping his shoes off and kicking them until they hit a wall.

He wasn't very familiar with the bottom floor, having refused to leave his room most of the last few days in hopes of avoiding the maids, and questions. They were always asking fucking questions.

Hinata however didn't reply, but stood still, by the door, watching him.

He seemed small in so huge a foyer, with a ceiling high above made of glass to rain the light down onto the soft plush carpet she recognized as Persian. Everything about the house was old, elegant, but old, almost as if she touched it, it would be covered in dust.

It was so still, the house. Perhaps it really was asleep.

At his words she swallowed, glancing down at the sticky note in her hand, the address of the house scribbled in Kakashi-sensei's odd messy script, as well as the time he would return home. Four thirty. That was still nearly two and a half hours away…

The desire to leave contradicted her consciousness which whispered of the guilt she would feel.

"…I…Gomen." She whimpered, flinching involuntarily as he turned to the sound of her voice. "I c-c-can't."

If he insisted she might just sit outside on the porch, she'd have to explain to Kakashi-sensei what happened later, even if it sounded like she was quitting. She just couldn't do it, not with someone quite so-

"Fine." He snapped suddenly, irritably, surprising her with his compliance. "Do whatever you want."

Slowly he reached out, his fingers tracing the wall to his right, following it down the hall out of the foyer, his steps slow, but decisive, leaving her there as if stranded.

Why was it he made her feel like she was the one that was handicapped?

Sighing as his presence left her she dumped her school bag on the ground, her shoulders drooping and finally relaxing as if the world had slipped off her shoulders.

This volunteer job was going to be harder than she had anticipated.

* * *

Headmistress Tsunade wasn't a woman who liked her job, and this most of the school body knew. Sakura in particular was very aware of the fact, because as a highly skilled translator of several different languages she was called to the office on a regular basis to help the Headmistress reply to letters in tongues she did not know.

Or was too lazy to read…

So it came to no surprise whatsoever that as the bell rang and she was sliding past the office between the crush of bodies looking for her friends, that Shizune appear in front of her and drag her back to the office, all the while apologizing like she meant it.

Sakura knew otherwise, dealing with the Headmistress and her random bouts of childish tantrums was something no one, not even someone as dedicated as Shizune, could want.

"What exactly does she need me for now?" Sakura cried over the chatter of the halls, nearly falling face first into the silence of the office. It was possibly the only quiet place in the school after the bell rang. No one headed in that direction intentionally or without reason.

"She has a job for you, for tomorrow." Shizune explained, leading the pink haired girl towards the door at the end of the elegant office.

There had always been a tinge of arrogant preppy richness to the way that the school was decorated, and it was obvious from the expensive mahogany paneling of the class walls, to the marble staircases, rich carpets and wine colored curtains that blocked the sunlight in the office.

However as soon as one stepped into the Headmistress' personal office you found yourself in a very different environment of modern slightly vintage drapes, an off white sofa in one corner, piles of multi colored books and stacks of reports on what Sakura figured were school related topics. One of which probably had her name on it if the headmistress required her help.

Most students thought that the pink haired prom queen nominee was crazy to put up with the demands of their principal, saying they would rather slit their own wrists than do jobs for her.

Shikamaru and Sakura in particular always smiled back in a knowing manner, well aware that not only did the jobs get them out of class often enough, but also, because the Headmistress was usually somehow in their debt they could subtly ask for certain delicate things…

Such as getting rid of the gym uniform required for most girls, for Sakura, or accidentally changing Shikamaru's last math grade from B- to B+…

It made life a little more enjoyable at the school if you were the principals little pet, and no one really needed to know the secret of their success.

So, quite resigned to do as told, Sakura nodded her hello to the principal, reclining in her chair with a paper up to her face, smoking a pipe most men would hesitate to light.

"Headmistress." She murmured.

The blonde, blue eyed woman didn't look up, her aged eyes which stated a wisdom quite further ahead than her age slid across the document in silence while her hand waved a half hearted hello.

"Have a seat, Miss Haruno, I'll be with you in a moment." She muttered, sitting up and scribbling something across the document's surface.

Sakura blinked at her mildly before settling down on the chair in front of her, hands clasped in her lap, wondering if perhaps Hinata, Ino and the others were waiting for her out in the hall or if they had left, assuming she had ditched them for the day.

Allowing herself to blow out softly at her pink bangs she sighed, disgruntled. Ino and Tenten had said they wanted to take Hinata out for dinner, in hopes of finding out what the problem was with their friend. If the job Tsunade had for her was something she would have to do overnight she might have to cancel…

That would not go down well with the others.

"Ah, there we go." Tsunade stated suddenly, putting down the document with a huff. "Damned European parents seem to forget that this is an English speaking school." She grumbled with an irritated and very unlady-like grunt. "I get more letters in French than I do in any other tongue."

Sakura flinched, hoping she wouldn't have to translate said letters. Speaking French fluently was starting to become a curse.

"Anyway, I've a job for you." Tsunade waved away her old topic as if it were nothing but smoke from her pipe. Technically she wasn't supposed to be smoking that on school property, or in front of a student, but who would tell?

She owned the school, either way.

"Yes, Headmistress?" Sakura enquired slowly, praying it had nothing to do with translation.

"There's a new student that needs to be escorted through classes on a regular basis, he's blind, but I can tell he has a good grip of his surroundings, so perhaps just leading will be fine." Tsunade explained, letting a cloud of smoke escape her mouth.

Sakura frowned slightly, resisting the urge to rub between her brows. "A transfer student? In the middle of the year?"

"Yes, he just recently moved here. Either way, he's blind and requires assistance, at least until he feels he has a good grip of the school. He's in very high level classes so I figured you'd be willing to have him follow you around for a bit, yes?" the woman let out a pair of twin smoke clouds from her nostrils, having perfected the image of looking like a humanized dragon long ago.

Sakura swallowed, managing not to shiver despite the dangerous presence before her. "Oh, um… I suppose not…"

"His name is Sasuke, he's a senior." Tsunade continued, pulling out a timetable from under her piles of rubbish. Quickly she tossed it over, making Sakura scramble to catch it. "Oh." She replied, scanning the classes, all of which he shared with her or were next door to her own.

"Ano…" Sakura began slowly, looking up again. "How long has he been blind?"

Tsunade looked back at her lazily for a moment, letting out another horrid cloud of smoke. "About six months, I think."

Sakura's eyes widened, curiosity making the green orbs glitter with questions. Before she could ask how, when, why and all the other w's on her list Tsunade stood.

"Thank you very much for accepting the task, Miss Haruno. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be off, as should you. You should be here before he is tomorrow. Be at the front doors." Without letting Sakura get in a word edgewise she opened the door, half dragging her out.

Stammering out a dozen half formed questions, Sakura spun around just in time to see the door slam in her face.

"UGH!" she cried, not caring at all if the headmistress heard her through the door. Frustrated she spun around and stormed out of the office into the deserted school hallway, unaware of Shizune standing by at her own desk musing the fact that Miss Haruno and the headmistress were very much alike.

* * *

****

**_Chapter Three ((does a lil messed up dance)) _**

****

**_I wasn't half as impressed by the meeting between Sasuke and Hinata, ya know? But… I mean… come on, the guy is a sore jerk and she's a sore…uh…cutie? Whatever, lol, but I mean; I couldn't make any sparks happen, cept for the irritated ones from Sasuke. _**

****

**_((sigh)) I guess that'll come later with time. _**

****

**_Please leave me a review, darlings! _**

****

**_-ink _**


	5. Chapter Four: My Sandwich

**_Chapter Four: My _** **_Sandwich_****__**

**__**

"So where were you guys yesterday? We were waiting around for about half an hour before Ino finally lost her mind and dragged us off for dinner without you." Tenten grumbled, shooting Sakura a look that would make milk turn sour. "Which kind of defeated the purpose."

Sakura sighed heavily, throwing her hair back to let the mane of pink hair tumble down her back prettily before bonking her head on the locker in front of her. "Tenten, the last thing I need is a scolding. I got dragged into Tsunade's office." She grunted, gently pushing Hinata's worried hands away from her forehead.

"Nani?" Temari enquired, eyeing Shikamaru as he walked by, biting her lip absently before turning back to look at her friends. "Why'd she want you?'

"Oh something about escorting a new student around." Sakura shrugged, flinging open her locker and nearly hitting Hinata in the face as a result. The girl however was glad of the distraction because her eyes grew huge in her face and she nearly squeaked out her shock.

"She said he's blind." The pink haired soon-to-be prom queen continued slowly, wrinkling her nose at herself in the mirror. "…I'm a little worried, I mean I don't mind helping, but what if he's really timid? Or clingy? He's not been blind for more than half a year."

"Wow." Tenten began, looking wide eyed, though not half as wide eyed as Hinata who turned away to hide her face, searching the hall for something to calm herself.

"That's going to be tough… is he a freshman?"

"Nope." Sakura sighed, shaking her head and closing the door with a snap. "Senior. Anyway, I'd better get to the front doors, that's where Tsunade said he'd be." She muttered, checking her watch to make sure it was still fifteen minutes before the bell as she had been instructed.

Flashing her friend's a quick grin she patted Hinata on the head and walked off, calling down the hall. "Meet me at the cafeteria at lunch, ne?"

"Right!" Tenten waved back, letting out a sigh as the girl disappeared.

"Blind, huh?" Temari muttered, leaning against her friend's locker thoughtfully. "Never heard of a blind student attending Konoha before."

"Same." Tenten admitted with a frown. However thoughts of Hinata soon came to be a distraction and she turned, focusing on the slightly flustered brunette beside her. "So where were _you_ yesterday?"

"Oh, uh… ano…" Hinata began, stuttering her way through several useless sentences before blushing a thousand shades of red. "G-g-gomen Tenten-chan, I had, ano… v-volunteer job I h-had to do after school…" she blinked, hugging her books forcefully to her chest.

Tenten and Temari looked at her long and hard for a moment before giggling, Tenten dragging Hinata in for a cuddle that surprised the flushed Hyuuga. "Aw, you're so cute, I can never be upset at you for anything!" she grinned, making Hinata blush harder.

"It's okay, we'll go today, ne?" Temari added, heading down the hall with the two other girl's in tow. "If Ino shows up that is." Tenten put in quickly. "I haven't seen her all morning."

"Oh you 'do' miss me, I'm so delighted to hear it." A very familiar voice stated, shoving into the little group with a clomp that nearly sent Tenten to the floor. "Good morning to you too." The girl scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"So, we're doing something tonight for dinner?" she enquired, poking Hinata in the ribs and making her squeak.

"…ano…" Hinata began, biting her lip.

"I thought we'd try that new restaurant that opened up downtown. It's a cheap little place, we won't meet anyone from here there." Temari added, glancing around at all the arrogant little boys and girls.

"D-demo!" Hinata began again, shoving through the steadily thickening crowd of bodies squashing into the hall.

"Sure, that sounds great, so long as you're driving." Ino grinned wolfishly at Temari who scoffed. "Only if you're buying-"

"NE!" Hinata squeaked loudly, and had she been a cartoon she would have been a chibi waving her hands around viciously.

Instead she let out a long whoosh of air and looked down nervously. "I-I can't today."

The three girls stared back at her a moment, each face sliding into a different disappointed frustrated expression.

"Nani?" Tenten cried. "Why not?"

"Ano… m-my volunteer job, for peer tutoring m-marks, it's after school d-during the week until four t-t-thirty." She blinked repeatedly at the girls for a moment, recalling how she hadn't had the heart to tell Kakashi-sensei that she quit after he thanked her so many times upon returning home.

"Gomen." She whimpered, searching their faces.

Ino sighed first, rubbing between her brows. "What volunteer job is it anyway? Maybe we can pick you up after and go to dinner from there, ne?"

Hinata's face brightened sharply with heat, making her swallow. "N-no, it's okay, I-I should go home after, Otou-san he will be home f-from a business trip and I-I-"

"Fine!" Temari cried. "We'll figure something out for another day, geez, Hina-chan. You're more difficult to get a hold of than all four of us put together."

The bell rang, cutting off Hinata's fervent apologies and without another word the girls dispersed, shouting half heard messages to each other down the hall.

Hinata didn't do any such thing, too preoccupied with Sakura's information. Sasuke Uchiha was going to be attending her school and following one of her best friends around, and knowing Sakura…

"Ugh, she's going to crush on him." She whispered, allowing a half hearted note of whining to tinge her voice as she walked along, head bowed.

And as soon as Sakura began to crush on someone… things changed, they always did.

* * *

Sakura had forgotten to breathe.

Suddenly she gasped in a sharp breath, startling herself and several other students around with the gasp, though she didn't notice it.

Instead she was looking down. Down the steps of the school to the cul-de-sac where a car was parked and a young man was climbing out, listening to Kakashi-sensei who was talking to him as he climbed out as well.

"…he's….he's…" Sakura began, biting her lip painfully, hands beginning to get clammy. If there had ever been a god in her midst, this one was it. Dark raven hair, ivory skin, broad shoulders, tie undone in some probably unintended sexy little twist of school-boy rebelliousness, and bandages wrapped around his eyes, just a tad more pale than his own skin. They gave the confident obviously capable body of his seem just a little bit…vulnerable.

She swallowed, breathing in again as she remembered her brain needed air.

Her fingers were already fixing her shirt before she remembered that he couldn't see her at all. This left her in limbo, watching as he walked up the steps, slowly but surely, with Kakashi-sensei beside him chattering on about something or other.

_He can't see me… he can't see me at all! How do I… introduce myself? Or make myself friendly? Or inviting? Or anything… oh my god, I'm going to have a panic attack… _

"Ah, Miss Haruno." Kakashi stated suddenly, interrupting her silent breakdown for a moment to flash her a grin she could only register because of his laughing eyes. "Glad to see you. This is Sasuke." He added, turning to the silent brooding figure beside him. The perfectly sculpted lips were pulled into an unconscious half sulk half pout that made a shiver run down her spine and her mouth dry.

"O-oh!" she managed cheerfully, studying the young man with intense awareness. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun." For a moment her hand twitched, itching to move and expect his hand to take hers to shake. But he didn't move, instead turned his head away slightly, as if listening to something more interesting than her, his hands firmly shoved into his pockets.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke, I thought we-"

"I don't need an escort." The boy replied simply, voice so obviously irritated it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "I can do it myself."

"Heh." Kakashi grunted in reply, frowning, though the Uchiha couldn't see it, obviously. Still, that didn't really matter, you can feel a frown when it's quite that intense.

Sakura felt like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on her, the humiliation making her cheeks flush though not half as bad as Hinata.

"Oh, I… understand this might be a little difficult." She admitted slowly, realizing just how independent he probably was.

"I'm sure you'll know the school in no time, and you won't need me around." She continued, praying to god that didn't happen. "But, um…for now it should be okay, ne? I mean, I'm president of the student council, so I know this school inside out and backwards-"

The bell rang, cutting her right off in mid sentence. Sasuke nearly let out a sigh of relief. She could talk more than Kakashi by the sound of it.

"Right, I'll be off. You two get to class." His godfather stated, pushing past the crowd of kids in the foyer and leaving them alone for the first time.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder, watching him disappear with obvious relief.

"Well." She began, turning to see him already shoving his way into the school, slowly, but with determination. "Uh… when did you move here?" she enquired softly, catching up to him quickly.

Sasuke restrained himself from flinching at the feel of her fingers on his sleeve, wrenching the material from her grip he grunted. "A while ago."

Sakura frowned, biting her lip as they shoved through the group at the front door and then entered the less crowded hall. "I see…" she continued slowly, pushing to be in front of him.

Biting her lip she reached out, grabbing his hand in her own quickly, ignoring the butterflies doing back flips in her stomach. "All right, if we take the south hall we can get to-"

Roughly Sasuke tugged his hand from her grip, already smelling the perfume she had obviously put on just minutes ago. "Don't." he stated simply.

A little startled Sakura stood still, looking back at him with a worried frown. "Okay… I'm sorry, I didn't… mean to- um… all right, let's go this way." She mumbled, rubbing her hands together nervously.

Sasuke nearly stopped to bang his head against the nearest wall, but followed despite it all. There was no choice in the matter; it was either he follow the chatter-box or end up alone in the halls.

The second option was starting to become more tempting.

* * *

"He's a jerk." Tenten snapped, fixing Sakura with a look of utter displeasure. As if to emphasize her point she pointed at her with a celery stick. "He's a jerk if there ever was one, I don't care if he's blind or not."

The cafeteria was brimming with students, the chatter loud as always, but Sakura wasn't paying attention. Instead she was looking at the cafeteria doors expectantly, biting her lip.

"He said he was going to his locker, he insisted he could make it back on his own, but I don't see him…" she frowned worriedly. "What if he ended up on the other side of the school?"

Temari huffed, catching a laugh halfway out her throat at the look Sakura threw her. "Look, he's really sweet-"

"You mean he's got a sweet ass." Ino corrected, smirking broadly, playing the memory over in her mind. "And damn, yes he does. All I paid attention to was that during history." She sighed.

Beside her was Hinata, staring down at her textbooks blankly, her eyes wide in her face and her cheeks flaming a thousand crimson shades.

"Hey, I set eyes on him first." Sakura interrupted sharply, fixing Ino with a look that made the one she threw at Temari seem like a smile.

"Tch, all I saw was him grunting out answers at you during the class. You talk way too much for a guy that has to listen to learn anything." She smirked back, enjoying the reddening of the girl's cheeks.

"Ugh! You are insufferable." Sakura snapped, stabbing her lasagna with a sharp knife.

"I'm telling you, I'm falling for him." She sighed, getting a dreamy expression on her face that began to melt as a new thought crossed her mind. "He can't see me so… the only way I can win him over is by talking to him, letting him get to know me. I swear if I hear of any other girl hanging out with him I'm going to tear their hair out." She frowned, stabbing the lasagna again like it was its fault.

Hinata jumped at the sound, swallowing the knot in her throat.

_Oh Kami-sama, she's talking about him the way I used to think about Naruto-kun… _

"Ne, Hinata." Tenten blinked. "Are you okay?"

The girl looked up sharply, red faced and jumpy. "N-n-naruto!" she gasped, then slammed her hands over her mouth, turning (if possible) a darker shade of red.

Ino frowned suddenly, worried. "What? You're still thinking about him?"

Hinata flinched, turning away. Truth be told, she'd been so preoccupied after leaving Sasuke's house with her new volunteer job that she hadn't even sat down for a second to ponder over the blonde's departure… it hadn't even taken her very long to fall asleep.

"Ano… hai." She lied stupidly, blushing harder.

Tenten sighed. "Hina-chan, it's not half as bad as you think, he might still come back, and he didn't purposefully not say goodbye to you."

"Hai." Hinata nodded, scrambling to grab her books and get out of there. If they kept talking about Naruto, and now Sasuke she was going to pop blood vessels. "Ano, gomen… I-I have to g-go-"

"Nani?" Ino blinked. "Lunch just started!"

"Gomen!" Hinata cried, rushing out the door in a hurry, leaving her friends frowning after her. "Something is most definitely up." Ino grumbled.

"Oh! I think that's him!" Sakura cried, half standing at the sight of a raven haired head, only to slump back down. "No, that's not him."

"You're not kidding." Temari grunted at Ino, shaking her head at Sakura. "Something's up all right, its Sakura's head finally pushing through the ozone layer into outer space."

The two laughed lightly, watching as the oblivious pink haired senior strained to catch sight of her new love, completely unaware of being the butt end of sad jokes.

* * *

Kakashi's class was the last of the day, making her jumpy and jittery at the memory of Sakura's knife stabbing into her lasagna earlier during lunch.

That lasagna might turn into her if Sakura found out that _she_ was "taking care" of Sasuke dearest.

Sighing heavily the girl lay her head down on her desk, closing her eyes for half a second. "Why me?"

"Pondering what you're going to have to put up with upon dismissal, Miss Hyuuga?"

Startled out of her nightmarish day dream said Hyuuga sat up, blushing furiously. "Gomen, Kakashi-sensei!" she gasped, shoving dark hair out of her face rapidly. Kakashi smiled down at her, his eyes wrinkling at the corners the only betrayal of the emotion. "It's all right. So, how was yesterday? Are you finding it too difficult?"

Before her mind could even work up the courage to say yes her lips were moving and her head was shaking. "Nani? N-no, it's fine."

Kakashi stared at her for a long moment, watching her turn steadily more pink as the seconds ticked by. "He's rude, isn't he?"

Hinata swallowed. "…a little."

"And arrogant."

"…s-sometimes…"

"Yes, that would be an Uchiha indeed." Kakashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But listen, I appreciate what you're doing. He's hard to deal with, but you've such a sweet disposition I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually." He lied.

Hinata stared up at him, feeling the room turn into a sauna at his compliment. "Eh- a-ano… arigato."

Just as the spiky haired teacher was walking off she felt herself talking. "D-demo, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?" he spun around, blinking at her mildly, hands clasped behind his back. "What is it?"

Hinata looked down at her desk, tracing the grooves of the wood with her finger. "A-ano… S-s-sakura-chan…ano…s-she'd be very happy t-to w-walk Sasuke-kun home-"

"Oh no, I don't think so." Kakashi began to laugh quietly, patting her head like she was a little puppy trying to come up with a good idea.

"I'm afraid Sasuke might kill me if I forced him to spend more time with her." He admitted, rubbing his neck. "She's a little more talkative than you, I take it?"

Hinata blushed. "S-sakura-chan is v-very friendly…"

"Yes, well…She's got enough on her plate. I'll not bother her about this either." He smiled again, then walked back over to his desk, leaving Hinata staring at him in distress.

So she was stuck, and that was that.

* * *

The bell rang. It was the bell of doom. She used to watch a show "Saved by the Bell" when she was younger.

There was an ironic miserable twist to that saying going through her head right at the moment the bell rang and Kakashi flashed her a thumbs up as she left, telling her Sasuke would be at the front.

Fidgeting impatiently Hinata scurried down the hall, skipping past her locker so she wouldn't have to talk to Sakura and the others. This new thought made her nearly stop in her tracks. What if Sakura followed Sasuke down to the front, what if she waited with him? What if she saw her? There would be a big issue with her not telling anyone that she was spending nearly three hours of one on one time with the new heart throb…

For a little while Hinata stood just past the corner, out of sight of the front doors, fidgeting and wondering how her life had become so miserably difficult so fast. It was only second semester; it wasn't supposed get three times harder during second semester…

And anyway, it wasn't like she 'actually' spent any quality time with Sasuke, he didn't talk to her, he vanished up the stairs and left her sitting alone in the living room to finish her homework.

Nodding to herself she sighed. That was what she would say, she'd tell Sakura that that was what happened whenever she took him home. And Sakura would understand and not care…

Hopefully.

The sound of her friend's voice suddenly cut through her thoughts and she bit her lip, peeking past the corner at the foyer where students were talking, heading out the door with books in tow.

Sakura was walking slowly out of another hall, looking back at Sasuke who had his head down as if studying the ground.

Or in exasperation.

A little butterfly of relief fluttered through her tummy as she watched. _Well, at least I know it's not just me he hates…_

"Oh, you're getting a ride?" Sakura enquired, opening the door for him.

"Tch. That's my business." The Uchiha replied, opening his own door and walking past it to the front steps.

The double doors slammed then and all Hinata could do was watch as Sakura kept talking, standing there with her books in her arms.

If she didn't leave…what was she going to do?

But it seemed Sasuke wasn't about to let that be a possibility and after a short irritated snap Sakura blushed and waved her goodbye, walking back into the school with a deep sigh.

You'd have thought that he complimented her rather than told her to get lost.

With a surprising skip in her step that President of the Student Council walked off, humming. Hinata sighed deeply, rubbing her temples. Sure, Sasuke was the most beautiful thing she had seen in a long time, but his attitude ruined it. Why couldn't she just forget about it?

Muttering softly to herself about how horrible the situation was she slipped out from the hall and out the door, glancing back worriedly in case Sakura came back for some reason.

As soon as the door opened however, she was getting scolded.

"Where the hell were you?"

Letting out a sharp _meep _sound of surprise Hinata spun around, letting the door slam closed, wide eyed. "A-a-ano…" she stuttered, looking at Sasuke who was glaring of into the distance with an expression of serious disgust on his face. "Get here on time, the sooner I leave this damned place the better."

"H-hai! Gomen, I-I'll be o-on time." She gasped stumbling down the first few steps in her hurry.

Still, as they walked down the steps an expression of confusion began to tinge the Hyuuga's face and she almost stopped, though not quite, turning to look over her shoulder at the Uchiha.

"A-ano, h-how did you know i-it was m-me-?"

The boy scoffed, turning his head away as if listening to something more important, or perhaps refusing to answer. Truth be told however, he was a little startled and irritated by the question, it was a bit of a weird answer, but the smell of lavender that accompanied her presence was hard to miss.

Finally, quite harshly he stated. "Your perfume."

Hinata frowned confusedly, rubbing her fingers gently over her lips, a habit of hers since she was small.

"A-ano…" she began slowly. "…I d-don't wear perfume."

For a second Sasuke felt his lips forming the obvious scoff that would be disbelief, but her quiet presence was just so calm in front of him that he decided against it. Was it possible that she honestly didn't?

Maybe it her shampoo then, or something.

Instead, he decided not to answer at all but looked away, listening intently to each careful step she took in front of him.

People didn't randomly smell like spring flowers in the middle of winter, she had to be lying. Though he had to admit, the perfume was a lot gentler than what the other girls wore.

Still, he just wrinkled his nose and told her to watch where she was going after realizing she had continued to watch him confusedly.

_Liar… people simply aren't that pleasant… _

* * *

The house was empty again, silence whispering through the rooms. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek in frustration, having hoped once again that Kakashi might have told the maids to stick around until he got back home.

But no, the damned godfather of his wasn't listening to a single thing he said, ever. He wouldn't get rid of that Haruno girl, despite his rant at him during the lunch break, and he wouldn't get rid of Hina-whatever either, even though he'd insisted yesterday.

And, to top it all off, he had yet to buy him an ipod. Idiot.

Sighing heavily he walked carefully close to the wall, tracing the smooth wallpaper with his fingers before feeling the ground give way to a step that led into what he knew was the downstairs living room.

The feel of cold leather slid across his skin as he plopped down with a sigh, slumping over onto his back with his arms under his head, listening to the sound of the girl walking slowly towards him.

Hinata bit her lip, watching him lay there, staring blankly up at the roof, his mop of dark hair blending in with the black leather of the couch. Even in such a casual position he looked like he could be an ad for some sort of magazine.

Blushing she stepped down, walking over to the little coffee table at the center of the room to put her books down. There were piles of homework in her bag, but with him there listening to her every move it would be difficult to concentrate…

He hadn't stayed before, why was he bothering now?

Sighing softly, before she realized what she was doing she sat down by the table, folding her legs under her carefully.

"A-ano… Sasuke-kun-" she began, and almost jumped as he turned expertly to the sound of her voice, locating her without difficulty.

"What?' he snapped, his tone bored. Hinata swallowed, flushing scarlet as she looked down and rummaged in her bag.

"I-is it okay i-if I do my h-homew-work here?"

"Tch. I don't care." He grunted, turning back to the ceiling.

The Hyuuga studied him with a frown, puzzled. She hadn't really considered how he might have to do his own homework… Maybe Kakashi-sensei spent some time with him, writing out his answers? Or he used his laptop? She had seen him carrying one around from class to class. Sakura had ranted about how it was amazing that he could type so well without seeing anything during lunch.

In all honesty Hinata had wanted to hear more about it, but Tenten had told Sakura to be quiet, so they had dropped the subject.

Absently she flipped through her mathematics homework, brow wrinkling as she attempted to remember the lesson that she had worked through during the day, forgetting if only for a moment that there was a dark brooding presence straight across the coffee table from her.

_Oh no, I can't remember what the formula is… I should have been paying more attention, but I was so distracted with being hungry that I couldn't concentrate. _

Hinata sighed again, lowering her forehead onto the book tiredly. She had forgotten to set her alarm clock in the evening after returning home, too preoccupied with finishing off her homework and thinking about Sasuke. As a result she had woken late and skipped breakfast, as well as lunch because of the disgusting food served in the cafeteria.

Suddenly regretting her choice she winced, looking down at her math textbook in distraught. She wasn't going to be able to finish her homework if she couldn't remember that formula…

Quite out of the blue, a small grumbling noise broke the silence, startling the quiet Hyuuga into a million shades of red, some of which many people wouldn't have been able to name if they had seen her.

Gasping she hugged her tummy, embarrassed beyond reason.

Sasuke would have stared if he had been able to look at her, instead he frowned slightly at the ceiling.

"You're hungry."

Even he wanted to hit himself for saying something so utterly obvious.

"I-it's okay, it's m-m-my fault f-for n-not eating-" Hinata began then stopped as he sat up, facing her rapidly.

"Tch." He grunted, shoving locks of dark hair away from his cheeks. "Stop stutter and go look in the kitchen, there's food there all the time." He grunted, grabbing his school bag from beside the couch.

Hinata stared, certain that he could probably feel the heat radiating off her face.

Unable to say anything in contradiction she found herself shoving herself unsteadily to her feet and heading towards the back of the house, trembling slightly in her humiliation.

_I can't believe I just did that…_

Shivering and blushing and utterly stunned with herself, like a robot she walked over to the kitchen, finding it without a problem, flinging open the giant doors of the stainless steel refrigerator to look inside.

_How embarrassing… I can't believe it, I simply can't believe it… _

Mechanically her hands moved, pulling out ham, bread, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, and honey-mustard.

_I've never been more embarrassed in my life. _

She moved past the glass pane cupboards, locating the white plates with ease, pulling out two without thinking.

_Now he must think I'm anorexic… or worse, dieting… or even worse, poor! What if he thinks I don't eat because I'm poor!? _

Her hand brought down the knife in one smooth motion, chopping the two sandwiches she had made into four evenly spaced sections.

She stared, startled out of her mind.

Well… Sasuke was a boy. Didn't boys need more food than girls all the time?

Biting her lip viciously she walked back towards the living room, holding the two plates in her hands, turning a crimson shade the moment she saw him flipping through a book she could clearly see was written in Braille.

"…a-ano…" she began, shifting her weight behind him. "…d-do you want something t-to eat?"

He didn't turn around, but continued to pass his fingers over the page, lips pressed into a thin line.

"No."

Shoulders slumping slightly Hinata nodded, stupidly forgetting for a moment that he couldn't see.

"Oh! Hai, ano… I-I'll leave this sandwich out for Kakashi-sensei then, n-ne? Maybe he'll want it."

Rapidly, before her blood vessels began to pop from being in his presence she ran off back into the kitchen, missing the look of startled surprise crossing his face as he turned to look in the direction of the kitchen.

Somehow he hadn't expected her to have already made something.

For some reason she didn't come back out of the kitchen for the rest of the time she was there, leaving her books abandoned on the coffee table.

Sasuke ignored it, pretended it didn't matter, mulling over her silence and her refusal to return with something like confusion. No girl had ever willingly ran 'away' from him. It didn't make sense…

Before he could figure out what to do the door was opening and Kakashi's voice was calling through the silent house.

"Tadaima!"

Sasuke sat up, frowning slightly, turning at the sound of quick steps rushing down into the living room, followed by the lavender smell that always accompanied the quiet slightly nervous presence of Hinata.

"H-hi, Kakashi-sensei!" she called, rapidly shoving books into her bag with trembling fingers.

"Ah, Miss Hyuuga, I'm glad to see you're still here." Kakashi grinned from the entrance of the living room. He started at the sight of Sasuke in the room as well, looking down at the girl as she gathered her things nervously, spinning around to face her teacher.

"Hai, ano… I-I've to go, Kakashi-sensei, excuse me!" she gasped, rushing out past him after a quick bow. "I'll let myself out."

Kakashi blinked, glancing back at her as she ran out the door, closing it with a quiet snap. Frowning the white haired professor turned to his godson, jaw set. "Now, what did you do?"

Sasuke scoffed, though he couldn't help but feel that tickling sensation of guilt meddling in his thoughts. "I didn't _do _anything."

Kakashi sighed, walking past him towards the kitchen. "Yes well, that's what I'm afraid of." He mumbled, stopping at the kitchen doorway in surprise. "Hey, who's sandwich is this?" he called, staring at the piece of prepared food in surprise. It was a well made sandwich indeed, three layers of bread, ham, lettuce, tomato, Swedish cheese. His mouth was watering already.

Sasuke turned sharply, a frown planted firmly between his brows. "Don't touch it. That's _my _sandwich."

Kakashi looked back at him from the kitchen doorway, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh really…" he mused, looking back at the food thoughtfully.

"Hn."

Pensive, the professor walked towards the fridge to scrounge up the take-outs leftovers from the night before, turning a new idea over in his mind.

Maybe Hinata could do a little more than take care of his brooding godson…

* * *

**_Teehehe, I feel sorry for Hina-chan, that would been embarrassing. But, Sasuke felt bad too, so it evens out_**

****

**_Please leave me a message _**

****

**_-ink _**


	6. Chapter Five: Well, Well, Well

_**Chapter Five: Well, Well, Well**_

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow slightly, eyes scanning over the small note in his hand. The signature at the bottom was most definitely a little different than what he recalled Hiashi-san's to be. However…

"_Achoo!"_

The sound was like a tiny little mouse having a horrible cold. Hinata jumped slightly, hands and handkerchief shoved right up to her face. Her nose was red and her eyes a little teary. She looked like she hadn't slept for a few days.

Perhaps he would overlook the fact that the letter was forged, after all, at least it's contents were real.

"G-g-gomen, Kakashi-sensei." Hinata began, then stopped as another sneeze came up making her jump like a little startled rabbit again. A small groan of discomfort escaped her then, and she buried her nose in the handkerchief, looking at him over the flowing fabric, eyes watering with both tears and guilt. "I-I s-should have c-called to tell you I couldn't w-w-walk S-sasuke-kun, demo-"

Kakashi grinned then, handing her the letter back calmly. "Aw, don't worry about it, Miss Hyuuga." He winked. "I must have forgotten to give you the number. It's all right though, he's a prune anyway. Hanging around my office until four thirty didn't exactly suit him, but then again, nothing does."

"Oh-ano…hai." Hinata whimpered, her voice muffled by the cloth to her face. If she were Kakashi she'd be running to the nearest rest room to disinfect her hands. It was already one week after she had walked Sasuke-kun home, and that was the last time she'd seen him.

Upon arriving home she'd met none other than her father at the door. Her very angry, slightly drunk father.

It always put Hanabi in danger to be out of the house when her father was in that state. Hinata remembered once having a rather lengthy sobering conversation with her little sister who enquired as to why father did what he did.

Hinata had wanted to paint him in a better light… so she said the best possibility, albeit one she did not entirely believe herself.

"_He misses Oka-san very much…"_

That did not excuse the fact that he was so upset with her for coming home so late that before she could explain it was for school he locked her outside of the house. Hence the cold.

"Will you be going home right after school today, Hinata?" Kakashi cut in suddenly, pushing himself out of his chair fluidly, like a man on strings. Hinata blinked, startled right out of her thoughts.

"O-oh, no, I-I can walk Sasuke-kun home."

"Excellent. Despite what you may think, I believe he's gotten rather fond of you already- and your sandwiches."

Hinata literally stopped _mid_ sneeze.

"N-n-n-nani!?"

"Yes, he wouldn't share even a bit of the one you left the other day." Kakashi sighed. "It looked very good too, I didn't know you had a talent for culinary art, I'd heard you were an exceptional painter, but never anything about you in the kitchen."

At that moment she already had a fever, so it was hard to decide if she was really blushing or if the illness had just taken a negative turn rather suddenly. Instead of concentrating on that, however she bit her lip. "O-oh, a-arigato…demo, i-it was just a s-sandwich-Achoo!"

Kakashi felt himself grinning again at the cute little way she sneezed. Of all his students Hinata was probably one of the ones he liked the most, she certainly made him smile the most.

"Right. Well, maybe once you feel less… incapacitated you'll be willing to whip him up something, hm? He doesn't eat anything I order."

Hinata stared, while rubbing away at her face. "Oh, h-hai, if you w-want…"

"Excellent! You really are a marvel, Miss Hyuuga."

Blushing a few more shades the marvel looked down at her snow crusted boots. "A-arigato…."

As if to save her from the less than humbling session of praises the bell rang, signaling the end of the block and the start of lunch. She sighed. It had been terribly difficult dragging herself out of bed to get to school at the right time, so she hadn't really bothered. Instead she'd arrived halfway through the second block of the day. Sakura and the others were probably rather upset with her for not calling.

But that was nothing new, they were always upset about something.

"E-excuse me, Kakashi-sensei." She nodded, wrapping her scarf around herself a little tighter. "I'd better go."

"Yes, yes go enjoy your lunch. See you this afternoon." Kakashi waved, already prodding through his piles of unmarked homework.

Quite satisfied the Hyuuga turned and pushed herself out into the hall, trying for all she was worth not to sneeze in anyone's face. That would be very rude, and she'd feel horrible for it all day long if she did. And she already had enough to feel horrible about…

* * *

"No answer?" Ino frowned, stirring her hot soup absently while watching Tenten listening to her cell phone, a look of distressed anxiety on her face. "Nothing." The brunette grunted, flipping the device closed.

Temari wrinkled her brow slightly, chewing-as per usual- a carrot. "Listen… she's been gone for a few days, it's nothing to be so worried about. People miss school."

Sakura scoffed slightly, looking up from scribbling out the last answers to a homework assignment she hadn't bothered to do the night before. "Hinata does not miss school." She explained, rolling her eyes. "She's the queen of perfect attendance. One time she came to school with a flu and spent most of her time in the girl's bathroom dry heaving anyway."

Temari flinched, putting her carrot down with an expression of disgust. "Ew."

"Maybe I should drive by her house today after school." Tenten mumbled, chewing her bottom lip nervously. "I'd hate to find out she was ill, and with her father away and Neji off at University there'd be no one to take care of her."

"What about Hanabi?" Ino pointed out, frowning at something floating suspiciously in her soup. "She's there all the time, isn't she?"

Tenten frowned, rubbing between her brows in an attempt to erase the expression from her face. "…she hasn't said much about her sister for a while, I've a feeling they haven't been talking as much as they used to…"

"W-w-who hasn't?"

Before she had gotten even halfway down on the chair beside Sakura Ino was already yelling her name quite loudly, making several heads turn to look at whoever was yelling.

"Hinata!" Ino cried, as if she were standing on the other side of the hall, "Hinata! Where've you been?!"

The Hyuuga sighed, feeling her throat physically deny her the option of yelling back like that.

In a few seconds Ino had run around to her and rather than talking, as most friends would upon seeing Hinata's runny nose, she clomped her quite roughly and pulled back to give her a good shake.

"You don't pick up the phone, you don't call us yourself, you miss school and we don't even know where you volunteer so we can't ASK anyone if you've been around- good grief, baka!" Ino cried, stopping abruptly at the expression on Hinata's face.

Quite abruptly the startled little Hyuuga sneezed again.

Ino sighed, hitting her palm against her forehead. "Argh, why do you have to be so damn cute anyway?"

"Hina-chan!" Tenten cried as well, standing up. Hinata sighed, looking sadly at the chair she had been hoping to occupy. "Gomen, I-I've been really sick and I-"

"Wow… you must be near dying if you missed school." Sakura commented, blinking up at her friend.

"Sit down. What are you doing here if you're ill, baka?" Ino grumbled, shoving the Hyuuga down onto the chair as if she would have protested to sit.

A little ruffled up and not exactly happy to be there Hinata sneezed again, staring down at her toes. "I-I c-can't miss more school, I have a paper due today so I-"

"Seriously, you need to get priorities in order." Temari pointed out, wrinkling her nose distastefully at the sound of the Hyuuga sniffing softly to rid herself of the discomforts of a runny nose.

"D-d-demo!" Hinata began, but was cut off again by Ino, all too happy to snap at her for being gone. "Seriously, Hinata, you shouldn't be here if you're sick. But I have to admit I missed your company. Without you as a cute distraction we had to put up with pinky over here talking non stop about Sasuke." The blonde wrinkled her nose irritably at Sakura.

The pretty senior sighed dramatically, laying her head down on the table with a graceful flourish. "Oh, but his name brings bitter sweet feelings…"

"You disgust me." Ino snorted.

"He's turned down every offer Sakura's made so far." Tenten explained to the slightly nervous confused Hyuuga. "I'd say he's made it quite clear he's not interested, but she doesn't seem to get it."

"He's just playing hard to get." Sakura retorted thinly, sitting up again with a sigh. "He's just so gorgeous. I wonder what color his eyes are, those bandages are bound to be coming off soon, don't you think?"

"What if he's deformed under them?" Temari pointed out, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You'd have a problem."

"He'd just have to wear the bandages is all, kind of like your cousin, eh Hinata?" Sakura smirked, glancing over at the twitching brunette. "He wears them a lot doesn't he?'

"W-well…he t-trains…" Hinata blinked, startled by the sudden reference to her cousin. It was true Neji often wore bandages, but it was because otherwise his hands would be torn from the contact with punching bags and training poles. Like Naruto he was a martial arts expert and had trained in the same dojo as the blonde. That did not mean, however that they got along.

"Yeah, and if Tenten doesn't mind a guy in bandages then neither do I." Sakura finally finished off, smiling.

Ino let out a guffaw that drew curious glances in their direction while Tenten blushed a deep scarlet, twitching slightly in frustration. "Don't be ridiculous!" she snapped, rubbing her neck.

Hinata smiled, despite it all. It was true, Neji and Tenten had been on the brink of a relationship for most of their high school careers as well as their first post secondary year. The fact that Neji went to school across the country did strain matters though.

Quite happy to bring good news Hinata cleared her throat, and over the sound of Ino still giggling to herself stated quite simply. "Neji-kun is coming over for a while n-next week."

This very simple statement drew several different reactions, all of which made the brunette wish she hadn't said anything at all in the first place. While Tenten first gasped and then pretended not to look the least bit affected by the news Ino decided she was going to fall off her chair giggling like a mad woman and Sakura followed soon after, gloating all the while. Temari alone remained calmly in her seat, chewing much like a horse on her carrot, eyeing her friends with a distinctly arrogant expression.

"Good for him." Tenten finally managed to say over the sound of the giggling pair of dolts half clinging to their chairs. "I'm glad he's coming, your father always seems to calm down a little when he's around."

Hinata flinched visibly at the mention of her father, clearing her sore throat slightly to distract herself.

They didn't need to know that he had grounded her for the next month and then left for a business trip on the other side of the country… after leaving her outside in the cold to catch a death illness. He was already a tyrant in their eyes. The last thing she needed them thinking was that he had it in to kill her.

"OH!" Sakura cried quite abruptly, jumping up as if electrocuted. "Is that Sasuke- oh… no it's not…"

Like a tulip withering she slumped back into her seat, sulking quite visibly over the rim of her books. Hinata stared at her, wide eyed and confused while the others continued on with their chatter as if nothing had happened. For the last week Sakura had been doing the exact same thing every lunch hour whenever someone with a head of black hair stepped into the cafeteria. It didn't matter that he never entered and probably never would, the determined pink haired senior seemed to have very illogical very hopeless faith that one day he would look for her.

"…I almost wish he'd let me at least walk him home." Sakura continued, noting that Hinata was still studying her with a wide eyed expression while the others had gone back to their earlier conversations. None of them wanted to listen to her continue her chatter about a hopeless love anymore. Hinata on the other hand had always been different.

"W-w-walk h-him-?_Aachoo!!!_" Hinata stated abruptly, burying her face at the last moment in her handkerchief. Sakura nodded, oblivious to the brunettes twitchy nervousness. "Hai…. The idiot that usually does it has been gone for a while apparently so he's taken to staying in Kakashi-sensei's class until after he's done. I offered to do it myself but he didn't want me to. I think he just doesn't want to bother me." Sakura sighed, playing with her bangs sadly. "He's so sweet."

If Hinata had been eating she would have choked. As it was all she could do was let out a squeaky terrified sort of noise.

Kakashi's words were making alarm bells ring in her head that were hailing the arrival of her death.

"_Despite what you may think, I believe he's gotten rather fond of you already."_

The real bell rung suddenly, echoing eerily in her reality. Quite in harmony with her melodramatic thoughts.

"Gotta run!" Sakura cried, jumping up happily in contradiction to the nasty thoughts attached to the sound of the bell. "I've to walk Sasuke to physics." She smirked, flashing the others a triumphant grin.

Ino rolled her eyes as she gathered her things. "Get out of here." She grunted, ignoring her friend as she waved goodbye and dashed off in search of her new object of affection.

Feeling rather water-y Hinata remained sitting, working on swallowing the wad of worry in her throat. For some strange reason she had hoped that Sakura would get over Sasuke by the time she got back- actually she had even hoped that she would hate him. Certainly the others found it easy to do so. His pompous attitude wasn't exactly in sync with the usual Prince Charming.

But she had forgotten that Sakura of all people was both predicable and illogical at the same time.

"So, you going to class or are you going to go back home?" Ino asked suddenly, cutting Hinata's morbid thoughts off short.

"Oh!" Hinata sniffed, blinking rapidly. "A-ano… I'll g-go to class, I have my volunteer job a-a-after school-"

"You're going to that?" Tenten blinked, examining her worriedly. "But you're so sick, shouldn't you be resting?"

Hinata forced herself to smile, restraining herself from sneezing half way through the display. "N-no, I'm all right."

"Tch." Temari huffed, slinging her back pack over her shoulder. "Let the stubborn Hyuuga do as she pleases, when her cousin rolls around she'll behave." The pepper tempered blonde flashed her a knowing grin. "Isn't that right, Hinata-chan?"

Before the girl could come up with something intelligent to say the three moved off, smiling knowingly, leaving her gaping like a fish. It was true, she behaved more when Neji-kun was around… it was almost like having an actual parent, for a change.

An actual parent…

The brunette sighed, noting that she was the last one in the cafeteria, the empty tables and chairs littered with food trays and wrappers. The smell of fat and cooking inedible things was more noticeable with nothing else to distract her.

It made things feel, if possible, more lonely.

_Oka-san…_

Glumly she pulled herself to her feet, knowing she would be late for her next class but for the first time in a long time not really caring.

She couldn't really remember the last time she had thought of mother directly. Literally focusing on the thought had been a while… not in time itself, but in the amount of things that had happened between thoughts.

Biting her lip bitterly she frowned down at the ground, walking slowly towards the doors at the end of the mess hall.

_My last painting…_

Jaw tightening she shoved her shoulder into the door, stepping out into the empty hall, noticing nothing.

She usually thought of her mother when she painted, it was an instinctive reaction. One that always made her bite her lip in an attempt to keep from crying. She always thought that particular thought too, right after finishing a painting.

_What would Oka-san think about this one?_

What indeed?

Without realizing it her thoughts took a different turn, one wholly unexpected.

_What would Oka-san think about Sasuke?

* * *

_

In the future he hoped there would be someone, someone out there who would think of a 'Shut up and save your life' button. Maybe there would be a computer installed into an annoying person's brain that would compute the amount of idiocy and how much they were saying it, and when it reached dangerous levels of irritation it would tell the person in a robotic futuristic voice. "Warning, you are in danger of death, please shut the hell up." Before the person you are talking to decides to use their shoe laces to strangle you.

He wished he lived in that future. Brow furrowing slightly, Uchiha Sasuke glanced to the right again blindly in the general direction of a certain irritating high pitched blob of darkness.

He wished she were a silent blob of darkness.

"And, you know, cuz I was thinking, since you hate being in Kakashi's class all afternoon waiting for him, I thought I could do you a favor and maybe walk you home, you know?" Sakura continued cheerily beside him, sliding to a stop at the door. Sasuke followed suit as soon as her steps slowed, straining not to say something remarkably rude.

"No. You can go now."

All right… mission failed.

If one could radiate disappointment Sakura would have done so. In an attempt to keep her lip from trembling she bit it, clearing her throat repeatedly. "Oh… Sasuke, I was thinking… sometimes, you seem a little….um… distant…"

Whatever else she said he did not hear, instead he focused on hating her perfume, which she had obviously put on right after lunch break. It was suffocating him. He could never understand why girls wore such strong fragrances. They were enough to make someone dizzy. Couldn't they wear something a bit more subtle? Like…lavender, maybe?

The thought made him start, slamming the breaks on his mind and the route it was taking. With a bit more gusto than usual he focused on Sakura's words, catching the tail end of her lengthy rant.

"…I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I honestly mean it when I say it's no bother walking you home or helping you with your homework or anything, I rather like your company, you know?"

No shit.

"No thanks." He grunted, one hand sliding over the smooth surface of the door to find the door knob.

God, he was going to kill something…

Finally he found the door knob, just as Sakura was taking another breath to go on another rant.

"D-demo!" she began, gasping out her surprise much like a little mousy voiced lavender smelling girl he knew.

Startled by the sound he turned, door slightly ajar, pondering for a moment what she could possibly have to say in such a voice. She never sounded like that on a regular basis.

"I…I really like you, Sasuke…." Sakura began meekly, looking down at her toes, swallowing nervously. "Like… you know, a different kind of like than the usual one."

Sasuke clenched his jaw, hand tightening on the door handle.

_Oh crap…

* * *

_

"Now, let me see… ah here is there phone number." Kakashi muttered, pulling out a small sticky note from under piles of work. Hinata swayed slightly where she stood, sniffing into her handkerchief as she waited. The rest of the class behind her was chatting, their books already put away and binders closed. The bell was going to ring at any moment and they wanted to waste no time in getting the hell out of the school.

She, on the other hand, was dreading the walk to Kakashi's house. Sneezing repeatedly in the silence of someone as stoic as Uchiha Sasuke was hardly on her list of things she wanted to do.

"Here we go." The white haired sensei muttered, handing the sticky over cheerfully. "Now, if there's any problems with you being unable to help Sasuke home you just call me and I'll figure something else out for the little bother, all right?"

The miniature virus infection before him sneezed again, wrinkling her itty bitty nose into a half grimace of both agony and disgust. "…hai." She finally mumbled, nose plugged.

Resisting the urge to wrinkle his own nose, Kakashi leaned back, arms crossed, brow furrowed. "Are you certain you can walk him home today? You seem very sick and I wouldn't want you getting more ill than-"

"Oh no! It's okay!" Hinata gasped, waving her hands slightly in front of her face. "It's fine, I c-c-can do it."

Going home was not something she wanted to do… Otou-san was gone, but Hanabi was still there. Moping, angry and worse, seeking answers.

Answers she did not want to give.

Cutting her thoughts off and Kakashi in the middle of his sentence the door opened slightly, leaving only a crack of darkness into the hallway to signal someone hesitating to step in.

Sakura's voice lingered over the air like electricity, shooting horrified shocks down Hinata's back. Her words were muffled by her meek sounding whisper, but Hinata wasn't paying attention to that.

_Oh, Kami-sama!_

Before she knew what she was doing she was scrambling backwards, towards the other end of the class, staring nervously at the door.

Sasuke's curt reply followed, just as cold and deep and sharp as Hinata recalled him. Making her flinch as he opened the door wider, stepped inside and closed it in Sakura's face.

The class seemed unaware of the little episode, still preoccupied with whatever they were talking about before, all of course except for Kakashi who eyed the little sneezing mouse in the corner of his class with a mildly amused intrigued gaze.

Before Hinata could even think of thinking of something to say Sasuke walked forward in her general direction, stopping abruptly to turn towards Kakashi's desk to his right, mouth pressed into a thin line.

Abruptly he grunted, "About time you showed up."

Blinking repeatedly the Hyuuga turned a very rapid crimson shade, shoulders hunching slightly as she shrunk in size.

"G-g-g-gomen, Sasuke-kun, I-I w-was- _Achoo!!_" she stopped, face buried very deep in her handkerchief.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow slightly at her, then glanced over at Sasuke watching with amusement as the usually stoic boy's lips quivered slightly as if he were perhaps struggling with a smirk.

His inner ice-brick however, seemed to win and abruptly he turned back towards the door, clearing his throat.

"Well, am I going to have to drag you out?"

Letting out a soft _meep _of surprise, Hinata rushed forward to open the door, scrambling to stuff her books into her bag as she walked. "D-d-demo! The bell hasn't even-"

As if to make her turn a deeper shade of red the bell began to toll, cutting her off mid sentence.

Swallowing the tail end of her humiliating words she opened the door, waiting patiently for him to step through, completely unaware of Kakashi's almost visible grin over the rim of his high neck.

_Well, well, well…_

Well, well, well indeed.

* * *

_**Ano…((in a lil voice)) gomen?**_

_**I vanisheded… and…i…is sowwy?**_

_**Please forgive me! Grade 12 is hellish! I couldn't keep up! My brain crashed into a solid brick wall of writer's block!**_

_**I will be updating far more often now that my mojo is back…please review? I know this chapter isn't as good as the ones before, but it was written with the best intentions. Next one is better. I will even pinky swear!**_

_**Leave me some love, ne?**_

_**-inky**_


	7. Chapter Six: Troubled Eyes

_**Chapter Six: Troubled Eyes**_

The car door slammed before the driver could get out of his seat to open it, making the poor aging old man turn several shades of worried red. However the young man that had stepped out of the vehicle did not seem to notice. Instead he was looking upwards towards the house where the car had parked.

The black iron gates had been flung open at the approach of the black BMW, and going up the cobble stone driveway to the pillar framed entrance revealed that the giant double doors of the estate had been opened. A small shivering form stood there, biting her lip against the freezing cold seeping in past the doorway.

It didn't matter though that the door was open, because the cold of the weakening winter had managed to sneak into the giant house, chilling it to it's inner most core and it seemed nothing she did would change the fact. The servants had left, father was gone on a business trip and as a result the stillness itself seemed the only companion for the cold.

Neji cleared his throat slightly as he walked up the steps, examining the tiny creature before him with careful Hyuuga eyes. She was thinner than he remembered, and there were circles under eyes that betrayed the fact she had not been sleeping well. She had tried to hide it with make up, the smears of colored paste oddly bright against her dull flesh.

"Hi, Neji-nii-san." Hanabi whispered, pushing a lock of dark hair from her face slowly.

Neji bit his lip, straining not to choke on the surprised knot that had jumped to his throat at the sight of the expression in her eyes.

"Hi, Hanabi-chan." He whispered softly, putting a hand on her head the way he used to when she was younger. It didn't seem right that she felt just as frail as back then.

Hinata would have to answer for this.

* * *

"Where's Sakura?" Ino muttered, stirring her tea. The blue eyed blonde beauty turned her head rapidly, this way then that way, scanning the crowded noisy cafeteria carefully.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a good thing she's not here today though." Tenten sighed deeply. "I was starting to get so miserably 'tired' of hearing about Sasuke."

"Heh, we're going to get miserably tired of hearing about Neji, aren't we Hinata?" Ino smirked, elbowing the smaller girl beside her cheekily a few times.

Hinata jumped, looking up from the textbook she had been pouring over feverishly. Disoriented she nodded, then stopped at the look of surprise on Tenten's face. "G-gomen, I wasn't listening, w-what did I j-just nod to-?"

Ino however cut her off in a fit of laughter, giggling despite Tenten's irritated glare. "Nothing, Hinata-chan." Tenten muttered irritably. "Go back to your homework."

"No, wait a minute. When's Neji getting here anyway?" Ino finally managed to enquire after controlling her loud laughter. "Tenten here wants to know, after all."

"Ino!" Tenten growled, kicking her rather rudely under the table.

"OW!!" Ino cried, rubbing her shin, pouting miserably, but still looking expectantly at the bewildered slightly puzzled Hinata.

"A-ano… he should be arriving right now. H-hanabi-chan stayed home so there would b-be someone at the house." Hinata explained absently, turning back to her textbook with deliberate fervor.

She was falling behind. Despite all appearances of calm in the classroom and the fact that her teachers were all being very nice to her about it, she was still falling behind. The week she had had to take off for the cold-fluish thing she had caught had seriously damaged her grades. Father wouldn't be returning from his business trip for a few weeks yet, but her grades had to be impeccable by then.

Somehow the idea that she would be able to do homework at Kakashi's house had gone down the toilet. Trying to think with Sasuke dozing on the sofa across from her was very literally impossible. If she wasn't fidgeting from not wanting to wake him up, she was staring and telling herself off for admiring too long.

_I wasn't 'admiring'! I was just…studying. _

Studying the nearly perfect color of his skin and the most amazing pair of lips she had ever-

"Hinata?" Tenten cut in, frowning over the rim of her soup bowl. "Are you all right? You're turning very red…"

"Ano!" Hinata meeped, looking up from her poor ignored textbook in surprise. "I'm fine! I just need some fresh air is all!"

Ino, Tenten and even the aloof Temari glanced at each other with puzzled expressions as the pale Hyuuga jumped to her feet, and forgetting to grab her things scrambled out the cafeteria doors.

"What is up with her and Sakura anyway?" Temari grunted. "I know Sakura's one to fall hard for a pretty face, but she's never quite done it in such a ...bothersome manner, and Hinata's been acting a bit strange too, I just can't place my finger on it."

Tenten nodded, frowning slightly. "Listen, she didn't want me to tell you this, but at the beginning of semester, I caught her putting make up on a massive bruise on her cheek. Neji's admitted that his uncle is an ass sometimes, but I didn't think he hit her, you know?"

"Did she say he hit her?" Ino put in sharply, looking about ready to crush someone's head. "Cuz if she did, we can report him-"

"Don't be daft." Temari grunted. "Hinata wouldn't say it. Or did she?" the blonde blinked, turning back to Tenten, who shook her head. "She said she fell, but she was crying."

"That's so much bullshit. We should talk to her- I am not letting her live in that house one minute longer if she's being beat on!" Ino snapped.

Rapidly before the blonde could say anything Tenten grabbed her shirt and dragged her forward. "Shut up! If a teacher hears that we'll be forced to say what's going on and do you know what kind of betrayal that would be for Hinata? We have to be clever about this. I think she's been staying out of her house a lot and keeping busy because it saves her the trouble of spending her time at home where her father is."

"But she's never out, what are you talking about?' Temari grunted. "We haven't hung out with her outside of school in weeks."

"She's got volunteer jobs, remember?" Tenten put in softly. "A lot of them. It must be the only way her father will let her spend time outside of the house. He's a freak for perfection."

"Academic perfection." Temari corrected, earning a confused look from Ino. "What do you mean? Hinata's never mentioned anything about that-"

"She wouldn't to you two. You and Sakura have word vomit." Tenten frowned, giving her a look that wasn't at all nice. "Did you know she's taking higher level courses?"

"Well, she's smart, I wouldn't be surprised-"

"They're 'all' higher level courses. That's like a university workload." Tenten snapped, poking her on the forehead. "She's fallen behind because of the cold she caught a few weeks ago. That's why she keeps studying during lunch."

Temari and Ino's gaze drifted over to the pile of textbooks sitting beside Hinata's abandoned jacket and book bag. It was an uncertain tower of brick size work.

"Holy freakin…" Ino began.

"Exactly." Tenten sighed, leaning back, arms crossed. "I bet her dad threatened her with something too… maybe her art work. I haven't seen her draw since semester began, and she's not enrolled in any art classes at all."

"But she loves to paint." Ino frowned, looking up. "Somehow I assumed she did that at home."

"She's never home, remember?" Temari sighed, suddenly not at all hungry she pushed her soup away, slouching in her seat with her arms crossed.

"…why didn't you say something sooner?" Ino mumbled, feeling about as big as a mouse as she stared at the table. "Hinata's always there when we need her, I just… never thought that she'd need us too. She's like Wonder Woman, ya know?"

Tenten nodded, lips pressed into a thin line. "Yeah I know, I didn't say anything because she asked me not to, but…I mean, she hasn't talked to me about it since the beginning of semester and from my point of view…"

"…things are getting out of hand." Temari nodded. "Yeah."

"Maybe Neji being here is a good thing, he can help her out a little. Maybe she'll spend some more time at home." Ino pointed out, sitting up at the hope of something getting fixed.

Tenten smiled weakly. "Maybe. I'll see what I can do about that. I'll try to talk to him."

"Of course you will." Temari grunted, smirking at her friend cheekily.

Groaning at the new wave of teasing Tenten rolled her eyes, trying to put aside all worries for a moment while her two friends went on another torture rant about Neji.

Hopefully they were right…

* * *

_Baka…baka…baka,baka,baka!_

Her quick steps down the corridor were loud enough to echo off the floor and down the hall, bouncing ahead of her as rapidly as her thoughts were running.

_You can't like him, you can't like him… Sakura likes him already and what about Naruto?_

Biting her lip the little Hyuuga slowed, bumping her fingers together nervously as she stared at the ground, walking unconsciously blind.

_What about Naruto? He's never… here._

Abruptly the force of her body hitting someone else's threw her off balance, drawing out a surprised "Oof!" from her lips.

Whoever had been turning the corner managed to regain their balance, a lot better than she could for in a few seconds flat she had ended up quite unhappily on her bottom.

"Ouch- oh! G-g-gomen, I was-"

"Again, I thought I was the one that was blind."

Much like the squeaky toy of before, a small inexplicable sound escaped her mouth as she looked up sharply to stare at none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Current tormentor of her dreams.

Mental Hinata let out a silent row of surprised screams.

"G-g-gomen, Sasuke-kun, I wasn't watching where I was go-" she stopped, startled to find his hand extended down towards her, offering her help.

For a moment she just stared. His hands were huge, clean and smooth, but not in the way a spoiled boy's hands were. They looked like they had worked their share.

A few seconds before he lost patience she reached out and took his hand, startled by the warmth of his skin. Somehow she had expected him to be cold… like a reptile.

With surprising strength he hauled her up to her feet, letting go quickly. Blushing several shades of red Hinata looked down, straightening out her skirt. In that moment she missed his hand flexing rapidly by his side, the tingling sensation of her skin on his was making him grind his teeth.

"A-arigato…" she mumbled, fixing her blouse with unsteady fingers. "I-I'm c-clumsy…" she admitted, blushing harder at her useless words.

Sasuke fought off a smirk, sliding his fingers over the wall to his right to start walking again. "Hn." He commented, elaborate a comment as usual.

A bit surprised Hinata watched him walk away, words caught in her throat, but she didn't know what they were.

"Be on time after the bell rings." He added suddenly, startling a look of surprise over her face.

"H-hai!" she nodded, watching him turn another corner and vanish.

Wide eyed she turned away, biting her lip, unconsciously trying to control the smile struggling over her features.

Maybe she'd make something to eat when they got home.

* * *

"Here." Neji murmured, sliding a plate across the giant marble island in the middle of the kitchen towards his little cousin.

Hanabi looked up from her daydream to stare at a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, blinking rapidly in surprise. It was cut into four pieces with the crust cut off, just as she liked it.

Smiling weakly she straightened up, pulling the plate towards her even though she wasn't particularly hungry.

"Arigato, Nii-san."

Neji shrugged, his back already turned to her to stir the chicken soup bubbling on the stove.

His dress shirt sleeves were rolled up, the tie lying tossed over one of the kitchen stools, the white collar undone.

It was quiet in the house, eerily so. Only the sound of the wind whispering over the trees in the backyard broke the stillness. No lights were on, the reflection of the winter sun's light pouring in through the windows made the marble and tile and steel of the entire household reflect a somber blue shade of light over everything.

Including his little cousin's pale sickly face.

He did not have to be a doctor to know she had not been eating, and had not been sleeping well. But he couldn't exactly blame her. The house was like a morgue. No one wanted to eat in a morgue, let alone sleep in it.

"Where is everyone?" he finally murmured again, breaking the stillness for the second time in a row. At the university that never happened. There were people everywhere, sometimes he couldn't even stand the fact that there were so many, and with his best friend Lee to accompany him everywhere he went it was hard to have 'time' to say something. Lee was a chatter box. They suited each other well.

He had often thought he'd rather it weren't so crowded, so loud, so 'alive'. Now he knew better. This house wasn't crowded, loud or alive, and it made his skin crawl.

"What everyone?" Hanabi enquired thickly over a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly goodness. It always tasted better when someone else made something for you. Or maybe that was just her… since no one ever made anything for her anymore.

"Uncle Hiashi and Hinata-chan." Neji replied simply, carefully scooping out the soup into expensive glass bowls he had had to wash before using. There had been dust collecting in them. He'd have to have a word with the maids…

"Otou-sama is on a business trip. Hinata-nee-chan is at school… or work… or…out with friends." Hanabi mumbled the last bit, putting down the quarter of sandwich with a sigh, pushing the plate away. "…I'm not hungry."

Neji frowned slightly, putting the bowl of soup in front of her despite her words. "I didn't make the soup for it to go to waste."

"Right." Hanabi mumbled, suddenly remembering Neji's rules for cooking. If he was going to make something, it wasn't about to be thrown away. He never cooked, so they had better appreciate it when he did. A few times they had had to even swallow burnt toast, or not so soft cookies.

But it had always made her and Hinata smile.

"What do you mean she's out with friends?" He finally asked, watching her pull the soup bowl towards her, stirring it's hot contents around with utter concentration, as if the universe were hiding within the broth.

"I dunno." She mumbled, sighing again tiredly. "She's never home, I assume she's out with friends."

"When does she usually get back?" he muttered, frown deepening slightly. He crossed his arms, waiting impatiently for her reply.

Hanabi looked up from her soup, finally tearing her eyes away from it's warmth. "Is this an interrogation or something?"

Startled the young man almost blushed, but managed not to. He had gotten very good at not blushing. Tenten had been the cause of that.

"Right." He mumbled, sitting down across from her on a stool. "Gomen."

The girl shrugged her thin shoulders, going back to stirring the soup around and around. "She's very busy."

"She wasn't last time I was here. She spent all her time cooped up in her room." Neji grumbled, recalling with slight confusion a few times that he had half ordered her to do 'something' other than stay in her room.

Hinata had looked about ready to cry but had complied, sitting stiffly in the sitting room for a few hours, or going out for a walk with Hanabi.

It had been a struggle to get her to leave, but now she never came back? What had changed.

"She doesn't paint anymore that's why." Hanabi stated suddenly, as if reading his thoughts. It was as close to reading a person's thoughts as you could get. Her clever Hyuuga gaze was focused on his face, studying every frown and thought passing through his eyes.

Neji however didn't pay attention to that, but focused on her words. "She doesn't paint anymore?"

Hanabi shook her head, sipping the soup delicately off her spoon for it was hot. "No." she nodded towards the glass doors leading out into the backyard covered in melting snow. In the middle was a muddy ash strewn hole, black and brown and gross.

"That's what's left of her paintings." She whispered, biting her lip to keep the tears from pooling in her gaze.

Neji felt his stomach drop, or clench, or better yet knot like a hangman's noose. "…they burned?"

"She burned them herself." Hanabi explained calmly, proud of herself for keeping the tears from sliding down her cheeks at the memory of her sister's expression while they burned.

The mixture of pity, remorse, horror and plain furious satisfaction had been burned into Hanabi's memory forever. It was as though Hinata had died a little bit that night. She was the walking dead.

"Why?" Neji finally asked, walking slowly towards the glass door as if peeking at the remains of the paintings closer was going to give some more insight into the mystery. Hanabi shrugged again, even though he had his back to her.

"I don't know… but she had a bruise the size of a grapefruit on her face the next morning." She mumbled, sipping her soup again slowly, remembering the vague image of her sister sitting slumped at the kitchen counter with an ice pack pressed to her face at two in the morning.

"She didn't say a word to me at all."

Neji felt his heart pounding harder, each throbbing _thump _like a fist slamming against his chest.

"Did your father hit her?"

"I wouldn't know." Hanabi admitted, tipping the bowl back to get the last of the soup. "I wouldn't be surprised though."

"Why didn't you say any of this on the phone, Hanabi?" Neji snapped, turning around to look at her. "I could have come sooner, I could have come that very night if you had wanted-"

"What would that have changed?" Hanabi mumbled, sitting with her finished soup bowl in her hands, staring at the galaxy all gone.

"…I just…needed you to come, sometime…so it wouldn't be so cold here."

Her cousin stared, listening to her steady calm voice with a mixture of shock and agony, for though her voice was steady there were tears pouring down her face, little silver rivers trickling all the way to her chin.

She had sounded exactly like that on the phone when they had spoken.

"Oh." Hanabi whispered, reaching up to touch her face in surprise, startled to find it wet. "…this keeps happening. I think there's something wrong with my eyes."

Neji rarely had the urge to cry. But at that moment, the urge was the strongest it had ever been in his life.

* * *

"Are you hungry, S-sasuke-kun?" Hinata enquired softly, kicking off her shoes with less care than she had when she had first started to walk him home. Somehow halfway through the last week she had come to the realization that Sasuke didn't mind her cooking, for one, and that he really didn't give a damn about how she treated the house because it wasn't his house. It was Kakashi's and Kakashi didn't seem to care either, so long as she cooked.

"Hn." The boy replied lazily, dropping onto the couch as he usually did, for a few moments, but Hinata knew he would come wandering over to the kitchen as soon as the smells of whatever she was making drifted out.

"Fried tomatoes?" she enquired again, dumping her bag beside the couch, waiting patiently for him to reply. Kakashi had begun to hint at her what Sasuke's favorite food was. It was always pleasant to find that she could make something he was sure to eat. Little did she know he'd eat pretty much anything she made.

For a moment she thought she saw a small pink tongue lick the corner of his lips. Amused beyond reason at that little gesture she grinned, radiating unconsciously and all too pleased aura.

"Hn." He replied again, waiting for her to move off towards the kitchen, which she did, just as usual.

Sometime after her little episode with the cold Sasuke had begun to wait and watch. Fully expecting the girl to suddenly spout out some annoying personality trait he would want to crush her for.

He had waited… and waited; purposefully ignoring the fact that he enjoyed her lavender smell, even though she still denied it was perfume, and her cooking, which even she couldn't deny was good.

However, the moment of annoyance he had expected never came, and he was still half waiting, half given up on it. It was a though he had decided long ago not to pay attention to the fact that she was the main attraction in most of his days, and the main distraction without a doubt.

He hadn't thought of Itachi or his parents for what seemed like-

"D-do you want tea too, Sasuke-kun?"

The boy sat up suddenly, forgetting his earlier thoughts as if they were birds that had flown away. "Hai." He mumbled, struggling to his feet in the ever present darkness.

Her affirmative little humming drifted off and away, in the direction of the sizzling tomatoes she was frying. The smell of them was making his stomach growl. Kakashi had masterfully taken care of the issue of after school snacks and dinner which Hinata did as well, but he was an idiot still when it came to food in the morning.

Still, Sasuke could live this way. One good meal a day was better than the junk Kakashi ate from the cafeteria every single lunch hour.

Slowly he slid his fingers along the door frame of the kitchen, listening intently to her absent minded humming and the sound of her steps across the tiles.

Of all the girls he knew, and he knew quite a lot of them because they were always clinging to him, she was by the quietest one. Not quiet in the sense that she said nothing, which was almost true, but quiet as in she was a pleasant background noise he could actually enjoy listening to.

Unlike that pink haired monster. Hearing that Sakura's hair was in fact a bright pink had made his view of her drop a few notches _below _zero. Most people liked that bright suffocating personality and looks, but that just didn't work for him.

He wasn't exactly surprised by the fact that she chose such a sense of style, but rather unhappy that he was always right.

"Sasuke-kun? H-here's your tea." Hinata murmured, cutting his thoughts off halfway. Nodding the boy found his way over to the stools and slumped onto one, wrapping his hands around the warm cup quite happily. It was late winter, and soon would be spring, but it felt like winter had it's claws firmly ground into the earth and was refusing to let go. He'd never been quite as aware of the freezing weather as he was that year. The cold seemed to seep into his very marrow.

Of course, every other year of his life had been spent across the country in a slightly warmer climate.

"H-how did you g-get around without S-s-sakura-chan today?" Hinata's voice murmured suddenly, startling him from his quiet sip of tea.

Of course he didn't show the surprise, only froze halfway with his cup to his lips.

"…you know Sakura?"

Hinata blinked across from him, holding the hot pan in one gloved hand and a spatula in the other. "A-a-ano…hai. She's a friend."

Sasuke would have blinked back if he could have, or if he had been a normal person would have commented on his shock, instead he sipped his tea thoughtfully, frowning a little.

"You don't seem the type to be her friend."

Hinata blinked for the second time at him, midway through scooping out the well fried seasoned tomatoes onto a plate.

"…a-ano…Sakura-chan can be a bit…ano…strong…a-at times." She admitted slowly, carefully sliding the slices onto the plate.

"D-demo, s-she's just very p-passionate. E-everyone likes her."

The first noise that wasn't a simple affirmation but an actual show of emotion to come out of Sasuke Uchiha made her stare.

"Tch!"

Biting her lip painfully the little Hyuuga turned around, pouring hot water over the empty pan at the sink "…y-you don't like her, Sasuke-kun?"

Chiding himself for being such an ass Sasuke frowned, sipping his green tea quite delicately again. He had to remember he was talking about her friend, and though he might think Sakura was an annoying little pest Hinata obviously didn't seem to agree.

"…our personalities clash." He finally stated, a little surprised by how sugar coated he had bothered to make the comment.

Little did he know Hinata was trying not to grin too broadly as she scrubbed the pan.

"…oh… t-that's too bad. S-she talks about you all the time."

Sasuke nearly gagged. _I bet._

"Hn."

For a moment he was silent, listening to the rushing water and the reassuring rhythm of her scrubbing the pan.

Abruptly he stated. "Do you talk about me all the time?"

The loud bang of the pan slipping from Hinata's fingers and hitting the sink and dishes followed by the little 'eep!' noise from the washer managed to draw something of a half smirk over his features. It was of course quickly erased before she turned around.

"A-a-ano…"

"You don't have to answer that." He put in quickly, wondering if perhaps he had managed to give the first healthy 17 year old a heart attack.

"…d-demo…ano…hai…" she mumbled, blushing furiously, turning around to scrub at the pan again, feeling all of her neck and face burning.

_Why in heaven's name would he ask me something like that? Kami-sama, I nearly had a heart attack!_

Unlike usual he didn't drift off into the sitting room as he usually did when Hinata began to cook dinner for Kakashi and him, and herself, though she usually didn't eat it with them, but took it home.

Instead he sat there, sipping his tea, listening.

A little unnerved again by the sudden ordeal Hinata continued to cook, her hands moving through the motions of boiling the pasta and making the sauce and frying the chicken, all t he while very much aware of the presence behind her, silent.

Perhaps an hour and a half later she glanced up towards the clock, nervously counting down the minutes for Kakashi to come back. Usually she didn't want him to, and he had taken to staying out longer and longer of late, but then, with dinner ready and nothing to do she hoped he would just arrive already…

Unable to find a single other thing to do she bit her lip and poured herself some tea, settling down across from Sasuke, staring down at the liquid nervously.

"Why are you here?"

Startled by the question the girl looked up, searching the blind boy's face fervently, upon finding there were no eyes to make her nervous there, only strips of white cloth, and a pair of beautiful lips pressed into a thin line.

"N-n-nani?" she whispered, hands clenching the tea cup tightly.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to the side, as if staring out towards something. Truth be told it was just habit to do that. Staring at someone in the face had never been his way of talking.

"Kakashi never told me how he found you."

"O-oh." Hinata mumbled, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear nervously. "…a-ano…I…it-it's sort of for a class…d-demo…I…kind of….ano, I mean…" she sighed, rubbing her face tiredly, suddenly not in the mood to have that particular conversation.

"…I forgot what it was for…" she admitted softly, looking down at the table, tracing the swirling marble patterns on the surface. "…I l-like being here…"

The words were out and ringing already before she realized they were true. She did like spending time with him, it was quieter… less strained than at home.

Everything was less strained than at home.

Sasuke paused, having begun to open his mouth to say something only to be cut off by her last sentence.

It startled him enough to leave him speechless.

Suddenly, cutting them both off the door flung open and in waltzed Kakashi, loud as a herd of elephants in the foyer.

"Tadaima! Sorry, I'm late Hinata-san, the meeting went on longer than I thought it would- wow that smells really good!" He shouted from the foyer.

Hinata didn't move, listening intently to her teacher getting closer. Clearing her throat nervously she glanced up at Sasuke, who had his face turned away still, hands loosely wrapped around his tea cup, a small puzzled frown between his brows.

"…i-it's okay, Kakashi-sensei!" she finally called, tearing her eyes away from the pale boy in front of her, ignoring her heart pounding viciously.

Rapidly she slid off the stool, as Kakashi entered the kitchen, beaming. "Oh, was I interrupting something?' he blinked, glancing back and forth between the two youngsters.

Hinata felt her face turn a deep shade of red. "N-n-nani? No. I-I should go." She added, slipping past him into the sitting room, hands trembling.

"Nani? You can stick around for dinner if you want, after all you made it. It's quite late two, quarter to seven, the sun's gone down completely."

"N-no, it's fine, I should get home, m-my cousin-" she froze, half way through putting on her jacket.

_Oh no… I completely forgot about Neji!!_

"Gomen, Kakashi-sensei, I gotta go!! B-bye!" she gasped, bolting out the door before Kakashi could say anything at all.

"…hm." He hummed, turning around to peek at Sasuke just as his puzzled expression slid back to his usually stoic one.

"What happened?" Kakashi blinked, praying to God that the boy would actually say something useful.

"I don't know what you mean."

Kakashi sighed. He really should pray for things that didn't involve several miracles at once.

* * *

_**Yay**_

_**I enjoyed this one a lot more than the previous one. It came together with a lot more ease, in just over an hour! I do think I didn't work on it half as much as I usually do, but it just felt like it did it's job. I was going to make it longer, but I think I need more material to make sure the chapters go over the double digits. **_

_**Please leave me some love! I've got my mojo back! **_

_**-inky**_


	8. Chapter Seven: Whispering Past

_**Chapter Seven: Whispering Past**_

She had not run quite that fast in what felt like a lifetime. Lungs burning, sweat beginning to form on her brow Hinata scrambled to punch the code into the security pad at the estate gates. Mist rose up in clouds in front of her face, blocking her vision as she waited impatiently for the iron bars to whir into movement, pulling back a passage into the darkened driveway.

The sky was blackish blue, already the moon was making its way into the heavens and the sun had long gone to sleep. The house ahead was nothing but a dark shadowy monster, no lights were turned on and no noise came from within.

Slowing rapidly the pale girl frowned, catching her breath from the run to her house. Her lungs were still burning and her bag had probably bruised her side from bumping along her side with each stretched sprint.

Swallowing the thick wad in her throat she stared at the doors, biting her lip feverishly.

_What if they went out for dinner? Hanabi hasn't gone to a restaurant all year… _

Frowning visibly the girl reached up to rub the sweat off her face with her sleeve, studying the closed door like it might eat her up alive if she touched it.

_What if they already went to sleep?_

She almost choked on sarcastic laughter then. Neji wouldn't go to bed without knowing where she was. He was probably standing on the other side of that door, waiting impatiently for her to return, already in a tantrum about how late she was and the fact she hadn't called to let him know where she had gone after school.

Probably also a little hurt by the fact she hadn't showed up at all on his first day back from University…

_I am such an idiot…_

Before her mind could create more reasons to stay away from the doorway she reached forward, grabbing the handle and pulling the door open abruptly, half tripping inside as her legs disputed over whether or not they actually wanted to enter.

The moment she opened the door she felt the stillness and noted with some muted discomfort that the foyer was as cold inside as it was outside. Letting out a hurried sigh of half relief had nervousness she began to unwind her scarf, lowering her bag onto the tiled floor slowly.

"T-tadaima…?"

The stillness continued for a moment, as she walked slowly towards the kitchen where the depressing yellow light of a light bulb was spilling, drenching the white tiles of the corridor floor in it's dull shade.

"Hello?"

A little unnerved by the lack of response she turned the corner to find Hanabi bobbing her head absently to her ipod, biting her lip as she studied her work book and textbook spread out over the marble counter top.

Neji was sitting across from her, holding an Asian style cup of tea to his lips, though his eyes were blatantly fixated on the doorway where she stood blushing profusely.

"T-tadaima…" she half whimpered half whispered, hands shaking as she unbuttoned her coat.

The movement drew the attention of her absent minded sister who glanced up and froze for a moment, eyes half surprised. The other emotion was too swift in passing and too difficult to discern.

"Onee-chan." Hanabi mumbled, pulling her headphones off swiftly. "You're home." She sounded surprised.

Nervously Hinata nodded, glancing warily at the clock. It's dark face ticked away at the momentary silence like a carving knife.

7:45 pm.

She had not run half as fast as she had thought.

"You're early." Neji stated suddenly, his tone far more condescending than any cousin older brother or even father could manage.

Hinata felt her voice box begin to shrink inexplicably, leaving her stranded in a conversation wordless.

"Hanabi mentioned you often arrived home as late as nine in the evening when Uncle Hiashi is out of town." Neji continued, ignoring the panicked look that flashed over Hanabi's face.

Hinata lowered her chin to her chest, clenching her hands at her sides tightly.

_Say something…_

"Nii-san-" she began slowly, stopping abruptly as he stood, turning his back on her calmly to wash his tea dish.

"Hanabi you should head to bed, you're going to be attending school tomorrow."

Blinking rapidly Hanabi nodded, cleverly deciding to get herself out of the way.

"Hai, Nii-san. Goodnight." She murmured, gathering her things quickly.

Hinata watched her go silently, face carefully devoid of all emotion. The mask of emotionless stupor was all Hanabi had seen on her sister's face for months. Jaw tightening the child rushed out the door, wondering briefly if her elder sister heard her whispered 'gomen' and whether or not it truly mattered.

Suddenly alone with her cousin Hinata looked up, watching as he slowly cleaned the tea pot and dried the cup, putting both back into their respective cupboards quietly before turning to look at her, face as blank and still as her own.

"Gomen-" Hinata began, stopping abruptly again as he closed his eyes sharply, signaling for her to stop.

"This is not about me." He murmured, turning the pearl bright eyes of the Hyuuga household upon her.

"What have you done to Hanabi?"

If Hinata had known what it felt like to be shot through the heart, that's what she would have said it felt like to hear those words.

Only worse.

* * *

The sound of book pages turning was something that brought on a constant unending heartache. As a child the library had been his most favorite of places, along side the training room in the house where his father taught him the martial art of tae kwon do, something he insisted his sons learn.

"In order to be men." He had said once, though he never further explained what that meant.

But the sounds of fists hitting training bags was never heard in Kakashi's household, only the taunting turn of book pages.

Hundreds and thousands of books and pages he could not read…

It had not taken him long after moving into his godfather's house to explore each room on the second floor, most of which were study areas with desks, chairs, fireplaces and shelves. Rows and rows of endless mocking shelves.

He had not slept well that night, or any night that Kakashi sat with him in his room going over his homework, putting sticky notes on the pages of his Braille textbooks and leafing through his own books.

Frustrated Sasuke sat up from lying staring at the darkness in bed, allowing a soft growl to escape.

If he wasn't thinking about books he was thinking about mother and if he wasn't thinking about mother he was thinking about Itachi and if by some miracle he wasn't thinking about Itachi he was thinking about a certain lavender scented girl he knew…

And all four subjects were pissing him the hell off.

"Is there any way you could stop making so much noise?" he finally snapped in Kakashi's general direction, noting with distaste that the pages kept right on turning.

"Well I'm sorry, but books tend to make 'some' noise." Kakashi replied cheerfully. "I'm almost done."

"Tch." Sasuke grunted back, flopping down on the bed with a growl.

His godfather glanced up at him thoughtfully, noting the subtle pinch between his brows.

"Is something bothering you..?"

Again there was a sarcastic well deserved scoff that time. "I could write you a fucking list if you want."

"I hope you don't speak that way around Hinata." The teacher snapped back in his usual half careless manner. "I would be forced to smack you around."

Sasuke remained quiet for a moment, as if pondering his next comment.

Quite abruptly he sighed. "Screw you."

"You, are in a horrible mood." Kakashi sighed back, shaking his head as he stood.

"And it's no wonder, all you do is waste away here doing nothing. Do something productive. Read a book or something."

Sasuke pushed himself up slowly, seething.

"Was that some sort of sick joke?"

Realizing his mistake Kakashi blinked, stranded without excuse. "You know… I almost wish it had been. Gomen, I didn't intend to say that."

Scoffing again the boy who was more man than boy slumped back onto the mattress, restless as usual.

"I spoke to your doctor today, however." His godfather commented after clearing his throat nervously. "he says you should be having your examination sometime this month to see if you're a good candidate for the operation. That's why I was so late, I was talking to him for a few hours making plans."

Sasuke's expression didn't move, but remained stoic, lips pressed into a thin line. Finally he murmured. "You shouldn't let her walk home so late alone." It sounded like a grudged comment on his part.

Kakashi blinked, then smirked broadly. "Ahem… no, I suppose not. Still, until the operation I'm sure Miss Hyuuga would have no problem reading to you. I'll tell her about it in class tomorrow."

Sasuke failed to stop the wince that flashed over his face. "…demo-"

'Or you can tell her yourself, if you'd like." Kakashi taunted. The boy's face closed like a book, bitterly he shrugged. "Whatever."

"Right" Kakashi nearly scoffed. "Anyway. I'm done with your homework, most of it is right. I take it the computer's voice reading your typing is being helpful?"

Sasuke shrugged again, no longer in any mood to talk. "Hn."

Knowing full well what that meant Kakshi sighed, pushing himself up. "All right, sleep then. I have to be at the school early tomorrow." Again the boy did not reply, already too bothered by his thoughts of a lavender scented girl.

* * *

She had not sobbed in a long time. Once in a while when Otousan was gone for a trip she would allow herself to have on sobbing fit. Sometimes it would come from nothing, drawing out of her gasping tears as if it had stalked her and cornered her so she could not escape. But it was only during the times Otousan was gone that she didn't fight it off.

Neji had never provoked such a fit. Not until that night.

Sentence after sentence had been thrown at her face like rocks. He was stoning her to death, sins and shames pinned on her, eating her alive.

She said nothing to contradict but listened staring shamefully at the ground, watching it blur as tears welled in her eyes and spilled down her face in endless salty rivers.

That wasn't enough to stop him.

_**"You've been irresponsible-**_

_**-running away, leaving her stranded and alone…**_

…_**coward, you're failing her as her older sister…"**_

"Your mother would be ashamed."

He stabbed her.

The gasp actually escaped her that time, leaving her like the sound of a dying hurt creature struggling to scream.

Softly she looked up, feeling the tears dripping off her cheeks to the tiled kitchen floor.

_Splash, splash._

Oceans falling down, like Alice in Wonderland only worse, this wasn't a dream.

Her cousins' face seemed to freeze, as if realizing just then the tears streaming down her pale skin, the same sickly circles under her eyes that Hanabi had smeared with make up glittering a dull purple with the liquid.

Lips trembling, Hinata bowed, the signal of acceptance, apology and respect. Even though her body was shaking, every muscle strained as she moved, threatening to collapse under her.

"G-g-gomen, Neji-nii-san." She whimpered, watching her tears falling onto the floor. "I will do better."

She spun around, dropping her jacket as she sprinted up the stairs, unbuttoning her shirt as she went.

Throughts racing she walked down the hall, loosening the grip of her uniform on her body, ignoring the heaving breaths she was taking.

_He's right… he's so right…_

Body trembling she slipped into the bathroom at the end of the hall, turning on the water first before moving to rip the rest of her clothes off.

_How could I be so selfish?_

The sound of the water pouring loudly echoed in her ears, making her strangled half sobs less alarming.

_Selfish delusional stupid girl!_

The steam rose up in clouds, the steady stream of hot water echoing louder as the tub filled. Sniffing she reached in, turning on the shower head full blast, drowning out the last bits of her half screamed hurt.

Shivering she stumbled into the shower, pressing her forehead against the cold marble, letting the piping hot water beat at her back, a fake rain to cry with her.

_Oka-san I'm sorry… I'm sorry…_

She thought the sound of the water would be enough to muffle her sobs, but outside Neji leaned against the wall, one hand covering his face, listening.

Only the strangled pain filled whimper of 'gomen' managed to drift through the door…

* * *

Ino stared, letting her mouth hang open for a minute before shutting it with a snap.

"What in god's name happened? You two look awful!"

Tenten's hand shot out like a whip, smacking into the back of Ino's head with a loud crack.

"Ow!" the blonde snapped, hugging her own skull. Hinata didn't pay attention but sat down, looking silently into her bag.

There were dark clearly visible circles under her eyes and the outer rim was red, as if she had cried. Her long hair was pulled back from her face loosely by a haphazardly tied ribbon.

Sakura studied her as well, looking not much better herself, though her bright pink hair and make up were as flawless as usual.

"He won't even talk to me." She finally whimpered when Hinata made no move to whine first.

Tenten drew her eyes reluctantly from the pale Hyuuga to Sakura. "What? Who wont?" she murmured distractedly.

Temari grunted from the other side of the table. "Guess who."

Sighing dramatically the love struck senior sat down beside Hinata, looking about ready to cry again. "And I confessed my feelings to him on Monday!"

This drew the attention of everyone, including Hinata.

"You did what?!" Ino gasped, "Are you some sort of idiot?!"

Meanwhile Sakura burst into tears, burying her face in her arms. Hinata stared at her dazedly for a moment, feeling something churning in her chest. However figuring out if it was pity or self righteous relief was proving difficult.

"How about you? Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked, changing the subject rapidly.

Sakura continued to sob softly, ignoring them all.

Blinking slowly Hinata looked up, cried out eyes unnervingly calm. "I'm fine." She murmured without stutter, turning back to her textbooks.

The three girls across from her exchanged quick nervous glances while she looked down, frowning as she began to concentrate again.

Tenten grabbed a napkin, scribbling out a quick note to pass to the two blondes.

**I'll talk to Neji.**

Nothing else could be done about that.

* * *

The Phone rang dully in the stillness of the empty classroom, breaking the heavy silence like glass.

Kakashi drew his gaze up from marking, chewing on a half frozen bun he had snatched from a lunch lady on the way to the staff room.

Sasuke who sat behind him slightly didn't look up from the Braille textbook but continued to run his fingers over the page, blatantly ignoring the ringing.

Cocking an eyebrow slightly Kakashi rolled his chair over to the corner of his desk where the phone was, picking it up with graceful fingers.

"Hello?"

Sasuke slowed his finger's rapid run over the bumps on the page, absently focusing on Kakashi's puzzled Mhm's into the phone.

"Oh I see." His godfather continued, fiddling absently with a marking pen.

"Well that's excellent news." The over done cheerfulness of his voice made te boy stop pretending to read, instead allowing himself a self righteous scoff of distaste.

"Oh yes, Sasuke will be glad to hear it." Kakashi continued, glancing over at the stoic boy attempting not to sulk openly.

"Mhm, mhm. Well thank you doctor, I'll let him know. Bye." The sound of the receiving hitting the desk was purposefully loud, forcing Sasuke turn back to his book, pretending not to care.

Kakashi continued to hum, eyeing the boy thoughtfully to see if maybe he would cave and ask what the conversation was about.

However before they had even been at the awkward silence for over two minutes there was a knock on the door.

Puzzled Kakashi glanced up at the clock, cocking an eyebrow. "…lunch isn't even over yet."

Sighing he leaned back, folding his hands over his stomach thoughtfully. "Come in." he stated thickly through a wad of almost defrosted bun.

The door clicked open slowly, and as soon as the pink haired head peeked in Kakashi's mood dampened.

_Oh crap._

"…hi, Kakashi-sensei." The usually cheerful senior murmured softly, looking less than her usual happy go lucky self. Slowly her green eyes drifted to Sasuke and stayed there.

It didn't get past the white haired teacher that she looked like she had been crying recently.

Sasuke on the other hand was paying them both no mind, but was rather comfortably going over the Braille in his book, jaw set tightly signaling a stiffness the rest of his body did not.

"…ano…Sasuke-kun, I…I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment…" she began slowly, hands fiddling visibly with her purse.

Finally Sasuke looked up, closing the book slowly. Without a word he stood, fingers lingering on the wall as he made his way over to the door.

Kakashi too just blinked in vague confusion, studying them walking out with a puzzled expression.

_Oh dear…

* * *

_

Kakashi-sensei seemed distracted, frowning at the door from time to time as if waiting for something. Hinata only noticed it because she was doing the same thing, studying the doorway with mixed emotions and expressions on her face.

Sakura had dragged herself up after realizing that the rest of the girls weren't going to enquire as to whether or not she was all right, and under the carefully hidden gaze of the pale eyed Hyuuga she had snuck away, rubbing away the tears and smudged make up from her face with a tissue.

The others had said nothing on the matter.

Hinata however knew well where she was probably headed, either the girl's bathroom or Kakashi's classroom.

She had not seen her for the rest of the day and so, now sitting uncomfortably in her seat the Hyuuga fidgeted, ignoring like the procrastinator she was the homework sitting opened and piled on her desk.

_I wonder if she went to talk to Sasuke-kun again… perhaps he even forgave her for being so blatantly annoying and they're getting along fine now… maybe he even apologized and told her he was sorry for being an idiot and they'll start going out, and then they'll both forget about me and be happy and have children and-_

"Miss Hyuuga?"

Startled, Hinata jumped, looking up to meet Kakashi's puzzled expression with a slightly dazed look in her eyes. "G-gomen, Kakashi-sensei!" she gasped, half getting out of her seat before settling back down tiredly. "Gomen." She added again, a bit softer than before.

"I hope you're not catching a cold again." The teacher commented, pulling up a chair to sit across from her, brow furrowed as he studied the circles darkly printed under her eyes.

Blushing furiously Hinata shook her head, lowering her gaze to her lap where her ink stained fingers fiddled with her skirt.

"Iie." She shook her head. "I stayed up studying, is all." The lie came far too easily, slipping over her tongue and out sweetly, hardly even noticed, except for the slight dose of pink to her already blushing cheeks.

"I'm glad to hear it. Sasuke was absolutely miserable last night and could use the pick me up of having you around." The professor continued, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Now, I don't want to keep bothering you Miss Hyuuga, and I know you have a lot to do, but Sasuke is a bothersome kid to have around and your help has been enormous. I'd even offer to pay you if you didn't need the marks- actually, technically speaking you've done the required workload next month, so I 'did' need to talk to you about paying you for your troubles-"

Hinata's eyes widened a look of both horrified and shame filled agony crossing her tired face.

"Dame!" she gasped, then slapped her hands over her mouth. "Gomen, I didn't mean to s-s-snap, demo, demo I don't w-want you t-t-o pay me, Sasuke-kun would-"

"Oh yes…" Kakashi nodded, suddenly looking thoughtful. "That could go badly wouldn't it… hm. All right, I suppose for the time being I'll not… bother you with talks of money, but I did want to talk to you about something else." He straightened up, prodding through her many flung open textbooks thoughtfully.

"Since Sasuke's… um… _accident…_he has been unable to read as much as he usually does, and for a while the library of Braille books I bought was enough to keep his mind off of…eh…certain matters, but he's gotten frustrated with them, mainly since my house is so stuffed with books he can't read. So I was thinking… maybe you could do him a favor and read to him once in a while if he seems fussy." He glanced up from studying a diagram of the Vetruvian Man in her history textbook, studying the puzzled expression on her face with care.

"Would that be a problem?"

"Nani- oh no!" she shook her head again, snapping out of her confused thoughts.

Accident? Now that she was paying attention to it she hadn't ever actually heard of what happened to him. He obviously hadn't been blind all his life, as a matter of fact, maybe he hadn't been blind for more than a few months, which was terrible. No wonder he was always in such an easily tempered mood.

And why was he living with Kakashi…? Where were his parents?

Frowning visibly the Hyuuga turned back to Kakashi who was saying something or other about how glad he was that she was around to help and how it would make Sasuke all the merrier to have her read to him.

Hopefully her stutter wouldn't prove irritating enough for him to kill her on the spot. Sighing deeply Hinata smiled and nodded at Kakashi, glancing to the right just in time to see Sasuke enter, shutting the door too quickly for her to see if Sakura was outside or not.

And just as before he let out an arrogant little scoff that enticed more pity out of her than fear, unlike before.

"Let's go." He muttered, turning right back around to open the door just as the bell rang.

Hinata agreed, dragging herself up and after him quickly.

_Whatever are you hiding, Sasuke-kun?

* * *

_

_**Wow, this one has so much stuff in it… well, it feels like it does, I don't know if it 'actually' does, but meh. **_

_**Thank you so much for each review and all your lovely patience. I am already working on the next chapter so it's on it's way**_

_**Also, I used some new Japanese words I had never bothered to add to the story, some of which might be a lil off cuz all I know is the sound, lol, but ya never know, I might be right. **_

_**Iie- no! or no I'm not! **_

_**Dame- (just) no! **_

_**Also I may be using more words as my vocab expands. (I'm learning Japanese now in preparation for a trip I'm taking there after grad)**_

_**Leave me some love! **_

_**-ink**_


	9. Chapter Eight: Falling

_**disclaimer: I do not own The Black Cat or Edgar Allen Poe's work in any shape or form. Nor Naruto and it's characters, but you all already knew that. **_

_**Chapter Eight: Falling**_

"…and very surely do I not dream. But to-morrow I die, and to-day I would unburden my soul. My immediate purpose is to place before the world, plainly, succinctly, and without comment, a series of mere household events. In their consequences, these events have terrified --have tortured --have destroyed me. Yet I will not attempt to expound them. To me, they have presented little but Horror --to many they will seem less terrible than baroques. Hereafter…"

Hinata's voice was whisper thin most of the time, something that he had grown remarkably used to after having her around for a month and a few weeks already. There had been something irritating about it before that made him dislike her, but after some time he had bothered to compare the sound with that of other girls he had been introduced to and had come to the realization that her voice was by far the most pleasant.

Unlike usual, however, when Hinata Hyuuga was reading it was as though something or someone else took the rein of her vocal chords and lips because there was no stutter, and no whisper, there was only clear decisive spine tingling emotional voice.

The innocence of her tones contrasted sharply with what he and (to his surprise) she liked to read. Edgar Allen Poe probably did not have young timid teenage girls in mind when he wrote his morbidly classical works. But if he had, it would have worked very well indeed.

"…perhaps, some intellect may be found which will reduce my phantasm to the common-place --some intellect more calm, more logical, and far less excitable than my own, which will perceive, in the circumstances I detail with awe, nothing more than an ordinary succession of very natural causes and effects.

From my infancy I was noted for the docility and humanity of my disposition. My tenderness of heart was even so conspicuous as to make me the jest of my companions…"

He listened in the darkness, arms folded like a pillow under his head as he stared up at what he could only assume was the ceiling. The swirls of different tainted shadows that were his ever present world were currently colored in a thousand shades of morbid earth tones, grays and blues and sometimes a flash of sparkling green that depicted the eyes of the Black Cat which Hinata was reading about.

It almost felt like he could see again…

"…There is something in the unselfish and self-sacrificing love of a brute, which goes directly to the heart of him who has had frequent occasion to test the paltry friendship and gossamer fidelity of mere Man-oh!"

With a thump Sasuke heard the book snap closed and then land on the floor, followed by the screech of a tea kettle signaling it's job was done.

"Ano, one second!" Hinata mumbled, shoving herself to her feet in a hurry to get the poor screaming kettle off the stove.

Sasuke didn't move much, only allowed himself a nod and restrained himself from sulking. He couldn't quite decide what he liked more, her cooking or her reading…

Though him being a boy and all was making him lean towards the cooking bit.

"It's snowing again!" Hinata called from the kitchen, forcing him to sit up in surprise. There had been for half a moment a slight squeak of surprised pleasure in her voice, something he had never heard before. There was monotony about the way she seemed to go about living that made him wonder what kind of a person she was when she wasn't around him. It felt almost like she was hiding something…

"Is it?" he enquired upon feeling the slight breeze of her passing by in front of him, the feel of steam caressing his arms alerting him to the heat of the tea cup she was passing towards him.

"Hai." There it was again, that joyful little lilt in her voice that seemed so rare. "The flakes are big and fat, almost like feathers." She continued as she passed by him. The curtain of hair that seemed to give off the lavender smell always around her caressed his face slightly, making him start in surprise.

She must have not noticed because her voice sounded off from the other side of the room, bouncing off something to echo back at him muffled.

"…it's so dark out, but everything looks white. It's beautiful." Unconsciously Hinata pressed her little nose against the window pane, feeling the cold of winter passing through and kissing her on the tip of her nose, making her shiver slightly.

"The sky is gray, and blue…and the clouds are kind of lavender, the sun is gone, and the big trees are like shadows with long arms and fingers stretching against the gray sky. The houses are all cuddled together against the cold falling down. It doesn't look like there is any wind. I bet everything is really quiet outside…oh!" she stopped, and had Sasuke been able to look he would have seen her turn a shade of red yet to be discovered by the rest of man-kind.

"Gomen! I-I keep c-c-chattering-and I-"

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Sasuke put down his cup carefully, the heat of the tea through the china warming his fingertips delightfully. He had never really liked tea until she had offered him that first cup of green tea on the first day. It had warmed him right down to his toes, which was a feat in itself.

Hinata started, looking up at him from her awkward position on the couch facing the window. For a moment the color faded from her cheeks as her concentrated drifted on something other than blushing.

"Oh! A-ano…ano…hai?" she blinked, making it sound more like a question than an answer, but Sasuke ignored it, shoving himself to his feet instead.

Wordlessly he started towards the door, pressing his hand up on the wall to lead himself in the direction of the foyer. It didn't get past him that she was staring. Somehow it didn't bother him though…

Very few things about her did anymore.

* * *

"Hanabi!?" Neji called, slamming the closet door closed with a bang as he scrambled to find his shoes. 

The house was less silent than usual, lights were turned on all over the place, the fireplace was going because for some reason the heat wasn't working, and the TV had woken from it's long slumber, blaring out a newscast on a random early February snowfall that the weather forecasters had not expected.

Since Neji had arrived the house had turned into less of a building and slightly more like a home, much like it had been when he had still lived there with his uncle. The maids were actually doing their job, there was no dust on the dishes, there was a good meal simmering in the oven there was sound and life, if only a little within the usually cold walls.

Muttering uncharacteristically to himself, the usually stoic Hyuuga half tripped over to the stairs by the front door, sitting down to put on his dress shoes only to realize he was still wearing the kitchen apron he had put on to keep the pasta sauce from ruining his Dolce dress suit. "Hanabi!!" he shouted again, turning his head up the stairs.

"Damnation…" he grunted, moving to remove the thing from around his waist. It was a ridiculously colored splash of fabric, a million different kinds of flowers made up it's design and little white frills decorated it's edges and pockets.

Before he could remove the embarrassing article of what some people might call clothing Hanabi finally tumbled down the stairs, blinking quizzically as her older cousin ripped off the bright smudge and tossed it at her.

"Impeccable timing, as always." Neji grunted in reply to her cocked eyebrow. A single week in his presence and the girl had gained some color, the smudges under her eyes were gone, and her cheeks had an actual blush to it. And, thanks to his orders she had bothered to wash her laundry and had taken to wearing the clean clothes instead of her housecoat around the house as had been common before.

It seemed also that his random quirky rather unexpected habits of wearing aprons meant for women, however, had managed to make her smile more often.

Even if it was a suppressed half smile, for both their sakes.

"I try, Nii-san." She replied calmly, leaning over the railing casually as he struggled to get his coat on.

"There's dinner in the oven, the heat is not working so you're sleeping down by the fireplace seeing as there's a random snowstorm outside, I need you also to write down when Hinata gets home." He checked his watch quickly, glaring quizzically down at the numbers.

"It's four o'clock. If she's not back by six I need you to tell me." He looked up in time to see a sulk wash over his cousin's face.

"Nii-san." She stated, and that was all she had to say.

"You're not being a rat." He grunted back, half defensive from her tone of voice. Hanabi allowed her lower lip to stick out… just enough to have effect, not enough to be called a pout.

"Nii-san!" she snapped again.

"Tch!" Neji retorted, pinching the bridge of his nose irritably. "All right, all right. Forget that. Tell her there's dinner there for her when she gets back, I'll be out till… later." He completed half heartedly, glancing up at his cousin just in time to see her wipe that smug smirk off her face.

"What?" he snapped, hand already on the doorknob.

"Nothing." If she had been an actress she would be paid well, that almost sounded innocent.

"Hanabi." Neji's eyes narrowed.

Sighing the girl leaned her head back, allowing the smirk to come back. "Are you going to meet Teeeenten-chan?" she half sang, watching as his lips pressed into a thin line and (with a good amount of effort) he restrained the harsh tidal wave of blood from rushing to his face.

"Good night." Without another word the young man stepped out the door, slamming it closed to accentuate his opinion.

Hanabi however just grinned broadly, feeling the muscles working on her face almost painfully from lack of use. Still, it was nice to have a reason to grin that way.

Sighing the girl waltzed over to the kitchen to peek in the oven in time to see the casserole simmering to perfection.

_Onee-chan would love this stuff…_

At the thought the smile seemed to wear off, replaced instead by the slightly worried expression that Neji had been wearing all day long after his first encounter with Hinata.

It seemed that all yelling at her had done was force her to return to the house a bit earlier than before everyday after school, and lock herself up in her room after apologizing for something or other, sometimes nothing at all.

Mood sufficiently dampened, Hanabi slid onto a stool at the kitchen island, propping her chin up in one hand while gazing out at the loud TV playing the weather report.

With a sigh the girl bit her lip, rubbing the frown between her brows away.

_Where are you, Onee-chan?

* * *

_

Neither of them had a watch. That had been a completely unintended miracle on Hinata's part. The lack of watch gave her a ridiculously good excuse for not getting home on time.

A small part of her was whispering about how evil a child she was, how selfish. Neji was only worried for her sake, and Hanabi's. His intentions were good.

But somehow that little voice was being buried under endless flakes of snow, falling down slowly the way feathers glided over the breeze of summer and spring, lit up by the streetlights down Kakashi-sensei's road.

A small awed breath escaped her as she stepped onto the sidewalk, watching her sigh form clouds of mist in front of her face in big puffs.

Sasuke stood beside her, head cocked to the side as if listening to the stillness, though she couldn't be sure. Sometimes she wondered what he was listening to…

Little did she know more often than not it was her.

"N-ne…" she began, eyeing the slippery sidewalk nervously. "…t-the sidewalk ano…the sidewalk is f-freezing over and…ano-"

Sasuke sighed, sounding almost impatient. Being able to tell if her cheeks were burning because of the cold or because of the heat of blushing was hard to tell. Hinata just shrunk slightly, hiding her cold little nose behind her scarf for a moment as she waited for his snappish reply.

True, those had been steadily less common than before, but there was always the danger of them coming up, and the last thing she wanted to do was-

"Here, can I hold on to you?"

She stared, not gaping only because her scarf was in the way.

He didn't like touching _anybody_!

After a long almost awkward moment of silence she managed to snap out of it, stuttering out an affirmation that seemed more than just awed but perhaps a little scared.

The moment his arm hooked around hers they both nearly slipped, Hinata letting out a high pitched 'eep!!' noise that made event the sullen Uchiha choking back a surprised chuckle.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen!" Hinata gasped, legs spread like the wobbling first steps of a foal. Her grip on his arm was tighter than his on hers and technically speaking he was supposed to be supported by her…

"Get onto the snow." He instructed, listening to her whimpering out excuses, apologies and sometimes sentences he could hardly decipher while she slid over to solid unmoving ground, dragging him along unconsciously.

Once back on good footing her grip slackened slightly, and she breathed out a sigh, all the tension seeping off her shoulders for a moment before she realized she was holding on to Sasuke-kun's arm.

It came rushing back with a vengeance.

"W-where are we going?" she squeaked, from lack of anything else to ask. Sasuke shrugged as they walked along, listening curiously to her nervous chatter.

"You're the one with eyes."

"…t-there's a park nearby…" Hinata admitted, trying to think of somewhere she'd want to go. It was probably all the same for him.

Again there was that odd shrug, making her blink at him slightly as they walked along. Things had been strange of late, of all the sections of the day spending time with Sasuke was becoming increasingly her favorite one…

At school her friends had taken to interrupting her studies at lunch by asking about home, and Neji and Hanabi, all three subjects things that Hinata did not want to discuss. In order to avoid them she had taken to sitting in Kakashi's class studying. Sometimes Sasuke was there, other times he wasn't.

At home Neji had been nagging about where she went after school, unsatisfied with her answer of it being a volunteer job. He wanted to know the location and the occupation, both of which she refused to hand over.

It didn't take a genius to know that Neji would not approve of her spending half her day in the company of a young man her age, blind or not.

He would think it was something else, he would say she was being selfish again, leaving Hanabi alone to be with a boyfriend-

_Boyfriend!?!?_

The heat seemed to come back with a vengeance, seeping up her neck and ears and cheeks to splash them with bright color. For the fifth billionth time she was selfishly glad that Sasuke could not see.

_Well… well, I mean… he's a friend, right? Is he a friend? Maybe not, but if he was! He's a boy, and he's a friend, so boyfriend really isn't that weird a term._

The silence shattered suddenly, the sound of a garbage can being kicked onto the road followed by the chatter of boys made the silent pair stop, Sasuke listening intently for the location of the sound.

Hinata breathed in sharply, locating the group of troublemakers just a block back coming from a side street. There were perhaps six of them, young men of varying ages and backgrounds. The metal garbage can hit the ground and rolled. Childishly they jumped on it, playing around like a pack of stray cats on it's aluminum surface.

"What is it?" Sasuke enquired quietly, already guessing. Hinata bit her lip, turning to keep walking. Hopefully if they went on their way they wouldn't find any trouble tagging along.

"Ano…just some boys." She mumbled, glancing back nervously again as they began to walk in their direction. There was still no sign that they had seen them at all however, so she let it be, frowning.

The street widened into a fork, both streets empty and devoid of life aside from the falling snow. Across from where they stood the park came into view, the trees heavily weighed by the crystals landing on them. The path was already covered in at least an inch of flakes upon the gravel.

"The park is up ahead, we need to cross the street-" Hinata began only to be cut off by a whoop from behind them, echoing over the sullen stillness of winter up the street to reach their ears.

"Come on." Sasuke muttered with a frown, tugging her along lightly off the sidewalk and onto the road.

Hinata followed, a little surprised that he knew what he was doing but more distracted by the fact that the jeering and calls had only gotten louder as they began to move.

"Do you know them?" Sasuke enquired as he stepped back onto the sidewalk on the other side of the road, listening to the change of sound from the pavement to the gravel underfoot leading to the park pathway.

Hinata shook her head hard enough for him to feel, a little breathless from the cold, the surprise and the quick jog across the road.

"Iie, I don't know them."

With Hinata's guidance they delved into the park's greenery covered in snow, listening to the jeering fading away slowly in the distance to be replaced by the ever pressing silence of winter.

Letting out a long breath she looked back again, eyeing the turn on the road that blocked the view.

"I don't think they are following anymore." She mumbled, turning to find her hand gripping his.

_When did that happen?_

"Good." As if realizing the same thing the Uchiha let go as if he had grabbed a hot rod, turning away as if something had caught his interest.

Hinata blinked again, blushing furiously but too stunned to pay that much attention. Instead she stared at her hand like it was a new uncommonly odd thing.

_He grabbed my hand…_

"Why did you want to come here?" His voice ripped her from her state of shock, making her look up and around in order to answer his question.

"…ano…" she began slowly, studying the trees leaning over like old men straining over the weight of the fallen snow. "…ano, I…I walk t-through here…on my way home e-every day." She mumbled, walking slowly forward. After a moment he began to follow, stuffing his hands roughly into his pockets in order to clench them nervously. The feel of her small hand in his was still burning his flesh.

"You do?" the question was out before he could call it back, the surprise too obvious to be ignored. Hinata glanced back at him over her shoulder, a little amused. "H-hai. M-my house is on the other side o-of the park."

Sasuke twitched mentally, making a note to beat Kakashi over the head and demand he walk the girl home from then on. With those morons from before running around and her walking home late things could get ugly quite easily.

The ground changed under his feet suddenly, drawing him out of his thoughts in order to listen to the echo of his and Hinata's steps on wood.

"It's a bridge." Hinata stated suddenly, as if knowing he was trying to figure out what was going on.

The bridge reached over a surprisingly large lake, man made in the middle of the city, but still a lake. Hinata blinked mildly, looking over the railing at the frozen water below.

In most places the lakes and rivers would have started to melt, but with the weather remaining cold of late there was no promise of such a thing. The snow was coating the unsteady black ice below in a nice sheet of fluffy white. Reeds and logs were captured in the freezing arms of the water, and a trio of weeping willows framed the bridge on either side, dipping their stringy branches into the ice serenely.

"N-ne, Sasuke-kun…" she began slowly, surprising herself by asking a question. "…d-do you like winter?"

Sasuke would have blinked in surprise, instead he dropped his chin to his chest, sliding his feet along the snow covered boards of the bridge to stand beside her thoughtfully.

"Not as much as spring." He admitted suddenly, deciding to be honest. Okasan had been a lover of spring. She would step out into the gardens, watching and helping the landscapers at home choose and plant the spring buds. She would read to him while sitting under the Sakura trees that lined the outskirts of the estate. The petals and blossoms would rain down a pink torrent of color as her words drifted from the page…

A little like Hinata when she was reading.

"Oka-san loved winter." Hinata murmured suddenly, startling him with her similar thought. Her voice had dropped low, almost inaudible but in the stillness of the evening he could hear quite clearly as she pronounced each word with care, hesitating with each syllable.

"…she used to wear traditional kimono a lot, e-even though Otousan had moved her here years before." Hinata smiled slightly, remembering the billowing material around her mother's small delicate frame. "They were always white, and light blue, sometimes lavender too…like winter snow. Her skin was so pale you sometimes couldn't tell where the cotton white kimono began along her neck and where her skin began…" for a moment her voice wobbled and she stopped, taking a deep breath.

Sasuke frowned slightly, hands clenching in his pockets unconsciously. It had not gotten past him that she had said 'loved' instead of 'loves'.

Berating himself for being such a coward he took a deep breath too, listening intently to her steady calming breaths beside him.

"What happened to her?"

Hinata started in surprise, turning to look at him as though she had not expected that question to be asked.

Swallowing heavily she turned away, biting her lip.

"…she…s-she got sick."

"_Listen to me, sweetheart." Full kissable lips, they had kissed away pain, wiped away tears, tickled her tummy, caressed her cheeks…_

_Her hand reached out, pale white, no longer glowing but ashen, a contrast between her own skin vibrant with young life. _

_The colors were all there, she could see each shade, even though the room was mostly white. The sheets were white, the walls were white, the bed was white, her clothes were white._

_But they were all different shades, different colors, different stories. _

_Ashen for Oka-san's skin. Ash for death. Dull creamy yellow white for the walls, stained with years of seeing death, over and over, over and over…_

_Bright crystal clear for Oka-san's robe, wrapped loosely around her body, her thin frail body, no longer warm and a comfort, but thin and bony, a nerve wrecking reminder._

_And then there was Oka-san's pearly white head, bare of the dark tresses that had been the talk of her beauty for so many years. They had faded with the treatments, falling away in handfuls. _

_Only her stark lavender eyes remained, huge on her small almost girlish face. _

"_Oh I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry." Oka-san whispered, reaching over her weak cold fingers to wipe away the tears rolling thickly down her cheeks, trickling onto her dress. _

"_Hold on to me, baby, hold on to me." Oka-san murmured gently, holding her hand in her own, gripping it tightly. "Don't let go."_

_Don't let go, don't let go, don't let go…

* * *

_

"So Lee's decided to go for a Master's degree first thing?" Tenten blinked over the rim of her drink, a little startled by the news.

Neji shrugged across the table from her. If he had been any normal young man he would have rolled his eyes. "You know Lee, he doesn't stop."

"No kidding. It's his first year, you'd think he'd put some thought into it." Tenten muttered thoughtfully, poking pitifully at her salad. "I don't even know what school I want to go to yet."

"You're a TA at Hinata's school, aren't you?" Neji put in, catching that slightly condescending look she shot his way. "It's your school too, you graduated from it."

"It doesn't feel like it's my school anymore." He retorted, glancing around the quiet restaurant thoughtfully. "I've been away too long already."

"I suppose you like to move on quickly then, that's all." Tenten admitted, eyeing him as if judging something inside him. Neji stared back just as thoughtfully, sizing her up.

"Has Hinata told you about….anything?" Tenten broke the silence first, speaking of the thing that was nagging at the back of both their minds. Neji started, not having expected the subject to start without him helping it.

He frowned, leaning forward worriedly. "Is there something she's supposed to tell me?"

"I'm not speaking in riddles, I don't know anything either." Tenten retorted brusquely, tapping her fingers on the table in a manner less than ladylike.

Still, that didn't distract Neji from the conversation… or the unusually low cut dress she had on which accented her curves _way _too well for his own personal health.

"Do you think there's something wrong?" he continued, forcing himself to focus on her face.

Tenten quirked an eyebrow slightly, noting with a little bit of amusement that he was blushing, though from the heat of the restaurant or something else she wasn't sure.

"I do think there's something wrong. She's taken to avoiding us- and by us I mean Sakura, Ino, Temari and I."

"It's not got something to do with that insufferable blonde, does it?" Neji put in thinly, recalling with distaste that ever so annoying goofball Hinata had been doting over since the fifth grade.

Tenten blinked, cocking her head to the side. "No, I don't think so… seeing as he's been living in some Asian country for the last month….though I guess that might be what's getting her down." She chewed over that for a moment, pondering, then shook her head.

"No, for some reason that doesn't sit right."

"That's what I was going to say." Neji admitted slowly, rubbing his face.

"Ne." Tenten began, recalling a topic she wanted to cover over dinner. "The day after you got here…she arrived at school a little…ruffled up. Did something happen? She hasn't been talking and I was worried."

Neji flinched, making her eyes widen slightly then narrow as she zeroed in for the kill. "Neji." The tone of voice was really not welcome.

"…I might have scolded her a little." He began slowly, sugar coating the words in a manner he only did when talking to Tenten. Honestly, of the entire world that single female had the power to make him fear death- or his path into it, more like.

"You 'scolded' her." Tenten grunted, propping her chin up with one hand. "About what?"

"…about…" Neji began, letting out a sigh. "..about how she was being irresponsible."

"Tch!" Tenten snapped, giving him a death glare. "How so? She's one of the most responsible girls I-"

"You didn't see Hanabi, Tenten." Neji cut in suddenly, looking down at the table. "She looked like a ghost."

Tenten stared back at him for a moment, watching nervously as his eyes unfocused on the table, obviously remembering something less than pleasant. The worry frown between his brows made her stomach clench.

"…Oh." She finally murmured, looking down as well. "I didn't… know about Hanabi."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded. "It's all right."

"…If you want, I can check up on them at home every week, while you're away- and while your uncle is away, I can't really just… show up when he's there." Tenten admitted slowly, watching him look up in surprise at her.

"I guess that would be good."

"I haven't seen Hanabi in a long time. It would be good to have a reason to come over." Tenten shrugged with a smile. "I'll do that."

Neji smirked back slightly, a bit puzzled by the butterflies doing odd summersaults in his stomach.

It was amazing how in love that girl had made him…

* * *

"Well, well, well…" 

Hinata turned sharply, breathing in sharply at the sight of the group of young men from earlier standing around looking less than friendly at the foot of the bridge.

Sasuke had turned slowly beside her, hands still in his pockets, listening intently to their steps over the bridge.

_Shit… shit, shit, shit…_

"What do we have here?" The bigger one commented again, walking towards them slowly.

Hinata flinched, moving to step in front of Sasuke only to find him shoving her back slightly.

"Ssh." He hissed under his breath, making her start, shivering violently, whether from wanting to cry earlier, or worry, or the cold she didn't know.

"What's with the bandages, bro?" one of the other boys commented dryly in a voice so awkwardly pitched it sounded like screeching tires.

"That couple right there is into some kinky shit." Another one muttered, making the others guffaw idiotically.

Hinata blushed furiously, looking around slowly trying to think of something to do.

They were on the other side of the park, closer to her house than Sasuke's. And her house was on a street lined with fenced homes. No one was going to hear them call for help, they were quite a distance away from the road as it were, let alone the park…

_Oh, Kami-sama…_

"How much money do you think these two uptown preps have on them?" the bigger one continued, walking up a few meters from them, looking over his scarf at Hinata with clear lustful intent.

Hinata breathed in sharply, taking another step back only to feel the bridge railing press against her, bending awkwardly as the wood was rotted in that area.

She stepped away quickly in surprise, breathing unsteadily.

"I don't care how much money, I'd pay to have a little taste of that little thing right there." The high pitched screecher sneered, eyeing Hinata's small form behind Sasuke carefully.

_Shiiiit. _Sasuke clenched his teeth irritably, unconsciously moving an arm to keep Hinata behind him.

There were too many of them. Their steps were muffled, each stomp was hard to decipher from the other. He couldn't tell how many were on the bridge, only that there were at least two, and one was heavier than he was. The bridge boards were creaking loudly.

"Quiet pair, aren't they?" the big one grunted, taking another step forward. "Come on then, they probably won't scream if we grab them."

Hinata's gasp was the cue he needed to block, the automatic tae kwon do defensive stance flinging his arms into their respective position out of their own accord. Breathing deep to keep from collapsing under the uneven ground and weight of his opponent Sasuke grabbed the incoming fist, twisting it sharply, using the momentum of the punch to flip the boy over his shoulder and onto the ground with a crack.

Hinata stepped back quickly, her eyes so wide they consumed most of her pale face. "Sasuke!" her voice came out a squeak as the breathless young man on the ground grabbed the blind Uchiha's coat and pulled hard.

Startled Sasuke fell backwards, his balance thrown off completely by the forceful yank on his clothing.

The railing should have caught him, but it didn't, cracking instead under the sudden pressure.

Rapidly Sasuke grabbed hold of the first thing his hands touched, the stump from the railing left over after the rest fell down into the lake. Grinding his teeth he felt the momentum throw his body over the edge before he could react.

"Stupid son of a bitch!" the breathless trouble maker growled, shoving himself heavily to his feet.

She moved without thinking, rushing forward with the adrenaline pumping so fast in her veins that it hurt.

The broken two by four on the ground was the only thing she could pick up, and she did, grabbing it and rushing forward in front of the young man before he could kick Sasuke straight in the face.

She didn't even tell him to back off, the wood swung hard, like a bat, nailing him straight across the face, sending him tumbling backwards to the other end of the bridge and right over the railing.

His sharp cry into the stillness and then the crash of his heavy mass breaking the ice below sent all his cronies running after him, crying out his name in panicked voices.

Hinata dropped the wood, breathless and spun around just in time to grab hold of Sasuke hand as his grip slipped on the freezing wood.

"Oh shit…" he hissed in surprise at the feel of small hands holding onto him tightly.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, hold on." Hinata whimpered, holding on with all her might, knuckles white and aching. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry… " she panted, the heat of her gasping breaths caressing his face as she struggled to hold on to him, laying down on the bridge so his weight wouldn't pull her over too.

But he was far bigger, and her small hands were aching, the tendons pulling sharply with agony, his sleeve beginning to slip between her fingers.

"I won't let go, I won't let go, I promise…"

He didn't realize she was sobbing until her tears were falling on his face.

_The bridge must he high…_he realized, feeling his grip start to slide on the edge again. She was too small to haul him up, and the bridge was high.

And from the sound of all the splashing on the other side, there was freezing water below.

_Shit._

"Sasuke!" her shriek was the signal, and he managed to take a deep breath before her grip slipped and he was falling. It's far more frightening when you don't know what you're falling into.

Kind of like falling in love…

* * *

_**Mwuahahaha, eeeevil. I am eeeevil.**_

_**Cliffie!**_

_**But guess what, it's the weekend, loooooooads of time for me to update again tomorrow. **_

_**Don't you all just loooove me?**_

_**Leave me some love to prove it, ne?**_

_**-inky**_


	10. Chapter Nine: Body Heat

_**Chapter Nine: Body Heat**_

Because most of humanity does not know what it really feels like to fly they often confuse the feeling of freefall for flight. The sensation of dropping at a rapid speed, however, is no equivalent to that of soaring 'on' the air the way a bird or a plane does.

Sasuke, on the other hand, knew what it was like to at least glide, having spent most of his summers on an extreme isolated mountain with his brother and often his father skydiving from planes, or paragliding off of cliffs. That was as close to flying as humans were ever going to really get.

What was happening at that particular moment was not even close.

Gravity grabbed him, flinging him down with the force only physics could explain. The impact of his body against the usually stable ice below shattered the solidified liquid into a thousand shards giving way for the water to swallow him whole hungrily, dragging him under into its dark freezing depths.

Knives of freezing cold water stabbed him on all sides, the air which he had snatched in a hurry before falling was knocked clear from his lungs as he kicked furiously, struggling to go up while the weight of his heavy winter clothing dragged him down.

It wasn't the darkness, or the feel of water, or the knowledge that he might not get out that was nerve wrecking. None of those things were making him panic, it was the other feeling, the one writhing in his chest like a live snake facing execution.

Recognition.

It felt like when he had gazed upon the dead bodies of his parents, sprinkled over with book pages as though they were petals, soaking up into their white fibers their deep red blood.

Knives, knives and cold, knives, and cold and no air…

_I can't move.

* * *

_

His sleeve slipped, right between her freezing numb aching fingers, dragging a cry from her throat that sounded so purely animalistic that it frightened her.

The crash of Sasuke falling under the ice was the only knowledge she had of what was happening because she had turned, flung herself on her feet and scrambled down the side of the bridge, turning so sharply to run towards the lake banks that she slipped, driving her knee down into the frozen earth with shattering force that drove a shock of pain up her leg.

Panting, and sobbing and crying out his name she grabbed hold of the railing to steady herself as she crouched down on the edge of the ice, testing it carefully.

All she knew about hypothermia, ice rescues and survival skills stated going on the ice was the stupidest thing she could do, but that didn't matter, none of it mattered.

_I let go. I let go, I let go, I let go!_

Beating herself with vicious names she flung herself on her stomach and began to crawl forward towards the hole where the water had grown still and unmoving.

He wasn't coming out…

_Kami-sama, he's not coming out… he's not coming out!!_

Her voice broke the tense stillness again, unsteady and frightened. "Sasuke! Sasuke, come on, please, come out, come out…"

Sobbing so hard she could hardly see she reached the edge of the hole, blindly throwing her hands down into the freezing water. Instantly her skin numbed, burning with the cold first then feeling nothing.

"Please… please… oh God, please…" She rubbed her tears away with her other hand quickly in order to see better, just as her finger's brushed cloth beneath.

Three seconds later she was nearly in the water herself, leaning far down to grab Sasuke's arms forcefully, dragging up with all her might.

Grunting heavily she heaved, straining to remain balanced on the ice.

The snow covered surface groaned under her weight, but she ignored it, sobbing pitifully as the choking coughing boy came up out of the water and grabbed hold of the edge rapidly, gasping for breath and already shaking violently.

"Sasuke, Sasuke hold on to me!" Hinata gasped, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Breathing hard she pulled, feeling her body sliding slightly along the smooth surface of the ice.

Furious at herself she bit down on her lip hard, ignoring the blood that trickled down her chin as a result. Groaning forcefully with the effort she heaved, dragging the boy nearly twice her size out of the water.

Together they slammed onto the ice surface, gasping for breath and soaked, though Sasuke was by far the worse.

His skin was already turning a light blue and though he was conscious his body was shaking violently.

Cursing repeatedly he rolled over and began to cough up water, choking in his panicked slightly frightened darkness.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, I'm sorry!" Hinata gasped, crawling over to him, trying to catch her breath, rubbing away her tears repeatedly.

Her heart was racing, pounding in her ears so loudly she could hardly make sense of what was happening around her. The cries of the young men on the other side of the bridge were a background noise to be ignored, faded by the sound of Sasuke's loud choking coughs and his breathless gasps for air.

The drumbeat of her heart however was the dominant, images of past memories flashing with each pounding beat.

_Oka-san's pale face. Her thin hands, her weak smile, her fading life…_

_Otousan's voice calling her name, dragging her away, her screams, begging to stay. Let me stay… let me stay with Oka-san, let me stay with Oka-san…_

_What if she goes away forever…if I leave?_

_What if she goes away forever, if I let go?_

_If I let…_

"Hinata!" Sasuke's voice cut through her hyperventilation sharply. He was sitting up, when did that happen? His face was so pale… so, so pale. Oka-san's face had been that pale when she-

"Breathe! Breathe, you're going into shock!" he shouted, giving her a shake with his freezing wet hands. Hinata stared, shivering violently, listening to her breaths and how fast they were, how sore it made her chest.

_I can't slow it down! I can't slow it-_

_**Slap!**_

Hinata gasped, her hand flinging up to touch her stinging cheek, staring at him in shock. Her gasps had stopped completely, her tears as well had seized their pouring, all she could do was gape at him, startled.

Before her throat could whisper out a 'doushite?' of confusion his arms were around her, dragging her in for a hug she did not expect. The freezing wetness of his clothing pressing up against her made her shiver, staring over his shoulder, unable to fathom what was happening.

It had to be a nightmare… everything that was happening had to be a nightmare…

But then, why was he hugging her…?

"L-listen to me." Sasuke stuttered, his chattering teeth forcing his words to stumble and trip as they left his lips.

"I know y-you're scared, b-but I'm g-getting hypothermia and i-in a few minute I w-won't be able to walk. W-we need to try to get back. I'm going to need y-your help." He gasped, unable to control the violent shudders ripping through his body. The warmth of her own small form was almost addictive, but he forced himself to pull back, listening to her steadying breaths with relief.

"…h-hai. Hai, you're right. Gomen." Hinata stuttered, shivering violently as he pulled back. Eyes searching the ground as if looking for the answer she began to stand, listening intently to the ice groaning under them.

"…Kakashi's house is too far away." She whispered, wracking her brain for all information on hypothermia. "You'll collapse before we reach it."

Sasuke just listened, too tired and cold to move while she processed all the information.

"My house… my house is closer." She whispered suddenly, sounding both hesitant and determined.

Sasuke turned his head in the direction of her steps carefully sliding over the ice. "Y-your house…" he began slowly, for some reason feeling his stomach clench.

Hinata did not reply but crouched down, throwing his arm over her shoulder. "It's five minutes if we hurry through the park." She whispered, grunting softly as she stood with him leaning heavily on her.

He did not reply, already feeling his grip on consciousness slipping. All the sounds were muffled, and the darkness seemed thicker, pulling him deeper within it's binding shadows, away from reality.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." She whispered as they began their trek towards her house. "Gomen."

He couldn't decide what she was apologizing for, but that didn't really matter. He was much too tired to reply.

* * *

"It's been eight months, Kakashi. Eight months with no sign of him, some of my people have begun to think he's committed suicide or moved to some southern country with no plans to return. I don't understand why you want us to keep looking." The man speaking looked at Kakashi over the rim of a small shot of tequila. The amber liquid glistened in the dim light of the bar. He had a pair of small beady eyes and a gray mustache that that slid over his upper lip.

Kakashi frowned at him, brows pulling together in an irritated glare. "I don't think you realize the situation behind the killing. Sasuke was on his hit list. He blasted the house with gas with his little brother inside it." The teacher's voice rarely hit so low and dangerous a tone, but at that moment in the dark bar with only murmurs and softly playing music it resembled that of a killer.

"I know that, I have the case file." The man snapped irritably, tilting his head back to shoot the liquid down his throat.

Kakashi watched, wrinkling his nose slightly in disgust.

"Why do you drink that stuff? All it's good for is killing brain cells."

"Who said I need all my brain cells?" the man retorted, wincing visibly. Coughing a little he reached over the counter to grab a sliced lemon and a pinch of salt from the glass bowl sitting there to suck on.

"Well, someone with all their brain cells might have said that once upon a time." Kakashi grunted irritably, swirling his cup of sake thoughtfully. He hadn't even sipped it the entire time he had been there. He needed all his senses to be functional in a bar, even if it was as early as seven thirty.

His eyes widened, focusing on the clock opposite his stool.

_Seven thirty!?_

"Damnation!"

"Nani?" the man grunted, sucking at the lemon in a less than attractive manner. Kakashi rolled his eyes, setting down a wad of bills to pay for the sake he hadn't drunk. "Seven thirty, shit, Sasuke's going to make me walk that girl home, I swear…" he grumbled, buttoning up his coat as he turned.

Before leaving he stopped, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder roughly. "Listen Rem…" his voice hit another record low and his sharp eyes peered darkly over the rim of his coat. "…my godson is blind because of the psychotic mess that is his brother. My best friend and his wife are dead. Sasuke is being tested for an eye operation, if he somehow manages to get his sight back the first thing he's going to do is hunt down the bastard…I have to get rid of the problematic older brother before that happens." He stopped for a moment, studying the fat slightly startled face of Rem.

"Now, I'm not a very violent man, but if I have to give you incentive to find the crazed killer, I'm very willing."

The flicker of a Swiss army knife flying up in the air and then back into his hand made Rem's eyes snap sharply in the direction.

"…n-no. It's fine. I'll get my people back on it."

"I wasn't aware you had taken them 'off'."

"OH! I mean, not… not like… yes, they're on it." Rem stuttered, wide eyed and sweating like a pig.

Kakashi's eyes twinkled merrily, the Swiss army knife vanishing in his pocket as though it had never existed.

"Excellent, I'll get back to you sometime this week. My regards to your wife and mistress." He stated, patting him lightly on the shoulder before slipping out the door quickly.

Rem shuddered, listening intently as the teacher slipped out the door.

Very few knew the secret of Kakashi-sensei, professor at the Konoha Preparatory.

The cheerful teacher had once upon a time had another job… in the Secret Service.

* * *

Slip, fall, pick yourself up again, struggle on, push yourself…

Hinata wasn't a strong person; she wasn't a strong person in any sense of the word. Her body was small for her age, her muscles were weak, her hands smooth and untouched by hard labor. The Hyuuga was half starved from working so consistently on things of the mind, she wasn't someone strong enough to save herself, let alone someone else…

But that wasn't an option. It wasn't an option, not right then.

Sweat was sliding down the bridge of her nose, making the air that left her dry lips form clouds of white steam in front of her.

Sasuke had stopped responding, his body leaning more and more on her own small form as they struggled along. The houses stood on either side, holding their giant metal gates like guards around them. No one was to pass, no one was to help.

Black iron, dark brick and mortar contrasted sharply with the ivory white of the snow that was still falling, leaving a carpet of smoothness out in front of her.

But she wasn't paying attention to that, not even a little.

"Gomen, gomen…" her voice shook, wobbling with the dry sobs she was forcing out of her throat with each step. The taste of blood seeped into her mouth as each word escaped her. Biting her lip so hard had left a clot of dry redness that dribbled down her lower lip and chin, making the sore skin there crack painfully.

Still, that wasn't enough to draw her attention from the pale boy hanging off of her, gasping for breath and shivering violently every few moments.

The trek to her house had never seemed quite so long. Not even when she knew she was late the first day Neji had been back. Running had been an option, but not at the moment.

Slow steps were her only way of moving, one after the other, slowly and painfully the way the falling snowflakes drifted across the narrow view of the dimly lit street as though feathers raining down from angels watching.

_I can't do this! I can't do this!_

Her knee gave way suddenly and she stumbled, feeling the already bruised joint crack horribly against the slightly cushioned pavement of the road.

"Ah!" she whimpered, breathing in deeply before shivering violently. Though she had not fallen in the lake completely the way Sasuke had, most of her upper torso had been splashed with the freezing water in her attempt to drag him out. Her arms were shaking and already turning a dim blue at the tips of her fingers.

Having studied advanced biology last semester she knew exactly what that meant. If her arms were going into stage two of hypothermia, Sasuke was well into it and would soon be unable to walk…

"…Kami-sama…" she whispered, panting heavily. Sasuke's body shivered violently against her side, making her draw in a sharp breath, turning to look at the unusually pale boy only to find that his lips were more than just a dim blue, but lined in purple.

_No! I can't believe I let this happen… _

Tears began to form in her eyes again as she panted, her sore knee throbbing in the background in harmony with her pounding heart.

_I let Hanabi get sick…_

"I'm sorry…"

_I disappointed Neji-nii-san…_

"Gomen… please believe me, I'm sorry.."

_I've angered Otousan…_

"I tried, demo… demo, I c-can't… I can't do it…"

_I…I let go of Oka-san's hand…_

"I…I'm scared…."

_I let go…_

For a moment she was still, looking on at the winter evening. The road untouched by any human, sprinkled to perfection with icing sugar snowflakes. Streetlights styled after old Europe splashed light across the ground, and at the end of the road she could see the house sitting on the hill slightly, overlooking the rest of the street like a proud lord. A proud Hyuuga.

Otousan, Neji-nii-san, Hanabi…even Oka-san would not be whimpering like a child in her shoes…

She wouldn't be the weak link in the chain. She was a Hyuuga. Oka-san had proudly been a Hyuuga.

"Enough." Her voice shook, but her lips pressed into a thin line as she began to stand up, her hurt knee wobbling under her a little with the effort.

Pain shot up her leg and down her calf, sizzling like burning oil but she ignored it, grinding her teeth in an effort to pay it no mind.

_Five minutes, it's five minutes away…_

_And I can't let go again._

Hinata Hyuuga wasn't about to let go of anybody…

* * *

"_**Weather forecasters were taken by surprise this week by the random weather anomaly that has swept the northern areas of the state covering the towns and cities in seven inches of snow and below freezing temperatures expected during the night…" **_The TV blared, sending sound and light flinging in all directions of the living room along with the fire burning happily in the fireplace, crackling in a way that made the girl curled on the couch feel very cozy.

Hanabi frowned, chewing thoughtfully on a mouthful of steamy cheesy casserole. It was her third serving already… if she didn't stop there would be none left for Hinata, but somehow that wasn't bothering her too much.

Munching thoughtfully she leaned back on the couch, eyeing the railing of the staircase to see if Hinata's coat was hanging there. Hopefully her absent minded sister had remembered to take her winter clothing in the morning. It was going to be freezing by the time she got home at the rate she was going. Already seven thirty and still no sign of her…

"Tch." Hanabi sighed, leaning her head back on the headrest. At this rate Neji was going to devour her sister alive with questions.

"Where _are _you, Onee-chan?" her sister grumbled.

_**Riiiiiiiing. **_

"What the-"

Hanabi sat up sharply, turning her head towards the foyer where the intercom light was flashing furiously.

Someone was at the gate?

"What the heck…?" Grumbling about interruptions and how her food was going to get cold the sulky little Hyuuga shoved herself up, slipping her feet into her house shoes as she tottered over to the intercom.

"Hello?" she mumbled thickly through wads of cheese and green peppers.

The shrill panicked voice of her sister made her choke, jumping slightly in surprise. _**"Hanabi! Hanabi, open the gate! Quick!"**_

Wordlessly Hanabi slammed her hand forcefully against the lock button of the intercom, turning around to fling the door open, rushing out into the freezing cold of the winter snowfall outside.

Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest, wide eyed she scrambled down the slippery incline of the driveway to reach her sister passing through the opening gates. Hinata never demanded anything, she never shouted, she never sounded panicked or seemed frightened… she never showed any sort of emotion at all unless something horrible had happened.

_This family can't take anymore horrible things… Please Kami-sama, let nothing have happened…

* * *

_

The door finally opened, light and heat blasting out of the house into the coldness of the sudden winter frost outside. It slapped Hinata around the face like an angry mother but didn't distract her long enough to keep her outside.

Shoving Hanabi's questions and small shivering body aside she stumbled forward into the house, lowering Sasuke down right on the foyer ground.

The boy had passed out completely, his body shivering and shaking from time to time, his breathing had grown harsher as well.

"What is going on?!" Hanabi's voice screeched in the background, the buzz of the TV blaring out news about the weather outside was drilling into Hinata's head as she studied Sasuke's blue lips, lowering her face down to listen to his erratic breathing.

"Please… please be okay…"

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi sobbed suddenly beside her, grabbing her shoulders. "Who is he?! What's going on!?"

Hinata stared at her for a moment, noting Hanabi's rosy cheeks and tear-filled eyes.

Suddenly the feel of her body sweating from the heat of the room forced her to her feet with a gasp, locating the flames crackling in the fireplace.

Her eyes widened, her mind completely ignoring the sound of Hanabi's panicked frightened cries beside her.

_It's too hot! His heart can't take a change of temperature that fast-_

"Help me!" Hinata snapped suddenly, grabbing Sasuke again, heaving with more effort than she had used in her entire life she threw the boy's arm over her shoulder. Hanabi scurried around to the other side to do the same, crying all the while in her hurry.

"Hinata, he's soaked! He's so pale! We need to get him to a hospital!" but her sister's eyes did not rise, her thin lipped mouth did not move. She focused on the steps, on ignoring the agony rushing down her leg from putting so much weight on it again.

_I have to get him to my room… I have to get him out of this heat and out of those clothes…_

The floor seemed to finally appear after an eternity of climbing, and together the two sisters stumbled towards the door at the end of the hall.

Breathless she burst into her room, letting her body shiver at the slap of cold air that met her tear stained face the moment the door opened.

The room was silent, a torrent of moonlight pouring in through the open window blinds to smudge the array of grays and blacks. The area where her uncomplimented uncelebrated paintings had been stacked against each other was bare, leaving a block of pale floorboards where they had once lived in isolation.

Hinata swallowed hard, the smell of oil paints, paint thinner, charcoal and chalk choking her slightly with it's harshness

She turned then, her hands moving before she even knew what it was she needed to do. A part of her that wasn't often awake had come out, it was forcing her hands to move, her mind to think, shutting up the frightened startled girl with a forceful slap to the face.

Much like Sasuke had earlier on…

"Hanabi, go downstairs and put water to boil, get blankets from the guestroom." She snapped, turning her sister around by the shoulders. Hanabi ripped her eyes off of Sasuke, shivering at the realization that he reminded her of a vampire.

"D-demo!" Hanabi screeched, stumbling out the door.

Before she could catch her sister however she was already down the hall, ripping into the closet where the towels were, pulling out a whole stack by the armful.

Uncertain and confused Hanabi turned, stumbling down the steps in her hurry. It seemed there would be no getting answers out of Hinata at that moment; she'd better do as she was told…

Upstairs Hinata barged into Neji's room, flinging open the door with a loud bang. It hadn't occurred to her to register the fact that her cousin was not present. Her precise state of mind was not giving her enough time to even process her good luck. Instead she walked around the well made bed and flung open a drawer, pulling out the first shirt and sweat pants her eyes saw, turning around with the towels and clothes in her arms.

Rapidly she burst into her room again, dropping the stack of clothing on the floor beside the bed before moving to rip Sasuke's jacket off, the thawing half frozen cloth was almost hard in places from the cold.

_Hurry… hurry, hurry, I have to hurry…_

The jacket fell to the ground quickly, followed by the school jumper and blazer. However he was wearing a black t-shirt under all that as well.

Breathing quickly from the panic of how soaked through all of the articles were, she turned, flinging open a drawer at her desk to look for scissors.

Hanabi burst in then, carrying several thick blankets, sniffing loudly to calm herself and her frightened tears.

"Here, Onee-chan…" she begun, stopping as she caught sight of her sister ripping drawer after drawer open, dumping the orderly contents of each on the ground to be sorted through by her pale trembling hands.

"…scissors…where are they, where are they?" Hinata whispered softly, her eyes so wide in her face they made Hanabi take in sharp breath.

Quickly her sister fell down to the ground beside her, rummaging through all the seemingly useless rubbish in search for scissors.

"Here!" Hanabi gasped finally, grabbing the metal shears off the wooden floorboards.

Hinata snatched them quickly, hauling herself to her feet with a hiss of pain. Hanabi started at the sight of the yellowing bruise on her sister's knee and the limp with which she ran.

"Onee-chan…"

"Get the water." Hinata snapped over her shoulder quickly, making the youngster slam her mouth closed.

As if on cue the tea kettle downstairs suddenly screamed out its call. Before she had another reason to get snapped at Hanabi rushed out the door, stumbling down the stairs again in her hurry.

Whoever it was that was upstairs with the stranger wasn't her sister… Hinata didn't snap at her that way.

Without much thought in the direction of the youngster, Hinata crouched down by her bed again, ripping into Sasuke's shirt with the silent efficiency of someone who is frightened out of their mind.

Her hands didn't fumble when she undid his belt, cutting through the material of his pants. She didn't blush when she touched his skin, the clammy freezing feeling that seeped through his flesh only made her move faster, using the towels to dry the liquid off his body. Thankfully passed out, Sasuke felt nothing, not as she pulled her cousin's clothing on him and then flung the blankets out over him on the bed.

But his skin was still cold, his lips still blue and his breathing harsh…

Hinata paced silently in the tepid room, the door closed against the dangerous heat of the fire downstairs, running a hand through her long wet hair again and again.

_What am I forgetting… what am I forgetting…?_

The door opened suddenly and Hanabi walked in with a bowl of steaming water, closing the door with her foot behind her.

"Onee-chan, here…" she mumbled, putting the liquid down on the nightstand beside the bed.

Hinata nodded, walking over to it only to freeze as something frightening caught her eye in the mirror.

It was her reflection.

There was blood crusted on her lips and mouth, trickling down her chin and neck. Her face was pale as death and her eyes huge, consuming most of her face in what looked like an eternal expression of panic.

Her ebony locks were a mess, knotted and soaked through in cold water that was making her head throb. The purple and yellow bruise on her knee had spread from the joint down to the shin in horrible colors and textures to show its true damage and her clothing was clinging to her in all the wrong places where it was soaked through from the lake and the snow.

Hanabi stared at her too, noting with distress that that was the first time her Onee-chan had been still since arriving at the house ten minutes ago.

"…I…" Hinata whispered softly, reaching up to touch the blood on her face, recalling vividly the swing of the four by four that slammed into the other boy's face. The recollection of crimson blood splashing the white snow made her stomach drop to her knees.

Suddenly sick she ran forward, dipping her hands into the boiling hot water. It burned on contact, a strange half numb have ache shot up her finger tips to her wrists but she ignored it, rubbing her chin and mouth with liquid, leaving pink droplets in the water from the crusted blood.

_I could have killed him… I could have…_

She didn't realize she was sobbing until she was hiding her face in her hands, breathing in through her fingers harshly.

It was all happening too fast, too much, too quickly…

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi gasped, rushing forward. Her arms flung out around her, wrapping around her waist, burying her face into her back forcefully.

"What happened? Onee-chan, are you okay? Did someone- Onee-chan did someone hurt you!? Are you okay?" she cried desperately, trying not to see the image of Hinata's wide eyed horrified face in her mind's eye.

Hinata didn't reply but breathed in deeply, trying to steady herself, trying to focus.

_Think. Sasuke's still sick… he's still cold. Think, what did the biology textbook say...?_

But all she could do was feel Hanabi's warm body pressed up against hers, a sheer unimaginable comfort in the sudden cold that made her shiver violently for a moment.

She froze.

…_body heat…_

"Hanabi!' she gasped, turning around sharply. The girl jumped, looking worriedly up at her older sister. "Nani?"

"I…arigato! You need to get out, don't tell Neji-nii-san anything if he gets home, I'll do it." She cried suddenly, pushing her out the door rapidly.

Hanabi started, stumbling backwards and nearly falling out of the room's threshold onto the hallway floor.

Before she could object the door slammed again and the lock clicked closed.

She stared while sitting on the ground, gaping slightly. "Onee-chan? Onee-chan!"

But her cries didn't seem to penetrate the wood.

* * *

Hinata spun around, her fingers moving down the length of her blouse, unbuttoning the cloth rapidly, stumbling from the speed she was using to work.

Breathless she rummaged in her drawers quickly, grabbing the baggiest shirt she owned, which happened to be stained a thousand different colors from painting.

Still shivering she threw it over her head, dumping her school uniform on the ground quickly.

The entire time she hadn't been thinking. She hadn't been processing…

But the moment she turned around and faced the situation frankly her heart jumped to her throat and her body stopped, literally unmoving in its stillness.

_I have to… I have to do it… _

Trembling, and not from the cold she moved forward, willing her body to do as she instructed, ordering it to lift the covers, to sit down…. To lay down…

He was cold, he was so cold still, shivering and shaking in his slumber, but the moment her body joined him it was as if instinctive need for heat drew him closer and without really having to do anything she was in his arms, pressed tightly up against him.

His soft breath tickled her neck, telling her exactly how fast his breathing was and how quickly it was slowing down with her body there to lend him the appropriate amount of heat.

Blushing furiously Hinata buried her face in his shoulder, attempting to keep herself calm. He wasn't awake… he didn't know what was going on, if she managed to bring his body heat back to normal without him waking perhaps he need never know…

He didn't have to know that it felt good to be right there against him that way…

Swallowing the knot in her throat she shifted slightly, startled to find him cuddling into her in compliance with her movements. The coldness of his bandages suddenly scrapped her neck and she started slightly at the freezing touch.

Untangling her arms from around him she gently pulled the knot apart and began to unwind the cloth, letting it fall to the ground.

Curiosity was the last thing she expected to feel at that moment, but it followed soon after letting the white bandages drop to the ground beside her bed.

_What does he look like without them, I wonder…_

But his face was pressed in gently against her, his breath moving down her neck, kissing her bare shoulder repeatedly with each gasp and shiver.

Biting her sore lip again, Hinata rubbed his back slowly in circles, the cold of his skin still seeping through the material of her cousin's shirt.

It was going to take a while for him to get back to normal…

After a few minutes of listening to his steadily calming breaths she felt her knotted muscles relax, laying her head down on his shoulder as well as she listened to his pulse and it's steady rhythm.

Suddenly she felt her whole body let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, loosening into a tired sore teenage girl again…

_He's okay… He'll be okay. _

"Thank God…" she whispered, closing her eyes for only a moment. It was only going to be a moment...

She slept, for once, without nightmares.

* * *

_**Aw well darlings…**_

_**Hehehe, this was really really hard to write**_

_**Cuz if I wasn't careful it'd be slutty**_

_**If I wasn't even more careful, It'd be comical. I hope that it's okay… I am not entirely happy with the chapter, but we'll see how it goes along. Maybe when I reread it I wont be so upset about it, ne?**_

_**Please leave me some love, ne?**_

_**-inky**_


	11. Chapter Ten: Broken

_**Chapter Ten: Broken**_

"Dum, dee-dum, dum." Kakashi hummed, skipping up the steps to the front door, jingling his keys in the stillness of the snowfall. Everything was so peaceful, and even though he didn't particularly like being wet and shivering in the cold it was nice to be in a quiet area. There was nothing like being able to look back on how he threatened someone with a knife while sipping a hot cup of Hinata's disturbingly delicious green tea.

Of course he'd have to deal with Sasuke's irritated grumbling all night long after she left because he got home too late. He _did _feel bad she had to walk home in the dark, but then every time he offered to walk the girl home she shot out the door like a bullet from a gun. Of course though that wasn't a good enough excuse for his testy and obviously love-struck godson.

Smirking Kakashi flung the door open with a bang, hoping to signal that he had arrived with a loud enough entrance that they would stop doing any embarrassing thing they were doing before he got close enough to make Hinata's face melt off.

"Tadaima!" he shouted, then stopped at the realization that the house was completely dark.

Frowning slightly he slid his hat off his head, narrowed eyes listening intently for Hinata's soft voice reading her way through Edgar Allen Poe, which they had been working on every single day after school for the past week.

But the silence was the only thing that replied, that and the twisting odd shadows and spirals of light filtering in through the cracks on the curtains from the lamp posts outside.

Kakashi felt his jaw clench and an uncharacteristic expression of serious deadliness spread over his features.

_Shit._

Breathing slowly to calm his raging heart he slid his hand into his pocket where the army knife still hid, his other hand lingering near his thigh where he knew several throwing knives were strapped. Slowly and with the elegant grace of a killer he slid into the sitting room, eyeing the darkness with sharp suspicious eyes.

Kakashi had never been known to be a pessimist, but he couldn't help it when his mind ran a series of bloody images through his nervous consciousness.

Itachi had been lost, forever most authorities hoped, but Kakashi knew the boy too well, he knew the family he came from far too well…

Itachi knew Sasuke had survived the gas explosion, he probably even knew how. The only reason he hadn't done anything to the boy was because there were too many witnesses all the time.

It wasn't Itachi's style to involve other people, they were far too below him to be troubled by his affairs. It would disgust him.

But if Hinata had left early… or worse if Itachi didn't care and had dragged her along too, then…

Catching the steadily quickening gasps in his throat Kakashi peeked into the kitchen, only to see the dinner Hinata had cooked sitting on the stove, untouched. Above the stove the clock ticked eerily, it's smooth glass surface reflecting the cool light.

_Eight thirty…_

"Fuck." Kakashi hissed, stuffing the army knife back into his pocket. Instead he pulled out a cell phone from his other pocket, flipping it open with expert ease as he headed out the door.

"Yeah, Rem, it's me." He grunted into the cell, sounding even more vicious than he had in the bar earlier that night.

"My godson is missing. I'm checking the other likely place he might be in, but if I call you back in fifteen minutes I hope you have a good team set up for me… and you'd better hope I don't call, things might get bad for certain people if I do."

Before Rem could stutter out a half wit answer the odd teacher snapped the cell closed, storming out of the house in a flurry of frustration and worry.

The snow didn't seem so peaceful outside anymore, but rather a deadly threat.

Sasuke didn't know the real danger he was in, though Kakashi assumed he knew some of what was happening. The youngster assumed Itachi didn't give a damn that he was still alive. But Kakashi knew better…

…after all, Itachi had already contacted him twice.

* * *

"Ne, Neji…" Tenten muttered, rubbing her hands together both nervously and because it was cold. "Why did you show up now of all times, aren't your semester exams results just coming out this week?" 

Neji glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, focusing most of his attention on driving. Absently and without really thinking about it he flicked the heat on a bit higher.

"Hanabi called. It sounded like an emergency." He admitted slowly, eyeing the flashing lights of the city out beyond his car windows.

Tenten blinked, turning to look at him with a slightly puzzled expression. "An emergency? What kind of an emergency?"

"I told you she looked ill."

"Yes, but so does Hinata."

"That's by her choice."

"Neji." Tenten snapped suddenly, turning to face the incoming road rushing up as he floored the accelerator. "Hinata isn't _that _much older than Hanabi. Not too long ago Hinata was Hanabi's age- still taking care of Hanabi. Aren't you being a little unfair? And to make things worse, you ran off to university across the country-"

"She's the eldest." Neji cut in, simply and precisely, making Tenten gape slightly at him, cheeks flushed with something like frustration.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you…" If her voice could have sounded more astounded and disappointed Neji would have given her an award.

"Tenten, I thought we discussed this already." He muttered. The fact that he was saying her name was a sure signal that he wanted to drop the subject, and quick, like a hot potato.

In all his years as her friend, and as her almost-not-quite-soon-to-maybe-be-boyfriend, he still hadn't learned _not _to do that.

With more determination than before Tenten shifted, brow furrowing. "Neji Hyuuga I want you to listen to yourself for a moment. Hinata is dealing with the exact same troubles that Hanabi is dealing with, only she has Hanabi to take care of- and you on her back telling her she's doing a horrible job! I love Hanabi, and yes Hanabi needs a little more guidance, but the only reason that's so is because Hanabi has always had someone guiding her by the hand! You haven't seen Hinata at school, she looks… she looks like…" Tenten slowed, turning away as the image of Hinata popped into her mind, staring down at her book with her cascade of long hair trailing behind her pale face.

The dark circles under her eyes were getting darker everyday, and there was hardly any moment she saw her smile anymore. How was the girl continuing on? What was making her show up at school every single day, without fail- and what for heaven's sake was making her so dedicated to all those volunteer jobs she so mysteriously attended every day?

Neji glanced over at the girl sitting beside him again as her accusation and arguments slowed and then halted abruptly, her expression going from furious to hurt.

Regretting the fact that he had looked at her he rubbed his face tiredly, cursing mentally his weaknesses.

"I feel… as though she's hiding something." He finally stated, admitting it for the first time to himself as well as to someone else.

Tenten looked up quickly, blinking repeatedly in her confusion.

"Hiding something?"

"Where does she go after school for all those hours? Why is she so behind on work at school? I received a call yesterday from Kurenai asking to talk to Uncle Hiashi. If I hadn't been there and my uncle was to receive the call it would have been the end of Hinata. Kurenai says Hinata's been behind all semester long, and hasn't caught up."

"She's taking higher level courses, Neji." Tenten snapped quickly, ignoring the fact that she didn't know where she went after school every day as well.

"Then she should drop them if they're too much!"

"Neji!" Tenten finally cried, closing her eyes in frustration. "She can't! Your uncle is forcing her to take them!"

For a moment they were silent, both processing the information they had exchanged. Then abruptly Neji breathed in deeply.

"That still doesn't answer where she goes every day."

Tenten nodded slowly, admitting it but reluctantly as he drove up to her apartment building.

The snow had doused everything in white, and had ushered away the usual crowds that lingered on her street.

For a moment she just sat there staring out into the cold, thinking.

"I can try to find out where she goes…" she admitted slowly. "She's being very careful with it though."

Neji finally ripped his gaze from the steering wheel, turning to look at her slowly. "Hai.. arigato."

"Yeah." Tenten mumbled, opening the door. "It's fine."

Before he knew what he was doing Neji reached out, grabbing her hand before she got out of the car. "Hold up." He muttered, making her stop in surprise, looking down at his grip on her hand and noting absently how much warmer his fingers were.

"Listen, I'm sorry we had to talk about… all that stuff today, but it's been on my mind and I-" he began stopping abruptly at the feel of her lips cutting him off.

Stunned he blinked back at her as she got of the car, smirking slightly. "You're a big brother." She shrugged. "I can understand that."

Flashing him a quick smile and a wink she turned, closing the door with her hip before waltzing off towards her building.

Leaving Neji Hyuuga, very utterly stranded.

* * *

_Breathe deeply, speak softly, be gentle… _

_His eyes traced the lines of Oka-san's face, grinning the toothless smile of a love struck four year old. _

_Oka-san smiled back, her hands leading his gently over the strings of her cello, moving each finger into place to let out the sweet melody into the stillness of the spring time in their backyard. _

_Her voice was lost to him, it had been too long since he had last heard it, too long ago. Her lips moved, and he knew what she said, but he couldn't remember the tone, the way it sounded, the sweetness of it. He knew it was sweet still, despite the time that had passed, and the thousands of minutes that would probably follow. _

_The toothless smile wavered, the image of mother's cheerful gaze falling away like the sakura petals swirling in a bitter sweet dance around the youngster. _

_His voice strained to scream, reaching for her quickly as she fell away into nothing. _

"_Oka-san!!!" _

_Panting, gasping, freezing. _

_Please, don't leave me, please don't leave me…_

"_OKA-SAN!"_

The sharp intake of breath shot down into his lungs fast enough to hurt, forcing him to sit up in the ever pressing darkness of a room he knew wasn't his own. The smell was different, making him a little light headed, and freezing as the light blankets fell from around him.

Raised up on one elbow Sasuke turned his head rapidly, straining to listen to the stillness of the room, disoriented and for that reason slightly dangerous.

His chest rose up and down in rapid gasps for air as his senses slowly calmed into something like viciously defensive stillness.

"What the hell…" he whispered, moving to sit up more only to freeze at the feel of something- or someone curled up beside him.

In a tidal wave of sickeningly familiar images the memories came back, making his entire body tense up like a bow string, taut and trembling slightly.

_Hinata…?_

Biting his lip viciously the usually calm Uchiha lowered himself back down slightly, missing his eyes more than ever before as he trailed a hand inches over the generous curves of whoever was sleeping beside him until he could feel her soft breath coming in and out in gentle soothing whispers.

Swallowing fitfully he pulled back, clenching his fingers tightly into a tight fist.

It was the first time in a long time that the Uchiha Avenger did not know what to think.

The smell of lavender was mixed in the air, and he focused on that instead, turning away from the sleeping girl to study what he could of the room.

The temperature was low, making his skin tighten irritably as the blankets slid off of him and Hinata's warmth drifted away with it. Swimming around in the lavender and cold was also a more chemical based scent he could recognize after a moment as paint thinner.

Puzzled and still a little startled he rubbed his face, noting with distaste that the bandages had been removed or had fallen off sometime during the night… or day?

He cursed softly, struggling to withdraw himself from Hinata's grip without waking her. Somehow the idea of facing her at that moment was making his stomach clench into difficult painful knots.

Before he knew what he was doing he was shifting the pillow so that it was where he had originally been sleeping, giving her something to curl into if she needed it.

Scoffing mentally at himself and the idiocy of his actions he slipped off the end of the bed after realizing he was trapped between her and a wall, and cursed again at the feel of cold wood flooring against his bare feet.

This only drew attention to the fact that he was wearing clothes he did not recognize…

_Son of a… damn it. _Sasuke grimaced openly in his solitude, resisting for a few seconds the urge to put his hands out in front of him as he walked in the unfamiliar territory. However the urge won out soon after he found himself tracing the wall around the room until he felt the door frame.

Breathing deeply to steady himself he crouched by the door knob, ignoring the rapid beating of his heart.

Too many things were happening, too many mixed memories, a dream, the feel of freezing water, Hinata's soft lips against his neck…

Dragging in a sharp hissing breath he flipped the lock, hearing the dull _clunk _of it opening.

_Kakashi must be having a break down…_

Slowly he stood, opening the door just a crack to test the air outside.

"Onee-chan! Oh…" a new voice gasped, and he froze for the fifth billionth time that night… day, whatever it was.

He stepped out quickly, closing the door behind him instinctively. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up Hinata of all people.

He heard the shuffling of feet as someone struggled to get up, and then the tentative clearing of a voice.

"…w…who are you?" a girl whispered.

Sasuke swallowed again, well aware that he was getting a cold… or perhaps pneumonia.

_That's my question too.

* * *

_

The buzzer went off, making Hanabi sit up like a gun shot, thankful for the break in the painful silence of the kitchen.

Uchiha Sasuke sat in front of her, silently staring down at a warm cup of coffee she had offered him. It didn't take a genius to know he wasn't going to finish it. He had hardly touched it at all.

Which was strange, considering he still looked a little blue.

For the last few minutes she had been trying to work up the courage to offer him a blanket too, or maybe a sweater, but before she could do so the buzzer rang, offering her an escape instead.

She took it.

"I'll be right back!" the little one gasped, scrambling off the kitchen stool and out the door, leaving Sasuke listening intently, ignoring the painful ache of his joints and the reoccurring memory of Hinata's warm skin.

_You are such an idiot, stop thinking about that…_

"Hello?" Hanabi enquired, almost suspiciously into the intercom.

The crackle of blurred sound spewed back muffled words in a voice Sasuke could recognize even from the kitchen.

"_**Hello? Hello? Sorry to bother…I'm Kakashi….my godson…Hinata-san…getting late…"**_

Hanabi started, unaware of Sasuke sitting up sharply in the kitchen, already pushing himself to his feet.

"Ah! Hai!" the Hyuuga gasped, pressing the button quickly to open the gates. For a moment she had dreaded the possibility of Neji appearing at the entrance.

Hopefully if Kakashi took Uchiha-san home then Neji wouldn't have to know that Hinata brought home a boy they didn't know.

"Uchiha-san!" she gasped, turning around to head back to the kitchen, only to run headlong into the solid unmoving chest of the vampiric young man.

"Ack! Gomen!" she gasped, startled by his steadying hand on her elbow.

Sasuke just grunted, retrieving his hand rapidly. Apparently the Hyuuga sisters had the same annoying habit of running into people…

"Your godfather is-"

"I heard." He muttered, rubbing his eyes irritably at the feel of dryness. He wasn't used to having them open for so long. The bandages had forced him to close his eyes most of the day and night in order to protect his healing retina from harsh light. But finding them at that moment meant entering Hinata's room…

The thought of Hinata was quickly and harshly shoved under, and the usually stoic Uchiha withdrew all opinions on the matter almost fearfully.

Waking up next to her was simply… confusing.

_**Ding Dong!**_

Hanabi jumped as the bell like sound echoed through the house. She had been staring at Sasuke with a puzzled expression, matching his own slightly troubled one with ease. So far she knew nothing of what happened aside from what his name was.

He didn't seem to like speaking much.

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head at Kakashi's ever loud entrance. That door bell probably woke up-

As if on cue the harsh sound of quick footsteps and then the slam of a door being opened and closed quickly drew his attention to where he recalled the stairs to be.

Hanabi had vanished off to open the door and so he was left alone, leaning casually against the door frame to the kitchen as Hinata almost tripped down the stairs and stopped at the sight of him, looking thoughtfully down as if he could see.

The words, whatever they had been, suddenly derailed in her throat and caused a train wreck, forcing her to gasp softly in surprise at the sight of him.

Her first glimpse of the pale handsome heart breaker without the bandages around him had been too fleeting for her to take in exactly what Sasuke Uchiha was.

Now, as he stood patiently at the bottom of the stairs, she had the sudden urge to run down and …

…_kiss him?! Kami-sama… I must be going crazy…_

"A-a-ano…" she began, running her hands rapidly through her tangled hair.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke started, surprised to hear it was 'his' voice asking that question.

Hinata blinked, looking down at the throbbing bruise that had spread from her knee in both directions, covering a good fifty percent of her leg.

She had probably fractured it…

"F-f-fine- are… are you… s-should you be w-w-walking? I… I mean…"

"I'm fine." Sasuke retorted quickly, pushing himself away from the door frame and in the direction of Kakashi's voice.

Hinata jumped, watching him walk off. As soon as he was out of the room she was suddenly rubbing her face, trying to get rid of the warmth and sleepiness that were still clinging to her.

"Wake up, Hinata, wake up."

Slowly she hobbled down the last few steps and towards the foyer where she could hear Kakashi exclaiming loudly over Sasuke's general appearance.

"What in hell's fire have you been up to?" the teacher snapped, surprisingly irritable as she approached, though at that moment his fury was directed at the nonchalant young man leaning against the nearby wall, hands stuffed into Neji's pant pockets.

"It's nine o'clock. Do you have any idea-"

"Save it." Sasuke snapped, noting (and almost feeling) Hinata's presence enter the foyer.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi snapped, then froze, taking in the sight of Hinata in a paint stained t-shirt and shorts, a swelling purple and yellow bruise decorating her left leg horribly.

"Hinata! What happened to your leg?!"

Before Hanabi and Sasuke could both react to the statement the sound of the gate opening interrupted, making Hinata gasp sharply.

"Hanabi!" her eyes caught her sister's quickly, and the same expression of panic was mirrored in them. "Is that-?"

"Neji-nii-san." Hanabi suddenly cried as the door swept open, letting in a wave of cold air and flurries of snow.

However it didn't close quite as quickly as it normally would have. Neji stood frozen at the door, startled.

"…what the hell is going on here?"

They had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

The door slammed shut, making Sasuke flinch beneath the bandages newly wrapped around his face. 

If he didn't know any better he'd assume that Kakashi was actually angry-

"What the _**hell **_did you think you were doing?" The teacher spun around as soon as the door was closed, ripping off his coat like it was it's fault he had had to spend all night and most of the morning in a hospital ward while Sasuke and Hinata got looked over, and then spoken to by cops.

"Tch." Sasuke began, even though mentally he had been telling himself off most of the night and early morning too. What 'had' he been doing? Out in the dark? Alone? With Hinata? What kind of a moron was he? Kakashi had told him there was a chance Itachi could return for him, more than once, and on top of that, it still seemed like a stupid idea to go out with just Hinata so late at night. Worse, he had to take care of his health if he wanted the surgery to work, and somehow falling into freezing water didn't seem like the best way to go about making sure he was healthy.

"You had better have a good answer Uchiha." Kakashi snapped suddenly, voice deadly, blocking the passage to the staircase and the sitting room.

Sasuke frowned, slowly bending down to remove his shoes, listening mildly to Kakashi straining to take deep calming breaths.

He didn't have a good answer… not really.

He had heard Hinata's surprised glee, and…he hadn't thought, only realized that he wanted to hear more of that, and if the snow was causing her so much contentment, then maybe if they went out-

"Sasuke!" Kakashi snapped again, drawing him out of his thoughts as he straightened up, tossing his shoes carelessly in some general direction.

"It was just a walk." He shrugged, sounding surprisingly calm.

It wasn't just a walk, damnit. Hinata could have broken her leg- worse she could have been assaulted by those assholes. He didn't have to have sight to know she had done something to one of them. The police had said there had been blood on the bridge.

Hinata had stuttered out an apology.

Somehow he had felt like it should have been him apologizing.

"Damnit, Sasuke!" Kakashi finally snapped, his feet making repetitive noises as he paced in front of his godson. "You put her in danger- you put yourself in danger! I already told you Itachi might randomly-"

"I fucking know that." Sasuke snapped back finally, letting his irritation show for the first time since the night before.

"I'm telling her not to come back. She's been putting up with hell helping you out." Kakashi snapped suddenly, startling the blind boy for the first time.

"What?" he muttered, swallowing hard.

"While you were in with the doctors I heard her cousin giving her the bloody rundown of her life. I've never seen a girl cry as silently as she did, nor as long. I had to go and explain things to him. You realize she got 'hurt' right? She could have shattered her knee-"

"Will you stop fucking saying that?" Sasuke snapped sharply, causing his godfather to pause, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Sasuke, her cousin told me about the situation at home. She's falling behind in class, she's not paying attention to her responsibilities concerning her younger sister, and for a Hyuuga declining grades and ignoring responsibilities is huge. You taking her out like that and endangering her-"

Sasuke ignored him, ignored completely the rest of what he was going to say. Instead he stared into the blank nothingness of his world, feeling the shivering vibrations that still lingered over his flesh from having mild hypothermia pass only the night before.

Despite that, the main issue in his chest was the surprising pressure there.

_She's been falling behind? She's been getting in trouble… just to come here?_

_**Sweet nervous voice, hesitating whisper of breath as she forced herself to speak. "I…I like being…here."**_

The Uchiha looked up, cutting off his godfather mid rant. "Tell her not to come back." He muttered, swallowing the knot in his throat as he walked past him, shoving him out of the way lightly.

Kakashi started, turning to stare after the usually stoic young man. Had that been a slight frown of pain on his face? Or had that just been his imagination…

* * *

_Slap!_

Hinata froze, face turned away slightly from the force of the blow to her cheek. A hushed silence whispered over the empty hallway. Pale lavender eyes stared out into the closed doors at the end of the hall where the snow still remained, pure white and innocently cold.

Unlike her burning aching cheek.

"Y-you l-l-lied to me!" Sakura whimpered, tears pouring down her face, chin trembling with contained rage.

"You pretended y-you didn't know him!"

Slowly the pale girl turned, putting a trembling hand to her sore cheek as she stared back into Sakura's pale green eyes, meeting her own tear filled gaze with fury.

"G-g-gome-"

"Shut up!"

The shout echoed down the hall, making Hinata jump sharply, eyes widening more.

"You could have offered me to take care of him! You could have asked me to come along! You could have… you could have…"

Hinata blinked repeatedly, feeling her throat steadily drying, her hands shaking, a pain in her chest growing like a monster about to rip through her flesh.

Sakura's shoulders shook, and she hunched over, burying her face in her hands. "You probably had fun looking at me moping all week long… I didn't know you were like that…"

Hinata felt the air rush right out of her, shock lighting up her face. "Iie! I-I didn't-"

Sakura's hand connecting with her other cheek silenced her, the force enough to make her stumble back and to the ground with a sickening_ thump._ Agony shot down her damaged leg, the knee brace straining against her odd position.

"Hinata! Sakura!"

Sakura looked up through her tears, past Hinata who stared down at the ground, frozen in place.

Footsteps chorused down the hall, soft breaths and angry frightened voices. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Tenten's hands on her shoulders made her jump, turning sharply to look at her friend, surprised by the concerned expression there.

_Please don't slap me…_

"Sakura!" Ino growled, giving the pink haired princess a shake by the shoulders. "What are you doing!? She could damage her knee more!"

"Like I care!" Sakura snapped back, ripping away from the blonde's grip. "You were the one that told me how it happened! Do you know how many levels of backstabbing she managed to pull off in the last few months!?"

"Sakura." Tenten snapped from the ground, leaving Hinata to Temari's careful hands. The pale Hyuuga however was not responding, rather staring at the ground still, tears streaming down her face in her surprise.

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…_

"Don't!" green eyes flashed dangerously as she turned around , refusing the extended hands of both Ino and Tenten.

Without another word she stormed down the hall, pink locks sticking to her tear stained face.

"Sakura!"

Temari and Tenten both jumped, turning to look at Hinata who had suddenly sat up, struggling to get to her feet. "Sakura- gomen!"

Sakura's form didn't stop, turning around the corner sharply.

"Gomen!"

The sobs finally came, washing over her like a tsunami, leaving her stranded in Temari and Tenten's arms.

Ino glowered in the direction Sakura had taken, jaw clenched.

"…what have you done, Sakura?"

Only the sound of Hinata's suddenly whispered sobs answered her.

* * *

It didn't matter what they said, or the softness of their hands wiping away her tears. None of it mattered. 

Sakura's force was still resonating inside her head, her expression running like an eternal torturing film.

It was disgust. She was familiar with the expression, having seen it in Otou-san's eyes… and most often in the mirror.

Somehow she didn't blame Ino or Tenten for telling Sakura what had happened. It seemed natural, it seemed like the normal thing to do, to tell her. It didn't occur to her that if they had kept their mouths shut about the accident and her association to Sasuke Sakura might now have reacted as she had.

It didn't matter. None of it mattered.

Trembling visibly but otherwise in control the pale Hyuuga had walked silently through the day, gently refusing any help, answering all concerned questions from her teachers with a watery smile and a nod.

Kakashi didn't ask how she was…

The bell rang, it's echo making her throbbing head ache a little more, like an irritating child prodding her repeatedly.

Breathing deeply in resentment towards the noise she stood, sliding the books off the desk heavily, nearly dropping them in her weak fumbling fingers.

"Miss Hyuuga?"

Startled Hinata looked up, blinking through tear stained lashes stuck together in a glittering fan. Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek as he studied his stunned and shell shocked pupil.

_Geez… can I actually do this…?_

Clearing his throat nervously he waited for the rest of the students to slide out of the class, most glancing over their shoulder curiously at Hinata, Shikamaru and Shino among them. They were two of the faces she had not really paid much attention to since the beginning of semester… it was kind of like forgetting they existed, and therefore that she did too.

"H-hai, Kakashi-sensei?" she murmured softly, sniffing as she struggled to hoist the heavy stack of books in her arms. Her leg strained, making the tendons tighten and sharp stabs of pain shoot up her thigh.

Wincing she leaned against the nearby desk, looking pointedly at the ground in hopes of hiding her pained expression.

Kakashi, however, did not miss it.

"Miss Hyuuga… You should sit down, this might take a while. I'll write you a late-slip."

Hinata's heart sank, pale lavender eyes rising to stare at the teacher.

The idea had been whispering in the back of her mind for a while, a dark enticing little murmur that sent shivers of revulsion and to her surprise 'pain' down her back.

_Sasuke doesn't want to see you…_

_You're not safe…_

_You're not worth it…_

_You're just not 'it'._

The moment Kakashi's lips formed the words she knew what was coming, sliding slowly down into the seat, nodding. Always nodding.

Nod, smile, agree. Survive?

Her hands shook when Kakashi touched her lightly, frowning worriedly at her face. She started, looking up, blinking rapidly to clear the tears.

_Please don't take him away…_

_Please…_

Her head was nodding before she knew what she was doing, her lips forming the disgusting bitter word in her mouth that left an after taste of poison.

_Coward! Fight him!_

"H-hai, Kakashi-sensei… I understand."

She felt her heart break.

* * *

_**Ano… two words for ya: writer's block ((sobs)) I got nothing for you, this is the best thing I could come up with. It feels like I need to get past this mess with the ice and snow before I can get on a roll again, so Im just gonna struggle through it and keep posting till my mojo returns**_

_**I know it's evil… and not very good, but leave me some love to let me know you're all still there reading, ne?**_

_**-a very sorry inky**_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Say Okay

_**Chapter Eleven: Say Okay**_

"…_n-nani? Demo… he wasn't… he…" Hinata stared, feeling her fingers loosen on the book bag she was carrying, letting it hit the ground like a heavy burden. _

_Neji didn't look up, but stared down at the papers arranged on the kitchen table where he was working, figuring out her insurance statements concerning the accident. It was the insurance company that had called him. Uncle Hiashi was returning, and he was frothing at the mouth. _

"_He called half an hour ago, he's already on the flight here. He should be around by tomorrow morning." He murmured, ignoring the sickening guilt rushing through his veins at the sound of Hinata's horrified voice. _

_The girl stared down at the ground, looking at the mutated morphed reflection of herself in it's shining surface. _

He's going to hurt me.

_Her thoughts rushed up, to her bedroom where the art supplies sat untouched, collecting dust. _

_There were no canvases of sketchbooks for him to burn, but he could get rid of her ability to create anymore. It had taken her four years to collect the supplies she had in her room, baby-sitting and saving bits of allowance he gave her and Hanabi for school every year. _

_He would hit her where it hurt, probably he would take that all away, he would drag her out of school, he would…_

_Her thoughts stalled, remembering his threatening but absent minded words the day before the new semester. He had said something about setting her up with a business partner…_

Sasuke.

_Wordlessly she turned, rushing up the stairs, crashing right into Hanabi who had stood up on the top landing, eyes wide in her face at the information Hinata was receiving. _

_Otou-san was returning? Could it get any worse..?_

"_Gomen!" Hinata gasped, pushing past her into her room. _

_Hanabi froze, staring at the dark hallway and the door at the end of it, hiding her older sister. _

_Biting her lip the little one moved forward, stepping inside without permission. _

_Maybe it was time _she _took care of her sister…_

Hinata woke, staring up at the darkness of her bedroom ceiling, listening to Hanabi's soft breaths beside her.

It was comforting, having the human warmth and contact in her room where she never turned on the heat for fear of having her paint supplies burst into flames. The nagging memory of Sasuke's warmth through the last night made her shiver, burying her face absently into the covers of her bed.

_Don't think about it, don't think about it… he's gone now…_

What was she going to do? Everything had just stopped. It made sense though, she had assumed it would happen, but perhaps not like this.

Sasuke hated her, Sakura hated her, Neji was disappointed in her, Otou-san was furious, her teachers were worried and her grades were declining steadily.

Breathing deeply again Hinata opened her tear filled eyes to stare at Hanabi, surprisingly adorable in her unconscious state in dreamland. Cheeks flushed and lips parted slightly the little Hyuuga lay, breathing in and out rhythmically, soothing the tense knot of nerves that was her sister.

The only one that wasn't angry at her was Hanabi, and of all people she had the most right.

Hinata bit her lip, rubbing her wet lashes lightly before sliding a hand across Hanabi's warm cheek. The silly baby fat of her little sister's face was fading steadily each day, but had yet to vanish. The curve of her cheeks and her cute button nose still left her with the remnants of childhood. It was a simple joy, one she was glad to take part in.

A startled flash of memory whispered by suddenly, the image of her mother stroking her own cheek in the exact same fashion leaving her more shaken than before.

She had not painted, and therefore had not thought of Oka-san very much, if at all…

Quietly she closed her eyes, sliding her hand to grab Hanabi's gently.

_Oka-san…I'm sorry._

A little gasp made her open her eyes again, blinking back at Hanabi's sleepy but awake face. Groggily the little one muffled a yawn with her other hand, squeezing her fingers around her sister's grip.

"Ohaiyo." She mumbled, cuddling into the pillow contently.

Hinata found herself smiling slightly, remembering the many times Hanabi had slept in her room before the semester had begun. "Ohaiyo." She replied.

"…you've been crying."

Startled, Hinata reached up, touching her own face like it was someone else's. "Nani- oh…" she mumbled, coming away with wet fingertips.

Hanabi nodded knowingly. "I'm sorry things are happening like this."

Her sister froze, looking up at the little frown on the youngster's face. "D-don't be, Hanabi-chan… it's my fault. I'll deal with it."

"But it's not your fault. And it is not fair. You should get to say what you feel without worrying." Hanabi replied simply, reminding her of Neji when he was younger, ever the know-it-all, stating everything as if it were obvious.

"I'm sorry, Hana."

Hanabi started in surprise, looking up to stare at her sister's face. She had not called her Hana in a long time. She had not apologized that way either, with tears streaming down her face.

"N-nani? Why are you crying? It's okay!" she cried, startled, sitting up on her elbow.

Hinata shook her head calmly, smiling at her worry. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I didn't realize how much I missed you."

The words came out calmly, as if she had known them all along but had not noticed them until that moment.

Hanabi stared, feeling her chin wobbling a bit as she strained to contain her tears. "This is so cheesy!" she whimpered, reaching up to rub her eyes roughly.

Laughter bubbled over, making her stop in surprise to look at her sister, sitting up… actually laughing.

"It's okay for it to be cheesy, ne?" Hinata sighed, shaking her head at her as she pulled her into her lap.

"You laughed." Hanabi stated in reply, quite comfortable with cuddling with her sister, though she would never admit it at school.

Hinata blinked mildly, running her hands through her little sister's hair. "I did." She admitted, looking down at her.

"Ano…" Hanabi frowned then, looking up at her worriedly again. "Otou-san is coming home today. What are you going to do?"

Hinata felt her stomach clench, a sickening feeling washing over her to the point she almost wanted to vomit. Restraining all expression she shrugged, continuing her careful work on her sister's hair, pulling the knots apart gently with deft fingers. "I'll know when the time comes, I guess…"

She smiled vaguely, knowing well where that sentence came from.

"Ne, did you know Oka-san used to say that, all the time?"

Hanabi's eyes focused on her with outmost attention, as they always did when Hinata spoke about their mother. "She did?"

"Hai." Hinata nodded, smiling again. "All the time…"

The sun peered through the window blinds, which were usually pulled down, hiding the people within the room from it's touch, but for some reason they had shifted in the night and a bright dazzling stream of gold shot through the room, making both girls start, turning to look at the little sliver of window.

"Wow."

"Spring's here." Hinata commented, brow furrowed.

"Yeah." Hanabi nodded. "Did Oka-san like spring?"

Hinata blinked, looking down at her thoughtfully. "You know… I honestly can't remember right now."

* * *

He figured it would be easy. He had done it before, had survived it all without problems.

Therefore it came as some surprise when he woke up and had no reason to get out of bed. His limbs refused, a nagging angry voice in the back of his head snarling out whispers.

_What's the point of getting up today, idiot._

"Sasuke?"

The door opening made him flinch, for a moment he had the urge to pull the covers over his head to ignore his godfather.

But that would have been childish. Instead he grunted in reply, struggling to sit up.

"What are you doing in bed? We have to go right now!" Footsteps echoed as Kakashi rushed over, pulling the blankets off dramatically, which in theory would have made most kids scramble out of bed.

This one grabbed them back instinctively and threw them at him. "Get out." He snapped, struggling to his feet lazily.

Kakashi sighed, far too aware of the monotone and slowness to let that slide. "…are you still sick?" he muttered, ignoring Sasuke's protests he put a hand to his forehead. "No fever."

"I'm fine, damnit." He grunted, pushing his godfather away abruptly. The voice continued snarling, this time amused.

_Liar, liar._

"This isn't about Hinata, is it?"

Sasuke froze.

_Bingo. _Said the voice.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kakashi?' he grunted back, quickly grabbing the shirt he had left on the floor earlier that morning when he couldn't sleep. Silently he struggled into it, hoping by the time he was done Kakashi's presence would be gone.

Of course, that wasn't the case.

"…you know it's for the best."

Well, at least he could say his godfather was a persistent little bastard, that was for sure.

"What are you getting at?" Irritably he walked over to the chair near where Kakashi stood, fingers deftly pulling apart his uniform so he could put it on.

"It's okay to miss her, Sasuke. Maybe I can arrange for her to escort you around school instead of Sakura."

"Don't be an idiot. I don't miss her."

Roaring laughter from the voice. _Are you 'crazy'!? You'd rather be around that pink haired monster? Take it back, tell him the truth. _

"Are you sure…?" Kakashi sounded doubtful. Sasuke flinched. Was there something about how he was speaking that sounded uncertain? Seriously.

"Yes, damnit. Now, will you get out?"

_Tch, you don't just miss her…_

The door closed quietly, surprising him with Kakashi's understanding. He bit his lip, bending down to tie his shoes. "Shut up." He mumbled to himself, straining to control his thoughts.

_You don't just miss her._

"Shut up, shut up, shut up…"

_You lov-_

Abruptly he stood, walking purposefully over to the door, suddenly afraid of being alone. Throbbing memories of her voice, her smell, her touch and her lips against his flesh burned in the back of his mind until he flung open the door, a little out of breath, but desperately glad for Kakashi's sudden presence.

"Let's go." He grunted, catching himself before he said anything stupid.

Kakashi blinked back at the boy, noting with something like pity how his cheeks were red, and his voice a little weak.

…_he really fell head over heels…

* * *

_

Whispers, she was very aware of them all.

A few actually bothered to point their fingers at her. She kept her head down, the curtain of dark hair like a shield. She missed Hanabi already.

Walking had never been easy before, not in the school hallways where people like to group together into thick crowds that blocks the passage from one area to another. She was small, and quiet and shy, something she hated about herself since before she knew what all those things were, because no matter what she tried to do no one ever heard her.

But now, with the brace heavily strapped to her almost fractured leg it was twice as hard. Her book bag was slung over on the other shoulder, so as to not weigh down her damaged knee, but still it hurt to walk.

The doctors had said minimum walking was allowed, but that going from class to class at school should be fine.

They had obviously not been in school for a while. It wasn't minimum walking at all.

To make things a little more tense the fear that Sakura might be amongst the group sent shivers down her spine. Whatever the other students were whispering about, she was pretty sure that Tenten, Ino and Temari had not informed them. That left one other person…

Lost in her train of thought she bumped right into someone, flinching. "G-gomen- I-"

"Hinata-chan?"

The Hyuuga started, looking up to stare at a familiar face. Sky blue eyes, bright blonde hair, and usually a dazzling smile.

Only, right at that moment he was frowning.

"N-n-naruto!" she gasped, feeling her book bag slip, hitting the floor with a thump that drew the eyes of several people.

Most gave her a scoff and turned back to their friends, murmuring more urgently.

Before she knew what he was doing Naruto had picked up her bag, startled by the weight. "Damn, Hinata… you probably shouldn't be carrying so many books around when your leg is hurt like that."

"Oh…I…." Hinata continued to stare, mouth open slightly in her shock.

"What…ano… what are you d-d-doing-?"

"Here?" Naruto smirked, hauling the bag onto his shoulder. Hinata felt her heart flutter nervously, though it felt… a little different than before. "Hai… ano… I-I can carry my b-ba-"

"It's okay, I'll walk you to class." The blonde shrugged, starting away without waiting for her to finish her sentence.

She hurried after him as best she could, trying to grasp her wayward thoughts in a firm grip.

"I'm here for the graduation, that's all." Naruto continued, glancing back at her thoughtfully. "I'll be going back again when it's over."

"O-oh." Hinata started, blushing as his blue eyes lingered on her for a moment longer.

"Ne, I've… heard some stuff." He stopped by the door of her classroom, making her stare in panicked surprise. _How did he know where my class was? He hasn't been here all semester-_

"S-s-stuff?" she stuttered, busying herself with looking for her sweater in her bag.

"Yeah." Naruto studied her intently, watching her pale fingers fumbling with books. "I was talking to Sakura all last night on the phone."

Hinata froze.

_Oh…Kami-sama…_

"What happened with you two?" his blue eyes seemed puzzled when she looked up and away quickly, blushing a thousand shades of red.

Most girls would have stood straight, they would have fixed him with a solid look of indifference and pointed out how Sakura had slapped them around.

Hinata lowered her books back to the ground, breathing deep to keep calm.

"I….I…ano…"

"Hinata!" Together the blonde and brunette looked up in time to see Ino struggling towards them through the crowd, a look of deadly intent on her face. Twice she stopped and kicked students to get them out of her way, snapping about how they should mind her own business. Mini shouting matches ensued, all of which she won because of her powerful voice, even as she stormed away and stopped in front of her friend.

"Ino…" Hinata stated, aware that her voice was wobbling slightly. Before she could say anything else the blonde poked a finger sharply into Naruto's chest. "You." she stated, giving him a glare that made him flinch comically, seeing as he was looking 'down' at her, being two heads taller and all.

"If you think I'm gonna let you give Hinata more trouble than she already has, you have something else coming! I don't care that you just got back or any crap like that, I will grind you up and you're gonna-"

"Iie! Iie!" Naruto cried, hands up in peace, eyes wide. "I was just-"

"Just what, huh?!" Ino cried, jabbing her fingers into his chest. "Just what?!"

"Ino!" Hinata gasped, taking her arm gently. "Ino-chan!"

"I just wanted to hear her side of the story!" Naruto gasped, stumbling slightly when the shorter blonde jabbed his chest again. "…Sakura mentioned a guy… and I…" he stopped, blushing.

The two girls before him blinked. Hinata felt something in her throat, which she first thought might be tears.

_Well of course… he's liked Sakura for how long? Hearing that she's having a huge fight because of a guy…_

The pressure in her throat intensified, and suddenly it escaped, but it wasn't a sob, or tears as she had anticipated.

It was a giggle.

Together the two blondes turned to look at Hinata, blinking. The girl blushed under their combined blue eyed gazes, poking her fingers together nervously. "I-I understand, N-naruto-kun." She smiled, and though it was a weak smile it didn't waver.

Ino's blue eyes widened slightly at her, her grip on Hinata's arm loosening slightly in surprise.

"…Hinata?" she murmured, worriedly studying her face.

"I can't talk about it right now." Hinata admitted, glancing up at Naruto, who was still blushing a brilliant red. "Demo, I-I'll tell you later, hai?"

Naruto nodded, glancing over at Ino nervously.

Ino however wasn't paying him attention anymore, her eyes focused on Hinata instead.

_Is she faking…? She's been in love with this idiot block head for how long and now…_

"His name is Sasuke." Hinata added, as she picked up her book bag, slinging it onto her shoulder without much difficultly. "Sasuke Uchiha." She turned to look back at Naruto.

"He's blind."

The blonde just blinked. Ino stared, jaw dropping slowly at the way Hinata was murmuring Sasuke's name. _Oh lordy…_

"I don't think he likes her."

He blinked again, this time in surprise mixed with relief.

_But I think I like him.

* * *

_

"I have a question for you." Ino began, leaning over the cafeteria table to look at Hinata past the heavy history book she had placed up, much like a barrier diving her from her three friends. It was completely unintentional… mostly.

Tenten and Temari both looked up, looking back and forth between the blonde and the brunette.

Hinata didn't look up, but continued to scribble things down, most of which were half formed thoughts on politics during the second world war, and wayward questions about how she was feeling towards Sasuke. A few of the notes even had little half formed hearts on them, all of which were only half formed because she forced herself to stop before they were finished, chiding herself.

Nervously she cleared her throat, looking up at Ino expectantly. "Hai?" she murmured, well aware of the blonde's intense gaze studying her face.

"…what is Sasuke to you anyway?"

Brick wall, that's what it felt like. A solid brick wall refusing to let her thoughts go through. It was the question she had been asking herself all day long anyway. The idea that she might like him was something that was almost uncomfortable, not because he wasn't likeable…

But because he was, everyone liked him. Being like Sakura made her flinch.

"Ano…" she began, well aware that her face was heating up like a furnace.

Tenten and Temari both dropped their forks in surprise. "Wait a second!" Tenten gasped, sitting up sharply. "You're telling me you-"

"Oh… this makes everything so much more _complicated_." Temari sulked, banging her forehead on the table.

Hinata blinked back at them, like a deep caught in the headlights. "Iie! I-I don't… I'm not… s-sure what I…" she sighed, rubbing her face.

"You're not sure if you like him." Ino mumbled slowly, studying her puzzled expression with a frown of her own.

"I hope you're not saying that because of Sakura." Tenten stated suddenly, making Hinata glance up, startled. "N-nani?"

"I don't care what that pink haired princess has to say about it." The bun headed TA stated thinly, looking far more pissed off than anyone recalled her being in a while. "If you like him, and he happens to like you then to hell with Sakura, you hear?"

Hinata flinched. "Tenten, n-not so l-loud…"

"She's right." Ino nodded, the same pissed off frown tingeing her features. "You've as much right."

"Onegai…" Hinata gasped, sinking lower into her seat.

"You should go talk to him!" Temari stated, thumping her fist on the table. "You should ask!"

"Ahh." Was all Hinata said, hiding behind her books, face in her hands.

_That's the thing though… he doesn't want to see me anymore…_

The P.A system suddenly blared, the secretary's dry smoke induced voice crackled through the school.

"Hinata Hyuuga, please report to the principal's office, Hinata Hyuuga to the principal's office. Thank you."

If it was possible to have all eyes focus on her at that one time the school managed it.

She thought she would faint.

Ino scoffed, glaring back at the cafeteria crowds. "What the hell are you all looking at? Bunch of gossiping asses." She growled, standing up and grabbing Hinata's arm, dragging her out of her chair like a rag doll. "Let's go." She snarled, followed closely by Temari and Tenten who grabbed all their stuff and ran after them.

With enough force to bulldoze the school's football team, Ino burst through the cafeteria doors, making students in the hall jump.

"…staring, ill mannered little runts…" she grumbled, seething as she stormed down the hall.

Temari and Tenten struggled behind them under Hinata's books and bags. "Seriously Hyuuga. You need to get yourself a cart or something." Temari grumbled.

"G-g-gomen!" Hinata gasped, then stopped as they reached the Principal's office, all shiny wood paneling and gold plaque to look imposing.

She had never been particularly afraid of Tsunade-sensei, but now…

"Ano…" she whimpered, glancing over at Ino who flashed her a bright grin. "Go on, Hina-chan. We'll be right here waiting."

Tenten nodded. "Don't worry."

_Don't worry? Has she ever been called to the office before?_

Breathing deep to steady herself, the pale Hyuuga took the door handle and stepped in, glancing back once to see her three friends smiling back at her before she closed the door.

The office smelled weird, this she had heard before but had always figured it was a rumor the student body had spread. But it did smell, kind of like…f arm.

As she noted this she turned to find a pig pen sitting in a corner of the room, by the secretary's desk.

It looked like it had hastily been put up. The secretary, who was ancient didn't look up, from the paperwork on her desk, only pointed at door with her ball point pen.

"That way."

Shivering a little, Hinata stepped forward, walking slowly towards the door as if it might swallow her alive.

_What would Oka-san do… what would Oka-san do right now?_

Her mother's smiling face flickered through her mind's eye. Oka-san wasn't bold, or forceful like Sakura, or angry and decisive like Ino, she wasn't calm but irritable like Tenten and certainly not lazily aggravated like Temari.

She was like…her, shy, nervous…but determined.

"_I'll know when the time comes…"_

Hinata breathed out softly, clenching her sweaty fists lightly, and knocked.

Two seconds later, Tsunade's voice echoed through the door. "Come in please."

Biting her lip, she stepped inside, only to freeze halfway.

Sakura and Kakashi were sitting in the office, along with Tsunade on the other side of the desk.

Sakura's green eyes flashed dangerously from where she sat, arms crossed, jaw tight… looking like perhaps she had cried recently.

Hinata sighed, feeling sympathy linger over her chest.

"Hello, Miss Hyuuga." Kakashi murmured, his eyes sheepish and a little sorry over the rim of his coat. Hinata smiled weakly at him as she walked over, taking the seat Tsunade pointed to, between the other two.

"We were just discussing a few arrangements concerning Sasuke Uchiha, Miss Hyuuga. As well as discussing your current grades." Tsunade commented, watching curiously as the girl's gaze lingered on her pale hands then lifted determinedly to meet her. "Hai, T-tsunade-sensei."

"…we would like to hear your opinion."

Hinata blinked back, shocked.

There's a first time for everything.

* * *

Sasuke looked like he might have fallen asleep, with his head on his arms sitting at Kakashi's desk.

It wasn't fair though, that he couldn't sleep. Not the night before and not in that awkward position at his godfather's desk. Instead the endless thoughts didn't seem to want to stop. Thoughts about how it wasn't fair…None of it was fair.

When he wasn't thinking about Hinata his thoughts lingered on Oka-san and Otou-san, and Itachi. Kakashi had been more open with him after the fall through the ice, and his decision to keep Hinata away.

Itachi was not found yet, but Kakashi didn't think that was the last of him. As a matter of fact there was something in the way he spoke that made him think perhaps the soldier turned teacher knew more about the situation than he was admitting.

It was better, for everyone, and mainly Hinata if she didn't walk him home anymore. There was less danger that way.

_**Thump.**_

His fist connecting with the wall beside him sent ripples of pain down his arm, making him sigh half heartedly.

Yes, it was safer for Hinata, and better for everyone. But what about him?

Selfish as that may be, what about him?

Maybe she didn't want to be there anymore anyway, not after that little episode in the park. She hadn't really come around to ask what he thought. From what Kakashi had said she just took the information nodded and agreed. For some reason that surprised him, and left him feeling a little hollow.

He had hoped perhaps she would bother to ask what he thought about it. Apparently she hadn't cared.

Maybe she was just sweet to everyone in that manner…? Did girls like that actually exist?

What if she already had a boyfriend and that was why she withdrew without complaining? It didn't make sense that someone like her would be single.

He stopped, sitting up sharply in surprise at the turn his thoughts had taken.

_Boyfriend? Boyfriend?! What the hell am I thinking!?_

Defeated he hit the desk with his forehead again, grumbling to himself. He was blind, and he had a task to do if by some miracle the operation went through and he got his sight back.

He couldn't think about things like that…

_**Knock, knock.**_

Sitting up again, he reached out to grab a nearby Braille book sitting on the desk. He had been attempting to read for the past half hour, assuming it would be enough to keep him from thinking the very things plaguing his mind at that moment.

That obviously hadn't worked.

_**Knock, knock. **_

He glared in the direction of the door through the darkness, clearing his throat blandly. He was catching some sort of cold, flu-ish thing. Probably because of the fall in the ice. Some of Hinata's green tea would have been heavenly right about then…

Softer, another knock sounded, making him clench his jaw. If it was that pink haired monster he was going to kill something.

"Kakashi's not here." He snapped, opening his book violently.

For a moment there was silence and he figured they were gone, tension evaporating from his shoulders slowly.

Then the door opened quietly, letting in a soft smell of lavender that made him sit up quickly.

"…S-sasuke-kun?"

Maybe he had gone crazy and was imagining things?

For some reason he didn't know what to say, only sat there, listening as she closed the door.

_What do I do, what do I do?_

"A-ano…"

He almost smirked, that was definitely Hinata.

"I…I'm sorry t-t-o bother you…I just…" she let out a nervous breath suddenly, making his heart beat a little faster.

_She's so cute… she's so ridiculously cute…_

"What is it?' he found himself asking, surprised by how calm his voice sounded, quite a bit less snappish than usual. Chiding himself for being such a suck up he stood, sighing as he walked over around the desk and leaned against it, hands in his pockets.

"…I…I wanted to, um…I wanted to apologize." Hinata began slowly. She stood with her hands to her chest, tightly wound together, face so red she might have a heart attack soon, studying him.

It actually 'hurt' to look at him and not touch him. If Ino had been able to hear that thought she would have smiled wolfishly and said something crude.

"Apologize?" Sasuke felt his chest tighten slightly. "For what?"

"..f-for… I… I don't know…" she started, realizing that was a stupid thing to say. "Well…I-I mean, I just… I'm sorry… that… y-you fell i-into the lake, it could have… I mean, it was stupid of me t-to take you there… a-and I-I'm sorry t-that I…I got you in trouble w-with Kakashi-sensei and I'm sorry that…" she stopped her rush of thoughts, swallowing heavily.

_Say it, just say it…_

"I'm s-sorry that I c-can't w-walk you home anymore…B-but I u-understand, K-kakashi-sensei e-explained to me that, ano… that it was f-for the best…"

Sasuke froze, a very high pitched sound in his ears. _Wait, wait…did she just…_

Two opinions suddenly sprung up in the silence as he thought, arms crossed in front of his chest to hide his clenching fists.

_Tell her, tell her you want her around still… tell her something, anything…_

_Don't… don't tell her, it's better for her, it's easier for you both, it's better this way, she's right, Kakashi is right too, just… let her go…If you care at all._

"It's fine." He shrugged, noting his voice had gone deceptively cold. Hinata flinched slightly, staring down at her hands.

"Hai." She mumbled, letting out a shaky breath. For a moment she thought she saw something pass over his face, but it was hard to tell…with those bandages around his eyes.

She turned then, heading back towards the door.

She had thought it out, exactly what she was going to say, she had figured he could answer two ways, and he had chosen. She knew what that meant. Shakily she took the door knob, stopping for a moment at the sound of Hanabi's voice and her friend's voices in her head.

"_It's not your fault, and it's not fair…"_

"_If you like him, and he happens to like you…"_

"…_You've as much right…"_

"_You should look for him, you should ask…"_

"Ne, S-s-sasuke-kun…." She couldn't help it that her voice shook. In order to keep herself steady she braced herself against the door, breathing deeply. "…d-do...do I bother you?"

Sasuke froze, feeling his muscles tightening to the point that it hurt.

_Oh god, please don't cry… please, please don't cry…_

"N-nani?" he gasped, unable to keep the stutter at bay.

Hinata didn't look up, but continued to stare at the ground, blinking rapidly to keep the tears from blurring her vision. "…I just… I don't…ano… I don't understand why, all of a sudden…" she breathed out, turning around slowly.

_Oka-san would have faced him._

"I don't want to stop being with you."

She gasped the moment she said it, slamming her hands over her mouth in surprise.

Sasuke searched the darkness around him, unable to move.

_What do I do…?_

"…your family is against it, for the sake of your safety." He muttered, grabbing onto rationality, logic. Guard yourself well with that.

Hinata flinched, as if he had hit her. "…I don't care."

She couldn't believe she had said it, and meant it too.

"I really don't care."

Sasuke swallowed, hard, and she noticed it, saw the work he was putting into staying still.

"…your grades are dropping."

"I'm taking higher level courses." She stated it thinly, like it was disgusting thing. "I don't want to."

He started, surprised at that, somehow having not expected it from her. Kakashi had always made her sound like one of those girls who focused on school work and cared more about a career than anything else.

"…what will you do instead?"

The answer came quickly again, without her having to think. "Paint."

All these things… she knew all of them, she had felt them all along, but they had been bottled, sealed.

He felt his hands slide down to grasp the desk behind him, keeping himself steady.

It didn't matter. Itachi was still out there, and she… He couldn't do it.

"Hinata…" he began slowly, startled to hear his voice shake. That was all she needed. The feel of her arms going around him made him draw in a sharp breath of surprise, body tensing in an attempt to keep calm.

_Push her away, do it now… don't…_

Her face was buried against his neck, and he felt her tears there, warm against his cold skin.

"W-we're friends, ne? I-it's not fair… p-people d-don't just…stop talking t-to each other b-because of stupid things… I don't want that to happen!" her arms tightened around him, and he breathed out shakily.

He had never heard her say she wanted anything.

"Please don't make me go away."

_I can't._

His arms went around her then, letting out a sigh that tickled her cheek. Heart pounding viciously he breathed in her sweet smell, shaking his head just slightly.

"…okay."

That was all he needed to say.

* * *

_**Meh… it's..meh… lol, still feeling kinda in writers block, but not as bad as the last chapter. **_

_**Sigh. **_

_**Thank you for all your reviews! Definitely improved my ability to post, lol, as you can see, cuz it's like… a day after:p**_

_**Leave me some love, ne!?**_

_**-inky**_

_**ps. I want a Sasuke for Christmas**__****_


	13. Chapter Twelve: On Being in Love

_**Chapter Twelve: On Falling in Love**_

Kakashi had just sighed. It wasn't one of those exasperated sort of sighs, as a matter of fact if there was such a thing he might even say that he had sighed in an 'amused' fashion.

Which, was a little nerve wrecking.

Hinata didn't seem to notice or chose not to care, either way, as she put her things together on her desk she said nothing, letting him do the talking. The rest of the students in the class filtered out, probably paying close attention so they could gossip about whatever he said. So he kept it to a minimum.

"She's coming over." Plain and simple. That's the point where Kakashi sighed.

Hinata eyed him out of the corner of her eye as she heaved her bag onto her shoulder. The teacher only pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly, frowning. "…Hinata, your cousin, and probably your father will be quite…upset if you don't show up at home until late."

Said girl walked over, blinking up at him shyly past her black bangs, looking less pale than when she had been in the office.

"Hai." She admitted, nodding. "Demo…Tsunade-sensei said I had to make some choices."

Kakashi blinked, noting quickly her lack of stutter. It didn't get past him too that his godson was standing close enough to brush her hand gently with his.

"…and I assume this is one of them?" he mumbled, nerves tingling in warning. Itachi was still a threat, a very good reason to keep her away, but somehow…looking at her, he couldn't help but feel even if he told her the truth she wouldn't leave.

Hinata just nodded, studying his expression carefully. "Hai."

Usually teachers were glad when students decided to get a back bone, for some reason he couldn't celebrate whole heartedly at that moment. He could just sigh.

"Right."

Sasuke stepped past him, hands in his pockets, followed closely by the quiet girl. She waved quickly and vanished, closing the door after them.

The moment they were gone Kakashi slapped his own cheeks lightly, shaking his head.

"I knew there was a reason I never married, I knew there was a reason I never had children, this is why, god…"

They walked in silence, for the most part. Hinata blushing visibly, Sasuke making sure to 'not' blush.

It was a little odd…how he wasn't sure exactly what she had meant when she hugged him. Most of her words he had forgotten at that point, but he did remember one. It was: friend.

Bitter sweet, damnable word.

Still, having her sweet scent and quiet steps following along was enough to get him to be glad, even if the only word he could remember was friend.

Hinata on the other hand was thinking, and thinking hard. Her choice had made some major changes. For one thing, Sakura was probably going to try to kill her tomorrow.

She sighed.

Puzzled, Sasuke glanced back. "Hm?"

Hinata started. "Nani?"

"What're you sighing for?"

"Oh…" she blinked, realizing he had no idea about what had been happening between herself and Sakura. How do you tell someone you're hated because you're their friend?

"…well…"

"We passed the house already, didn't we?" Sasuke stated suddenly, stopping in the cold. Hinata did too, glancing back in surprise to see that they had indeed walked two houses past Kakashi's. How he was so aware still left her awed.

"Ack! Gomen…"

He tried not to smirk.

In the quiet she studied the empty street, with the sound of the drain gurgling away a few feet by the side walk. The snow was melting, vanishing in rivulets down the side of the road. Above the sky was a dazzling blue, with a solid shining orb of light burning away the cold.

Spring was rushing forward.

Sasuke wasn't one to keep asking questions, but that sigh had had a lot of feeling in it, and considering the many things happening in her life, he wanted to know, and he wanted to know quick.

Biting the inside of his cheek he waited until she opened the door then asked again, 'accidentally' bumping into her in the process.

Hinata blushed at the contact, but remained relatively calm. "…ano…" she muttered, closing the door quietly. "…Sakura-chan is…very f-fond of you…"

If he could be more obvious with his grimace he would have had to gag.

"Hn." He responded, puzzled as to why that would be in her thoughts. "So?"

Pondering how to say things without completely bashing Sakura, Hinata removed her shoes, biting her lip. "…ano…she found out h-how I hurt my leg…and…she was very upset…."

He frowned, not understanding. "Because it was my fault?"

She looked up so fast she nearly lost her balance where she was crouching to remove her shoes. "N-n-nani? That wasn't your fault!"

He was leaning against the door frame, a sudden wave of relief washing over him so fast it left him wanting to gasp, but he didn't, instead he cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh."

Berating himself on his vague useless reply he lifted his chin slightly, urging her on. "Why was she angry then?"

"…she's still angry, because…ano…" she blushed again, focusing on her shoes laces once more. "…because…I…was…with you…and…."

Sasuke might have gaped, if he had been a normal person, instead he just let his arms fall from being crossed across his chest to his sides.

"She's jealous?" despite being calm, he sounded incredulous. Hinata flinched. Jealous was such an ugly word… but, the only other possibilities were worse.

"…hai, I guess…"

_Please tell me she's not making your life hard, cuz I might go 'end' hers if…_

Surprising them both, she cut in on his thoughts. "She slapped me."

For a moment they were still, her watching process the information, him processing.

_Oh… that's it, that whiny little bitch-_

"Demo! I understand, she really liked you and I never told her I was walking you home and she's a friend so she felt like I was-"

"Tch. Hinata." He sighed, and she stopped, knowing exactly what those two words implied. Slowly she stood, chin on her chest.

"…Gomen."

He bit his lip, catching a wayward smirk before it actually happened. "You need to stop apologizing like that."

"Ah! G-gomen, I didn't know-oops!" she froze, hands over her mouth, wide eyed. That time he actually smirked, making her stare, both from sheepishness and surprise.

_How…how can a person be so ridiculously adorable…?_

"D-do you want some tea?" she stuttered, from lack of anything else to say. Usually she would have said sorry again. But apparently that wasn't what she was supposed to say. He nodded, offering her something to do.

Quickly she walked by, the sound of her removing some article of clothing, probably her jacket made his ears grow pink, but he pretended it was not happening and followed, listening to her already taking things out of cupboards in the kitchen.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked as he entered the kitchen and took his usual place by the doorframe, listening to her moving around.

Hinata blinked over her shoulder at him. "The tea?"

"What? No, Sakura." He stated, straining not to laugh a little. Hinata blushed. "Oh." She mumbled, filling the kettle by the sink, her sleeves already rolled up to her elbows.

"…I…I don't know."

"How about your father and cousin?"

At this she flinched, sighing again as she lit the stove and placed the kettle on top, staring at the dancing flames there thoughtfully before turning around, leaning against the counter.

"…Neji-nii-san will understand."

"Hn." Sasuke commented, obviously doubtful. "And your father?"

"I don't know yet." Her voice was quiet, thinking. He didn't ask anymore.

Sitting around reading Edgar Allen Poe from where they left off was kind of weird, but they fell into the routine again without much trouble. If anything, it was like it had not been disturbed. Hinata sat by the couch, with Sasuke sprawled on it, unconsciously aware of where she was exactly, itching to play with her hair which was close enough for him to have touched twice as he shifted.

"Ne… we should read the Raven next." Hinata continued, flipping through the giant book of stories. "I haven't read it in a while."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded, arms folded under his head, with a Braille book propped up on his chest.

Hinata studied him, and then the book for a moment, curious. "Ne…Sasuke-kun?"

Said boy turned instinctively towards her voice, paying attention obviously. He hadn't stopped paying attention for a few hours already.

"…ano…c-can you teach me how to read Braille?"

Sasuke paused, both surprised, and confused.

"…okay."

Hinata decided, right then that she really liked it when he said okay.

It hadn't occurred to him that teaching her something might require him to be a little closer to her. It hadn't occurred to him at all, until she shifted and sat up with him on the couch, her knees pulled, leaning in to read the book.

For the most part he tried not to touch her, but reading Braille from the same book sort of require contact, including him taking her hands and leading them over the rough pages of the book. Not to mention the fact that she was close enough for him to be absolutely intoxicated with her sweet smell and very aware of the fact that her side was pressed up against him.

Hinata, on the other hand, was so focused on the Braille she didn't notice much of it, only that he was quite good at reading it already.

Leaving her to read a few pages on her own he waited, half slumped on the couch arm rest, miserably tired from the lack of sleep the night before, but too glad to have her there to admit it.

It was only a few minutes, that was the plan, a few minutes to wait for her to finish and then he'd sit up again.

Instead the warm tea, the fact that the heat was on and she was close by lulled him to sleep, quite a bit deeper than he had in a while.

Hinata glanced up curiously, blinking at Sasuke's steady rhythmic breaths.

…_is he…?_

Cautiously, and a bit nervously too she leaned over, listening intently. The sleepy calm breaths continued without being disturbed.

_He is!_

Smiling she put the book down, moving to get off the couch only to freeze as her shifting made him move slightly, brow furrowing at the disturbance.

Surprised she looked around, noting for the first time that they weren't quite 'tangled' per say, but certainly they weren't apart either, if she leaned over a little she would half be on top of him…

Blushing scarlet she put a hand to her forehead, thinking, muffling a hand idly.

_He might wake up soon…after all, he hasn't had dinner yet…_

Sleepy she rubbed her eyes, leaning on him just slightly.

_I'll just wait…_

In the back of her head her consciousness knew, she probably wasn't going to just wait. Sleep sounded too good.

She should have been at least startled, maybe even sheepish, or as a normal person, worried about what he would say if he woke up to find them in the current position they were in.

However, she wasn't.

Quite content she lay there, not quite wide awake but soon to reach that point, curled up with none other than Sasuke Uchiha on a leather couch with his arms around her from behind, his face buried against her neck and in her hair. The steady rhythm of his breathing against her back and neck was a sure sign he was still asleep.

For a moment she did wonder if he had woken, and if he had rearranged himself around her then, but that was unlikely. Sasuke wasn't like that.

Instead she focused on his hands, which she was sure her father would have thought were criminally close to her chest, but for some reason that didn't matter, even though it made her blush.

His hands were wide, far wider than hers; she had tested it, carefully spreading her hand over his, not able to cover even 50 of it.

They were warm against her stomach where they rested.

Usually she would have also been worrying about the fact that two of her blouse buttons were undone near the collar, but she didn't. It felt good not to worry.

A lot had happened, and perhaps that one moment was the first she had had to actually think about it.

Naruto was back, and she knew she didn't love him… she also knew that Sakura had had no right to hit her, and though she wouldn't go looking for her she wouldn't be the first to humble herself before the popular girl. A true friend wouldn't have done that. Hanabi had forgiven her, and perhaps even understood that she was growing, and needed some time to herself too. The two problems at that particular moment were Neji and Otou-san, but Tsunade had cleared that up for her too.

Being a Hyuuga meant a lot of things. It meant that certain expectations had been set on her from birth, and certain responsibilities were made to seem like they were something destined for her. But Tsunade-sensei was right when she said there was no such thing as something she had no choice over. Everyone had a choice, and she did too.

She had a choice to obey, or to defy, and that choice had to be made on what she thought was right.

She knew already that for a long time she had not thought Otou-san was right. Perhaps she had never thought he was right, only told herself he was, for everyone's sake.

That thought drew a frown to her face, and she turned slightly, careful not to disturb Sasuke in his sleep to glance at the clock, which… naturally read a late number.

_Eight thirty… Otou-san is definitely home right now. He's definitely furious too. _

She shivered slightly, not from the cold.

Startled she felt Sasuke pull her in, his lips pressing gently against her neck, sending butterflies dancing in her tummy.

Blushing, she closed her eyes, not wanting to move.

It didn't take a genius to figure out she was absolutely in love with him…

_But in order for me to be around him, I have to do this. _

Somehow admitting she was in love with him wasn't hard, it was easy, she had known all along, in a way.

Swallowing softly she pried Sasuke's hands off, sliding off the couch into a crouch smoothly, studying his face to see if he was waking.

He shifted slightly, but didn't seem to wake, so she stood, walking decidedly towards the kitchen where she knew the phone hung from the wall.

It didn't matter that she was determined, her hands were sweating anyway, her body wobbly, as if she were learning to walk again.

_I have to do this…_

She stared at the phone, lavender eyes wide in her face.

Jaw clenched, she picked up, feeling her fingers sliding over the keys, dialing the familiar number.

_**Ring ring…**_

_I can do this, I can do this…_

_**Ring ring…**_

The sound of the receiver being picked up made her body tighten into a knot of nerves. Forcefully she swallowed the knot in her throat, listening to the gruff familiar voice of her father on the other end.

"_**Hinata?" **_

Slowly she let out a breath into the silence.

"Hello…Otou-san."

* * *

Kakashi shook his head at Tsunade, smirking behind the high neck of his coat. "…well… I can't really say it's a bad thing." He shrugged, opening the door for her to exit the school into the slushy cold of early spring.

Tsunade smirked. "I never thought Hinata would go for that sort of…kid…boy…guy?" she blinked at Kakashi. "What do you call these students? They're not really children, but…"

"I still go with kid, pisses him off. It's funny." Kakashi chuckled, making the principal smile. "I bet."

On a more serious note she cleared her throat, stepping carefully down on the slush covered steps. "How is he doing, since…the accident?"

"Well enough." Kakashi replied quickly, glancing at her. "The doctor called me earlier today, they've set a date for the operation. It should be in a few weeks."

"Do you think it will work?" she sounded concerned, and with good reason. Of all the teachers at Konoha she was the only one that knew the whole story of Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, though… I almost hope it doesn't. He seems happy right now, even without his eyes."

"Because of Hinata."

He smirked, stopping at the bottom of the steps to wait for the principal. "Yes, though he won't admit it."

"He will eventually, I guarantee it." Tsunade grunted, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets.

"But, why is it a problem if he gets his eyes back?"

Kakashi shrugged, fiddling with his keys. "I'm worried he'll go after his brother." He said it absently, like it wasn't a real issue. Tsunade however frowned. "Hm." Was her only reply.

"Yeah."

"Does Hinata know all…this?" she waved her hand, as if 'this' were the disaster of snow and slush covering the school ground in a gross mess of water. Kakashi shook his head, brow furrowed. "I don't think it would matter to her anyway."

"She might talk him out of going after his brother if she knew."

"I don't think she would, actually." Kakashi put in suddenly, turning to look at Tsunade. "She would worry, and she would tell him, and she would make her opinion obvious, but she wouldn't force him to do anything. I don't think he would force her to do anything either…they're…subtle."

"Subtle." Tsunade cocked an eyebrow, recalling how Hinata had turned bright red at their meeting whenever someone said the name Sasuke, infuriating Sakura to no end.

"…hm."

"I had better go though, it's late and he gets angry when she has to walk home alone." Cutting Kakashi off was the sound of his cell phone ringing in his pocket. Hurriedly he went to pick up, expecting Sasuke on the other end grumbling about him being late.

Tsunade smirked and waved, walking off towards her car.

Kakashi waved back absently, pressing the phone to his ear. "Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way already, Sasuke, don't get your underwear in a knot!" he gasped.

"_**Good evening, Kakashi-taiichou. Or is it Kakashi-sensei now?"**_

Kakashi froze, his hands halfway into his pocket to fetch his car keys.

_Oh shit._

"Itachi." He whispered, voice cold as the melting snow.

"_**I'm glad to hear you and my worthless brother are getting along so well."**_

Kakashi's brow furrowed, eyeing the surrounding area carefully. "What do you want, Itachi?" he hissed, jaw tight.

"_**I hear a certain operation has been scheduled for my little brother." **_There was a nerve wrecking pause in which Kakashi scanned the school parking lot again, hand lingering inside his pocket, no longer for his car keys but for the army knife always kept there.

"_**It's not good keeping secrets from an Uchiha, Kakashi, we're very good at finding things out."**_

Kakashi frowned. "Well, excuse me for not sending you a letter with the information, Itachi. If I had your address maybe I would have." He spat.

There was a pause for a moment. If he had been talking to another person perhaps they would have chuckled, even so the amusement didn't get past Kakashi.

"_**I wasn't talking about me, sensei."**_

Kakashi flinched. "Sasuke will know about the operation."

"_**Oh? Are you planning on telling him about our chats too? Or your military background? Or my plan to tear his heart out?"**_

The teacher walked, rapidly towards his car, heart pounding painfully in his chest.

"You know what I will do if you try it, Itachi." His voice had gone into a calm conversational register, thinly coated in deadly threat.

Itachi let out a breath on the other end.

"_**Somehow I am not deterred by your words. I can do it several ways, breaking him emotionally and mentally would be as easy as breaking his body, but it's not as much fun without resistance, so maybe I'll let him have that operation… maybe I won't."**_

Kakashi paused, leaning against his car, pressing his forehead against the cold window, straining to keep calm.

"What the hell do you want? What is it? Why can't you just leave him alone?"

"_**I don't want anything in particular, sensei."**_

He paused again for a moment, as if thinking. _**"If I did, I would take it. I guess… I'm just bored."**_

Seething, Kakashi took a deep breath. "You worthless bastard-"

The line went dead.

* * *

"I understand, Otou-san." Hinata whimpered softly. "Demo…"

His shouting in her ear made her jump slightly, sitting slumped at Kakashi's kitchen table. A cup of green tea sitting cold and forgotten beside her.

Sasuke didn't have to have eyes to know she was crying.

The silence stretched on as she listened, probably to threats and accusations and demands.

He didn't really worry about what it meant when he moved forward, wrapping his arms around her from behind, making her jump slightly, turning to look up at him, with the phone still pressed against her ear.

He leaned down, tracing the line of her neck just lightly with his lips to whisper in her ear.

"Tell him what you will do, Hinata."

Her hand shook when she reached up, startling him with the soft caress to his cheek.

"…Otou-san…I already dropped my Advanced Placement classes." Her voice didn't shake that time.

He could hear the shouting, his fingers itching to take the phone from her to snap back, but he didn't, only listened quietly, hands playing with the edge of her blouse.

"…Otou-san…I'm 17…I don't need to live at home."

He smirked then, proud of her statement, of the way it was short, and decisive, a little snappish.

"…Otou-san?" there was a pause, as she strained to get him to hear her. "Otou-san?"

Hinata breathed in deeply then, grasping the last weapon she had never dared to use.

"I saw Oka-san's will."

Sasuke started, puzzled. Her hand was suddenly grasping his.

The shouting on the other end of the phone had died down. Obviously the threats had gotten worse.

Hinata didn't stumble, only listened silently, wiping away the last of her tears with her shoulder.

"…hai, I was in your office."

He was not pleased.

"It doesn't matter, Otou-san. Hanabi and I are on the will. It… it's our money."

He hadn't known she knew that. 50 of the company he ran was theirs. The reason he had married her mother, had been mostly for love, partly for gain. Everything her father did was partly for gain. Oka-san had not needed him to be comfortable, she had loved him.

Suddenly her father's voice was diverted, his attention focused on something else which Hinata could make out to be Neji's voice, he sounded angry.

"Neji…" she whispered, gripping Sasuke's hand a little harder.

Sasuke didn't ask what was going on, only listened, frowning slightly.

Father was back on the phone, making her cringe slightly.

"…I don't…" she took a deep breath, steadying herself, Sasuke's arms tightened around her slightly.

"I don't care if you disown me, Otou-san. I don't care."

The line went dead.

Hinata sighed, rubbing her nose slightly before hanging up.

Sasuke didn't say anything, listening intently as she gathered herself up. "Ano… he… he's not very happy."

"Hn."

"Demo… it will be okay."

Sasuke nodded, just slightly. "Is your sister okay there?"

Hinata nodded, having thought of that already. "Neji is at home. He'll take care of her."

Sasuke paused, listening to her breathing deeply.

"Are you okay?"

For a moment she was quiet, her grip on his hand still tight. He didn't mind.

"…yeah." She sounded almost surprised. "I'm am."

That was good enough for him.

Sniffing slightly, but obviously in a surprisingly good mood she stood, blushing at the realization that he had been holding her.

"Ne, what do you want for dinner?"

He really, really loved her…

"Whatever." He shrugged, then added, almost like a passing comment. "I guess you're staying here tonight."

She was so startled she dropped the pan.

* * *

Hanabi could hear all the shouting from downstairs, and after a few minutes of trying to pretend it wasn't happening while having her ipod on she realized that was impossible. Instead she sat at the top of the stairs, chin in her hands, listening to her father's half conversation with her sister on the phone.

It was enough to have her blood boiling. But apparently not just hers.

"Uncle Hiashi!" Neji shouted the moment Otou-san hung up. "They own half the company!? You never told them-"

"Be quiet, Neji! Don't forget that it's my money that has paid for your education thus far!"

"What? I don't fucking care-"

"Get out then!"

"Fine."

The sound of steps made Hanabi jump to her feet, startled by Neji's form rushing up the steps, Otou-san shouting after him. "Where the hell are you going?"

"To get my things." Neji snapped, stopping at the top landing and taking Hanabi's wrist.

Blinking the girl stumbled down after him, wide eyed.

Otousan stared, growling. "Hanabi, don't you move."

"D-demo-" she gasped, dragged along by Neji's strong grip all the way to the foyer where he tossed her her shoes, stepping in between her and Otou-san.

"Hanabi get back here!" Hiashi was wild eyed, a cup of some liquor in his hand. The girl stepped back, hugging her shoes to her chest. "Otou-san!"

"Get back." Neji snapped, shoving him roughly.

He did it without warning.

Neji flew back, stumbling against the staircase from the punch he had received in the face. Hanabi screamed, startled by Otou-san's sudden grip on her shoulders, shaking her roughly so her teeth rattled in her head.

"You ungrateful insolent girl, I gave you and order-"

_**Wham!**_

Her father crumbled in a heap, shattered pieces of the vase that had sat by the doorway all over the floor.

Neji was breathing heavily, nose bleeding, holding the remainder of the vase.

"Let's go." He grunted, grabbing her hand and rushing out the door, barefoot and all.

"Where are we going?" Hanabi's voice was a shrill little shriek, but she couldn't help it. It was exciting… it was freedom.

"To Tenten's." Neji smirked, more satisfied than ever at having finally been able to hit that bastard over the head.

Hanabi grinned, a slightly shaky smile but a smile none the less. "I always wanted to see her house."

* * *

"You're actually okay with this?" Sasuke would have stared at Kakashi if he had had eyes. Instead he just… listened.

Hinata did the staring for both of them, eyes huge in her face.

"Sure, why not. She can have one of the guest rooms, but I think I'll lock you in 'your' room for the night." Kakashi shrugged, sounding more tired than usual as he sat down to Hinata's beautifully seasoned salmon.

The girl stared at him, blushing a thousand shades at his comment, same with Sasuke who was trying to hide it. "A-arigato, Kakashi-sensei…"

"No problem, now sit down and stop hovering, you're making me nervous."

"H-hai!" she gasped, sitting down with a thump. Sasuke turned away to hide his amused smirk.

"So you had an argument with your father, hm?"

Hinata pondered that for a moment, nodding. "…hai."

"What about your sister?"

As if to answer the question the phone rang. Hinata stared at it for a moment, along with Kakashi. "I'll get it!" she finally gasped, running over quickly.

Hesitantly she put the receiver to her ear. "Hello?"

"_**Hinata! Your cousin and sister decided to crash my apartment-" **_There was scuffling for a moment and what Hinata thought might be laughter then Hanabi's cheerful voice said. _**"Hi, Onee-chan."**_

Hinata pulled back, staring at the phone as if it might have answers. "Hanabi?" she gasped, blinking.

Kakashi and Sasuke listened tensely.

"_**Yeah. We're at Tenten's house, if you wanna know. Neji-nii-san hit Otou-san with a vase."**_

Hinata sat down, coincidentally on the edge of Sasuke's chair, making him scoot over slightly. "He…he did what?" she breathed.

Kakashi was getting ready to drive her somewhere already, lamenting the loss of a perfectly good piece of salmon.

"_**Yeah, Otou-san punched him, and then shook me, so he hit him with a vase. I don't think we're going back without a lawyer."**_

"Kami-sama…" Hinata whispered, putting a hand on her forehead.

"_**What- no we're fine though! Really! Cept for Tenten and Neji keep being gross…Stop, it Nii-san I'm using the phone right now!!"**_

The scuffling continued for a moment and then Tenten's voice came over the phone. _**"Hey, Hina-chan. Listen, don't worry about it. Aside from a bloody nose your heroic cousin is fine."**_

Hinata cocked an eyebrow.

"I…I see…"

"_**Yeah. And they'll be fine. Do you need a place to stay? I mean… you're at Sasuke's right now I just though-"**_

Blushing furiously Hinata shook her head. "N-no… it's okay."

"_**Oh…oh wow. If I was Ino I'd be saying ooh la la."**_

"Tenten!"

"_**Okay okay, but really. Don't worry. We'll watch a movie, laze around, call a lawyer to sue your dad."**_

Hinata sighed, rubbing her face tiredly. "Ne, Tenten… put Neji on please?"

"_**Oh… yeah sure."**_

"_**What?" **_came the cold reply.

Hinata sighed. "A-are you okay?"

"_**Of course. Are you at that boy's house?" **_

She flinched. _Maybe…?_

"…ano…"

"_**Come over here then."**_

"I'm fine here."

She listened, quite pleased at the silence. Slowly Neji sighed.

"_**Hinata."**_

There was warning in his voice. Hinata just smiled. "Goodnight, Neji-nii-san."

"_**Hold up-Hinata!"**_

She hung up.

Kakashi blinked at her, keys in hand. "So?"

Hinata just blinked back, then smiled, startling him a bit. "They're fine."

Sasuke's grip on her hand under the table made her realize she was fine too.

* * *

_**I am on a freakin MARATHON.**_

_**Don't you love me, updating three times in less than two days. All three chapters over 16 pages each? **_

_**Lol, that sounded modest**_

_**Leave me some love!**_

_**-inky**_


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Asking Questions

**_Chapter Thirteen: Asking Questions_**

The door to the locker slammed, making Hinata jump a little, right out of her day dream to stare at none other than Ino, who was sulking, tucking long strands of blonde hair behind her ear.

There was always something about the blonde that made even the most courageous of guys feel a little inadequate, mostly in the morning, when she was unhappily waking from too little sleep the night before.

Hinata on the other hand had stopped fearing the blue eyed glare her friend could deliver. This of course had not been the case all their lives, but only of the last few weeks. This immunity to the 'Yamanaka Death Glare' came after she realized that Yamanaka had nothing on Haruno's glare.

Haruno looked as though she were planning the next world war.

Somehow Ino's threat didn't compare.

"I don't get it." The blonde grunted, throwing afore mentioned glare at the surprisingly calm Hyuuga beside her.

"If the cat's out of the bag and we all know where you go after school, why can't I hang out with you once in a while? I've barely seen you at all, and with Sakura being a spoiled little princess-"

"Ino-chan." Hinata sighed softly, finally reacting to the whole rant she had been listening to for a good fifteen minutes. She rubbed the frown between her brows away with deft fingers, struggling under the weight of not-so-many books seeing as her load had been chopped in half by her dropping all AP courses that she was not required to take.

Ino sighed right back, looking much like a lost puppy kicked maliciously. "I'm just feeling a little lonely, Hina-chan." She mumbled finally, studying her shoes as if they had become quite fascinating. Of all the things to do, starting to cry in front of the surprisingly strong Hyuuga was probably the worst one. Somewhere along the last few months her relationship with both of her dearest friends had mutated. Now she was just trying to figure out if the metamorphosis was that of a butterfly… or something else she didn't want to think about.

"G-gomen." Hinata mumbled, heaving her books up to her chest again carefully, making sure not to strain her still healing leg. "I know I've been busy, but I p-promise, as soon as the trouble with O-otou-san is dealt with we'll hang out, ne?"

Receiving little reaction from the blonde the Hyuuga sighed again, peeking at her face hidden by the long bangs. "Ne, Ino-chan?"

"Hai, hai." Ino mumbled suddenly, nodding. Without another word she moved of into the river of bodies heading towards class, her blonde ponytail swinging rapidly with her quick stride. If she had been going any faster it would have looked like she was running.

Hinata just rubbed at the frown between her brows again.

* * *

"But it's not exactly your fault." Sasuke commented dryly, sitting half slumped against his bed while piling up books to his right carefully in his ever pressing darkness, listening intently to the sounds Hinata was making on the other side of the room.

Having commented once about how he hated the idea of endless towers of books in his room unreachable in his blind state Hinata had taken it upon herself to remove them all to her own room, and asked shyly if Kakashi would replace them with Braille ones.

Kakashi was a sucker for a pretty blushing face and had indulged the pale Hyuuga without even bothering to argue. Though later on he had commented to his godson that if he ever pulled that dirty trick again he'd have to kick him out.

Sasuke had actually managed to crack a rather haughty smirk in reply.

"I know it's not my fault, so does she, but I don't think that makes her feel any less alone." Hinata mumbled, dragging up another pile of books onto the table on the other side of his room.

The moment the books dropped on top of each other a giant puff of dust rose up, making the startled Hyuuga take a step back, eyes already watering. Without warning she let out a soft little sneeze that made Sasuke smirk down into his lap.

"Are you sure you're not allergic to the dust in here? You've been sneezing every two seconds-"

"Demo, there's so much of it!" Hinata whimpered, grabbing a nearby tissue and shoving it up against her face irritably. "There's clouds of it all over, your clothes will probably need to get washed."

Sasuke blinked, a little surprised by that. It still startled him when he couldn't feel or sense things. Having no eyes had been hard to deal with but with stubbornness and a real need to know what he was doing he had learned to notice a lot.

Apparently he hadn't thought about how to notice particles in the air though. Having his sight back would be such a blessing…

Hinata's voice faded to the background of his attention the moment the thought formed in his head. It was true, in about a week and a half he would be flying across the country to the private hospital offering to attempt the needed surgery to regain his sight.

And Hinata still didn't know about it…

"S-sasuke-kun?"

He almost jumped, but managed to refrain when her voice was suddenly so close, the whisper of lavender ever in her presence swimming around him gently. "Hm?" he enquired, weighing a book in his hands thoughtfully.

"…what were you thinking about?" Hinata blinked, sitting across from him with a puzzled expression over her face. "I've been talking for about two minutes now."

If he hadn't been wearing his bandages she might have noticed his whole face go red, but seeing as cloth was in his way he managed to calm down.

"I was listening." He lied half heartedly, pondering if she would let it go. Surprising him she giggled, a light sound like bells tinkling or rippling brooks.

"Then I guess you're all right with Ino coming over once in a while with me after school?"

Checkmate.

"…hai." He managed, unaware of her wrinkling her nose bemusedly at him.

"All right." Hinata nodded, pushing herself to her feet. "We're almost done here, I'll go take this pile to my room." She mumbled, heaving up the giant stack of books in her arms, putting her chin firmly over the top one to keep it balanced. "I'll be right back."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, listening for her departure. The moment she was gone he banged his head lightly against the wall behind him.

_Idiot…

* * *

_

"Ne, ne! I brought dinner!" Hanabi shouted, struggling with the door and the several bags hanging from her arms. The apartment building Tenten lived in was not for those without money. The apartment was hardly an apartment. With a guest room, giant living room, kitchen, full bathroom and enough closet space for an army it was hardly the inexpensive little shack Tenten often described as home.

With a full blown view of the city beyond it in the living it wasn't often Tenten woke up without knowing what the weather was like outside. At that particular moment there was a clear blue sky and a light breeze, as could be seen from the dancing trees way below on the street.

"Really? What'd you get?' a male voice enquired.

Hanabi froze at the door, arms full of Chinese food and her school books. "Nande- who's there?"

A grinning blonde peeked from around the corner of the hall, a little familiar but not enough for Hanabi to move forward.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Wow, she has a mouth, that one." Naruto commented, only to be hit over the head with something that looked like and Encyclopedia Britannica by a hand that was suspiciously similar to Neji's.

"Hanabi, watch your mouth." Neji's voice called from the other side of the wall.

"Eck, gomen…" Hanabi blushed, walking cautiously forward. Frowning slightly she stuck her chin out at the blonde still waiting eagerly for the food and then threw the bags at him. "Chinese food. Put it in the kitchen."

(a/n: ahahaha, Japanese people eating Chinese food, I had to do it, I'm sorry, lol)

"Are you sure she's related to Hinata?" Naruto grunted, turning around with the bags in his arms.

Tenten's laughter from the living room made Hanabi grin, turning to run over and hug the girl. "Imagine when Hinata finally has enough of everyone and snaps." The suddenly hugged older girl grunted when Hanabi threw herself around her waist.

"Good lord." Naruto cried, already poking sheepishly into the food, only to be hit by the Encyclopedia again when Neji noticed.

"Why are you here again?" The Hyuuga cousin enquired, eyeing the blonde distastefully. Naruto smirked right back at him, fingers sticky with sweet and sour sauce. "I just wanted to ask Tenten a few things…"

"Like?"

"Who the hell is Sasuke Uchiha anyway?" Naruto replied, licking his fingers.

Neji sighed and swung the encyclopedia to hit him again only to find that the well trained blonde had managed to dodge that time. Irritated the Hyuuga opened the book promptly and made as if to read, though everyone knew he was really listening…

"Well… I'm not entirely sure, I've never met the guy myself." Tenten replied simply from the living room where she was attempting to read as well. However she was finding it difficult with Hanabi lying almost on top of her, head on her chest.

Something told her that the girl was missing her older sister, but there really wasn't enough room in the apartment for all of them to live there, and the social worker that Hinata had been assigned had agreed that the current situation was adequate enough for the time being.

"You've never met him either?" Naruto blinked, peeking from the kitchen with a tray of Chinese food in his hands. "What is this guy? A ghost? What if Sakura and Hinata have just 'imagined' the perfect guy into being?"

"I highly doubt the perfect guy would coincide for those two." Tenten laughed, shaking her head, recalling a time not long ago when Hinata had been head over heels for none other than Naruto- who was so far from what was described of Sasuke as possible.

"That's true…" Naruto admitted, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Hey… no one's told me who the heck he is." Hanabi commented dryly from on top of Tenten's tummy. "He's weird."

"Hey!" Naruto grunted, giving her an evil look.

As expected the encyclopedia made it's come back.

"Ouch." Naruto sighed thinly, throwing Neji a look over his shoulder, but the cousin was already back to reading.

"So… she's living with this guy but none of you have met him?"

"I have!" Hanabi cried, waving her hand frantically, the movement was enough to make Tenten giggle at the wriggling on her tummy.

"Oh? What's he like, squirt?"

"Don't call me squirt or I'll hurt you." Hanabi grunted, glaring. Naruto shook his head. "Definitely more like Neji… anyway what's he like?"

"Like a vampire." Hanabi sighed absently, laying back down onto Tenten, who sat up abruptly and managed to make her roll off to land on the floor with a clatter. "Vampire?!" she gasped.

Naruto had managed to stop eating and was staring, blue eyes wide in his face.

"And you guys are okay with her 'living' with this guy?!"

"…I never really liked the guy." Neji grumbled irritably, flipping a page in the book.

Naruto scoffed. "Like that means anything, you don't like anyone."

"That's not true!" Hanabi cried from the floor. "He likes Tenten-chan!"

This statement was followed by a long awkward silence, which was punctured by the encyclopedia flying from the kitchen and landing over the couch right on Hanabi's head with a thump.

"OUCH! What'd I SAY!?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" Ino asked, glancing around nervously. "I mean… you've never really introduced him to any of us, what if he doesn't like me? What'll we do then?"

Hinata sighed, jingling the keys irritably in her hand. "Ino-chan, it'll be fine. He's a little cold when he first meets a person, so don't take it personally and everything will go smoothly."

"Demo…"

"You don't have to come in." Hinata sighed, turning around to look at her at the doorstep of Kakashi's house.

The sun was shining brightly, it was already late in the evening and it was starting to set, but she could feel the days getting longer, spring already eagerly stretching towards summer.

Still, Ino seemed unaware of the pretty sunset behind her splashing a dozen gold hues across her long hair. Instead she stared at her toes, surprisingly shy and nervous.

"Right… well… we already had coffee, so maybe I'll just…"

"Please?" Hinata sighed, peering at her down turned face carefully. "Please come in? I'm making lasagna for dinner, you can eat with us, and maybe help me with my Math?"

"Tch." Ino mumbled. "Like you need the help…" she smiled ruefully though, kicking lightly at an invisible rock on the ground.

"Great!" Hinata grinned, turning around and unlocking the door. "He can be a bit intimidating but don't worry, really, don't worry." She mumbled as they stepped inside.

The windows were open and to her surprise the house was flooded with the springtime light. A maid could be seen down the hall rummaging in a closet, and she could hear music playing from the living room.

Hinata blinked, startled. "Nani…?"

"Wow… Kakashi-sensei's house is… well… wow…" Ino grunted from behind her, eyeing the elegant furnishing and carpet. "Damn, Hinata…"

"Hm? Oh… y-yeah…" Hinata grunted absently, walking cautiously towards the maid down the hall, looking around for someone she recognized. Kakashi had said he would be late but he hadn't mentioned having the maids be around. As a matter of fact it was rare that they were ever there, Sasuke said. They came after he left for school and left after they had walked back.

"Ano…. Excuse me…" Hinata began, making the maid jump slightly, turning to look at the girl in surprise.

She was young, the girl, probably not much older than herself. For a moment Hinata felt a pang of pity quickly replaced by slight surprise at the girl straightened and glanced her up and down, lips pressed tightly together.

"Yes?"

"…ano…" Hinata blinked, blushing at the clear examination. "…I… um… d-do you know where S-sasuke-"

"Uchiha-san?" The girl snapped sharply, eyeing her rudely. "Are you his girlfriend?"

Ino frowned behind Hinata, letting out a soft scoff. "What the-"

"Shss, Ino-chan." Hinata sighed softly over her shoulder, blushing furiously before turning to look at the girl again.

"…N-no." she admitted hesitantly. "I… live here, actually."

This was met by surprise, and then the girl was blushing furiously as well, though her arrogance had yet to be turned off. Her eyes flickered back to Ino who was fixing her with a look that seemed to be trying to melt the meat off her bones.

"Gomen." She finally muttered. "I had not been informed. Uchiha-san is in his bedroom, he was looking for something, I tried to assist but he doesn't like anyone going into his room so I assume he will be done in a few minutes."

"Oh." Hinata blinked. "Arigato." She mumbled, turning to walk back towards the stairs, followed by Ino who was still frowning at the servant.

However she hadn't even reached the first step when the maid called out to them, sounding slightly miffed. "Miss? Uchiha-san doesn't appreciate anyone bothering him in his room."

Hinata paused, glancing back at her with puzzled eyes. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Ino scoffed again, shooting a glare down at the servant with distaste.

Together the two girls continued up the stairs, Ino fuming irritably. "What the hell was that? It's like she likes him or something."

"Mm." Hinata sighed softly, a frown marring her usually calm features. "So it would seem."

"Hinata?"

The two girls stopped suddenly, looking up to see the figure of a young man peeking out a doorway, head cocked slightly.

Ino watched curiously as a grin spread over Hinata's face the moment she heard him, erasing the frown like white out over ink.

"Sasuke-kun!" she greeted, walking towards him quickly. "I brought Ino-chan! Ino-chan, this is Sasuke-kun."

Ino blinked, hesitating for a moment before jumping slightly at the outstretched hand the shadow extended towards her. The hall was darkly lit and there were no windows therefore his face was still hidden.

But as she took his hand to shake he stepped out of his room, closing the door quietly behind himself.

She felt her jaw drop as she studied the outline of his face despite the bandages.

Ebony dark hair accented the porcelain skin and the perfectly sculpted jaw line. Broad shoulders and perfectly shaped lips made up the being before her, who only grunted a soft affirmation in his deep velvety soft voice.

"Hn."

"…n-n-nice to meet you." Ino stuttered, for the first time in her life.

Hinata blinked at her, then felt herself smiling sheepishly at the expression on her friend's face.

"Ano… I was thinking of starting dinner soon, would you like a snack, Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan?" she continued, starting back down the hall.

Sasuke followed immediately. For Ino it took a few seconds longer, but soon she was running after them, blushing slightly.

"Wait for me!"

_Daaaaamn Hinata… I gotta admit, your taste in men has really improved…

* * *

_

"I can't stand that girl!" Sakura grumbled, viciously throwing down a handful of books from the school shelf onto the floor.

Naruto jumped, looking down at the sad bunch of leaflets with a surprised expression on his face. "Ne, Sakura… those are library books, if that librarian sees you…uh…_mistreating_ them-"

"I'm never going to speak to her again! I can't believe she would lie to my face day after day, without bothering to think about how that would make me feel! Imagine, imagine having a friend betray you like that?" the pink haired student council president continued, throwing another pile on the floor irritably.

Volunteering to clean up the mess of books in the library's excess book room had been an attempt to catch sight of Hinata and Sasuke leaving school together, but that had failed miserably. Instead she had seen Ino take Hinata away and Sasuke leave soon after with his godfather, making Sakura turn green with frustration and anger.

Naruto had been the unlucky fellow to offer to help clean it up after 'going home' (he had secretly gone to Tenten's then). He was starting to regret his decision.

"If she ever speaks to me again, I'm going to…I'm gonna…oh I don't know but god! I'm so mad!" Sakura growled, shoving several books roughly into the bookshelf.

Naruto flinched, never having felt pity for books before.

"Sakura-chan…" he began slowly, eyeing her thoughtfully, a safe distance away from reach. "…don't you think maybe you're being too harsh? I'm sure there's been some sort of misunderstanding. Hinata isn't the type to-"

"Stop." Sakura stated thinly, shoulders tensing with her back turned to him. "Do not even go there. What do you know anyway!? You weren't even here!" she shouted, spinning around, eyes flashing.

Naruto frowned back for a moment, then shifted his eyes weakly to the right. "It's just such a change in character, Sakura. Surely you don't fully believe that Hinata would-"

"What is the deal with 'everyone' being in love with that girl!" Sakura shouted, throwing her hands up in distress that made Naruto sigh, rubbing between his brows irritably. "She's got everyone in the palm of their hand- god, Naruto, you're supposed to be 'my' best friend not-"

"Hey!" Naruto cut in sharply, taking her shoulders before she could keep going. "Hold on a second. I 'am' your best friend, that hasn't changed, Sakura." He stated, almost in a scolding manner as he looked down at her, studying her face and the way her green eyes filled with tears.

Lip trembling slightly Sakura nodded, reaching up absently to rub tears away from her cheeks, irritated with herself for crying.

"This just… sucks, you know? I mean, you end up liking someone so much it hurts and they keep on blowing you off over and over. At least he doesn't talk about her to me, I guess. That would probably kill me." The pink haired senior laughed mirthlessly, sniffing softly.

Naruto swallowed hard, attempting to keep himself in check. "Yeah… I bet it would hurt like hell." He murmured.

* * *

"So um… what's the deal with your living arrangements?" Ino muttered, a little thickly as she had a mouthful of chocolate pudding in her mouth at that particular moment.

Sasuke paused for a moment mid sip of his green tea. Resisting to raise an eyebrow at the slightly sloppy manner with which the girl spoke he continued to trace his fingers over the Braille book on the table.

He wasn't paying attention though. It was a lot easier to pull off eavesdropping when you had bandages over your eyes.

"What do you mean?" Hinata enquired simply from the stove, peering into the simmering pasta sauce inside.

The smell of tomato and boiling spaghetti had engulfed all three teenagers, leaving the blonde aching for real food at the memory of what she had swallowed at the cafeteria earlier that day.

"Well, the social service lady I saw pick you up from school the other day? What did she say about you living at… well… Kakashi's house?" Ino continued, grabbing a cup of milk to down the pudding, which Hinata had made, from scratch right in front of her in less time than was humanly possible, it seemed.

"She said it was fine." Hinata replied, blinking at her over her shoulder.

Ino stared, spoon halfway to her mouth. "Really? Isn't it weird though, that you're living in your teacher's house?"

"Technically he's not my teacher, and he's never been in any sort of trouble, he also has another student living with him anyway, so it's not as if I'm living here alone with him." Hinata replied simply, stirring the sauce in a methodically.

Ino frowned, then turned to look at Sasuke though he couldn't tell. "…speaking of which." She mumbled. "What are you to Kakashi, Sasuke-san?" she blinked, putting her spoon down altogether.

Hinata started, having never asked that question full out to Sasuke. They had never discussed why he was living with his godfather, it had never come up and though she had wondered before she could never bring herself to actually ask.

Somehow it had felt… taboo.

But Ino had no such sensitivity.

"I'm his Godson." Sasuke replied simply, without much emotion at all, continuing with his tracing of the Braille book.

Hinata turned back to the stove, a little disappointed that there had been no more said. Before she could acknowledge her disappointment fully, however, Ino piped up again.

"…weird. Why would you be living with your Godfather?" the blonde muttered, picking up her pudding again. It was almost a rhetorical question, but it hung in the air dryly as she licked her spoon clean.

"Aren't your parents a little worried? Kakashi is a little…absent minded sometimes." Ino persisted as the silence stretched.

Sasuke paused, turning his head slightly as if thinking. Hinata stared down at her sauce, blinking rapidly, bubbling excitement in her chest making her bite her lip viciously.

"…Oka-san and Otou-san are both dead." Sasuke shrugged, taking a sip of his tea as he listened to the stunned silence that followed that statement.

Only Ino swallowing her pudding hard made any noise.

"…o-oh… I'm so sorry, I didn't-" she began then paused as Hinata turned, waving at her to shut up quickly.

The blonde did, blushing furiously, eyes wide.

"It's fine." Sasuke shrugged his thin shoulders, taking another sip of tea.

"…um…" Ino grunted, looking down at the table sheepishly. "…uh…ne, Hinata-chan." She finally mumbled. "Where's… where's the restroom?"

"Oh." Hinata started, drying her hands on her apron quickly, blushing for Ino's sake. "D-d-down the hall, third door to the right."

"Arigato." Ino mumbled, scrambling out of the kitchen in a hurry.

The moment she left Hinata sighed, turning worriedly towards Sasuke who turned in her direction expectantly, waiting.

"…n-ne… Sasuke-kun… Ino… she meant no harm-"

"Hm?" he would have frowned if he didn't have the bandages around his eyes. "It doesn't matter."

"…right." For some reason Hinata didn't believe him. Slowly she lowered herself onto the chair beside him, hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"…Ne…" she began slowly, playing with the funny little frills around her apron edge. "…why didn't you… um. Why didn't you tell me?"

Sasuke paused again, startled by the question. "...I…" he stopped, surprised to have no answer. Frowning openly that time he traced the edge of his page, unconsciously fidgeting like she was.

"…you never asked."

Before Hinata could stare or say something in response Ino walked back into the room, still blushing but looking more in control.

"Ne, Hinata do you need any help with dinner?" she enquired quickly, waltzing over to the stove to peek at the simmering sauce. "I'm feeling useless sitting here doing nothing."

"Oh! Sure." The Hyuuga replied, shoving herself to her feet quickly.

Despite answering Ino's questions and laughing at her odd jokes her mind was working on something else, picking apart the statement that had left Sasuke's lips.

"…_you never asked."_

_Hai… you're right._

* * *

**_((Cowers in fear))_**

****

**_I... yeah... sorry?_**

**_Semester is over, that's why I was able to post, but I've not written anything in so long that its crappy. ((makes sad face)) I apologize. Please please let me know you're all still there!_**

**_Leave me some love, ne? I beeeeeg of you._**

**_-inky_**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Uchihalike Stupidity

_**Chapter Fourteen: Uchiha-like Stupidity**_

_Oka-san's face had become blurry in his mind. Perhaps it was because as a young child he had been too shy to stare at her openly. Instead he had focused on breathing in the perfume of rosewater that she put on her neck and on the soft underside of her wrists. _

_He had been entranced by the elegant movement of her kimonos, even when they had moved to the New World and she had stood out as different amongst the wives of his father's company workers. They had worn short skirts and high heeled shoes. He had still thought Oka-san looked more beautiful. _

_The darkness of his mind had become something that did not give him enough light to view her face, as distant as it was. It was strange how, despite both his parents dying at the same time it was Oka-san who he thought of more often. _

_The ache in his chest was something he couldn't deny. He missed her most, he missed her dearly. _

_It hurt._

_The half dream state in which he resided forced him to turn in his bed, feeling the sticky sensation of his sweat soaked blankets and shirt like strangling snakes around him. _

"_Little brother."_

_The voice made his whole being come to a screeching halt, images of Oka-san in her garden splintering and then exploding into a thousand small pieces in his mind. A pair of dark black eyes in a pale face stared back at him from his own miserably ink black world. _

"…_It's nothing personal..."_

_Itachi's gaze glistened, the corners of his eyes wrinkling slightly in a bemused smile. Sasuke felt his stomach drop, tightening into a painful knot. How was it he could remember Itachi's face better than Oka-san…_

_Beautiful murdered oka-san. _

"_It's nothing personal, but once I start something… you know I always finish it." _

_A splash of blood, the sticky red liquid leaving spots of glittering life across his brother's pale face. Sasuke didn't have to be a genius to know who's blood that was. _

_Oka-san's. _

_Otou-san's._

…_Hinata..._

"No."

It wasn't a shout, it was hardly a whisper, but it shook with hardly controlled rage as he sat up, breathing hard in his claustrophobic world of nothing.

_Don't panic, don't panic…_

The covers were wrapped around him viciously, strangling the blood right out of his wrists and around his neck. Grunting with the effort he ripped them away, stumbling out of bed and out the door in a hurry, hardly aware of how he had memorized his room and the placement of the house exceedingly well over the past few months.

How long had it been anyway? Three months, perhaps? Four?

Who the hell knew… it felt like too long. If he was right about the four months, then it had been nearly a year since he had lost his sight.

He felt his body heave, aching to vomit.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit. _

Panting from the strain, wiping sweat from his face with the back of his hand he found his way to the bathroom at the end of the hall, hoping neither Kakashi nor Hinata heard his noisy retching.

Mainly Hinata… how would he explain it to her…? She who had made a point not to pry into his past.

The tile floor was cool against his hands as he kneeled over the toilet, having finally finished straining his body to the limit. He had nothing more to throw up.

Throwing up was a disgusting affair. It left you sick and trembling and thirsty but too frightened to eat anything for fear of starting the cycle all over again.

It was also the least attractive thing any person could ever do in front of another.

Half stabilized Sasuke shoved himself to his feet, running the cold water in the sink before washing his face roughly, the sensation of water and the noise overpowering. The headache that was not wholly unexpected made him sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly before stumbling out of the bathroom and down the hall towards the kitchen.

His internal clock had become very good at being able to tell the time and at the moment he was wondering if perhaps it was wrong. Two in the morning was a horrible time to be awake, mainly with school the next day.

Breathing in carefully as he had been taught during his lessons of self defense with his father he stepped down onto the first floor, tracing the wall paper beside him while he headed towards the kitchen, only to freeze.

A soft sound echoed from the darkness, resembling that of a chair against the smooth tiles of the kitchen floor and a sigh.

Hinata's voice suddenly broke the silence, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"…gomen, Hanabi-chan. I should be there with you…" her voice wobbled and he found himself leaning against the wall, listening intently in the darkness.

"…Nani? Oh… I like it here… Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun are very caring." The Hyuuga continued softly. "But I don't think I can impose much longer, it's been a few weeks….Hai, I know you like Tenten's apartment, demo…no, I can't move there after Neji-nii-san leaves, gomen…Nani? Well…Hai, I'll visit tomorrow, I promise." There was a long pause and Sasuke thought he heard her sigh softly and then a thump echo as she hit her forehead against the solidity of the wall.

"Ne…Hana-chan…I love you, I'm sorry I can't be there, I really am…Hai…wake Tenten up if you have another nightmare like that, okay? She won't mind. Hai…bye."

After a moment she hung up, the sound of the receiver being put down followed by the scrape of the chair against the ground and another frustrated sigh.

Breathing in softly Sasuke licked his dry lips, his throat tight and scratchy from dehydration. He was covered in sticky steadily drying sweat and he wouldn't be able to handle the thirst much longer.

Shaking out his slightly wet hair he pushed away from the wall and slipped into the kitchen, making sure to bump into the door frame slightly.

The sound had the desired effect and the muffled scratch of Hinata sitting up sharply reached his ears.

"Sasuke!" her voice was startled, followed by a moment of silence in which she studied him. "Sasuke-kun, are you sick?" she whispered, standing up quickly. The feel of her cool fingers against his forehead was deliciously sweet, making him strain not to blush, which would be a feat indeed considering the heat of his body to begin with. Maybe he had a fever?

"Iie." He lied softly, blinking his unseeing eyes rapidly. It was strange, feeling the touch of light rather than seeing it. "I…just need water."

"Do you want some tea?" Hinata continued, her hand leaving his skin making him clench his jaw slightly, the fact that he missed her touch did not go unnoticed by his slightly confused mind.

"…oh… Hai, arigato." He mumbled, grabbing onto the back of a nearby chair to sit down, putting his face in his hands the moment he sat, a little dizzy.

Hinata glanced back worriedly, biting her lip as she reached for the tea kettle, putting it on the stove quickly before walking over to him.

"Let's see…" she murmured softly, putting her hand to his forehead again, studying his face with a blush clearly visible over her face. The bandages that were always across his eyes made it hard for her to notice his features as well, but at that particular moment in the dim light he was there completely for her eyes to feast on.

Locks of ebony dark hair clung together in locks, pale creamy skin glistened under the sweat and his cheeks were red, probably from the heat of the fever his body was producing. His brows were dark and slanted, a sharp contrast between his pale skin, lashes surprisingly long and lips pulled into a half pout half grimace of disdain from his obvious dehydration.

"…you're v-v-very warm." She finally stuttered, withdrawing her touch for the second time, surprising herself with the reluctance.

Sasuke just sighed, lowering his face to his hands again. "Is it a fever?"

"P-possibly…" The scream from the kettle made her jump to her feet, fidgeting a good deal. The feel of his skin under her fingers was making her whole arm feel tingly.

"Excellent." He grunted sarcastically, thinking back on the fact that he had about a week left before leaving for the operation.

Hinata blinked, turning around to pour the warm water into a cup carefully. "It's okay, ne? You can stay h-home- I… I'll stay home too, if you want…"

For a moment Sasuke didn't reply, playing back the conversation she had just had with her sister on the phone.

"Iie… I should be fine…it…" he paused, glaring into the darkness of his world with more aggression than usual at the memory of his brother's face, tainted with blood.

"…it was just a dream."

The Hyuuga frowned, studying his pained expression carefully. "…a nightmare?" she murmured, lowering herself into the chair beside him. It seemed everyone was having nightmares. First Hanabi, now Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged, rotating his tense shoulders for a moment before accepting the cup of tea she pushed towards him slowly.

Hinata continued to frown worriedly, studying the random swirls in the marble that was spread across the island in the kitchen.

"…_you never asked."_

"What…um…" she swallowed, noting how he stopped moving at her words. "…what was it about?" she finally mumbled, glancing up sheepishly.

Sasuke started, actually unable to hold his expression from showing. "…ano…" he muttered, hands tightening around the cup.

"…I…" he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. The darkness covering his eyelids did not go unnoticed by the pale eyed girl sitting beside him, her frown intensifying at his reaction, hands clenched tightly in her lap.

"…I dream quite often about my parents dying." He shrugged, rotating his shoulders again. The unspoken words lingered in his mouth, choking him slightly so he had to swallow hard.

_Now I dream about you dying too…_

"…about me becoming blind." He shrugged again, rubbing his face tiredly. "Post traumatic stress disorder. My doctors are not surprised."

Hinata breathed out heavily, staring at her hands in surprise. "…g-gomen, I… I didn't mean to pry-"

"It's okay." Sasuke cut in quickly, startled to hear her voice shake.

"Demo…" Hinata mumbled, poking her fingers together under the table.

For a moment there was a long silence and Sasuke sipped his tea thoughtfully, listening to her fidgeting slightly, something he had come to realize she did quite often, though quite a bit less often around him.

Licking his dry lips again he put the cup down. "…I'm… leaving in about a week."

The statement was surprisingly blunt, for both of them. He felt the shock almost as much as she did. In his darkness he didn't see her freeze, body tightening into a knot of stunned nerves as she stared at the table, wide eyed.

"…n-n-nani?"

The apology was lodged in his throat. What in Kami-sama's name had made him snap such a thing?

However, that wasn't what surprised him the most, it was her voice shaking and the way her stutter betrayed her horror. She was shocked, and disappointed. Something in his chest tightened painfully. Instinctively he put a hand against it, frowning slightly.

"Gomen…I…Kakashi got a phone call from my doctor." He muttered, carefully avoiding mentioning when the phone call had been received. "They are going to attempt surgery…" he paused, letting her gather her thoughts about her.

Indeed Hinata needed the few moments, her pale Hyuuga eyes were suddenly filling with tears, surprising her slightly.

Before she started crying she rubbed her eyes, swallowing the words sitting uncomfortably in her tongue. Words like "No, you can't, please don't…"

"…f-for your eyes?" she finally managed, though her voice did shake in the end, making her flinch.

Sasuke clenched his hand around the teacup, feeling steadily more like a jerk.

"…hai."

"…O-oh." She mumbled, then blushed, rubbing the odd emotion from her face roughly. "I-I'm so glad. Are you excited?"

The note of forced cheerfulness was hard to miss. Sasuke licked his lips again, raising his cup to sip lightly. "Hn."

Hinata studied him, swallowing again, repeatedly trying to get the dryness to leave her mouth. Automatically she reached out and poured herself a cup of tea too, ignoring her hand shaking slightly.

"When…" she paused, clearing her throat. "…when will you be going?"

_Shit._

He turned his head slightly, the surprisingly long locks of hair hiding his expression from view. "In about a week."

He might as well have slapped her.

The silence stretched out painfully, a silence which Sasuke used to berate himself on his stupidity, his clumsiness.

Before he knew what he was doing he was breaking the silence like glass shattered by a useless stone. "Gomen." Even to him, it sounded meaningless.

"…ano…"Hinata murmured, voice wobbling audibly. Immediately she bit her lip to stop the trembling.

_He's leaving me…_

"…h…how long are you…?"

Sasuke waited, but she did not continue. Clearing his throat nervously he shook his head. "I'm… not sure, perhaps four months, more if my eyes do not heal quickly or there are complications."

Hinata breathed in deeply, steadying herself.

_He might miss graduation… Four months, maybe six, half a year- longer than I've known him. _

_What? Did you think he would stay just for you, Hinata? What an idiot you are._

"I see."

The word gomen was on the tip of his tongue when she stood, pushing her chair back softly.

"…I should…I should sleep." She mumbled, setting the cup down on the table softly, staring down at the swirling tea within reflecting her wide eyes already getting puffy from withholding the tears. "Thank you for telling me."

What a fool she was…

Before he could gather the courage to say anything more she was gone, muttering something that sounded like "Good night."

He didn't have to think about it to know she had not meant it at all.

* * *

The bell rang. It had not made her grimace in such a manner for a long time. Tired from not sleeping well Hinata looked down at her books, all of which were simple regular class textbooks, no AP logos on their titles to distract you from their meaning.

Instead it was graffiti, crude words and drawings stating the boredom of the students. The Hyuuga clenched her jaw for a moment, hands trembling as she pulled the pile of books into her book bag, hauling it onto her shoulder with a lot less difficulty than she had all of the last semester.

Despite the ease on her shoulder, the grimace did not leave her face.

_What if I've made some terrible mistake… What if dropping those AP classes was a bad idea…? What am I going to do? He's leaving, Neji-nii-san will be gone too. Sakura hates me._

Someone waving in the distance drew her attention upwards, and she stalled, frozen in the middle of the sea of students walking around her.

People jostled her rudely from behind as they went by, shooting her dirty looks over their shoulders that she did not miss, only pretended did not exist instead. The silent rough treatment she had been enduring for the last few weeks had been surprisingly consistent. Sakura had more friends than she had realized.

Naruto at least didn't hate her… yet.

The blonde jogged down the hall towards her, shooting some of the rough blondes walking by a glare as they whispered haughtily, laughing as Hinata blushed a deep crimson and turned to stare at her shoes.

"Hey, Hinata-chan." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as the girls wandered off. He might be blonde, but he wasn't completely oblivious.

"Don't pay them any attention, Hina." He muttered, using the name Tenten and Hanabi had often called her while in his presence. Wordlessly he took her bag from her. "They're just… easily persuaded."

"Hn." Hinata hummed back, unaware of who's habit she had picked up.

Naruto glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as they walked along in surprising silence for a hall so noisy with kids chattering left and right. Hinata received more nasty glares than she could count, or bothered to count. Counting them had grown wearisome sometime the week before.

"You'd think it would get old for them." Naruto finally grunted, jutting his chin out at a passing boy looking at Hinata with a clear expression of disgust on his face.

"…hai, I suppose." Hinata replied simply, letting out a long breath of relief upon reaching the hall in which her class resided.

"Hinata."

The girl paused, turning expectantly to find Sasuke peeking out of Kakashi's classroom. "Sasuke-kun." She blinked, walking towards him hesitantly. "What is it?"

Before the boy could say anything Naruto piped up, looking utterly surprised. "So this is Sasuke?"

All thoughts of apologizing again derailed the moment the male voice reached the Uchiha's ears, making him stand straighter suddenly, stepping right out into the hall, hands stuffed in his pockets as he listened for the particular voice.

"Oh." Hinata blinked, feeling suddenly like she was standing between two walls.

The two young men were about equal in height, and though Sasuke was the slightly more slim of the two the muscles rippling under the uniforms did not go unnoticed by several passing girls, all of who glanced first at the boys then glared at Hinata in a way that was far too obvious.

"…a-ano…" the Hyuuga continued, vaguely distracted by all the testosterone suddenly in play. "S-sasuke-kun….this…this is Naruto-kun. Naruto, this is Sasuke." She mumbled, blushing deeply as she stared at her toes.

Neither of the young men stretched out their hands towards one another, only nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

"…so you're the one giving Sakura all the trouble." Naruto muttered in a surprising contrast to his usual cheerful character. Hinata looked up sharply, staring at the dangerous expression in his blue eyes.

Sasuke tensed slightly, frowning only enough to seem arrogantly puzzled.

_Who the hell is this guy?_

"I wouldn't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be such an ass." Naruto snapped, jaw tight.

"You should take your own advice."

"Ano!" Hinata gasped, jumping a step back as Naruto moved forward, the obviously tense energy between the two young men was making the air sizzle.

"You don't even know what you're doing to Sakura."

"Tch, who the heck are you anyway? Her fanboy?"

"You bastard-"

"Stop it!"

The two froze, bodies loosening in surprise at the sound of Hinata's usually soft voice snapping for their attention.

Naruto turned, staring at the little one looking close to tears, pale and petite as always she shivered and stepped between them. They had been close enough that she had to push Naruto back, and her shoulder blades pressed up against Sasuke's chest.

"W-w-what are you doing, Naruto?" she gasped, trembling visibly.

Sasuke breathed in, feeling distinctly miserable.

"I….sorry-" Naruto began only to stop in surprise as she pushed away from them both and ran down the hall, leaving the two boys speechless.

Wordlessly Naruto headed in the opposite direction, leaving Sasuke leaning against the doorframe, resisting the urge to bang his head repeatedly against the hallway wall.

* * *

"I don't get how you manage to get yourself into so much girl trouble." Kakashi grumbled, slamming the door to the house closed with a snap.

Sasuke grunted back a response that would have made a gorilla blink in confusion. Talking was not on his list of things to do.

"You can't even 'see' them. How the heck do you toy with their feelings?" his godfather continued, to the endless irritation of his godson.

As if to explain, the maid walked in, blushing furiously at the sight of Sasuke removing his uniform jacket carefully.

"Oh-Sasuke-san, let me take that for you!"

Kakashi blinked mildly, hand outstretched with his own jacket only to be ignored by the maid who rushed forward to take Sasuke's.

The young man frowned slightly but handed it over anyway, kicking his shoes off before stumbling into the living room with the air of a seriously depressed teenager.

"Tch." Kakashi grumbled, watching the maid trail after him. If she had been a cartoon there would have been hearts floating around her head.

"Show off."

_Ding Dong._

"What now?" he sighed, walking back to the foyer with a decidedly worn expression. Said expression was doubled when he opened the door to find none other than the school flirt Ino Yamanaka standing at his doorstep, hands clasped cutely behind her back, waiting.

"Oh! Ohaiyo, sensei." She grinned, bowing. "I…was wondering if Hinata-chan and Sasuke-kun were home."

"Oh." Kakashi blinked, obviously surprised. "Uh….yeah…come on in." immediately after saying so the teacher spun around, looking a little nervous. "SASUKE!!"

Ino jumped, halfway through taking off her shoes. Shaking her head at the eccentric teacher she shrugged her coat off, shooting a death glare at the maid who walked by with an air of arrogance about her.

Following right behind was Sasuke, frowning openly. "What are you shouting about?" he grunted.

Kakashi waved at Ino, rather uselessly. "Ino is here. Offer her some food and don't be too loud I'll be working in my study." Without another word the teacher closed the door and vanished.

The blonde stared after him, wide eyed. "He can move faster than a kangaroo, that one."

Sasuke however was stiff with surprise and discomfort. "Hn… what…uh…what can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing!" Ino laughed suddenly, turning to look at him. The moment her eyes landed on his angelically soft face her cheeks heated up. "I…uh…I was just hoping you and Hinata were around, to hang out." She added, shifting her weight to her heels and back to her toes nervously.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply then shut it quickly, unsure of what to say. Part of him wanted to get rid of the girl, the other part of him wanted to be polite for Hinata's sake. He had already insulted one of her friends that day, perhaps two would be too much.

"…Hinata is visiting her sister…" he began slowly, hoping Ino would take the hint. However, to his utter dismay the blonde waltzed past him towards the living room.

"What? She didn't tell me! Ugh, that girl." She grumbled, plopping down on the leather couch with a sigh.

"I swear, if I don't pick her brains I never know what's going on with her." She continued dramatically, shaking out her blonde mane.

_Sounds familiar…_

Sasuke turned back, resisting the urge to twitch as he walked over to the couch opposite of her, sitting down with a lot more grace than the blonde.

"It's like she thinks telling people her problems is a burden to others." Ino mumbled, continuing on her uninvited rant despite Sasuke's silence and unwillingness to reply. "The only reason I found out about Sakura was because Sakura can't keep her mouth shut, not to mention she slapped her right in front of me. Heck, I bet if I had not been there I wouldn't have known that at all!"

There was slightly awkward pause in which Sasuke felt his blood turn cold in his veins, a feeling akin to horror or rage building in his chest as her words sunk in.

"…Sakura…slapped her?"

Ino paused, frowning at him. "…yeah…" her voice trailed off, a little like the color was draining from her face. "…you didn't know, did you." Despite it being phrased as a question, it was a clear statement.

Sasuke didn't reply, but rather glared into the darkness of his mind, hands clenched tightly in his pockets.

_What else has she not told me? What about that guy… Naruto, or about moving out of the house soon? She doesn't tell me anything. How can I help if I don't know anything?_

"I don't understand why she didn't tell you!" Ino gasped finally, leaning forward in her seat. "She talks to you the most, ne?"

"…not particularly." Sasuke replied easily, realizing that of all the places to get information on Hinata, Ino was probably the easiest one. She didn't seem disturbed by the idea that she had told him something Hinata had made a point not to mention.

Perhaps her visiting wasn't such a bad thing.

"That's so weird." Ino grunted, frowning. "I mean, I always thought you knew what was going on with her, she's living here after all."

"Hn."

"No wonder Naruto went to Tenten to ask for the second half of the story, all he's been hearing is what Sakura has to say and even that blockhead can tell it's not all true. I bet he's tried to ask her and she's just not bothered to tell him…" the blonde trailed off, then slammed her fist into the couch rather loudly. "Ugh! This is aggravating!"

"Naruto." Sasuke stated suddenly, having paid more attention at the mention of that name. "Who is that?"

Ino paused, taking a deep breath in surprise. "I can't believe that girl… Ugh. Here, I'll fill you in." she mumbled, sliding off the couch and to the carpet closer to him, but not unbearably close.

Sasuke unconsciously leaned back, the overpowering smell of some sort of fruity perfume reaching him with more aggression than usual. However despite the discomfort he said nothing, and listened closely as Ino began to talk…

Of all the people to not know, Hinata Hyuuga had been the last one of that list, but Sasuke realized quickly, she was the one he knew the least about.

* * *

"Legally I'm supposed to be your guardian now." Neji muttered, sliding a document over to Hinata across Tenten's dining room table. "And I'm supposed to administer the amount of money you are to have from the inheritance your mother left you."

Hanabi sat silently on the other side of her cousin, looking curiously at Hinata's pale face, the bags under her eyes very visible in the dim spring light flooding in through the giant windows to the right.

Hinata however did not look up, despite feeling the careful examining eyes on her. Instead she frowned slightly, reaching up to rub her face with one cold hand. "…hai." She finally conceded, scanning the page before her with numbers scribbled across it.

"That should be enough each month to pay for everything. We just need to find you a good apartment to take over, and soon." Neji grunted, looking up to study his serious little cousin. "I want you out of that boy's house as soon as possible."

Hanabi bit her lip, watching as Hinata's jaw tightened for a moment, her knuckles turning white as she clenched them hard.

"…I will be out soon, Nii-san." She murmured gently, looking up for half a moment. The fleeting glance was surprisingly somber, making even Neji frown in surprise. He had expected some sort of argument from this new usually defensive Hinata that had come along. However the girl sitting before him was disturbingly like the one he had first seen upon returning from school.

"…is everything all right, Hinata?" he murmured, putting down the paperwork pointedly. Hinata however did not, but continued to scan the pages before her, flipping through them to find the medical insurance.

"Of course."

Hanabi flinched, noting how her sister's eyes flickered to the right in a blatant lie.

Neji paused as well, opening his mouth to ask again only to be cut off as Tenten entered the room with a pot of warm tea and a plate of cookies in hand. "You look a little pale, Hina-chan." She murmured, frowning openly at her as she set the food down. "I thought you were sleeping better now that you dropped the higher level courses."

Hinata sighed, well aware of all three pairs of eyes staring at her pointedly. "I'm fine, really. I just… had some trouble sleeping last night is all."

Neji's eyes narrowed, while Hanabi bit her lip guiltily, figuring she had something to do with the lack of sleep.

"…you and that boy weren't doing anything-" Neji began slowly, only to stop as Hinata looked up sharply, pale eyes looking directly at him almost daring him to finish his sentence.

Tenten shifted uncomfortably in the silence, staring at her hands.

"…Nii-san." Hinata sighed softly, turning back to the pages before her. "His name is Sasuke, and no." she stated this with a crimson blush over her cheeks. "That isn't it."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

The statement made everyone, except Hanabi who had asked it flinch, Hinata felt color rise to her face at a dangerously rapid pace. Licking her lips nervously she paused, staring blankly at the documents on the table.

…_my boyfriend?_

She wasn't an idiot, she knew what she felt for Sasuke Uchiha, she knew quite well why she had cried silently when she had gone upstairs to bed after talking to him, and she knew, she knew exactly what she would have wanted to say in response to that question.

But Uchiha Sasuke was leaving… and he was probably not going to come back.

"…n-no." her voice shook and she paused, swallowing loudly. Slowly she glanced up at Neji, who surprised her by looking away pointedly, blushing a little too in embarrassment.

"…no he's not."

Tenten frowned worriedly at her for a moment, and made as if to reach for her hand, only to have Hinata jump up sharply. "Excuse me." The Hyuuga murmured, rushing out of the room towards the bathroom.

Hanabi cringed, feeling her elders turn to look at her with accusing eyes. "G-g-gomen… I… I totally thought he was!"

Tenten frowned again, down at the table that time. "I think she hoped so too."

* * *

"But you know…" Ino mumbled while she peeled an orange at the kitchen table. "…Hinata is said to be really good at painting- not that I know of that myself, she's never showed me any of her work- I don't think anyone has seen it, except for the art teacher last year. Kurenai kept saying she was her star pupil, but since she's dropped the class no one's heard what she's going to do with her work."

Sasuke frowned slightly, sitting across from the chatterbox without saying a word. As a matter of fact, he hadn't said much of anything for the past three hours and Ino had managed to keep going without a single moment long enough to seem awkward. Aside from half hearted encouraging grunts from the Uchiha there had been no breaks in her narrative about Hinata Hyuuga.

"It's a pity you can't see though… I bet she would show you her work if you asked." Ino mumbled, wrinkling her nose. "I asked once, she never showed it to me anyway. I don't get why, if Kurenai things it's good enough-"

"Tadaima…"

The chatter box finally paused, halfway through finishing off the orange, blinking repeatedly. "…that's…"

"Gomen... I lost t-track of time at T-tenten's- Ino?" Hinata paused halfway in the kitchen, shrugging off her jacket. "…N-nani? What are you-"

"I was just about to leave, actually." Ino meeped, blushing guiltily. Hinata stared, watching as the blonde ducked behind the table, hauling her back pack up onto her shoulder clumsily. "I… I came to see you two, but you were gone, and I… um, I was just leaving. It was a quick visit." She continued, gathering the orange peels in her trembling hands.

Hinata blinked back, obviously puzzled. "Ano…y..you can stay for dinner, if you'd like? I'm… I'm making stir fry, and I-"

"No, no. It's okay, Oka-san expects me back home any minute now." The girl continued, pushing past her friend quickly. "Oh-" she gasped, turning back to give Hinata a quick hug.

"Bye!"

Before she could say anything else Hinata heard the front door slam, leaving her and Sasuke in sudden awkward silence.

Breathing in deep Hinata turned, swallowing a little too hard as she walked into the kitchen, peeking into the fridge quickly to hide, even though he couldn't see her at all.

Sasuke however said nothing, only stared down at the counter thoughtfully, replaying all the information he had suddenly been handed.

All of which he had had no idea about…

"…w-would you like me to make tomato s-soup on the side?" Hinata stuttered finally, coming out from the fridge with an armful of vegetables in hand.

Sasuke did not reply for a long moment, forcing her turn to look at him, startled to find him frowning. Immediately she felt her stomach clench uncomfortably, heat rushing to her cheeks in a wave.

"…S-s-sasuke?"

"…who is Naruto?" he replied quietly, turning his head slightly to the side in a habit he had sunk into when listening intently. It was the equivalent of being stared at.

Hinata flinched slightly, leaning against the sink to steady herself. "N-n-naruto? Ano…" she murmured softly, turning around quickly to dump the tomatoes into the sink. "He…i-is my friend…I'm…I'm sorry t-that he said those things- h-he's usually not like that…"

Sasuke's frown only intensified. "He's defending Sakura, how is he your friend?"

"He c-c-cares a lot, about Sakura-chan-"

"Stop calling her 'chan'."

The order made her stop, startled. It had been a long time since he had used that tone of voice. The ground down irritation making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end in an all too familiar fashion.

Slowly she turned again, wide eyed. "N-n-nani? W-w-why?"

"You never told me she hit you."

Hinata shivered, unconsciously hugging herself slightly. Suddenly it was all too clear what had made Ino leave in such a hurry. Something like frustration sat uncomfortably in her chest, making her breathing feel shallow and her sight blur.

"…I…I didn't think… I didn't think you n-n-needed to know-"

"You don't think I need to know anything."

"Gomen." She breathed, staring at the obviously frustrated expression on his face. For some reason she hadn't thought it would matter to him.

_Why 'do' you care? You're leaving in less than a week- and what? I'm supposed to tell you everything and you're just going to leave me in the dark? I don't even know… I don't know anything about you._

Hinata stared, watching as he stood as if to leave, heading towards the doorway.

…_I don't know you._

"Demo." The word made him freeze, startled in his darkness by a continuance to her apology. It almost irritated him more than her sheepish 'sorry'.

"…I didn't see the p-point…since… since you don't tell me anything either." She murmured, clenching her hands hard as the words left her, letting them hang almost like a noose in the air.

Sasuke turned, obviously startled.

"What?"

"…you… you're leaving, in less than a week-"

"What does that have to do with anything-?"

"What's the point of me telling you these things?!" Hinata jumped, almost at herself, her voice sounded… different. Close to tears and equally irritated as his.

_Is this really me? My voice? My… my anger?_

_I'm angry?_

"It… it's not fair, that you want to know everything, but I know nothing…."

Sasuke tensed, feeling acutely the jab to his pride that was… but an all too fair jab. She was right. The noose tightened.

"Hinata…" he began slowly, startled to feel her push past him suddenly, obviously crying.

"Matte!" he gasped, turning around.

But she was gone, her footsteps up the stairs, the door closing quietly. Ever gentle Hinata…

Kakashi's presence suddenly made itself obvious in the room, and Sasuke scowled, hands tightening at his sides.

"Now, what did you do?" his godfather murmured, for once completely serious.

His godson couldn't even force himself to explain.

Shaking his head silently Kakashi sighed, heading up the stairs to make sure Hinata was all right. Certainly, his godson was an Uchiha, through and through. He always managed to screw things up with very Uchiha-like stupidity.

* * *

_**Okay… so this chapter feels even more rushed than the last one. But you know what, I've gotten myself into one of those writers block when I can't write until I get past these certain chapters. **_

_**There's one more to go and then I have it figured out. **_

_**There's also going to be a skip in the very near future! **_

_**Leave me some love, ne?**_

_**-inky**_


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Did I Win?

_**Chapter Fifteen: Things to Ponder**_

The light from the spring morning was supposed to be cheerful. Usually when she woke it would be flooding the entire room, which was actually elegantly decorated in regal reds and gold edging. The distinctly Victorian feel to the guest bed room made her wonder if perhaps Kakashi-sensei had hired a decorator… or if there was something distinctly wrong with him.

On that morning however, the sun was not shining as brightly as it usually did. As a matter of fact Hinata could see on the opposite wall from the window the shadows of storm clouds passing over the smooth wallpapered wood.

As if on cue the rain began to fall in torrents, forcing her to turn over on her side, staring at the falling water leaving vein-like tendrils over the smoothness of the glass.

A rumbling sound like the heavens were collapsing echoed, followed by a frightening clap of lightening that made her sigh softly, burying her face into her pillow.

What a pleasant way to begin the day…

As if to make things just a bit more unpleasant, since she was on a roll already, her stomach tightened painfully from lack of food, making her curl up in fetal position, hugging her tummy protectively.

_Kami-sama… I haven't eaten since yesterday morning…_

Sighing again the Hyuuga closed her eyes, drifting back into a half dream state, thinking back on just why she hadn't eaten anything. Just thinking about it made her stomach reject the idea of food as quickly as it had asked for it.

"_You don't seem to think I need to know anything."_

Sasuke's voice in her head made her flinch, muscles tightening rapidly so she was nothing more than a little bump under the heavy covers piled up on the bed. Thanked be all the gods that it was Saturday and she didn't have to get up early and make breakfast for them, and… talk to him.

She shouldn't, wouldn't, couldn't talk to him.

Apparently, however, fate had a sarcastic torturous sense of humor and the knock on the door proved it, making her sit up like a gunshot, hair a mess of dark locks.

"A-ano…" she gasped, scrambling out of bed and towards the mirror to look at herself. Her face was streaked with last night's tears, and she looked distinctly pale, probably from a combination of lack of sleep and lack of food, both of which she had been getting very little of in the past two days.

Rubbing her face roughly with the edge of her pajama top she headed towards the door, straightening out her hair with her fingers as best she could before opening the door just a crack.

Her heart hit the floor at the sight of none other than Sasuke.

"…Hinata-"

"G-gomen, I'm not dressed, I'll be downstairs in a few m-m-moments." She stuttered, slamming the door closed.

Stunned at her own daring she stared at the door, gaping, feeling a thrilling albeit terrifying shiver crawl down her back.

Whimpering in horror she turned right back around and buried her face in her pillows, resisting the urge to scream into them.

Whatever had possessed her to be so rude?! He probably thought she was the most obstinate, irritating, useless girl on the planet!

On the other side of the door, however, Sasuke was left standing there, with an expression of distinct surprise on his face.

For a moment a frown threatened to overpower his features, but then it seemed to dissolve and a half smirk of amused pride lingered on his lips instead as he made his way downstairs, thinking back on how she would have never done that to him a few months ago, she would have been too afraid.

Quite obviously, that wasn't the case anymore, and best of all, Hinata was not one to hold a grudge. If he admitted to being wrong and apologized then… maybe, if she was as good as he thought her to be, there would be no more problem.

Hopefully…

Unless he had rubbed on her more than he should have.

Nervously the boy who was really more man than boy entered the kitchen and slumped there, arms crossed over his chest, ignoring Kakashi's cheerful "Good morning!"

"Tch." The teacher commented to himself as he fried up some eggs. "…teenagers."

A few moments, it seemed had a different definition if you were an Uchiha or a Hyuuga. Sasuke sulked openly in the living room, half attempting to read a book only to ask Kakashi once more what time it was.

His godfather, who was attempting to find a book in the many shelves that decorated the living sighed, looking at his watch for the sixth time in half an hour. "It's noon, Sasuke, noon. Just like it was thirty seconds ago."

Sasuke sulked again, taping his long fingers against the book's cover thoughtfully. It was as fidgety as he ever managed to be. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow openly at the involuntary twitch his godson was showing and then smirked to himself.

"…do you think she's okay?" the Uchiha finally grunted, surrendering all sense of pride. Kakashi allowed himself a chuckle, shaking his head. "How should I know?"

"…she said a few moments."

"A few moments is a very vague thing to say. I'd be patient if I were you."

Sasuke frowned, picking up his book again, tracing the first few lines only to realize he had no idea what he was reading.

It wasn't fair, he wanted to apologize. Why was she being so…

…so….

Stubborn?

He sat up suddenly, rubbing between his brows in an attempt to rid himself of an oncoming headache.

Stubborn plus Hinata equaled…impossible.

Hinata Hyuuga was not stubborn.

Unless….

"You know, I've never seen her quite so frustrated in her life. Whatever you said to her yesterday you had better find a way to fix it." Kakashi cut in suddenly, throwing a random piece of paper at his godson, just for fun.

Sasuke swatted it away absently, so preoccupied he didn't even bother to swear at his godfather before standing.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi grunted, turning around to watch him heading up the stairs.

Sasuke however did not reply.

"Oi!" Kakashi shouted, moving to throw another paper ball at him. But Sasuke was gone and he was left sulking, shaking his head. "…Kami-sama… how did I get wound up in this mess?"

The horrible knock came again, making none other than Hyuuga Hinata flinch, dropping her math textbook on the floor with a thump that betrayed she was there, and awake.

Rubbing her face tiredly she struggled to her feet, dumping all her half ignored work onto the floor in her hurry. Pretending to do homework had been fine and dandy for a few hours, but obviously… Sasuke wasn't going to give up, or vanish off the face of the Earth like she hoped.

During her time pretending to study she had come to a conclusion that made her insides feel like jelly.

One, she could apologize profusely for being so rude and hope that he forgave her before leaving so they could have a pleasant last few days. Two, she could refuse to talk to him, move into Tenten's before he left and never see him again… Or Three, she could hear him out and explain…

…explain that she was horrified he would be leaving her, possibly forever.

The knocking came again, making her stare at the door in vague distress.

A sigh passed through the solid wood and she saw the doorknob jostle a bit. "Hinata, I know you're in there."

If Hinata were a girl who swore she would be cursing colorfully right then.

Before she could decide if she was going to ignore him or not the door opened and he stepped in quickly, almost as if he expected her to shut the door in his face again.

Silently he leaned against it, listening intently to locate her whereabouts in the room.

"…why wouldn't you open the door?"

Color rushed to her face, and she poked her fingers together, staring down at them in a manner she was finding increasingly childish whenever she noticed herself doing it.

"…g-g-gomen, I…"

"Wait." He interrupted, finally finding her a few steps to the right of him. He didn't move, but turned to face in the direction, hands tight at his sides.

"…I… I'm sorry about what I said, yesterday." He blinked, surprised at just how easily the words were coming out of his mouth, it didn't hurt at all.

Hinata on the other hand was staring, jaw open slightly in surprise. Something about Sasuke's demeanor made it hard to believe that he was used to apologizing.

"O..oh…" she blinked, looking down at her hands again.

"…You were right." Another shock. "And I'm sorry… I just..." he paused for a moment, trying to find words that might explain why, why it was that he had never brought up the subjects concerning himself.

"Hinata… my brother." He swallowed, suddenly feeling the hesitation and pain he had expected with the apology rising. Hinata on the other hand was staring, taking quick note that he had said brother. She hadn't even known he 'had' a brother.

"…my brother…killed my mother and father…he tried to kill me as well." Sasuke stopped, listening intently as she drew in a deep breath. "He murdered them both, and most of the household, then he set the house on fire with me inside." His voice suddenly grew quiet, and he turned away, looking fervently into the darkness, hoping to find something there to distract him from the images of fire that had burned itself into his memory forever. The last thing he ever saw…

"…I…oh… I'm… I'm sorry, Sasuke, I d-d-d-didn't-" Hinata began, feeling steadily more like a self centered idiot.

Sasuke started at her tearful tone, shaking his head. "Iie, I… I just, I was worried. He's still out there, and there's a chance he's looking for me." Sasuke paused, rubbing between his brows again. "Kakashi told me he's made contact once or twice since it all happened. I was…afraid you'd be scared-"

"I am." Hinata blinked, startled by her sudden interruption. "Demo… t-that… that's to be expected." She blinked, rubbing her face roughly. "…I understand, Sasuke-kun, but you know…" she cocked her head to the side, feeling the tears start to fall suddenly, making her choke slightly. "I still… I wish y-you didn't have to go…"

Sasuke breathed in sharply, feeling her tears more than hearing them. Before he knew it he was walking forward, pulling her in quickly. Sure enough the touch of her cheek against his neck was wet, her breathing heavy with her attempts to hold back sobs. "Hinata, I'm coming back." He breathed, startled. "I'm… I'm not leaving forever…"

She blinked repeatedly, face tucked in against the softness of his clothes, all of which somehow managed to smell of sweet mint and some sort of cologne that was hard to name and soft enough that it was hardly there.

"….demo… what if you don't." her voice shook. "People always say they'll come back but…"

Oka-san, she had said she would try hard to come back from the hospital, Otou-san said he would return from business trips, but he never really did, his body was there, his mind was not, Neji-nii-san, only once in a while, when he could, when his life wasn't too busy, Naruto-kun… was leaving again, probably she would never see him again, Sakura-chan…

"Hinata." He stated it almost like a demand, pulling back. For a moment he hesitated, then reached up, taking her face gently in his hands, making her start in surprise slightly as his fingers brushed away the tears. "I promise."

She didn't need to see his eyes to know he meant it. For a moment she didn't know what was happening in her chest until the giggle escaped her and she covered her hand with her mouth sheepishly.

"…I guess this was our first fight."

Sasuke found himself smirking. Somehow, she always managed to make him smile.

* * *

"Aww… he promised you?" Ino whispered looking awed, bright blue eyes twinkling as they studied the blushing little Hyuuga sitting in front of her at the library. 

Hinata blinked, glancing up at her thoughtfully before going back to scribbling in her notebook. "…Hai. It might be six months or so, but he said he's coming back…a-and… I believe him."

Ino sighed, propping up her chin with her hand lightly. "You guys are so bloody adorable."

"Don't be silly." Hinata murmured, shaking her head. Her cheeks were still a ridiculously bright red.

"Heh." Her friend grinned, moving to open her own textbooks. Mondays were always the worst days of the week for homework. It was like the teachers had spent all weekend planning the torture.

"He…he says I should go to my house, to get my art supplies." She mumbled, pausing her quick work of the English Essay she had to hand in to class. "…I was wondering if maybe… ano… if maybe you'd help me get it? I don't know if my father is-"

"Sure!" Ino gasped, sitting up straight. "He told you to get it? Are you going to start painting again?"

"Ne…" Hinata blinked back at her, ignoring her question. "W-what d-did you tell him… ano… about me painting?" she studied her friend carefully, watching her eyes grow wide with innocence. "He w-w-won't say."

The blonde before her just giggled to herself, shaking her head. "We should go get the stuff after school, I'll ask Tenten if she'll drive."

"Ino!" Hinata hissed, trying to bring her back to the earlier topic, but none of her prying and poking seemed to work.

At the end of the day Hinata found herself waiting patiently for Ino by her locker, Sasuke was grumbling about something related to Kakashi. It had not taken her long to realize that all his grumbling concerning his godfather was very mild. If he was really irritated with him he would have said so to his face. As it were, she had figured out he was just amused.

"…I don't know where he got the idea that I wanted a pink ipod." Sasuke murmured absently, rummaging in his backpack for the ipod he had asked his godfather to get months ago, but had only just received the day before. Hinata suspected it was a reward for apologizing to her, but she never said so out loud.

"...well… it's pretty." She murmured, unable to keep the obvious grin from her voice. Sasuke smirked, pulling out the bothersome device. "Well, I'm glad you find this amusing."

"What would have happened if I had not told you it was pink?" she grinned full out, watching him tuck one earphone in, keeping the other out to hear her.

"…we don't want to think about that, Hinata."

The laughter that bubbled out of her made him smile, something he had found easier and easier to do since the weekend.

"So you'll be going to your father's?" he added as an after thought, making her somber up rather quickly. "Hn." Hinata hummed, leaning back against the locker, wrinkling her nose. "Demo, Ino-chan and Tenten-chan will be coming with me."

Sasuke nodded, flicking through the songs on his new pink ipod. He had half a mind to give it to her, and he probably would, once he left in a few days…

He felt his heart sink drastically, causing him to clear his throat. Leaving was not a happy thought.

"…I don't see what _you _see in him. He seems like an arrogant ass!"

Hinata tensed, turning to look down the hall at none other than Sakura and Naruto, leaving the school together. She bit her lip, unconsciously taking a step closer to Sasuke.

"…that voice sounds familiar." Sasuke grumbled sarcastically, jaw set in dislike. Hinata sighed. "It's Naruto-kun… and…"

"Will you stop pestering me, Naruto? God!" Sakura shouted, making Sasuke grimace. "…tch."

The soft sound seemed to be enough to draw her attention to the pair down the hall, locating Sasuke with ease that was a little disturbing. "Sasuke-kun!" she gasped, running down towards them quickly, ignoring Hinata as if she didn't exist.

"I… I haven't seen you in a long time." She continued, ignoring Naruto was he walked up to them slowly, frowning.

Sasuke shrugged indifferently, stuffing his ipod back into his bag. Where the hell was Kakashi when you needed him?

"Ano.." Sakura began, shifting her weight. "…I… I was hoping we could talk, you've sort of been avoiding me."

"You'd think that would be enough for you to take a hint." Sasuke grunted, frowning openly. Naruto growled. "What the hell is your problem, teme?"

"No one was talking to you, dobe."

"Ano…" Hinata began softly, moving to step in between them again, only to find Sakura in her face, shoving her back. "Don't you even start, Hyuuga. No one listens to traitors."

Hinata stumbled back in surprise, right into Sasuke who's hand gripped her elbow quickly, steadying her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Haruno." He grunted, pulling Hinata in gently.

Sakura flinched at the dead tone with which he replied. "It's not fair… you… you never even asked for my side of the story!"

"Like the part where you slapped her, you mean?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto froze, turning to look at Sakura in surprise. "You… you slapped Hinata?"

Hinata flinched, watching as the two friends looked back at each other, sudden knew realizations flashing over each other's faces.

"..I…" Sakura began, lips trembling. Stubbornly she took a deep breath, turning to look at Hinata suddenly, green eyes glittering with tears. "This is all your fault."

Before she could turn to walk away Hinata broke free of Sasuke's grip, grabbing onto Sakura's wrist rapidly.

She wasn't thinking, didn't even know what she was going to say until she said it. "No. No, it's not." She flinched as the pink haired senior ripped her hand away from her. "Don't touch me!" she hissed.

"What did I ever do to you?" Hinata whispered, looking back at her softly. "…you _know _this wasn't my doing."

"You've gotten really good at lying through your teeth, haven't you Hyuuga?" Sakura snapped, voice shaking with contained tears. "This is 'all' your fault-"

_Slap._

The echo of the contact left Sasuke gaping, along with Naruto who took an unsteady step back in surprise.

Hinata blinked through her tears at Sakura, dropping her hand back down to her side. "…enough." She whispered, sniffing softly. "I-I-I've had enough."

"Hinata…" Naruto gasped, rushing forward towards Sakura, who clung to him, burying her sore red cheek against his clothes, trembling from head to foot.

"…you… you shouldn't have-" Naruto gasped, only to stop at the look Hinata gave him, pale Hyuuga eyes daring him to continue. That look had begun to develop over time, but at that moment it was the most intense. She knew she was right.

"Naruto…" Sakura sobbed softly. "…please take me home, I…"

Sasuke stepped up quickly, putting a hand lightly at Hinata's elbow, half to retrain, half to comfort her trembling.

Without another word the blonde turned around, wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist to escort her out the door.

The moment they were outside Hinata nearly collapsed, feeling her knees shake under her. Had it not been for Sasuke's quick reflexes she might have actually fallen. "I… I hit her, Sasuke-kun… I…"

"Ne…Somehow I don't think she'll hold it against you." He muttered, a little surprised by his own calmness.

Startling him a bit, Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist, cuddling in quite close enough that her entire body pressed up against him. Heart rate hitting an all time speed Sasuke leaned against the locker, restraining himself from shaking slightly at the contact.

"…was…was I wrong to… to do that?" Hinata whimpered, frowning worriedly through her tears. "She's made my life so miserable lately I-"

"No, you were right." He nodded, stating it like he was a referee.

"…hn." Hinata nodded, as if convincing herself he was right. "…hai."

They were silent for a moment, and then she laughed softly. "..ano…we…we were fighting over you, weren't we…?"

The moment she said it both their faces grew steadily warm, and Sasuke cleared his throat sheepishly, licking his dry lips in a very nervous manner.

"…I…guess…" he muttered.

Hinata bit her lip. Her grip around his waist tightening for half a second.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"….d…did I win?"

Before Sasuke could even let the words sink in the doors at the end of the hall flung open with a bang, and Hinata pulled back to look, straining her eyes towards the distance.

"Whoa!" Ino shouted from down the empty hall, accompanied by Tenten. "What the hell happened to the spoiled princess? She was sobbing!"

Sasuke sighed, hitting his head lightly against the locker behind him.

"…impeccable timing." He muttered to himself as Hinata waved at them, oblivious to his comment.

He'd have to bring it up later…

* * *

"Hey, Hina…" Tenten muttered, eyeing her pale friend sitting silently on the passenger seat beside her. "…you're…. really red." 

"Yeeeaaah." Ino sang, leaning forward from the back. "What's got you blushing so hard, Hina-chan?" she grinned, poking Hinata's bright pink cheek lightly.

Hinata blinked, blushing, if possible, harder.

"…ano…" she muttered, hiding slightly behind her bangs. "N-n-nothing." Sakura was very wrong. She had gotten no better at lying than she ever was.

Tenten and Ino both scoffed in disbelief, shaking their heads. "Something's up." Tenten muttered, smiling a little. "You look better than you did last Friday."

"Iie… I was just… tired, before." Hinata mumbled, turning to look at the passing houses pointedly. Her cheeks continued to glow, a sure sign that she was lying.

"Whatever." Ino grunted, rolling her eyes. "She's so full of it."

"Here we are." Tenten cut in before Ino could continue her teasing. If they kept nagging Hinata might die of a heart attack before they got to her house. "Ne… is your father home?" she enquired softly, trying not to appear too nervous. Neji was out running errands concerning the change in guardianship and reviewing lawyers with which to sue his uncle, and he didn't know they were stopping at their old house.

If he did, he'd be very very upset.

"…I… don't think so." Hinata admitted slowly, opening the car door to jump out and open the gate. "It should be okay." She nodded, keeping her eyes fixated on the giant house up the hill from the driveway. It was like having a staring contest with a monster. That house held a lot of memories, almost all of them bad.

"Well, we're here." Ino nodded, flipping open her cellphone. "And I have 9-1-1 on speed dial!"

"That is so not funny." Tenten grunted, shooting Ino a look in the review mirror. Hinata smiled weakly, shaking her head in a half amused manner as she walked towards the gate to punch in the code to let her in.

_Please don't be home, please don't be home…_

The gates opened on command, and she scrambled back towards the car, a little nervous about being out there alone. The trees around the gate still looked as dead and nerve wrecking as they had always done, dotting the bare landscape of the front yard with mud and ash still lingering from a recent fire.

Hinata swallowed hard, eyeing the ashes in the yard with distaste. If he burned more of her things…

"All right." Tenten mumbled. "How long do you think it will take us to get the stuff out of there?"

"…there's… a lot." Hinata mumbled sheepishly, rubbing her neck.

Tenten frowned at her thoughtfully. "Hm….I'll leave the car on anyway."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Paranoid. And you think my having the 9-1-1 on hand is not funny. Tch."

"Let's go." Tenten grumbled, scrambling out of the car. The three girls made their way towards the door slowly, eyeing the house like it was a beast they had to slay. The door to the front was huge, an ominous mouth none of them had really noticed looked quite so gothic.

"And it's all in your room?" Tenten mumbled nervously as they walked up the steps to the front door. Hinata nodded, rummaging in her bag for the keys quickly. "H-h-hai."

"Maybe… uh… maybe we should knock." Ino whispered, looking around. "What if he changed the locks?"

This made Hinata stop, looking over at her with wide eyes. "You think so?"

"Oh, for crying out loud." Tenten grumbled, grabbing the keys out of Hinata's trembling fingers. Clearing her throat forcefully the older girl shoved the key in and turned.

_Click._

"Guess not." Tenten smirked triumphantly, stepping in quietly with the stance of someone a little afraid of what they were doing.

Hinata and Ino followed closely, like stealthy thieves entering a house, each of them biting their lips painfully.

_Please don't be home, please don't be home…_

It was odd, praying that her father wasn't home. A long time ago, she had prayed that he would be, so that she could pretend she had a family.

She didn't need him to pretend anymore.

* * *

"…she slapped her?" Kakashi stared at Sasuke, literally gaping as they climbed out of the car. Sasuke resisted the urge to smirk, stoically following after his awed godfather. 

"Hn."

"You have 'got' to be joking! She couldn't hurt a fly!"

"Obviously untrue."

"Kami-sama, you're turning her into you." Kakashi glowered, uselessly of course because Sasuke couldn't see it, nor would he care if he could.

"Don't be dense." He retorted calmly.

"Well… I suppose it's not bad if she finds the happy balance between Uchiha and Hyuuga, ne?" Kakashi pondered, mainly to himself. "Sakura did require some sort of… ultimatum."

"A slap around the face is considered an ultimatum?" Sasuke replied sarcastically. Kakashi shrugged, opening the door. "Meh."

"Well, I'm glad you two sorted things out. I'm even more glad she made you apologize."

"What makes you think I apologized?" Sasuke retorted thinly, attempting not to turn a bright shade of red.

"Puh-lease." Kakashi sighed, slamming the door closed.

Sasuke sulked, vaguely amused but too proud to admit it, and stalked over to the kitchen to rummage in the fridge for something Hinata-made to munch on.

"…you…did tell her about leaving in a few days, right?" Kakashi added, stopping at the kitchen doorway, watching with withheld respect as the Uchiha quietly but efficiently took food out of the fridge without dropping anything.

"Hn."

"…and you mentioned she has to be careful while you're gone… yes?"

There was a pause, in which Sasuke stopped moving, halfway through cutting a tomato.

"…Sasuke." If he could sound more father-like and condescending Kakashi would have given himself an award.

"I'll tell her."

Frowning visibly the ex-soldier slumped into a nearby chair, rubbing his neck, a habit he had had since a child when irritated or frustrated by something.

"Sasuke…" he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Perhaps the boy wasn't understanding the seriousness of the problem. Perhaps… he needed to know just how close his brother was.

But watching him silently, albeit happily spending the last few days with his friend made it hard to break the joyful little episode, truth be told, the Uchiha had had few enough cheerful things to think about in the last year.

"What?" Sasuke finally grunted as the silence stretched on unbearably. He turned expectantly, frowning.

His godfather frowned at him, studying the expectant expression on the younger man's face, then shook his head roughly, mainly to himself.

"Nothing… make sure you tell her."

The sound of the chair scraping the ground made Sasuke turn around fully, his frown deepening.

"…Kakashi." He grunted, stopping his guardian halfway out the door. "…is there something you're not telling me?"

For a moment Kakashi stared at him, then smirked, shaking his head again. "…Uchihas…always aware of everything, aren't you?"

"What is it?" Sasuke muttered, cutting to the chase, feeling his skin grow rough with goosebumps of anticipation.

"Nothing… at least, nothing yet." His godfather shrugged. "I'll let you know when I have more to say."

Before his godson could argue he was gone, the door to his study slamming closed with a bang.

Sasuke had never been in his study before, somehow it had never occurred to him to do so. Perhaps… he should wander there before leaving Hinata all alone.

* * *

"Whooooooo!" Ino whooped, sitting back to laugh hysterically in the back of the car. Tenten just chuckled, shaking her head sadly in response to her screaming, though Hinata noted that she was going well over the speed limit. 

"I feel like we totally just ripped off a bank or something!" Ino shouted, leaning forward again to give Hinata an awkward hug around the seat. "We were in there and out and he didn't even realize it he was so drunk!"

"Does your dad always drink like that, Hina-chan?" Tenten added on a more serious note. To Hinata's dismay upon entering the house they had heard the tinkling of glass on glass, and upon sneaking into the living room caught sight of Mr. Hyuuga himself, CEO of Hyuuga Corporation, passed out drunk on the couch.

At the memory Hinata bit her lip, turning her head away towards the window, staring at the passing trees flashing by so rapidly they seemed to be one.

Shame, like a undying flame had bit lit in her chest at the sight of her father, her proud once honorable father so far gone… it didn't matter that he had failed, it didn't matter that he had caused her to be miserable, had neglected her and her sister, had beaten the life out of them so many times they had moved through the world like ghosts, flinching at all threat. None of that mattered, because he was still her father…

And besides shame she felt an overwhelming pity for a man so lost.

"Iie…" she lied softly, covering up automatically the shame that was her broken family. "He does not."

"Hm." Tenten grunted in reply, glancing at Ino in the review mirror. The blonde's expression was suddenly not so joyful, studying Hinata's turned face with care.

"Ne!" Hinata gasped suddenly, making the two girls jump. "Stop!"

Tenten gasped, slamming the brakes suddenly making the whole car lurch, throwing Ino forward because of her lack of seat belt.

"Gah!" the blonde screeched, struggling to sit back up. "What the hell!? Hinata-"

But the Hyuuga had forced the door open sharply, stumbling out into the cold of early spring with wide eyes, looking down the road in surprise. "…n-nani…?"

"Hinata!" Tenten cried, scrambling out on the other side of the car. Thanked be all the gods that the there had been no one else on that road.

"What is going on?"

"I thought…" Hinata paused, looking searchingly into the dimly lit street they had just passed. The sun was a splash of oranges and reds across the sky, making everything before it seem dark and shadowed.

"…I thought I saw Sasuke…" she whispered, frowning slightly.

"What?" Ino shouted from inside the car, irritated beyond belief. "Are you freakin' serious?! That's why you made us stop like that?! We could have had an accident!"

"Sasuke's blind, Ino." Tenten grunted back, though she too was slightly vexed. "…if he's out here on his own it can be dangerous, it's quite a ways away…" she frowned slightly, squinting into the darkness of the setting sun before turning to look at Hinata. "Do you want to have a look? What if he's heading towards your house?"

"Nani?" Hinata murmured softly, dragging herself from her puzzled thoughts. "Iie… no, I… think I was wrong."

The other girls blinked at her mildly, watching with equally puzzled expressions as Hinata turned around, climbing back into the car quietly, a frown of worry and confusion marring her features.

She had seen something, of that she was sure. A young man with dark hair pale skin and black eyes standing on the side of the road, looking her directly in the eye.

…_am I imagining things?

* * *

_

_**All right my darlings**_

_**I have figured out my plot…thingies. **_

_**There is one more chapter before the time-skip and yes… yes I messed up. In chapter twelve, I believe Hinata DOES tell Sasuke that Sakura slapped her, but that will be scratched out, and rewritten simply so that she doesn't, for reasons known only to her. **_

_**I think it is very important that she doesn't. **_

_**There is one last chapter before the skip!**_

_**Please enjoy! We are nearing the end, my dear reviewers!**_

_**Leave me some love, ne!**_

_**-inky**_


	17. Chapter Sixteen:Forgot To Say I Love You

_**Chapter Sixteen: Forgot To Say I Love You**_

"…a-a-ano…" Hinata whispered softly, gripping Sasuke's sleeve in a painfully tight hold as they snuck down the stairs. "…a-are you sure, about this? I m-m-mean… Kakashi-sensei is very particular about his p-p-private s-study, even the maid isn't allowed-"

"Shsss." Sasuke replied quietly as they hit the bottom landing. He turned his head towards the stairs again, listening intently for any movement in Kakashi's room. However he heard none, and turned back towards Hinata, leading her down one of the few halls in the house he didn't know quite so well.

The pale little Hyuuga flinched, watching the shadows of the very, very early spring day stretch long and wide across the hard wood floor and wallpapered walls, making the paintings and pictures hanging there in their frames seem to glower back down at her.

"...he won't mind if he doesn't know." Sasuke replied softly to her fidgeting little hands still clinging to his shirt. He'd never admit it, but it was rather comforting having her hold on like that, because whether he liked it or not, he was nervous too and having someone else there was good.

Also, if they were caught Kakashi was far less likely to spass at Hinata than he was at Sasuke alone.

"All right…" he mumbled softly, sliding his hands over the solid oak door of his godfather's room. "Does it have a lock?"

Hinata frowned deeply, biting her lip so hard she thought perhaps it would bleed. Pushing her messy bead head hair away from her face she crouched, eyeing the doorknob thoughtfully.

Kakashi-sensei was a hard man to figure out. After living in his house for a month she had come to the realization that the eccentric slightly puzzling manner in which he conducted himself out in public was not so similar to the one he used at home. At home things were private, and locked, and sometimes even left with alarms. She had come to notice this when accidentally knocking his bedroom door open once while heading to the laundry.

Two hours later he had asked who had done so, because his 'alarm' had gone off.

Now as she crouched she wondered if this could be a similar situation. If that was the case then they were probably going to be in a lot of trouble, but still Sasuke seemed determined, and though he wouldn't tell her why at the moment she was sure she'd pry it out of him later.

So, with a sigh of discontented resolution she picked a hair pit from her messy hair and frowned at the doorknob. "Hai…there's a lock."

Resisting the urge to curse Sasuke leaned back against the wall, frowning. "Hm…" he mumbled, trying to think if he could somehow undo the lock without seeing anything. He wasn't a professional at lock picking, but he was certainly a lot better at it than most people.

"I can-" he began then stopped, at the sound of _click _echoing in the stillness of the early morning.

He would have gaped, if he was a normal person, instead he just stood there silently with an aura of someone who is rather shocked.

"…you know how to pick locks?" he enquired, his voice sounding just a tad incredulous.

Hinata blushed deeply as she stood, pushing the door open quietly. "Hn." She replied, as non-committal as the Uchiha himself.

"Tch." Sasuke grunted, following after her quietly. "We're going to discuss that later."

Smirking a little he stepped inside, glancing back once more to listen for Kakashi who he was sure was probably still snoring in his room.

"Ne…?" Hinata murmured, staring around at the ridiculously normal looking study. "W-what are we l-looking for?"

Sasuke paused, glancing back at her. "…look through any documents in his drawers or on his desk that say anything about…" he paused for a moment, frowning.

Hinata looked up, studying him nervously. "Is he coming?"

"Iie…" Sasuke grunted, shrugging himself out of his thoughts. "Look for anything that says Itachi."

"Itachi?" Hinata blinked, having never heard the name before. However Sasuke's lips seemed to release it into the air in a strained manner, the muscles around his jaw tightening painfully from the effort.

_Itachi…_Hinata frowned, ruffling through the neatly stacked papers on Kakashi's desk. For some reason the name made a shiver slither down her back like a snake.

Sasuke bit his lip, listening intently to the sounds above. Was he mad, or did he hear a step?

"Anything?" he murmured impatiently. Hinata shook her head, moving through the papers a little faster. "Iie… there's… there's nothing on the desk."

"Try the drawers, are any of them locked?"

"Hn…" she mumbled, crouching down to unlock one of the bigger drawers below with her hairpin.

"Hurry…" he muttered, stepping out of the study a little, listening intently.

"Hai." She whispered, dragging the drawer open wide.

However the top of the drawer caught the one on top, knocking it hard, and a thin little compartment popped open, spilling papers onto her lap.

Hinata stared, looking at what could only be a secret compartment in shock.

"…n-nani?"

_You've got to be kidding me._

Frantically she picked up all the papers with trembling fingers, looking up at Sasuke just as he came back. "He's awake."

"I found something- I think-" Hinata began then stopped in shock, looking down at the paper in her hands.

Pictures, pictures were spread all over her hands and knees, pictures of shadowed scorched places, and bodies that were hardly recognizable strewn across scorched marble floors.

Evidence shot one, evidence shot two.

Her eyes scanned, wide with horror, breath coming in short gasps.

…_Mikoto Uchiha: stabbed to death, total punctures 45… Fugaku Uchiha: puncture wound to the heart…total dead 24…survivors…_

…_survivors…_

…_one…_

"Hinata!" Sasuke gasped, taking her shoulders roughly. The girl jumped, looking up at him with eyes wide with surprised tears.

"What is it? Hinata, what-"

"What are you two-" Kakashi's voice cut in suddenly, flinging the door open only to freeze at the sight of Hinata, covered in pictures of a night even he longed to forget though he had never been there.

"…Hinata…" he whispered, walking forward rapidly at the sight of her pale face, breath coming in short little gasps.

The images were more than just graphic, close ups of wounds, charred flesh and distinctly macabre expressions of the dead flooded her mind.

…_Mikoto Uchiha…stabbed 45 times…_

"Hinata, listen to me." Sasuke snapped, taking her face gently in his hands. "Listen."

"…S-sasuke-kun… t-t-there's pictures…."she sobbed softly.

He froze, letting out a strangled little breath in shock.

"Sasuke." Kakashi snapped, his voice so disturbingly stern that it drew both the youngsters' attention. "Get out, right now."

Hinata scrambled to her feet, dragging Sasuke up behind her, eyes straining not to glance down at the images spread all over the floor.

But they were like magnets, drawing her gaze down towards them, flickering from image to image, blood to blood, corpse to corpse.

_**Itachi…**_

She stopped, staring down at the last picture that had runaway from her, lying on the ground near the door facing up towards her, glaring.

It was the picture of a young man, dark raven hair and black ominous eyes stared back at her without fail, like an older version of Sasuke… only it drew from her a sickening feeling of recognition.

Because below the picture was his name.

_Itachi Uchiha._

And he was distinctly familiar.

* * *

Hinata stared up at the clouds through her window, having been told to stay in her room. She had never been punished by anyone other than her father, so it came to some surprise when Kakashi finally came out of the study, slamming the door hard.

In a voice colder than her cousin, father and teacher's put together he had ordered her to go to her room after breakfast, and to stay there until told otherwise.

Sasuke had moved to defend her, only to be cut off by Kakashi's suddenly roused temper. Hinata had not even dared to think of arguing, still shaken from seeing images far too graphic for someone so soft to handle.

Still trembling a little she had scrambled up the stairs to her bedroom and curled up in the covers of her bed, staring up at the passing clouds still threatening to let torrents of rain fall down.

She figured they wouldn't be going to school that day… it was already past eleven.

Downstairs the sound of Sasuke shouting something made her jump slightly, tightening her hold around her pillow.

They had been shouting like that for some time already, back and forth and back and forth, not loud enough for her to hear what they were saying, though she could guess.

Sasuke sounded furious and in disbelief. His reaction to her statement about the photos was enough to let her know he didn't expect there to be photos, perhaps just a name… or a list of recent sightings of his brother.

At the thought knots wound themselves painfully along her spin, making her grit her teeth from the painful tension.

Sightings… reported sightings.

_What if I really saw him…? _

_Itachi…_

…_**Mikoto Uchiha, stabbed 45 times…**_

Feeling her breath begin to speed up Hinata sat up sharply, one hand to her chest, trying to steady her raging heart.

_If I had seen Oka-san stabbed 45 times…_

Trembling she felt her fists clench without her accord, tightening until her knuckles turned a painful white, jaw set in anger that was just an echo of what she would feel at the sight of such a horror.

It was no wonder… it made too much sense that Sasuke looked at the world with such arrogance, for him it was so useless, so meaningless.

_What do I do…?_

Before she could formulate a half answer to her question steps coming up the stairs made her scramble to her feet, staring at the door expectantly.

Sure enough there was a short knock and then it opened without waiting for an invitation. Kakashi flooded in, brow furrowed, pale hair looking perhaps a little more droopy than usual.

Feeling more and more shame than she was accustomed to Hinata bowed her head, clenching her hands in front of her. "…a…ano… K-k-kakashi-sensei…p-please…I…I'm so s-s-s-orry for-"

"Sssh, Miss Hyuuga." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked over to her bed and sat down at the edge, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Have a seat, this might take a while."

"…o-oh…" she whispered, scrambling over to the chair in the other corner of her room. Thankfully it had a cushion and she hugged it tightly to her chest, unable to bring herself to look up at him.

How could she have done such a thing as to break his trust? His private study was his private study for a reason.

Her mother would be ashamed.

"I understand, Miss Hyuuga that Sasuke can be quite…" he paused. "…influential." Quietly he studied her tightening grip on the cushion in her lap, face red from humiliation and shame.

"…I do not hold anything against you for doing what you did- my godson obviously had to learn a few things concerning privacy-"

"Iie- sensei, I….g-gomen, I s-shouldn't have… I didn't really…" she stopped, sniffing softly. "I truly… I'm sorry… I…I didn't realize what we-"

"Hai." Kakashi cut in. "Neither of you thought you'd run into something quite like you did…. Which is what I would like to talk about."

Hinata flinched, shaking her head slightly to rid herself of the flood of images swimming around there, gruesome things meant only to be seen by professionals of cold blood.

"How much did you know about Sasuke's family before you saw those pictures?" Kakashi sighed, leaning back slightly.

Hinata flinched, biting her lip.

…_not a lot…_

"…I…I knew his brother had… done those things, demo…" she stopped, glancing up to see Kakashi expression was patient and understanding, studying her carefully.

"…somehow I didn't…realize…"

"I see." Kakashi murmured, leaning forward slightly. "Miss Hyuuga…" he paused, taking a deep breath. "Itachi Uchiha is a sociopath." The blunt statement made her grimace, thinking back to the sight of the young man in the picture, the one that looked so much like Sasuke, glaring back at her with dark malicious eyes.

"And he's still out there, looking for the last Uchiha besides him to get rid of…" he stopped, taking a deep breath. "He's been in contact with me a few times in the last few months. I'm afraid he has been watching his little brother- and as a result he's been watching you too."

Hinata flinched, her entire body seeming to throb forcefully, looking up at him incredulously, face very suddenly streaked with tears.

…_Hanabi! Neji-nii-san… Tenten-chan…Ino- if he's been watching me, he's…_

"D-d-demo!" she gasped, standing suddenly, thoughts rushing furiously through her mind.

…_if I saw my mother killed-if I saw my sister…_

"Wait." Kakashi sighed, standing as well. "…this is where I give you a warning." He mumbled, shaking his head. "Sasuke is going to be leaving for the operation in a few days." He paused, swallowing. "I will be going with him to begin with, there is no reason to think Itachi will do anything before then- he's told me himself he wants his brother to have his sight back."

Hinata flinched again, clenching her jaw as something she didn't recognize began to grow in her chest. Frustration and anger and fear making the blood in her veins feel cold.

"H-how… how can you trust what he is saying to you?" she gasped, wiping the tears with the back of her hand roughly.

"Itachi is predictable in that way, Miss Hyuuga." Kakashi muttered, frowning worriedly at her. "You have to trust me in my belief of what he will do."

"Demo!" Hinata gasped. "I… I have a sister and…and friends and…" she stopped, feeling her insides squirm with pain. "…S-sasuke-kun-"

"Hinata." Kakashi sighed, walking over and taking her shoulders gently in manner her father had never done, but felt oddly familiar, as though he were her uncle.

"I promised his mother and his father, and I'm promising you too now." He looked down at her seriously. "I will not let anything happen to Sasuke- or to you. I promise you."

Sniffing softly Hinata looked away, hands tight.

The rest of what he said seemed lost to her though she remembered bits and pieces. Something about wanting her to take some self defense classes while they were away, how he wanted her and her sister to move into the house for the few months they were gone so that the men he hired to take care of them knew where to go. How he wanted her to be in touch with someone every single day, how everything was going to be fine.

Fine, it was all going to be fine.

But he didn't know she had seen him already, and she was sure suddenly that she had seen him, as sure as she was about it raining that very day. She was sure she had seen him, Itachi Uchiha, watching her leave her house with her friends.

He had looked at her directly and he had smiled.

But she'd be damned before she let him hurt her or anyone she cared about.

* * *

"…you seem pale again. Please tell me you and Sasuke aren't fighting, cuz if that's the case I'm gonna-" Hanabi began, only to stop as Hinata looked up from her cup of coffee.

It was strange seeing her sister drink coffee. She never did really.

"No, we're not fighting." Hinata smiled weakly, studying her little sister with care. The girl looked back at her, lip stuck out in a half pout. "Well then… what's the matter-?"

"Nothing!" Hinata laughed weakly, shaking her head. "You're so paranoid…"

…_paranoid…_

…_watch the door, is he there? Where are the exits? Where's my cellphone? There it is, Tenten is at home right? I can call her- where in Kami-sama's name is Neji? He's supposed to be here already… it's only been ten minutes, Hinata calm down, Itachi wouldn't… he wouldn't…_

"Hey."

Hinata jumped, turning to look over at her cousin frowning at her slightly. "…sorry." He muttered, sliding into the seat across from her. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's all right." Hinata sighed, glad to see him there. "I'm fine."

"So." Neji sighed, dressed in a formal suit and tie. Hanabi resisted the urge to giggle at him, looking so very grown up.

"I've figured out all the paperwork for you two, it's all right here." He mumbled, sliding a thick looking wad of documents at Hinata across the table. The girl sighed, taking them without a word to study.

"Social services is happy with the current arrangements, and says that you could always stay with that teacher of yours if you'd like… but I want you two to get an apartment." He looked at Hinata straight in the eye. "As soon as possible."

"No." Hinata replied softly, sounding almost like she had not just contradicted him. Neji started in surprise, staring. "What?"

"No… Hanabi will be moving in with me at Kakashi's." Hinata explained, looking up at him carefully.

Neji continued to stare, allowing himself to gape as well. "What? You can't stay there- you told Tenten you were moving out-"

"Yes, I know. But I've changed my mind." Hinata muttered, watching Hanabi's utterly surprised expression out of the corner of her eye. "I think it's for the best."

_Oh lord, please don't argue with me, please don't…_

"Hinata." Neji snapped, drawing her attention up. "I'm your legal guardian now, and I do not want you living with that boy-"

"He's leaving, Neji-nii." She cut in quickly, giving him a hard look. "He's leaving for the other side of the country in about two days." For a moment she felt that painful knot in her chest that stated she was angry and frustrated and hurt. Carefully she took the frustration out of it's tight little box and set it into play.

"And I do not appreciate your lack of trust in me." To his surprise she looked him straight in the eye. "You lived with Tenten for quite a while now, ne?"

A blush that would have put her to shame rushed over Neji's face as he clenched his jaw shut, looking back at her with something like wariness. "…Hinata, that's different."

"How so?" she replied simply, opening another document to glance over.

Hanabi sat before her, staring slightly, looking back and forth between her sister and cousin in something like nervousness, and obvious amusement.

"…I'm…older-"

"By one year." Hinata looked up at him quickly. "In about 10 months I'll be old enough to take over Hanabi's guardianship and then that'll be the end of it anyway." She paused, watching something like hurt flicker over her cousin's eyes.

"…oh…Nii-san." She sighed, reaching out to take his hand. "…please, just trust me. Kakashi-sensei is... like an uncle to me." She bit her lip, wondering if she was lying or not. "I feel safe in his house." That was certainly less of a lie than the first statement.

Neji sighed, studying her face carefully, well aware of her cold slim fingers gripping his hand gently.

"…and you say that boy is leaving?"

Hinata sighed, hanging her head in a half hearted defeat. "Hai, Neji-nii… _Sasuke _is leaving." She didn't bother to mention he was coming back.

"Fine." He muttered, letting his shoulders droop tiredly. "Fine, I guess if Kakashi is sure about it…"

Hinata smiled. "Arigato."

"Hn."

"So!" Hanabi gasped leaning forward. "When do I get to move into vampire's house?!"

* * *

"No…no, no, that's yellow-ah!" Hinata gasped, giggling furiously as she nearly lost her balance on her painting stool, grabbing onto Sasuke's shirt to steady herself.

"What are you painting again?" Sasuke enquired, rummaging in the piles of paint tubes blindly.

"The sky, Sasuke-kun, the sky!" she gasped, handing him back the yellow tube. "Try the one to the right."

Sasuke did so, grabbing on to another colorless tube and passing it to her. "Violet." She explained softly, unscrewing the tube and carefully administering some onto her palette.

"Right." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Like I'd know."

Hinata just smiled softly, leaning forward towards her canvas to highlight the clouds with light lavender taken from a mix of white and violet. "…you will in a few months, ne?"

"That's not for sure." He muttered, listening to her quietly concentrating on something he knew nothing of. It was strange, knowing she was creating something and he couldn't see it.

Little did he know the sketch of the young man leaning against a tree looking up at the brilliant sky on her canvas looked remarkably like him.

"…I know." Hinata replied softly, putting her brush down, staring at the swirls of colors she had hated for so long, feeling like they had betrayed her earlier that year. Now they seemed like a pleasure and blessing she had shunned.

"…demo…" she paused, studying him silently. "…there's nothing wrong with hoping."

Sasuke shifted, suddenly feeling his face grow warm. It was the weirdest thing to feel shy around her, shyness was a word he had never used to describe himself, but somehow there she was, causing him to be shy.

"…right." He grunted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Hinata smiled, turning away to remove her canvas so that the sky could dry before she continued.

The early spring evening was chilly, making her shiver a little, but she didn't seem to mind as she mixed the colors, changing canvas to start another idea. It seemed that they had been hiding inside her all those months, untouched, ready to be used when she needed them.

"What are you doing now?" Sasuke enquired, bumping her lightly with his arm. Surprising him she grabbed his hand, putting a brush into his fingers gently. "I don't know." She replied. "Sometimes it's better not to know."

Carefully she led his hand to the canvas, leading the lines across it, splashing deep browns and greens for a landscape of high mountains and cliffs, moss covered and thickly wooded.

"…Oka-san, she used to do this with me when I was little." Hinata whispered. Sasuke listened silently, more intent on the feel of her hand over his, leading him quietly rather than what he was actually doing.

"…when I started painting on my own, I would show it to her, and I'd always ask the same question. Ne, Oka-san…what do you think?" The smile in her voice was unmistakable, as was the sadness.

"…after she died, every time I painted something I always thought that as I finished." She paused, studying their joined handiwork on the outline of the trees, and the little grove of berry bushes in the corner. "She… taught me how to really see the world, and make it mine on canvas. She used to tell me that painters show people the things they cannot see normally." She sighed. "Either the good things or the bad things. We help people see."

Sasuke stopped suddenly, surprising her with the sudden brake. Hinata blinked, looking up at him. "…Sasuke?"

"…she's right… your mother, I mean." He muttered, putting the brush down carefully, still gripping her hand.

Hinata blinked. "Nani?"

"I'm sorry for making you go into the study." He stated suddenly, making her blink. They had not talked about that. They had not said anything about it at all. Hinata looked down, allowing herself to squeeze his hand back gently. "…You didn't make me do anything."

"Hn." He smirked. "Liar."

"Tch." She replied, then laughed at the expression, having never used it before. "I sound like you."

"I've noticed that." He admitted, smirking again, then he sobered up quietly. "…Kakashi told me what you saw."

Hinata paused, studying him, and the unconscious downward turn of his mouth, for a moment her eyes lingered on his lips, making butterflies do funny acrobatic things in her tummy.

"You weren't supposed to find anything like that…"

Hinata frowned, unsure of what to say. "…S-sasuke-kun…I…it's not your fault-"

"No, but…" he stopped, feeling her get off the stool, wrapping her arms around his waist in what was becoming an increasingly familiar gesture.

He breathed in quickly, the lavender paint tainted smell that lingered over most of his clothes now, familiar and comforting like the rosewater he had been used to as a child.

Hinata blinked over his shoulder at the bright yellow sky where the sun was setting, splashes of pink and purple highlighting the clouds, just like she had been painting. On a day exactly like this she had seen him, Itachi Uchiha, watching from the darkness.

The shiver that ran down her spine was forceful enough that Sasuke felt it, tightening his grip around her quickly with a frown. "…what's the matter?"

Hinata blinked, feeling tears well in her eyes quickly, feeling childish and selfish at the same time, yet unable to keep those feelings in check. Sniffing softly she pulled back just a bit. "…I'm afraid… I don't want you to leave, and I… I'm sorry." She whimpered. "It's so selfish, but I… I can't help it…."

"He's not going to hurt you-" Sasuke began and stopped suddenly when her hand covered his mouth.

"He's not after me, Sasuke." She murmured, her voice more steady than he had ever heard it before. "He's after you… that makes me afraid."

Sasuke swallowed, feeling her hand sliding away from his skin leaving his flesh burning from the touch.

"…me too."

* * *

It had been impossible to sleep. Body aching from tossing and turning, he shoved himself out of bed, pondering the hour. His lack of sleep the last few nights had thrown his internal clock out of whack, and he no longer knew the time off hand.

But from the sound of the irritatingly cheery birds outside it was morning, early morning.

What a pleasant day to leave…

Sighing heavily he slumped back into bed, burying his face in his hands for a moment.

…_I can't leave her… what if he does come back? What if he…_

_That doesn't matter, I couldn't do anything in my present condition- and Kakashi isn't about to allow it._

_Maybe I can take her with me…_

That thought made him almost choke on sarcastic laughter. She had a sister, there would be no possibility of that.

Frustration made him hit the wall beside him hard, the echo muffling the sound of a knock at his door.

Startled he sat up, listening as the door opened slowly and quietly, an all too familiar presence entering the room hesitantly.

"…S…Sasuke-kun?"

He stood rapidly, surprised by her early presence, only to realize why quite quickly. It was a weekday. She had school to attend…

Cursing mentally he stuffed his hands into his pockets after fiddling with his bandages. "…hm?"

"Hi…" she sounded softer and more mousy than usual, standing what he figured was a few feet away.

"…I… I have to go in a few minutes, or I'll be late for f-f-first class…" she whispered, clearing her throat. "…I…I just wanted to…"

_I can't take her with me…_The realization made him breathe in deeply, struggling to keep calm_. She's going to forget me. Six months is plenty of time to forget me_.

_That guy… Naruto… or someone… someone will see her, someone will take her… someone will…_

"C-c-can I ask you a favor?"

Startled he nodded, listening intently as she took a step closer. "…I…I want to know what it feels like, to be blind…before you forget…" her voice wobbled near the end making him swallow hard. "…please?"

He hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to explain, but then he reached up slowly, undoing the bandages around his eyes.

"Here." He murmured.

She turned around then, allowing him to wrap the cloth around her face, feeling the silkiness of her hair against his fingers, and the softness of her skin.

Darkness took over as the cloth came down, and Hinata felt her balance seem to waver slightly in the shadows. Softly she reached up, glad for the material there, hiding the fact that she was crying, though she was a little worried about what he would think when he realized the bandages were wet.

Nothing… there was nothing, nothing but the sound of his breath against her ear, and the soft scent of the cologne he always used, and an indescribable knowledge of him standing there behind her, steadying her.

But beyond that… there was nothing but horrible unstoppable shadows, hiding things she did not know.

"…it's…frightening." She whispered, trembling slightly as she turned around. "…demo…it's not so bad when you're here."

Sasuke flinched visibly though she couldn't see it at that moment.

_How am I going to do this alone? _He shivered. An operation, months of darkness alone… again.

He couldn't fathom how he had done it before, without her there to make him laugh, to lead him when the path wasn't right, to describe what was happening in that soft voice that he had thought of often before falling asleep every night.

Soft, silly, stubborn little Hinata…

_Please don't forget me…_

"Hinata…." He was surprised to feel his voice catch, almost as surprised as she was, looking intently into the nothingness of his world.

Somehow he couldn't bring himself to say it. So he did it instead.

The feel of his lips against hers was not expected, not at all. Though he had not pushed her away before she had always thought he considered her a friend, a dear friend, her feelings sitting alone in the corner of her heart so she wouldn't get hurt…

…she hadn't expected it.

Knees weakening rapidly Hinata clung to him, no longer caring about the fact that the bandages were going to be wet, soaked through with tears that were hard to shed. Sasuke felt her weakening and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in to hold tightly, his whole body shaking with self restraint.

It wasn't fair… it wasn't fair that he had to leave in such a manner. If Itachi did something to her… if he hurt her…

Her tears brushing his cheek made him tighten his hold around her, half dizzy with the sensation of her softness against him, inviting him in hungrily. He had never been one to like sweet things, but her lips were sweet, honey and strawberries, lavender tea…

Feather soft caresses made her heart rush out into a run, her cheeks burning though no longer from humiliation or embarrassment, her grip around his neck tightened forcefully and she pushed herself up on tip toes, feeling his hair tickle her face gently, as gently as his kiss deepened, forcing the trembling of her body to stop, paused for a moment in the pleasure.

It wasn't fair… it wasn't fair…

Breaking away for half a second Hinata shook her head, leaning her forehead against his gently, lips caressing his cheek softly. "…please be okay… please come back…" she whimpered. "…I… I couldn't bear it if you…" she was cut off suddenly by his lips, demanding her attention in a way nothing else could.

"Stop." He panted as he pulled back. "I promised- I will…"

Steps heading up the stairs made her pull back just slightly, unwilling to part from him completely.

"…I have to go…" she whimpered, startled to feel his hands there to undo the bandages around her eyes, giving her the world back as they fell away.

The moment the darkness vanished he kissed her again, a quick soft caress like two butterflies dancing around one another in the spring.

"Remember what you asked me, when you slapped Sakura?"

Hinata started in surprise, eyes widening rapidly. "…h-hai."

"You won."

Before she could say something the door opened suddenly and Kakashi started, taking an involuntary step back. "Ah… gomen… I…guess I should have knocked-"

"Iie…" Hinata gasped, turning around to grab her things from the floor. "I… I have to…" she stopped, glancing back at Sasuke over her shoulder, rubbing her tears away absently. For a few seconds she tried to memorize him, bandages and all, his cheeks stained with her tears, the way his lips were soft and his hands strong, and the way his hair fell over his eyes in that slightly teasing manner she loved so much.

It was hard, memorizing something you loved so much, every detail meant something.

"…b..bye.." she mumbled, turning around and rushing out the door past Kakashi.

The sensei stood silently in the doorway, studying Sasuke staring blindly down at the bandages soaked through with tears.

_I forgot to say I love you…

* * *

_

_**This is the end of Part One!**_

_**Whooo , they kiiiiiiseeed. **_

_**I did not like how I wrote the kissing scene as much as I've liked other ones, but that may be cuz of my current dark view of all things romantic, what with Valentine's day coming up and all.**_

_**And the sad sad fact I'm single, as always. Lol**_

_**Anyway, please leave me a message! I know it wasn't up to my usual standards, but meh, I was busy**_

_**Leave me some love, ne!**_

_**-inky**_


	18. Part Two Chp 1: The Strain of Waiting

_Part Two: Chapter One: The Strain of Waiting_

_**Eight Months Later.**_

The murmur of the soft conversation over the sound of tinkling wine and champagne glasses was not soothing, nor was irritating, it just was. It filtered through the usual silence of the studio dulling the senseless thoughts within her mind.

The murmuring harmonized with the sound of steps on the pale hard wood floor that she had chosen specifically for the studio, the smell of oil paints, paint thinner and cinnamon candles lingered in the air, mixing with the expensive perfumes of many ladies wandering through the gallery, talking softly to one another about the work.

Hinata stood in the door way, eyes closed, listening intently, feeling once more what it would be like to be blind… what it would be like for Sasuke if he was there with her…

"…the exquisite detail of this piece…"

_"…I find her work to be very daring…"_

_**"…such a shy disposition, you would never think…"**_

"…that one painting made me blush, it's so sensual…"

_"…she's good but $1400 seems like a great deal for an amateur painter who…"_

"Onee-chan?"

Hinata blinked, opening her eyes and coming back forcefully to the world she knew, a world of light and shadows and playing colors that flickered with the sun moving along in the sky, slowly setting in the windows at the back of the gallery. She had chosen the size of the windows, and the position they had to be placed in, she had knocked down another wall on the other side so that she could see the sun both rising and setting, facing the East and the West, the entrance of the gallery and studio right between the two so the light worked to her advantage.

She had made sure that everything was perfect, that the design of the lamps hanging elegantly from the smooth wood rafters was fitting for the color of the pale cedar wood flooring, and the soft matte blue of the walls, the white edging meant to accentuate the colors of her paintings hanging proudly on the walls.

But she knew that no matter what she did to make the gallery and studio seem professional, it was her history that made people enter, curious about the young woman who the newspapers and magazines had been buzzing about quietly, like a subtle little pop culture icon no one spoke of out loud but thought of often.

Ino had begun it, writing for a column in the city's newspaper, she had mentioned her friend, nameless in the article, mentioned the gallery, it had all gone downhill from there.

…Tragic Artist Opens Gallery Surrealist Makes Sense of Depression Through Paintings Rising Artist Uses Past As Inspiration Daring New Painter Winner of the Blue Ribbon of Arts… 

"Yes, Hanabi?" Hinata replied softly, smiling weakly at her sister. Hanabi was dressed in a soft white skirt, black stockings and an elegant little purple top that accented her eyes. In the last few months she had lost the last of her baby fat, stretching out into an elegant young woman who resembled her sister quite a bit, though there was a hardness to her brow that made you note she was more likely to have a shorter temper.

"It's going well, ne?" she smiled, rocking back and forth on her feet, first to her toes then to her heels, back and forth.

Though the baby fat was gone, the childishness had yet to fade.

"Hai." Hinata nodded, turning to study the many elegant couples wandering through her gallery, sipping the expensive champagne Ino had insisted she buy for her guests. It was a good sells pitch, inviting so many art patrons to study her work and perhaps make her one of their favorite rising stars as a result.

"You seem a little tired." Her sister commented, noting her soft voice.

"Oh…" Hinata sighed, reaching up to rub the frown from her face away with slightly cold fingers. "Iie… I'm a little nervous is all."

"Hm." Her sister frowned slightly, taking her hand in her own. "Ino-chan and Tenten-chan will be here soon to help you clean up, you shouldn't worry too much."

"Right." Hinata nodded, forcing herself to smile at the little one. Somehow her friends had been the last thing in her mind.

Unconsciously she turned, eyeing the studio again, that time paying not attention to the colors and how they mixed, nor the shadows and what they said about the time of night. Rather her lavender gaze flickered instinctively, the habit of wariness instilled into her through months of training.

…_back doors are unlocked, security cameras are still functioning… the streetlight at the front is still not on, it really must have gone out, I have to call the city management to fix that- I can't see anything out there at all…_

"Hina-chan!"

Startled again Hinata jumped, turning around to greet Ino, carrying with her another case of champagne, dressed in a formal dark violet dress and a simple but artful string of pearls around her neck.

As always her friend looked beautiful, and as had become increasingly common there was a pen tucked into her hair, holding up the messy yet artful knot she had pulled her mane of blonde into.

She never went anywhere without a pen and paper nearby, that was what people got when they become freelance writers for popular magazine companies.

"Ohaiyo, Ino-chan." Hinata mumbled, returning her side hug before taking the champagne case.

"How's it going?" Ino grinned, looking around at the full studio and the many people chattering softly to each other.

Hinata shrugged, leaning the case against her hip slightly, not feeling the effort of holding something quite so heavy as much as she would have done months ago. Taking self defense classes had made her body reach a level of strength she had not known she possessed.

Kakashi had made the lessons he signed her up for sound innocent, and natural. Hinata would have a few things to ask him when he returned.

…_if he returns…_

"Seems like you're getting more and more people every time you open the gallery like this." Ino sighed softly, smiling, then quite efficiently and without loosening her hair she pulled the pen out, a notepad appearing in her hands out of thin air.

"So, my artistic friend, what have you to say on your quickly rising success as a surreal painter?" the blonde grinned, pen poised.

Hinata stared at her a moment, jaw set. "…Ino-chan…y-you know… you know how I feel about those articles." She whispered softly, turning her back away from the elderly coupled wandering by, eyeing the giant painting of a sensually curved willow against a dark sky that looked deceptively like hands sliding along the generous curves of the trunk.

Her friend sighed, looking down for a moment sadly. "Hina… you have to understand. These articles are what is giving you your fame-" The moment the words were out she gasped, looking up to see Hinata waiting patiently for her to rephrase.

"-no! that's not what I meant."

"I know, I-ino-chan." Hinata sighed heavily, turning around to head to the back to give the servers the new case of champagne. "Demo… onegai, no articles tonight."

"Right…" Ino sighed, shoulders dropping slightly as she stuffed her pen back in her hair.

Hanabi and her exchanged slightly worried looks as the star of the evening vanished into the back area of the studio where her art supplies were neatly put away.

"…she's not any better…" Hanabi murmured softly to Ino the moment her sister was out of range. The blonde frowned, looking at the giant painting the elderly couple had been examining carefully a few seconds ago.

"No?" she enquired, eyes flickering over the many brush strokes that covered the wall sized canvas.

The painting itself was a beautiful piece, the colors were deep, rich violets and blues, glittering stars that fell like tears and the willow standing beautifully elegant in the darkness, naked and womanly in all it's being.

But there was a distinct feeling of repression in the brush strokes, visible as you studied closer, a repetition of rhythms and colors that made Ino frown slightly, a slight loneliness seeming to echo from the paint.

"…it's him again." Hanabi whispered, studying the featureless being made of the night that wound itself around the willow, dragging it's hands through the long locks of hair-like branches and leaves, owning the sensuality of the painting as much as the curvaceous tree did.

"Sasuke?" Ino muttered thinly, the name coming out of her strained, as if it left a bad metallic taste in her mouth.

"She hasn't mentioned him in two months, demo…" Hanabi drifted off, rubbing her eyes roughly in a gesture of frustration.

"She doesn't really have to though, does she?" Ino grunted irritably, motioning towards the picture.

"After all… there he is."

And it was true…because though the faceless being that dominated in the painting might not look like Sasuke, if you turned around to study the rest of the paintings, he was part of them in some way.

A tendril of bandages here, the silhouette of a young man there, broken ice, darkness and swirls of color only the blind can see, someone far away in the distance, hardly recognizable, and then of course there was the one…

…the one painting that hung near the center of the studio, nearly ten feet high and seven feet wide.

It was the piece that most magazines were talking about, chattering in their artistic talk about what it could possibly mean, assuming and throwing out theories only because the artist herself refused to say anything about that particular painting to anyone.

It was a painting of a dark haired, pale young man, looking directly at the viewer with a pair of intense dark eyes, eyes that were partly hidden by long winding bandages.

* * *

"So… _I _didn't write an article about the show you hosted last weekend." Ino began, flipping open a magazine with expert ease. "But someone 'else' did. Listen to this."

Hinata sighed, shaking her head though she said nothing to stop her, instead she bent down to tape up a box in her bedroom marked clearly with the letters **"BRAILLE"** in bold marker.

"…Miss Hinata Hyuuga is an exceptional rising artist of the 20th century." Ino read dramatically, winking at Hinata when the girl glanced up dryly, saying nothing. Instead she bent down to pick up the taped box, heaving it up with ever surprising ease.

"…Though not well known outside of the city boundaries her work is sure to gain wings very soon. It seems however that Miss Hyuuga is as cautious and careful about her marketing as her work is bold and daring. Where some artists would be taking the wave and riding it until they were stranded ashore she is lengthening the span of popularity by purposefully staying obscure." Ino smirked. Hinata on the other hand scoffed slightly, dusting her hands off before pulling her long hair into a ponytail. Sweat slid down the side of her face, making her skin sticky and gritty from all the dust involved in packing up her things from Kakashi's house.

It was hard moving out on your own without men around to help.

"…though many agree with popular opinion that Miss Hyuuga is as good at marketing as she is at painting, others have the equally popular opinion that Miss Hyuuga's obscurity is caused by a natural and honest desire to remain a small artist who expresses her emotions with care and not with marketing in mind…." Ino drifted off, swallowing.

"…for one cannot be lonely and popular at once, and the strongest of Miss Hyuuga's paintings… depict a solitude that brings the viewer into her heart…." Ino stopped, closing the magazine with a snap.

"What rubbish… I wouldn't believe any of that nonsense!" she laughed nervously, grabbing a box of odds and ends with trembling hands, avoiding looking up at Hinata who stood silently on the other side of the room, staring at her.

"I mean, honestly… Lonely? Your work is that of a surrealist, how can they pin it as _lonely_?" the girl stopped, finally looking up at Hinata who stared back at her calmly, hands hanging uselessly at her sides.

"Perhaps…perhaps we should continue with this t-tomorrow." Hinata whispered, looking away quickly, licking her lips.

Ino flinched, putting the box down, dusting her hands off on her jeans. "…right… whatever you want to do, I mean… I don't have anything to do tomorrow either, and um… aren't Kiba and Shino supposed to come over to help you move your canvases with their truck?"

"Hn." Hinata replied shortly, kicking a box out of the way to head out the door. "They are. I'm more interested in moving Hanabi's things out of here first though. I want her settled at the new apartment as soon as possible."

"Right." Ino replied, following after her quickly. "Ne… uh… how's Kakashi taking the news of you leaving? What with Sasuke gone too?"

Hinata blinked, studying her friend as they entered the kitchen. Her throat felt suddenly parched, like sandpaper left out in the sun.

"…i-it doesn't seem to bother him." She lied, her back turned away as she filled the cup in the sink. "…he hasn't been here to note a difference." She reminded her, turning around to offer Ino a cup. Truth was that Kakashi didn't know. She had not been in contact with him for four months out of the eight he had been gone. The checks kept getting paid to the maid, the electricity bill was up to date, as was Hydro and all other necessities in the house, but there had been no phone calls, no letters, no emails, and all attempts to reach him had been futile. Four months of waiting was enough. It was time to leave.

The blonde accepted gratefully, hesitating for a moment to sip it, instead studying the tightening muscles across Hinata's neck and shoulders.

"It's strange, that… um…you know? That he's been gone for so long. I mean, he said he was coming back, didn't he?"

"Kakashi-sensei said no such thing. He assumed he would be, but he told Headmistress Tsunade to get a replacement teacher in case something should…stall him." Hinata replied in a distinctly cold manner as she turned around, pressing the rim of the cup to her lips. "You know that."

Ino blinked back at her silently for a moment, at a loss for words… or at least, words that wouldn't be damaging.

"I…wasn't talking about Kakashi." She murmured, looking at Hinata directly.

The Hyuuga could not help but look away rapidly, brow furrowed, cheeks brightening to a pink shade. Nervously she licked her lips.

Eight months…

"_I promise."_

A smile that wasn't at all genuine flickered over the pale little one's face, brightening her expression up none at all.

"He promised." She whispered softly, refusing to look away from Ino's worried blue eyes. Looking away meant admitting defeat. Admitting defeat meant admitting he wasn't returning.

"…and I believe him."

Ino sighed, rubbing her neck, suddenly in no mood to drink anything at all she put the cup down, staring into it's translucent swirling depths.

_Why are you moving out then?

* * *

_

The sky was a gorgeous blue. What was the name of it…? He frowned up, reaching with delicately long pale fingers to push the glasses up on the bridge of his nose as he lay in the long grass, feeling the slightly autumn tinged breeze fly over him, ruffling his clothes and hair.

"Aqua marine…" he finally murmured, going over the technical names for the colors he had been studying lately until he found the right name for the right shade.

Sighing heavily he sat up, slowly so that the blood wouldn't rush to his head. The doctors had been careful to warn him- repeatedly, on how he had to take more the delicate care of himself in the next few months.

Though he had to admit he had assumed 'the next few months' would be the next _two or three _months.

Not eight.

Sighing he leaned forward, rubbing his forehead gently to rid himself of the headache beginning there.

He studied the colors down below, shaded because he was blocking the sun. The thick green grass was rough against his skin and hands. It felt strange, having lived most of his life in a city where brick and stone was more common than grasses and leafs, but he did not dislike the feeling.

Within the green he could see distinct shades of dark blue, and maybe even some yellow flecks here and there, below that was a layer of brown, black and gray that made up the gravel, perhaps roan red. He breathed out softly, blinking repeatedly before reaching up again, adjusting his glasses on his face.

Probably he would never be used to wearing glasses…

"Sasuke!"

Frowning visibly he stood, faster than he should have and felt his vision darken dangerously, a sickening feeling of terror making his stomach clench uncomfortably, but as soon as he breathed in slowly the darkness faded as the blood rushed out of his head and he looked up the bare grassy hill at his godfather standing there waving at him.

"Dinner!"

The young man frowned, resisting the urge to scoff as he started up the hill slowly, feeling each step in his muscles as if they were knew. Being blind made it hard to stay in shape, but the last eight months had been good for that.

Thankfully his diet had been forced into the four basic food groups and none of them needed to necessarily be cooked into something special. Aside from eating cold deli, cheeses, fresh vegetables and fruit and breads he had survived without a problem.

Until Kakashi decided it was time he started eating "real" food. Which involved cooking.

Silently he flinched as he reached the top of the hill, shading his eyes against the brightness of the midday sun shining so high in the sky. It still hurt sometimes, seeing so much brightness. After nearly a year of darkness, the colors were sometimes too much and reduced him to painful headaches and hiding in his room in the shadows.

How ironic that he should run to something he had detested for so long.

"Hurry up." Kakashi grumbled from the gate surrounding the small but elegant little villa where they were residing. "Seriously, you're taking a remarkably long time to just climb a hill, are you not in shape already?"

"I'm not interested in walking eagerly to my death. What poisonous concoction did you make up now?" Sasuke replied thinly, stepping into the welcomed shadows and refuge from the harsh wind that the villa's outer walls provided.

"I don't know what to call it, but it involves rice, and several types of meat." Kakashi replied cheerfully, ignoring the fact that Sasuke was eyeing the frilly pink apron wrapped around his waist in something like disgust.

"Right." Sasuke sighed, following along the stone path beside the rows and rows of grapevines, twisting elegantly towards the sky.

"Well, at least the wine is good." Kakashi grinned, eyes wrinkling in amusement as they approached the bungalow style structure up ahead, partly shaded by giant oak trees waving merrily in the late summer wind.

"California wine is some of the best wine around- except for maybe France. No wonder the French are so…odd. They must be eternally buzzed."

"Is that why you're…like that?" Sasuke replied, all seriousness, studying his godfather for what felt like the fifth billionth time. He had not changed, the memory of him he had stored as a child resembled that of the one before him almost as if they were the exact same person, not aged at all.

It had been years though… nearly sixteen actually.

"No, I am not a drunk." Kakashi retorted, giving him a look. "If I were, you'd feel quite a bit less safe, wouldn't you?"

Sasuke flinched, the change of tune making the conversation suddenly dark. Yes, he would feel far less safe is Kakashi were a drunk.

If he had been buzzed the day of the operation, Sasuke wouldn't be alive.

_The __**beep beep beep **__of the heart monitor wasn't exactly painful, though it was aggravating, drilling into his head the way an alarm does._

_He had never needed an alarm to get up in the morning, which was a good thing because he had always hated the sounds they made, all of them. Worse if it was the radio. _

_So why then was there an alarm beeping?_

_A groan of discomfort allowed itself to enter the world through his lips, and he sighed, feeling a little dehydrated and definitely disoriented. _

_Light was flickering, the way you see it past your closed eyelids, feeling it as much as seeing it, making your skin glow a bright peach against your eyes. _

_His heart seemed to stop, ignoring the pain it caused to stare right into whatever light it was that he was seeing. _

_Because he was 'seeing' it. Seeing. _

"_Nani-!?"_

"_Sasuke!" Kakashi's voice reached him quickly, and he felt a hand on his shoulder, a sure sign that someone was there. "Sasuke, can you hear me?"_

"_Hai, for the love of god, turn off the light." He gasped, reaching up a heavy leaden hand to prop over his face. _

_His godfather's grip on his shoulder vanished immediately and the light flickered off, returning him to a half calmness of darkness. _

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Like I had major surgery, what do you think?" Sasuke retorted thinly, though mostly from shock, from being able to 'see' even a little. _

It worked… it actually worked…

"_The doctors said everything went as planned." Kakashi explained, reinforcing his own thoughts. "It shouldn't be more than a few months before your bandages can come off."_

_Despite the words being said he sounded worried, uncertain. Something had happened._

_Sasuke frowned slightly, swallowing the wad in his throat from being so thirsty. "What? What is it?"_

"…_your brother…" Kakashi began slowly. "Do you recall what I told you before we came?"_

_Sasuke flinched, remembering the first yelling match that his godfather had actually bothered to take part in since he moved in with him. _

_Fancy that it had to do with Itachi and Hinata. _

"_Hai." He replied simply, thinking back to what he had said. Something about Itachi waiting for him to get his eyes back. _

_That still made no sense. "We'll be going to a villa that belongs to a friend of mine in California." Kakashi continued. "He lives there six months out of the year, he says he's fine with taking us in until you heal…"_

_There was an unsaid sentence there that Sasuke did not miss, even in his sedated slightly puzzled condition. _

"…_and?" he grunted, already thinking of Hinata and what she would say when he called her to tell her the news. _

"…_he's an old…partner of mine." Kakashi finished, letting the sentence speak for itself. Sasuke's frown deepened. Military member…that's why he was willing to take them in, despite the risk of having a high risk sociopath after him. _

"_Whatever." Sasuke grunted, then added. "I'm thirsty."_

"_Tch." Kakashi laughed, despite himself, genuinely glad his godson had woken and in such a good mood too. "I'll be back in a sec."_

_Sasuke didn't reply, only listened, his heart pounding excitedly in his chest as the door closed and he was left alone for a few seconds to think. _

_Colors, images- Hinata's face…_

_He'd be able to see all of them soon. _

_He could feel touch of the spring breeze against his face. The window must be open. He frowned slightly, puzzled. _

_Open window in a hospital? His heart seemed to slow, caught off guard, coming almost to a halting stop as he sensed it, the presence and the danger, almost smelling the metallic scent of blood in the air that seemed to be his trademark._

"_**Hello, little brother."**_

_The nightmare had just begun._

If Kakashi had not been there, he would have died, all over again.

Sasuke swallowed, following his godfather wordlessly up the steps. That day had been burned into his memory forever, though he had not seen the actual event. All he heard where the curses, the threats, the exchange of wordplay between his once beloved Nii-san and his godfather and felt the few blows his brother was able to land.

All he knew in the end was that somehow, Kakashi had been stabbed but Itachi ran. And so they had been moved to the villa where Kakashi's friend and partner Iruka was waiting for them. With a security system that would give a professional thief a run for his money and even ammo and weapons to arm an army.

But still… the safety had come at a price. Sasuke stopped halfway up the steps to the porch leading into the old villa, glancing back at the landscape of the vineyard and the beautiful late summer sky.

_Hinata would love this. _He clenched his jaw, turning around to follow into the shadows the house provided.

But he couldn't tell Hinata about it. Not if he cared about her enough to keep her safe.

* * *

_Jab, cross, left hook, right hook, jab, cross, knee, elbow, palm…_Hinata panted softly, spinning around to nail the punching bag with a solid right hook, making it swing slightly despite it's massive weight.

The sweat was rolling off of her, dripping down the curves of her body and between her breasts. Pink in the face from the strain she spun again, kicking it hard, sending the bag flying backwards.

Her sensei would be disappointed if she wasn't ready for her examination in the weekend, and her kick was still to weak, she had to find time to work on it. But moving was taking a lot longer than she realized…

Slowing down rapidly she sighed, leaning her forehead against the bag for a moment, breathing in deeply to steady her gasps.

Wearing nothing more than a sports bra and a pair of black knee length pants showed the strength she had gained, her muscles carefully toned from so much practice.

At first Kakashi's ordered lessons for self defense had been something she had dreaded, and had finally told Tenten about, lying about the reason why she was taking it. Finally her friend had driven her up to the dojo's doorway, to a deceptively calm looking Japanese style building with beautiful architecture and a clear sign hanging above the door that stated simply "Master Sarutobi Asuma" it had said.

Upon entering the building Hinata had come to a very rapid realization. It wasn't self defense classes she had been signed up for.

It was…death camp.

"_I c-can't!" the tears were mixing with her sweat as she held the push up position, muscles straining from holding up her own weight. How long had it been? Two minutes? She had never held her own weight for two minutes, it burned. _

"_Hinata." Asuma had knelt down, the toothpick ever sticking from his mouth during training being chewed nervously as he looked down at her, hands in his pockets in that laid back uncaring style he always carried himself in. _

_It had managed to make Hinata nervous despite it all. _

"_Kakashi told me about Itachi."_

_Her arms trembled some more and she looked down at the mat again, breathing out in quick sharp gasps, feeling her fingers slip against the mat because of the sweat._

"_You can, because if he has you…or your sister, would you stop?"_

_Hinata froze, her trembling stopping almost instantly, the pain in her arms forgotten for a moment as an image of Mikoto Uchiha flickered through her mind, the burned brutally mutilated corpse making her swallow thickly. _

_The image warped, changing until it shrunk into Hanabi, laying in the darkness in a pool of her own blood. _

"_Do you understand me?" Asuma grunted, crouching down beside her. _

_Hinata looked up, meeting his eyes for the first time since the two months she had been attending his dojo. _

"_Hai, sensei."_

_He knew she understood then._

Five times a week, three hours a day had been the routine right after Kakashi had left. It had consumed her at first, making her so tired that Hanabi worried for her, worried about exhaustion.

School had become her second priority, her grades dropping to just passable, though her art seemed to linger on the extraordinary, drawing attention from several art schools willing to give her scholarships to pay for her education.

She had refused them all, instead planning her own path, without school, without having to leave the house and her sister for longer than she needed to. She couldn't.

_He _was out there, and as much as she hated it, _he _dominated on how she made her choices.

Would going out late to visit Tenten be too dangerous?

Would letting Hanabi stay over at a friend's house put her in danger?

Buying a studio to build her art gallery on a less than busy road wasn't asking for trouble, was it?

Frustrated Hinata slammed her fist against the bag again, hard, enjoying in a weird way the dull throb that rushed up her arm.

…_why didn't you return…Sasuke?_

"…ahem…"

Startled she spun around, gasping in surprise at the sight of Kiba standing at the door, shifting his weight nervously, rubbing his neck as he stared at the ground.

"Gomen… uh… Ino said you were down here, I didn't think I…"

"A-a-ano…" Hinata mumbled, blushing a terrible shade of red as she grabbed her sweatshirt, throwing it over herself quickly before she fainted from embarrassment. "I-I-I just finished."

"Right." Kiba nodded, glancing up nervously again to see that she had covered herself up.

Hugging herself instinctively in a protective manner Hinata nodded towards the hall. "…ano…" she began slowly. "…so, um…should we go?"

"Right, right." Kiba grunted, stepping back in quickly, feeling steadily more like an idiot.

Hinata followed after him, closing the door to the gym quietly behind her, rubbing the sweat from her face with the sleeve of her sweater.

"I… didn't know you trained like that, Ino mentioned you were taking some sort of self defense classes but..uh…" Kiba began, glancing back at her over his shoulder as they went down the stairs.

Hinata nodded, still blushing. "H-hai… taijutsu." She explained, licking her lips. "F-f-for about eight months."

"No kiddng." Kiba blinked, watching her enter the kitchen first. He swallowed, glancing away.

"There you guys are!" Ino grinned, leaning against the counter waiting with Shino who was as usual hiding behind his sunglasses and hoody.

"Hm." Hinata replied, articulate as ever before walking over to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So, do we want to move Hanabi's bed first, or her desk?" Ino continued, oblivious to the strange awkwardness between Kiba and her friend.

"Desk, I assume." Hinata shrugged, coming out of the fridge looking a little less red in the face than before. Though if that was from the calming of the cold water quenching her thirst from exercise or the fact that she was forgetting about her earlier embarrassment was hard to say.

"Right." Ino nodded, scribbling something down on a notepad. "O-kay. Shikamaru said he would come by as soon as he was done with work and then we can start loading his truck too."

"Okay, let's get going." Kiba rotated his shoulders. "Shikamaru is outside playing with Hanabi, but eventually he's going to get irritated and I'll have to take him for a walk or something."

"Hanabi can probably do that." Ino replied, following them out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "She's not busy."

"Have you 'seen' his dog?" Shino asked, a rhetorical question considering he knew she hadn't seen him if she was suggesting a little girl taking him for a walk.

Ino however, blinked, full heartedly blonde. "No… why?"

Kiba just laughed and left Shino to explain, following Hinata up the stairs to her little sister's bed room.

Most the things were packed, the boxes piled up carefully against the wall, each with a label stating clearly what hid within.

"…i-it needs to be dismantled." Hinata admitted, crouching down to study the structure before coming up again to catch Kiba studying her rather than the bed.

She started, blushing hard. "…nani?" she mumbled, looking away, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Nothing." Kiba blinked, laughing nervously as well. "It's just strange… I haven't seen you since school ended nearly six months ago." He muttered. "And I hardly saw you then anyway… you've changed a lot."

Hinata blinked, eyes shifting warily through the room. "H-hai… I… guess I have."

Deciding to end the awkward moment for her sake, Kiba crouched down, studying the bed frame carefully and beginning a well calculated talk on which screw driver he would need to take it apart.

* * *

It was a good thing she had not bothered to shower from exercising before helping move Hanabi's things out of the house. Carrying boxes up and down stairs, and helping the boys haul furniture out of the house was proving a work out on it's own, and she was as covered in sweat as she had begun the ordeal.

Breathing deeply the early October air she sighed, leaning her head back to let the breeze pass by her through the little alley on the side of the house where the garbage cans hid.

Dumping the giant bag of trash into it's metal bin she slumped against the wall, rubbing her face, pondering several odd instances within the house.

It had not taken long for Ino to notice them too, glancing back and forth between Kiba and her friend with a puzzled curious frown on her face.

Kiba was being so obvious.

"…Kami-sama…" she sighed softly, hiding her face in her hands for a moment. _This wouldn't be happening if he was here…_

"Miss Hyuuga?"

Startled the girl pushed away from the wall, looking towards the end of the alley where a familiar man stood.

There were several scars etched against his relatively young face, and distinctly animal-like grace to his movements. Calm gray eyes studied her face carefully.

"You…." She began then paused, well aware she did not know his name. The first time they had met had been at the front of the house, a few days after moving in, he had arrived with his partner, a shorter meaner looking fellow with surprisingly gentle eyes.

"_Kakashi sent us. We'll be watching you and your sister for the next few months… for your safety."_

He had not given a name then either. She remembered she had had to lie to Hanabi when she had returned, looking a little disgruntled by the knowledge that she was being watched by two strange men.

"_Door salesman."_ She had lied. Lies, lies, lies… she had finally begun to get good at it, with all the practice she was getting.

"Good afternoon." He muttered, walking forward slowly. "I understand you're moving out he added, before she could reply to his earlier comment.

Hinata clenched her jaw for a moment, studying him as warily as she would any other stranger, though she saw him often enough, wandering in the same malls she and her sister entered to shop, at the movies, in a familiar Toyota that tended to be on the same road she was on.

But they were good, Hanabi never enquired, neither did anyone else, and often enough she forgot they were there, ever present.

She shivered.

"Yes." She replied simply, fiddling with her sleeves. "Today."

"…I must urge you to refrain." He continued, glancing around again, ever wary. "We are set up specifically to watch you and your sister here."

Hinata sighed, rubbing her face for a moment. They had not been part of her plans, as a matter of fact she had forgotten about him and his partner all together. It was hard to remember people she was supposed to pretend not to know.

"…I…cannot stay here any longer. It's been eight months." She replied, looking up to see his frown. Then her heart jump started, and she took a step forward.

"…do you know anything? Have you heard f-from Kakashi-sensei? O-or…or Sasuke?"

The young man paused, studying her carefully, looking directly at her face without shame.

"No."

Hinata flinched, turning away, worry eating at her insides. It was like having live worms within, worms she had to ignore most of the time, if she let herself think of them too often, they made living hardly bearable…

What if Sasuke was…d-d-dead-

"…how do you know he's all right?" she whispered, swallowing. "I cannot stay here forever…"

"We would know if they were hurt." He replied simply, without bothering to explain.

"H-h-how-?" she began only to stop, knowing he wouldn't answer.

She sighed. "I have no excuse to give my sister… my friends." She bit her lip, looking at the back door of the house. "They want me to move."

"It's for your safety, Miss Hyuuga."

Hinata shook her head, turning to look at him sadly. "I have to go, e-e-excuse me."

Wordlessly she stepped back inside, leaving the man out there, frowning slightly. Sighing he reached up and tapped the earpiece in his ear.

"_**Prepare to move out. She will not listen."**_

"_**Should we try to reach Kakashi?"**_

"_**I don't know...we aren't supposed to unless it's something urgent."**_

"…_**you don't think this is urgent?"**_

"_**Right. Mail him then, I guess."

* * *

**_

_**THERE IT IS!**_

_**Chapter One.**_

_**It… might feel like a whole new story, cuz it is. A lot has happened to them in the last eight months. It mght be a bit confusing at first but most stories are, right? Until you figure out who's who, what's what and all that jazz. **_

_**If you guys see anything particularly 'wrong' about the chappie, please leave a message!**_

_**As always**_

_**Leave me some love, ne?**_

_**-inky**_


	19. Chapter Two: On Feeling Alone

**_

* * *

_****__**

Chapter Two: In Feeling Alone

The morning began just like every other morning during the last few months

The morning began just like every other morning during the last few months. The wind chimes she had hung out on the apartment balcony were swinging merrily just outside her window, whispering of a cheerful morning to come followed through her window by the rays of sunshine from the rising sun.

Slowly Hinata opened her pale eyes, staring up at the peach-y violet of the sky as the sun rose into the sky spraying the world with a thousand warm colors and the promise of future warmth during the day. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, only the remnants of stars fading into the background of time, as if they had never existed to begin with.

And despite the beauty of the day she found herself laying still, peering at the world beyond her window past dangerously heavy eyelids threatening to close, allowing her to drift back to sleep…

It had been almost instant. The moment she realized the four months were over, her body had grown heavy as lead. Sleep hung over her every moment of every day, dragging her thoughts back to the comfort of her covers, to the numb nothingness of dreams she could not remember.

_He's not here._

The rational part of her mind whispered, like a gentle mother trying to explain something to a stubborn silly child.

…_he might never be here. _

She found herself closing her eyes tightly, flinching away from the light of another day, from the sound of the merry little bells and from the list of things she knew she had to do but could hardly bear thinking about.

_So get up… live as you are expected to. _

"Onee-chan?"

The knock on the door was enough to drag her up, like a puppet on strings, throwing the covers off of her fluidly, rubbing sleep from her eyes, pulling her cascade of long hair back into a braid while she walked over to the door amongst the pile of empty boxes that still littered her room.

Two weeks since she had moved out of Kakashi's house and she still had not figured out how to get all the empty boxes out of the apartment and to the recyclers without having to haul each and every one down the flight of stairs. There were enough to fill up the entire elevator and when piled up they weren't very easy to manage.

Sighing heavily she opened the door, blinking at Hanabi in her school uniform, a piece of toast stuck in her mouth as she pulled her hair back from her face with a ribbon quickly.

"Mmnf, mmmgmmf, mnnmmn." Hanabi tried then sighed past the toast, letting her hair fall back over her shoulders so she could take the bread from her mouth.

Hinata smiled slightly, eyebrow quirked as she waited.

"I was just saying." Hanabi began in a warning tone. "There's a pile of mail for you on the kitchen table, and that I will be late because of my choir class." She groaned, flinging her book bag over her shoulder as she ran down the hall and towards the apartment door.

"Matte!" Hinata cried softly, walking after her, arranging her pajamas around her thin body with delicate fingers. "Did you take your lunch- Hanabi?" she sighed, hearing the door slam closed.

Four seconds later it opened again.

"Hai! I did!" Hanabi's voice shouted from the entrance, and the door slammed again.

Hinata sighed, shaking her head slightly before rubbing at the slight frown between her brows with cold fingers.

Slowly she scanned the living room, which was scattered with boxes… big surprise.

Swallowing the Hyuuga waded through the ocean of cardboard, until she reached the smooth tile of the apartment kitchen. It wasn't a big apartment, actually it was rather small. The entrance to the little place was deep in a hall lined with windows, facing out into the high view of the city stretching out endlessly below.

Stumbling through the cardboard Hinata shoved the sliding door open and stepped out into the balcony where a giant canvas sat, along with it's many smaller brothers leaning against the railing.

The balcony was hardly the first place that she wanted to keep her painting supplies at first, instead arguing softly with Hanabi and Ino while they stubbornly carried the materials out there during the move.

"There's more light out there!" Hanabi had shouted over the sound of Ino giving Hinata a long lecture about how she had to make the most of the small apartment and with giant canvases they couldn't be expected to 'live' in the place. The oil paints and paint thinners would make them die of suffocation.

After a long conversation which was leaning more and more towards an argument Hinata had lost and the canvases had retreated to the very back of the house where they sat, looking out into the heavens.

At first falling asleep had been an issue while thinking of them dangerously facing the weather without cover, but then realization of it being summer had dawned on her. It was rare that it rained during the summer, and the snows were very far away indeed.

So, reluctantly she had grown accustomed to leaving them outside once they were primed and dealt with, sitting to dry in the late afternoon sun, like sunbathers on beaches.

Letting out a sigh as the smell of oil paints and primed canvas hit her in the face she stepped up to the giant canvas dried and ready against the railing.

Already she could see the image of what she was going to paint on it, giant strokes of dark colored paint for the dark hair, light almost white for the skin, and black again, black as night for the eyes, peering at her over a pair of strong shoulders with a characteristic swaggering slouch.

The slight smirk upon his slightly pouting lips was going to be the difficult bit.

Sighing she stretched, reaching up high towards the heavens, ignoring the leaden feel of her bones and the heaviness of the sadness on her shoulders.

Wiping away sleep and trails of salt from last night's crying from her face with her sleeve she crouched, beginning to roll up said sleeves to her elbow before opening the first tubes of paint.

She needed to think of something else… she needed not to cry.

* * *

The sound of music had never been so strange before. The rising pitch of the violin coming through the speakers in Iruka's study swarmed through the air and he couldn't help but close his eyes to listen. The vibrations were thrumming through his skin, he could feel each cello chord and the subtle drumbeat in the background keeping track of the speed.

In the darkness it danced, and he listened in silence, awed by his sudden ability to feel and see things at the same time when they shouldn't be either.

Sighing deeply Sasuke cracked his eyes open against the heavy lead feeling of them pressed together. The rafters up above stared back in darkness, the smell of rich wine and some Italian thing that Iruka had decided to cook flooded in through the room. It was amazing how much that man could drink without getting absolutely wasted. There was wine in his food, in his cup, Sasuke wouldn't even be surprised if he had wine tasting toothpaste for crying out loud.

It only made sense that he spent half of every year at a villa.

Rotating his shoulder carefully the young man sat up again, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose for what felt like the fifth billionth time. Having the hard metallic things pressed against his face was beginning to get familiar, even though he still managed to get headaches from time to time.

They weren't as bad as not being able to see though, that was for sure. To test his sight, as he so often did he studied the country side from the window, the way the land smoothed out in careful lines as though brush strokes, greens blues, yellows, the bright aqua marine of the sky mixing with the purples and pinks of the sun sinking in the horizon. The grasses far away shifted their dance, going from one direction to another as the wind told them to.

It was always windy around the villa, flat land seemed to spread out in all directions aside from the random occasional tree growing stubbornly against the breeze.

_Hinata would be infatuated with those trees…_

He felt his throat constrict sharply, as it always happened whenever her name came to mind, and the sweet voice that rang in his head with soft gentle laughter but no face for him to remember with it.

Slowly the young man leaned forward in his chair, elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands to think after removing his glasses.

…_Hinata…_

This couldn't go on… He could feel it. The itching to do something, to be out… to destroy him.

Itachi, the bastard…

Jaw clenched he stood, walking past the European finery of the study, leaving behind the violin and cello playing powerfully behind him as he stepped out the door into the dimly lit hall.

He could hear the housekeepers downstairs setting the table, the china being placed on the polished mahogany table, pouring the ever expected wine into the tall elegant glasses, murmuring in their oddly accented tongue for they were not Japanese, nor were they American.

He passed by the doorway leading down to the dinning room staircase and continued his wandering walk, eyeing the peeling Victorian wallpaper and the wooden edges sanded down by time into a smooth finish.

_I can't do this…_

He was officially graduated, Kakashi had promised him the ability to get his grades recorded and recovered after the mess with his brother was over and dealt with so he could do what he wanted without worrying about having finished highschool.

He made it sound as though that were the main point, to think of life after everything. But what exactly did it mean? Life after Itachi was what? Captured, in prison, dead?

That could be years, decades with the sort of judicial system that they were in. He couldn't put his life on hold that long, he couldn't be away from her that long.

He had promised.

Soft whispers suddenly caught his attention, urgent dark tones in argument. A normal person would not have heard, not over the sound of the distant violin and cello, or the china plates being set down, or the wind howling outside rising up and up along the bungalow.

But he did, trained ears catching the key phrase that made his jaw clench.

_"He's using Hinata as bait."_

Blood turning suddenly a freezing ice cold he crouched, pressing his back against the wall beside the door where his godfather and Iruka-san hid, whispering in hopes of having a private conversation.

_"Of course he's using her as bait-"_

_"She's in danger, Kakashi. I don't think you realize-"_

_"Watch what you say-Iruka. I care about that girl almost as much as I do about Sasuke- but right now she's not in any immediate danger."_

_"So we're going to wait until he grabs her, or her little sister before we do something?" _

_"I have my men posted to keep track of both the girls-"_

_"Kakashi."_

Suddenly their conversation paused and Sasuke stood, sliding his back along the roughness of the old wall, jaw clenched in frustration and suppressed anger though at who it was directed he couldn't really say.

Breathing in slowly he stepped back from the wall, turning to face the door just as Kakashi flung it open, staring at him with his jaw set in equal vexation.

"Well, I'm going to have to go over that rule about eavesdropping with you, won't I?" he muttered thinly, just about as unimpressed as Sasuke himself.

"Where is she?" Sasuke snapped, staring right back at his godfather, dark eyes looking more murderous than Kakashi had seen in some time. For a moment he was reminded of the boy's father, trembling with controlled rage, dark brow furrowed in anger.

"At home." Kakashi replied, lying through is teeth.

Iruka sighed behind him, giving him away.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, hands clenching at his sides.

"Kakashi." His young voice shook with irritation.

Finally the teacher looked away, shoulders drooping in defeat. "She's moved out of the house…my men are struggling to secure a location to keep an eye on her, and there's a possible sighting of Itachi in the area…."

Before he could finish Sasuke had turned, storming down the hall, the very air around him sizzling.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi cried, frowning in confusion. "Where are you going?!"

"To pack." Sasuke grunted, not caring if his so called godfather heard or not. He couldn't do it anymore.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

_Knock knock_

Hinata blinked, looking up from slashing a box so she could flatten it to the ground. Garbage was littering her entire apartment, bits of torn tape, flattened and unflattened boxes on every available surface.

To top it off, her hair was in a messy ponytail, refusing to stay out of her eyes and her face was splashed with oil paint from when she had been working on a new canvas. It was three in the afternoon and she wasn't expecting anyone, and Hanabi had choir she wasn't back for another half hour, even then she had a key…

A thousand thoughts raced through her mind rapidly, her eyes flickering first to the balcony at the end of the living room with the door open to the breeze rush in. Then to the window facing out to the sky, and then to the fact that the only real exit out of the apartment was the front door.

Her pale eyes then landed on the knife in her hand, with a heavy handle and smooth blade. For a moment her fingers clenched around it, turning her knuckles white.

…_what… what if he's finally-_

"Hey, Hinata? Hinata, are you in there?" the muffled voice of a young man called from down the hall and the other side of the door.

Hinata started, straightening rapidly as she recognized the tone.

"Kiba?" she breathed in confusion, struggling over the piles of boxes towards doorway. Half tripping several times she dropped the knife on the kitchen counter on the way to unlocking the door.

"Hey." Kiba grinned the moment she opened the door up, peeking at him past locks of dark hair and paint stains over her face.

His sharp gaze took in all the cuteness of her face quickly, making his grin broaden slightly. "You look… busy." He commented, reaching out to rub a stain of blue from her nose.

Hinata blinked, resisting the urge to pull away sharply at his touch which made her tummy do disagreeable nervous things that weren't at all like butterflies.

"Ah….hai." she grunted, stepping back to let him in as an excuse to get away from him. "Ano… it's a mess inside, I-I… haven't had time to g-get rid of the boxes y-yet." She mumbled, struggling over a pile as she spoke.

Kiba followed in, hand behind his back as he closed the door, watching as she almost tripped her way into the kitchen.

"N-ne?" she mumbled nervously, fiddling with things in the cupboards. "D-do you want a d-drink?"

"Oh, sure." Kiba shrugged, pulling out a white lily as she turned around with two cups in hand.

Hinata started, staring at the flower with surprisingly large pale eyes.

…_Oh no…_

"O-oh!" she finally meeped, nearly dropping the glasses as she set them down on the counter, taking the single beautiful lily in paint stained fingers. "I…ano…" she mumbled, cursing her reddening expression.

"A-arigato…d-d-demo-"

"I know." Kiba put in quickly, far too cheerful to actually know what she was going to say. "It's not your birthday or anything, but I wanted to. It reminded me of you." He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets sheepishly.

Hinata stared, first at the flower then at him, mouth open and unable to say anything. "Oh." She finally managed, turning around quickly to find a vase just for the sake of something to do.

"A-a-arigatou…" she stuttered, filling a smooth clear vase with water, back turned to him. For a moment the silence that followed tottered on the possibly awkward, but was happily punctuated by the door opening and slamming and Hanabi's voice calling from down the hall. "Tadaima!! What the heck is up with all the boxes?!"

Sending up prayers to Kami-sama on high for Hanabi's distracting ways Hinata turned, peeking out at her from the hall, smiling weakly. "Hey, Hanabi. Do you want something to eat? Kiba-kun is here, I was going to make something-"

"Kiba-kun!" Hanabi interrupted, jumping over the boxes to pounce on him happily, making him grin and pat her lightly on the head. "Hey."

"Ne, is Akamaru with you?"

Kiba smirked, shaking his head. "I left him with Shikamaru, apartments aren't that welcoming to giant dogs."

"Aww." Hanabi grumbled, falling onto a cardboard covered couch with a thump.

"You can take him for a walk later, after we go pick him up." Kiba offered quickly, washing away her slight pout until it brightened into a smile. "Okay."

Hinata frowned slightly, rubbing away the red stain on her cheek from the paint as she grabbed the pan from underneath the cupboard to cook some noodles.

"You're taking her somewhere?" she enquired, blinking mildly as she filled the pot with water.

Kiba turned expectantly at the sound of her voice, happy to note she wasn't as red, or stuttering.

"I was actually hoping you'd both join me for dinner somewhere."

Hinata nearly dropped the full pot.

"Just to hang out." He added, unaware of the near accident behind him as he turned to look at Hanabi who grinned back happily. "Sure!"

"A-a-actually-" Hinata began slowly, putting the stove on and burying herself quickly in the pantry as she searched for pasta.

"…I have, a –well the g-gallery is open tonight and I told Ino s-she could write a column, if she wanted, about it… I'm putting up a new painting and t-t-there are a few interested buyers…"

"Isn't that guy from the fancy college supposed to be coming today?" Hanabi added quickly, sitting up, all wide eyes and hyper energy.

Hinata flinched, pale eyes flickering to the open envelope on the kitchen counter detailing the intent of the University of the Arts in London to send someone to view her work, interested in the half hearted application she had sent them.

Somehow moving to the U.K wasn't really an option, but at the urging of Kurenai and several of her friends she had sent out applications and received replies from many of them. As well as letters of interest from schools she didn't apply to.

It was all so confusing.

"H-hai." She sighed, still glad for the reason not to go with Kiba and her. "Demo, you two can go, if you'd like. I have to work."

Kiba's face fell drastically, eyes flickering out to the window. "Right. Hey, um… maybe we can plan something for later in the week." He cleared his throat, staring down at his hands nervously. "Just you and me, maybe?"

Hanabi went utterly silent, looking back and forth between her sister frozen, leaning against the kitchen counter, and Kiba looking at her hesitantly past locks of dark brown hair, patiently waiting.

"Oh… I…" Hinata began slowly, feeling as her face slowly but surely began to gain the dreaded red color that was her trademark.

Once more, some God above intervened and the phone rang, making Hanabi dart down the hall to get it before Hinata even had an option to move.

Left alone, listening to Hanabi's quick "Hello?!" into the phone Hinata looked down, staring at her toes.

_Oh Kami-sama, how do I tell him? How do I…?_

"Hinata?" Kiba enquired softly, making her jump slightly as she looked up, beet red. "I'd… appreciate it if you gave me a chance."

The Hyuuga winced, looking away again from his warm brown eyes and careful expression, studying her like she was the most important thing in the planet.

"…K-kiba-kun, I… " she swallowed, cleared her throat and started again, feeling a shiver pass through her at the thought of Sasuke, at the misery she would feel if he came back and she had-

"I…I…right now, it's…"

"I know you kind of have a lot on your plate- Ino, told me a little about that guy, whatever his name was- Sasuke?" Kiba jumped in quickly, walking over and taking her hands before she could stutter out a protest to his intrusion of her privacy.

"He left though, Hinata, and he hasn't come back." He studied her face, closely examining the way her eyes were wide and searching for something to look at other than his expression.

"I'm here… I… you sort of vanished halfway through our grad year, but we were so close before, I never got a chance to tell you that-"

"Hinata!!" Hanabi shouted from the hall, staying one wall away for fear of walking in on something, and rightly so.

"It's for you!"

The two in the kitchen froze, paralyzed by their current situation and position, Kiba's hands warm around her long slender freezing fingers.

Swallowing heavily Hinata slid her hands from his, trembling from head to toe at the realization that she might have to break someone's heart.

Still, glad for the distraction again she stumbled out of the kitchen, head ducked and hiding her face with the length of her bangs, picking up the phone with trembling fingers the moment she saw Hanabi standing there with it outstretched, frowning with worry at her disturbed expression.

Clearing her throat she brought the phone to her ear, thinking of a thousand and one things she could say to Kiba, and all that they implied.

"H-hello?" she mumbled, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead to the wall slightly as she listened.

Hanabi watched, tense, as her sister's back and shoulders tightened sharply, her grip on the phone making her knuckles turn white and her jaw clench.

"Onee-chan?" Hanabi murmured worriedly, studying her carefully, hand hovering over her shoulder but not touching. Somehow it felt like it would be dangerous to touch her sister at that moment, she might melt, snap or worse, shove her away.

The emotion, lacking a name and untamed was rolling out of her in thick waves that left Hanabi feeling like she was drowning in the sea.

"…w-when?" Hinata stuttered after a moment into the phone, her voice cracking with the strain of speaking through the knot in her throat.

Kiba stepped out from the kitchen, watching with a worried frown as Hinata's knees suddenly buckled beneath her, making her hit the ground with a thud, the phone still pressed against her ear.

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi gasped, scrambling to catch her. Kiba rushed forward as well, eyes wide with worry.

"Hinata? Hinata, what's-"

"Hai… I understand…" her voice trembled. "I will be there in about half an hour, yes… thank you."

She hung up slowly, her face which had been rosy with embarrassment only a moment ago was suddenly pale as snow and sickly. Turning to look at them slowly both Kiba and Hanabi breathed in at the sight of tears rolling down her cheeks in a heavy torrent, without a warning of sobs or cries, silently they rolled, like rivers without sound.

"…ano…" she began softly, looking down at her hands, pressed hard against the ground between her knees, the ache of the pressure drumming it's way up her arms in some sort of comfort, reminding her that her blood was still flowing.

Unlike her father's.

"Hanabi…" she whispered, turning to look at her sister, trembling with the weight of what she was going to tell her.

Already Hanabi was backing away, hitting the opposite wall of the little hall with her back, eyes wide in her face, paling rapidly.

"…no…"

"Otou-san…" Hinata continued, ignoring the soft pleading for ignorance. "…Otou-san died last night."

It was shocking how she could say it without a stutter, her words carefully measured, coming out in slow precise sounds.

Kiba breathed in sharply, opposite to Hanabi's loud hiss of air, her knees crumbling beneath her too, staring at Hinata like she had gone mad.

"No!" she gasped, shaking her head. "No, you're lying!"

Hinata didn't correct her, only took her in her arms and let her cry, loud sobbing gasps of shock that shook the small girl's entire body, ignoring Kiba sitting there in a useless heap of surprise.

She didn't correct her because she was right. She had lied.

Father had not died, he had been slaughtered during the night, in a familiar fashion that the detectives had related to a case from nearly two years ago in another state.

…_**he's finally started it. I knew it was going to come, I knew that he would begin slow… but I didn't really think… I never really believed it, maybe…**_

Hinata shook slightly, gripping Hanabi tightly to her as the child took in the information that she was an orphan.

For even though Otou-san had been a father with flaws he had still been a father, a father who's death they had not expected, not without the time to reconcile their difference and perhaps get to learn the truth about Oka-san.

But no…someone had decided to take that away.

Her heart faltered, thinking to Sasuke, to Kakashi, and everyone else she held dear.

"Neji-nii…" she whispered, eyes flickering to Kiba, who finally stood, quick as lightening, grabbing the phone to call her cousin.

_Please be okay… please be okay…_

A nasty tight knot had built in her stomach and it tightened as she waited, Kiba dialing the long distance number at a pace that felt remarkably slow.

The knot burned until it was a fire, bubbling lava at the pit of her stomach that made her heart beat faster and the blood in her veins rush through her body feeling cold as ice.

She didn't realize when she had begun to dig her nails into her own arm, dripping blood down the side of her sister's school uniform as she held her.

…_if you take someone else, Itachi…_

She didn't know how to end that sentence, except for the feeling in her gut and the tension in her body.

It reminded her of watching a lioness destroying her prey, and somehow the blood no longer made her queasy as the memory of the video resurfaced.

…_if you take someone else…_

She didn't realize when her eyes changed.

* * *

The airport was chaos. Running men and women, bags, children crying, blaring horns and the sound of the voice over the sound system speaking in several languages echoed, making him flinch away from it all, rubbing between his brows in frustration.

The headache that had built over the last few hours of the flight had grown to be just below the level of a migraine, all the color and sound was overloading his mind, but he said nothing. Instead clenching his jaw and glaring at the ground while he waited for his I.D to be checked through at customs.

Kakashi stood beside him, equally silent and equally irritable, the expression on his dark eyes needed no translation. He did not deem this a clever thing to do, returning to the place where Itachi had been sighted was like walking into enemy territory without any sort of protection but that didn't seem to be a big enough deal to Sasuke for him to agree to stay at the villa.

After a day of screaming at each other Iruka had finally turned on Kakashi, joining Sasuke's side in the argument, stating that he would follow soon after with his own team of men to keep the two safe.

Sasuke had not commented on what he thought of that plan, being cooped up in the villa or a house in the same state as Hinata meant nothing. He couldn't just hide anymore, if he stood out in the open it was likely Itachi would come running.

And that was what he was counting on.

"Have a good day." The officer in front of him stated, voice stony and expression seemingly carved out of marble as he stared at him.

Sasuke stared back, unimpressed by his stillness, dark eyes shadowed with lack of sleep and pale from the lack of appetite he had been suffering from for days.

Kakashi grunted out a half understandable comment to the officer and they moved along in silence, shoving through the river of people.

It felt like they were salmon, fighting against the current. Sasuke brooded in silence, following after his godfather, ignoring the knifing pain at the back of his head and behind his eyes.

Didn't salmon die when they got to their destination?

But his heart was speeding up rather than slowing down as Kakashi hailed a cab outside, muttering out the address to their old house before getting in.

_Hinata…_

He swallowed the knot in his throat, leaning his head back to stare at the darkness swirling with colors, recalling the sound of her voice and laughter, and the first time he had heard her stutter his name.

But more importantly he remembered the feel of his lips against hers, and the scent of lavender that always seemed to calm his nightmares and kept the demons at bay in her silence, soft delicate fingers stroking his skin in comforting smooth strokes as though she were painting him…

* * *

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Miss Hyuuga." The detective murmured, shuffling through papers silently in front of him. A cigar was wedged in his mouth and the smoke rose up towards the rafters, but upon finding nowhere for it to go it returned back down to where she sat, stifling her already tight throat.

She did not reply, only stared at him, silent, her hands clenched in her lap and her black turtleneck contrasting sharply with her miserably pale skin.

She had just arrived from the funeral.

"Thank you." She finally forced out, staring the stupid excuse of a man with intense pale eyes that had narrowed in the last few days, becoming steadily more sinister to look at as she studied the world in a more… wary manner.

The man glanced up, obviously noting the tone of voice being used. "I assure you though, Miss Hyuuga, that the police department is doing everything it can to gather the necessary information to find your father's killer."

Hinata looked at him in silence for a long moment, jaw tight. She wasn't an idiot, the fact that two officers had come to ask questions to her and her little sister in separate rooms stated clearly what she had feared the moment her sanity had returned after the first call

She was being investigated a possible suspect.

"I want you to leave my little sister out of this." She stated, bluntly, looking up at the man after studying the way he rubbed the grease from a donut off a once official looking document with his bare dirty hands.

"I'm afraid she is a witness and may or may not have valuable information, questioning the close relatives is very normal for a case of this sort." The detective replied wryly studying her carefully.

"There really isn't much I can do about it."

Hinata simmered silently for a moment, the seething energy of anger mounting in her chest until her nails were digging into her arm, another bloody wound to be bandaged. They had been happening quite often lately.

"You have already 'questioned' her twice this week." Her voice shook with the anger. "My little sister just lost the only parent she has ever known. I expect your people to be more considerate in the future." She hissed, standing up abruptly.

The so called detective scowled, refusing to stand as she turned and slammed the door on her way out, walking silently but with determination through the idiocy the government called a police department.

Police officers and other citizens alike watched as she stepped out of the building and outside into the fresh air, breathing deep to keep herself from crying again, well aware that perhaps she had made a mistake in coming, in telling them to back off.

She certainly had motives for her father's death that they would want to investigate, and her telling them to leave her little sister alone might look like she was trying to cover up something the little one knew, but it wasn't true.

Sighing heavily she buried her face in her hands, leaning against the wall of the alley beside the police department, well aware of the stench coming from the nearby sewer grate and giant garbage cans.

"…this can't be happening…" she whimpered softly, feeling the tears coming despite her best attempt to keep herself in her control.

Trembling she hugged herself, shivering in the heat of the early fall evening.

_Sasuke… I wish you were here…_

* * *

_**I know… I know… **_

"_**Where the hell have you been?!" you're all asking. **_

_**Well. I 'could' give you a detailed list of 'where' and 'when' and 'why' I've been gone, but that would be boring, and it would need a whole chapter worth of space to write:p so I'm not gonna. Lol**_

_**But since I have been gone for so long, do understand that I am just getting back into the swing of things for this story and it will feel… weird? For a while, eh, lol, I am learning my writing style again I guess. **_

_**But please please leave me some love, ne?**_

_**-inky**_


	20. Chapter Three: Cure for Heartache

_Chapter Three: The Cure for Heartache_

She only realized that she had not slept or eaten in three days when the headache became dizziness and dizziness induced her to sit down, seeing the world waver around her in dark shadows.

Breathing deeply Hinata steadied herself against the couch, pinching the bridge of her nose as sat, glancing sideways at the rising sun in the distance.

She had had to wake up early at the sound of rain dropping on her window, the tapping watery fingers like a warning.

Abruptly she had jerked upright, looking around in fear at the sound, the paranoia that had made it hard to fall asleep in the first place haunting her even in her dreams. Instead she had looked out to see the storm brewing in the distance, tainting the edge of the sky a dark gray as though the corner of a giant blue blanket had been dumped in dirt.

Frightened by the prospect of the autumn rains she ran out to the balcony, carrying the canvases in with a thin lipped expression.

She knew that Hanabi would sleep right through the hustle and bustle of the noise, not because she was tired or a deep sleeper- for she had stopped being able to sleep as usual after the dreaded phone call- no, it was because she had been given sleeping pills, ordered by the doctor who had noted the insomnia in both his patients after Hinata had taken her little sister to the clinic.

_"Miss Hyuuga, I do believe that it's for the best if you take a dosage of the same pill yourself." The doctor frowned, moving to write a prescription for the elder of the two sisters. Hanabi was off to the nurse, dark eyed and pale, showing her the slip of paper with her heavenly cure for nightmares so that she may have some rest. _

_Hinata did not respond immediately but stared serenely towards the image of her sister, still so small and short for a girl her age leaning against the counter tiredly as her prescription was filled. It was both a sedative for when she had random fits of panic and a sleeping pill. _

_Twice she had almost passed out from having panic attacks since the news, once after the call and then one more at the funeral. She had not slept for more than half hour bits once in a while since. It had been too much for Hinata to ignore. _

_"Iie." She murmured politely, turning to look at the doctor with calm yet narrowed eyes that studied him and every movement he made in a manner that made him self conscious of his nervous habits, all of which consisted of tapping his foot and rubbing his wedding ring on is hand with his thumb. Abruptly he stopped, noting that she was watching the motion with her darkly shadowed, tired eyes. _

_"I was staying up with Hanabi so she wouldn't be alone, I'm sure we'll both get our rest now." _

_The doctor said nothing in reply, trying to study her with the same critical eye she was studying him. However, he couldn't, only noting that she was surprisingly quiet, her voice soft and hidden under the folds of the scarf she had wrapped around her neck and chin, hair a long curtain of darkness tumbling around her shoulders and down her back in a black cascade of ink dark liquid. _

_She wore no black for mourning, but she might as well have. _

_"Well, if you find sleep difficult, please come see me again." He murmured, watching Hanabi approach from behind, the bottle of pills clenched in her little fist, staring at it like she couldn't wait to just take it all. _

_"Let's go." Hinata murmured, nodding her acknowledgement to the doctor before taking her little sister's arm in her own and leading her out of the clinic. _

_The nurse and doctor glanced at each other knowingly, watching the younger woman hail a cab through the glass entrance to the clinic. _

Now Hinata was starting to regret her decision to not accept the offered pills, taking them so that the darkness would rise and eat her away and she would know nothing.

Silently she squeezed out the rain from her hair, steadying herself slowly with one hand, pondering what there was to eat in the fridge that wouldn't make her throw up as she had been doing often the last few days.

Breathing deeply the Hyuuga moved towards the kitchen, making sure to sit down on the way if the darkness began to creep around the edges of her sight again.

If this was Itachi's way of being tactful and weakening her before he struck then he was doing a remarkable job at it. The nerves of knowing he had struck and might strike again had left her a paranoid mess, watching and waiting at all times of day, unable to sleep for fear of his arrival during the night.

Her friends and Neji-nii were always on her mind, gruesome images of them slaughtered in cold blood the way her father had flooding her and causing fits of hyperventilating panic or vomiting.

She had demanded to see the pictures at the police department when she had first gone down to meet with the assigned detective to her case and had been brusquely told that she could not see them as of yet and even so that they may not show it to her for fear of what it might do to her psyche.

You didn't have to be a genius to know what that meant.

She closed her eyes as she filled a tea kettle full of water in the sink, leaning against the counter to rest her weary body.

_Uchiha, Mikoto…. Stabbed 45 times…_

Her hands shook as she stopped the water, dropping the kettle on the sink bottom with a clatter as she buried her face in her hands.

_Hyuuga, Hiashi… stabbed _78 _times…_

Her alarm rang suddenly in her room, making her jump, looking in the direction of the hall with wide eyes.

Six in the morning already. She swallowed, grabbing the kettle and dumping it on the stove with less gentleness than usual in her tiredness.

She had to wake up Hanabi and get her ready to go, Ino was supposed to take her for the day so that she could get some work done at the gallery.

Somehow one of the reporters that had been keen to Hinata's rise in the artistic world had been informed of her father's suspicious decease and had not only written about it but added some comments about the dark possibilities of the situation, throwing more mystery and gloom to the already enticing façade they had thrown over Hinata during the last couple of months.

The gallery was to open for the first time in a week since her father's departure as planned, and most of the colleges and universities that had sought her attention were going to be present.

Somehow she didn't really give a damn.

The sound of slow groggy feet on the carpet and a door opening and closing down the hall drew her eyes up from the kettle, already looking ready to scream out it's warning of boiling water.

Hanabi stood at the kitchen entrance, arms crossed as she hugged herself in the cold, looking as sleepy as always, an after effect of the pills strength.

"Ohaiyo." She murmured softly, studying her sister with teary eyes. It seemed that Hanabi never failed to cry at least for a little bit before waking.

_It must be hard to be an orphan…_

She paused, surprised by the thought.

After all… she was an orphan too.

"Hi." The tired young woman replied simply, offering a weak smile before moving to the fridge. "Would you like some eggs?"

Hanabi did not respond for a few moments, watching her sister's hands shake only slightly as she pulled out the round white gems from the fridge door.

"Did you sleep?" she replied instead, making Hinata smash an egg harder than necessary against the pan's edge, littering it's shell over the stove top.

"…oh…" she sighed in distress, moving to clean up the mess quickly.

Hanabi didn't move to help, staying silently at the entrance, her brow furrowed as she waited for an honest answer.

After a time Hinata stopped moving, shoulders hunched and head bowed as she stared at the sink.

"No." it was a closed decisive answer.

Hanabi flinched.

"You can't keep going like this, Onee-chan, it's been a week…"

"I'm fine."

"I haven't seen you sleep in that entire time, you're up before I'm up and awake when I go to sleep, and I don't go early. The missed phone calls are piling up on the machine, Neji-nii, Tenten, Kiba-kun- everyone is so worried about us- about you, but you're not responding. You shouldn't be opening the gallery at all today, leave it alone, we'll get to it afterwards, or get someone else to open it for the day-"

"Hanabi."

The girl stopped, startled by the dark tone being used by the softest person she had ever known. The young one's eyes flickered to her sister's arms where visible scabs and scars had formed from times she had clenched her arm so hard the nails had dug into her flesh and ripped the skin.

"You're going with Ino today, she will be here to pick you up in less than an hour, I expect you to be ready and to have your homework with you and finished while you're with her for today." Hinata swallowed hard, turning to look at her with a frown, pale lips pressed into a thin line.

The smaller Hyuuga looked back at her, the same impassive expression marring her features.

"You're only going to flood yourself with work and pass out… it's not so bad, you can take a day to sleep instead of going to the gallery."

For a moment Hinata almost smiled at the way her sister insisted on her sleep, on her eating, on her being well, but could not force it out. Instead she looked down.

"I will sleep when I can." Was the simple reply, in a tone that stated it was the end of the discussion.

Hanabi fumed for a moment, feeling the after effects of the sleeping pills begin to wear off as her blood rushed in her veins from the frustration and heart pounding irritation.

Cursing colorfully, something that Hinata had never heard her do she turned, storming down the hall towards her room.

She did not eat breakfast and when leaving with Ino she did not hug nor look at her sister, only stepped out the door and slammed it closed.

Hinata was then free to sob in peace.

* * *

"She moved despite out insistence that she wouldn't, and there is rumor that he's been sighted around here too, though we didn't mention that."

"Perhaps she wants to make some distance between herself and the boy?" the stout short man that had watched Hinata from across the street for several months muttered, sitting comfortably at Kakashi's kitchen table, a cup of ridiculously strong coffee sitting by him, chewing a cigar methodically.

Iruka frowned, shaking his head. "I don't know… Kakashi seems to think she wouldn't do that. I have a feeling her and the boy were… you know?" he shrugged to signal the obvious.

The stouter fellow cocked a bushy eyebrow, nodding. "Would make sense… you think she got tired of waiting?"

"Probably- or maybe she really is trying to look out for her younger sister. I bet her friends didn't exactly understand what the hell she was doing here." Iruka sighed again, rubbing his face in the dim lighting. "This is all so ridiculous."

"Has Kakashi talked to her trainer? What's his name…"

"Asuma." Iruka supplied, crossing his arms over his chest as he slouched in his chair. "I think that's where he went right now. You'd think he'd go see Hinata and how she's doing first, but I guess it makes sense that he would wait."

"She's got the gallery going." The short man replied, stubbing out his lit cigar on the plate sitting beside him. "I don't think there's much point going to her apartment, and if anything should happen Roko should be able to let us know about it."

Iruka did not reply to that statement, listening intently for the young man he knew was waiting just outside of the doorway.

"Yes, I suppose so…" he muttered subtly, clearing his throat for a moment. "Where did you say her gallery was?"

"Downtown. Big place with shops on both sides. Hard to miss when she's got it open in the evening, it's like a party in there. You would never know the girl was as quiet and shy from seeing her gallery."

"Guess not." Iruka muttered, hearing with satisfaction as the front door opened and closed soon after the comment.

"Who was that?" his companion questioned, sitting up sharply.

Iruka blinked at him and his jumpiness, waving away the question. "Just the maid, I'm sure."

Just the maid, indeed.

* * *

It wasn't until the darkness had crept well over the sky and the light from the moon was in full power, taking it's majestic reign over the darkness quite seriously, that Hinata saw the last of the patrons of her gallery go.

The place itself was a disaster, not hers to clean up, for she had hired people for that job, but a disaster none the less. Champagne glasses, napkins and trays empty of delicacies were scattered over the room, and the floor was dirty with the surprising amount of dirt that many pairs of feet always seemed capable of bringing to her work place.

Sighing deeply the girl leaned against the table in the middle of the giant room for a moment, feeling the weight of tiredness nearing exhaustion heavy on her body, her heart going on a continual trudge like a slave towards the work camps.

Hanabi was right, she couldn't go on in this manner. But what was she to do to make it better?

Rubbing her face tiredly she looked around, studying the dimly lit room. The giant window to the far end was wide open, giving her an impressive view of the moon hanging in the sky over the city, pouring it's liquid blue light down and washing away the murky ugliness of the metal and brick that made up her home town during the day. The darkness covered the exhaust fumes that piled up on the clouds and instead twinkled with bright light from the stars.

She bit her lip.

If only that was the only thing that the night was good for, hiding the mistakes of man-kind, but it did more…

Him.

It hid Itachi.

Shivering slightly she focused on cleaning a little again, picking up the discarded trays of food she had told the servers to leave behind to be cleaned up in the morning. They had stayed a good forty minutes over their scheduled times because several of the colleges and universities interested in taking her under their wing had sent representatives that chatted far longer than she had anticipated.

They had at first glance seemed understanding to her current situation and her indecisiveness to choose a school, commenting on their laments about her father's unexpected death, but upon realizing just how many of each other's competition lingered in the room waiting for an audience with the obviously worn painter they had grown more direct.

Veiled warnings of withdrawn scholarships and admissions were given to her, and in her dazed state of half wakefulness she had just nodded her understanding, thanking them for their interest, apologizing for her own lack thereof, assuring she would get back to them soon.

It seemed she had finally understood what it took to lie, for she had grown steadily better at it in the last few days in particular. She could lie through her teeth, staring right at the person's face without feeling a single flaming touch of blood to her cheeks.

It was need that did it. Need…

It wasn't until her hands fumbled with the trays in her hands, heavy with glasses that shattered on the ground as they impacted that she stopped moving, realizing her legs were shaking under her from tiredness.

Brusquely she rubbed her face, turning around and leaning against the table in the middle of the room again, flipping open her make up case to stare at herself.

There were dark round circles around her eyes, magnified intensely by the paleness of her skin. She didn't look particularly bad, only a little ill…

She felt ill. Sick at heart.

For a moment her eyes flickered past her mirror to the painting hanging on the wall. It was the prize, the one that people still muttered over, the one that many of the college and university representatives had asked about during their stay that night.

He stared at her, made up of oil and color pigments, strokes so careful and yet thoughtless that they seemed like a matte finish done with airbrush. The intensity of the dark eyes had been something she had assumed of Sasuke, something she expected.

During her time with him she had never seen such intensity in his eyes, exactly, for they had either been hidden from sight or distant, looking at a world she could not see. Instead she had heard it in his voice, or more importantly felt it radiating off of him.

Like the time he had kissed her in the dark, holding her so tight she thought they would be melded together, skin to skin and breath for breath.

Her legs weren't just shaking. Before they gave out she propped herself up more firmly against the table, steadying herself with her gaze still focused on Sasuke, looking back at her silently.

_Where have you gone…? Where are you now?_

She hugged herself quietly, smoothing out the folds of her light blue dress with shaking fingers, feeling for a moment a dizziness that should have been alarming but wasn't for some reason. She was too tired to care.

_Why did you leave me?_

She felt herself shaking, all over, her body trying to make up some sort of excuse for the lack of food, the lack of sleep, the lack of laughter.

_You said you would come back…_

Her tears started the way they always did, silently and without warning, sliding down her face in warm salty rivers, flooding her gaze and blurring her vision. She bit her lip again, making her mouth turn a strawberry red from the anxious habit she had developed.

_Sasuke… why…why does it hurt so bad?_

The steps at the entrance of the building would have been heard by her any other day, they would have been a warning, they would have made her turn, they would have made her flick off the lights, rush to the back, hide in the corner with a cell phone in hand.

But as it were she just closed her eyes, lifting a hand to her mouth to stop any possible sobs from escaping.

The door opened quietly, and she did not hear it, only opened her tear filled eyes to stare at the image she had painted, torn between hating it and loving it.

It meant too much, it meant _so _much. The choice had been laid out before her already. Loving him was hurting her, here she stood without energy, without life in her…

She just wasn't sure she could let go.

The steps on the hardwood floor were quiet, almost silent, and the figure standing in the shadows of the gallery entrance paused, watching apparently.

The feel of eyes on her made Hinata's skin break out into goose bumps suddenly, forcefully and painfully dragging her from the depths of her own thoughts until she was staring at the painting but no longer seeing it, instead focused on the figure in the corner of her eye, feeling her heart pounding a thousand miles a minute with a horrible nerve wrecking fear.

…_Oh God…_She closed her eyes, praying silently, breathing in deeply, trying not to think of the consequences of her absent minded stupor. Asuma had been right when he told her never to put down your guard, for fate always used that against you.

Trembling from the tension and exertion she finally turned, knowing full well there would be no running if it was who she thought it was.

Either way it didn't matter, though… her choice had been made before the stranger's presence was building on her mind.

She couldn't let go.

* * *

He couldn't move, couldn't function. There wasn't much doubt of who she was, sitting there in silence, tears streaming down her face in a torrent despite the quiet.

Oh but God she was so beautiful.

Small delicate features were faced slightly away from him, but he could see how they suited her even then, as she stared with a worried anxious expression on her face, one trembling hand to her mouth gently.

Long delicate fingers were tightly wound around the table cloth of the counter she was slumped against, small shoulders dropping an inch as he realized she sensed his presence at the door.

The moment she turned to him, jaw set and shoulders steady he felt himself step forward, unable to restrain the movement.

Large pale eyes stared at him, first in a confusing mix of fear and determination then switching to a startled shock of recognition, standing up abruptly at he approached.

Her mouth moved, full kissable lips grasping for words.

He was kissing her before she could come up with something to say, picking her up completely in his haste, she had always felt small but he had never realized just how petite she was, fitting into his embrace exactly, light as a feather as he pushed her up against the wall, hungry lips searching for pearly pale skin to kiss, satin soft hair to touch, diamond white tears to wipe away.

She was sobbing something into his ear as he kissed her neck, breathing in the scent of lavender that soothed the eternal headache he had been living with for several days, and though he heard her, her words were lost to him, only the sound of the familiar recognizable voice dawned on him and he could hardly stop trembling from the sheer overwhelming relief.

Her arms were tight around him and he was miserably glad for the feeling of her holding on to him so tightly, burying his face into the crook of her neck and in the depths of her soft hair, shaking the way a man shakes after being offered the object to his addiction.

He didn't realize he had been murmuring her name insistently the whole time, voice shaking and breaking with the emotion in the soft tenor tone, making fits of shaking trembling pleasure slide down her body as she clung on, an illogical fear of parting from him overtaking her as she sobbed, suddenly no longer in lonely silence but in relief and utter gladness.

"Hinata, Hinata, I'm sorry-" he was gasping against her when she kissed him silent, hands against his face gently as she poured out every single giant feeling she had kept pent up in her chest for nearly a year.

It was like the ocean had crashed over his head, like the blood reversed it's passage in his veins, like the world shattered into a thousand crystal pieces revealing a far more beautiful reality in it's place.

She pulled back shaking, crying still but much quieter than she had been the moment she saw him, a smile so rare on her face of late gracing her pretty features as she stared at him and noted the way his eyes stared right into hers.

She had made a mistake on the painting. They were far more intense than expected, making a frightened but curious being inside of her shiver delightfully at the animalistic and sheer need hidden there in the ebony depths.

She wanted to say a thousand things, so many things, but her mind seemed to figure out which one was the most important, prioritizing without even asking for her permission.

"I love you." Her voice broke as she began to cry again, her smile and her laughter making it a startling beautiful thing to look at her as she spoke those words, turning his world upside down in three syllables.

"I love you, I missed you so much, I can't even-" she paused, interrupted by the fact that he was kissing her again, hard, harder than before, making her cling to him, little pleasurable shivers rushing through her body from her toes up to the tip of her nose.

Sasuke mumbled the words over and over into her ear the moment he pulled back, feeling the tense little bundle of beauty in his arms begin to slowly but surely melt, finding her place against him as if they were two puzzle pieces lost together.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…"

He'd be damned if he let his brother take her away now… or ever.

* * *

_**Hm.**_

_**Well**_

_**I think it was all right.. I guess.. **_

_**SO cheesy tho, lol. I apparently like dairy infested work. **_

_**Thankyous for all your amazing inspiring reviews, ne? I eat them like cookies. **_

_**Leave me some love, ne?**_

_**-inky**_


	21. Chapter Four: The Contrast

_Chapter Four: The Contrast_

Darkness itself was something he had never truly feared. As a child he had needed no night lights, and no teddies to hug, instead sitting comfortably on feather stuffed mattress he had begun the odd habit of talking to his shadow.

He remembered that Oka-san had thought it an odd habit, one she asked him about once, and he had simply explained with a blank look that his shadow talked back. His shadow's name was meaningless, the fact it was a person was what mattered.

At this statement Oka-san had left the topic alone, assuming that on the few occasions she had managed to make him watch Peter Pan he had been so amused by the shadow running around that he had given his own a life and personality, as children tended to do when lonely.

She never realized that after asking Itachi about it, he made a point of never speaking to his shadow in her presence, or anyone else's. Instead he had taken on the façade of a good well raised well mannered young man from a rich family. He had done everything his father and mother expected of him.

Albeit… a little coldly.

He had even attempted to be…brotherly to his younger ball of trouble when it arrived and began to grow up.

Sasuke… with big wide open eyes and the innocence he was supposed to have, but could never manage.

His shadow had told him this and many other things.

Leaning comfortably against the shattered streetlight, with glass spread out like feathers against the darkness of the pavement and the bright moon above to shine down its light Itachi blinked mildly, looking through the giant window of a building he had been studying for weeks.

The design outside was simple- ugly even, with a dull gray color and stained railing, fading metal that _she _had chosen not to replace. He knew why after he had entered the building itself, after all the employees were gone and studied the rooms.

The contrast between the beauty of within and the bare ruggedness of outside was what she had been wanting. Like looking at an ugly human being and then stepping into their hearts to see the beautiful soul within.

He had been forced to admit his admiration for her then, though that's not when it had begun.

Watching Sasuke struggle slowly but surely through life without his eyes had been an amusing episode that had lost its charm far too soon. Itachi had grown tired of seeing him go to school and back, lead by the little mouse-like young woman who was more often red than pale and more often stuttering that speaking.

However, that had been what caught his attention. First it had been the way she studied his brother. Perhaps it was because she thought he was completely blind- something that Itachi had realized was not true. Sasuke had survived with no physical ability to see, that did not mean that training from years before did not give him some tools to make up for the lack of sense.

Quickly and with the famed Uchiha sense of control his younger brother had become so adapted to his new way of life that Itachi had been tempted, more than once, to simply slit his throat.

He was gaining too much, too much control, and precision. He was gaining so much that he was beginning to forget about his brother, and Itachi found it aggravating. Despite everything his sibling was gaining, there wasn't anything that he could take away that would make him scream the way he had made him scream that night.

Jealousy was a strong drug, the need to hear that earth shattering cry of "Why!?" was a goal that never left his mind, running in circles, even as he watched through the bare window of the gallery, unconsciously clenching his jaw until his gums ached.

Sasuke had returned, embracing the woman that Itachi had begun to call his own months ago, driving her to the wall in a passion that made him both sick and envious, like watching an addict shoot up before you and be free of the worldly troubles… while you were unable to do so.

Yes, he had recognized the emotion, finally. It was envy.

Envy was driving him mad.

Through the starlight he could see their rough affection intensify to the point of gripping each other tightly, buried so deep within each other's arms that it would be hard to make out who was who.

He could almost hear her voice, soft and delicate, hardly audible as she whispered his brother's name and not his own. Her voice had always reminded him of the underside of an owl's wing…hardly there at all, and yet so missed when gone.

He licked his lips slowly, biting in the end until blood, metallic and crimson poured into his mouth and down his chin, surprising him slightly with the liquid.

It had not been planned, to feel this way for the woman. It had snuck up on him, festered in his brain unbeknownst to him and before he knew it the flower was bearing rotting vile fruit that gagged him with the poisonous taste.

Quietly the Uchiha murderer moved away, pushing away from the streetlight without a sound to express the vicious anger rising within him, a monster that he could never chain.

Without so much as a backward glance at the lovers behind him he walked away, he had research to do anyway.

After all…

Didn't Hinata Hyuuga have a little sister…?

* * *

Twittering birds.

Hinata flinched slightly, coming from the depths of sleep with some distaste already. The sound of the fluttering wings of late summer birds and their singing was surprisingly irritating.

She had a headache, one of the biggest most oppressive pains she had ever endured in her life. Breathing out heavily she sat up, eyes tightly shut against the brightness of the light she could sense beyond her world of sleepy darkness.

The ground was hard and cold, she could feel the boards of the gallery wood flooring beneath her as she shifted back against the nearby wall, putting a hand against her forehead.

_Oh… Kami-sama…_She flinched, rubbing her face roughly. _What happened?_

Flickering images began to come forth from the fog of her sleep, hard bruising touch and dark thirsty eyes that made her start awake in a hurry, looking around the brightness of her gallery in shock.

_Sasuke!?_

Breathing unsteadily the Hyuuga scrambled to her feet, stumbling slightly as dizziness snuck up around her, making the ground wobble beneath her.

The gallery was silent, the light of the morning sun blasting through the open window at the far back, coating the entire world in a beautiful gold.

Swallowing unsteadily the girl leaned against the wall, plastered there between paintings of the very young man she had been dreaming about all night.

To her right were the shattered champagne glasses she had dropped, presumably when she passed out from exhaustion.

Bitterly she closed her eyes against the sudden tidal wave of tears threatening to overpower her at the realization that it had all been a dream.

Breathless she buried her face in her hands, leaning forward to keep from letting out a frustrated cry.

_Idiot! What made you think he would come back?_

A sound interrupted the misery of her world, the buzzing vibration of a cell phone. Frowning the girl scrambled towards it, letting herself drop to the ground where a man's jacket she did not recognize was.

Her cell came flying out of the depths of the cloth, and a little puzzled by the item she turned to her cell, wiping tears away irritably in an effort to see who's call she had missed.

**14 missed calls**

**Yamanaka, Ino**

**Yamanaka, Ino**

**Yamanaka, Ino**

**Inuzuka, Kiba**

**Yamanaka, Ino**

**Inuzuka, Kiba**

**Hyuuga, Neji…**

Hinata stared at it blankly for a moment, disoriented slightly by all the commotion. "Ugh." She whispered, bowing her head for a moment, one hand gripping her hair in a fist of frustration.

_Everyone must be so worried… Hanabi is going to kill me- Kami-sama… Neji's probably on his way here already…_

Anger, at herself, at Sasuke, at the world in general built up effortlessly in her chest, and with one shaking hand she punched the ground hard, satisfied with the numbness that spread up her arm like wildfire and the echo of the impact ricocheting off the empty gallery walls.

"Damn it." Despite the curse, her voice was still her voice; soft, hardly audible and fragile.

The sound of someone scoffing slightly in surprise behind her made her freeze, back straight and tense. Staring in shock at the window and the city beyond it, oblivious to her sudden fright.

"…I don't think I've ever heard you curse before."

Hinata didn't move.

Blinking rapidly she stared at the glass, looking for the reflection of the person behind her. Was she going crazy? It couldn't be…

But she knew that voice.

…she knew that voice.

Her grip on the man's jacket on the ground suddenly tightened until her knuckles were white and tense, the scent of clean soap and pine that always accompanied him rising up with it's familiarity.

The painful but appreciated bruises on her mouth from hard desperate kisses suddenly throbbed and she reached up tentatively, touching her lips in disbelief.

…_I thought it was a dream…_

Through the rushing of the blood in her ears she scrambled to her feet, using the wall to assist herself as her legs shook.

Frightened out of her mind she turned, staring at him, the obvious shock and disbelief there, written all over her face. Pale lavender eyes surprisingly dry of tears though wide, unbelieving.

Sasuke bit his lip tentatively, hands clenched inside the pockets of his jeans.

"Hinata-"

Before he finished saying her name she was holding on to him, face buried in his chest, trembling from head to foot from some unknown emotion she didn't know how to name.

"Shut up." It was an order, in the same shaking voice she used to apologize and to cry, but an order none the less.

Sasuke sighed, holding her tightly as her breathing slowed and steadied, aware that she was far thinner and more frail than he remembered. Dark circles he had not noticed before decorated her eyes and her lips were dry from dehydration. The last few months had taken it's toll, just as he had feared.

"…I thought…" she stopped, took a deep breath, her knuckles white from the tightness of her grip on his clothing. "…I had passed out a-a-and…I…"

His lips interrupted her explanation, making the tears start all over again. "You're shaking." He muttered as he pulled away, studying her face, hand caressing her cheek gently. "And you're pale… you haven't been well…"

Hinata ignored his comment, lavender eyes focused on the fact that he was _looking _at her, looking at her with dark worried eyes, studying her as carefully as she had studied him the first few months after meeting him.

"…you can see me." She whispered. A smile, the first honest smile she had seen on his face, ever graced his features, making her heart do odd painful things in her chest she had never felt before.

"Hai…." He whispered, feeling his face grow warm in a manner that made him feel utterly foolish and young. "…you're beautiful."

It had been months since the last time Hinata had blushed quite so hard, looking away instinctively though his grip on her waist and his breath soft and sweet against her neck only made her feel the warmth spread from her cheeks down her neck to the rest of her body.

Face buried against his clothing she mumbled something that might have been 'arigato' or not, though Sasuke really didn't care, smirking bemusedly at her response. It was so characteristic of Hinata that he had almost expected it.

Questions, a thousand a minute rushed through her mind, and through his but she pushed them all aside, piling them up one by one like irritating bits of homework she didn't want to attend to yet.

Life, however, had other plans.

It was the sound of the phone buzzing again that made her start, looking over her shoulder at it with a slight frown of worry.

"Hanabi…" she whispered softly, letting go of him reluctantly to get the cell from the floor.

Sure enough the caller I.D stated the name **Yamanaka Ino **in what looked like tired letters.

Sighing she picked up, glancing over at Sasuke at the feel of his eyes watching her intensely, making her cheeks flush crimson instantly.

"Ino…" she began, running a hand through her hair nervously. "I-"

Through the silence of the gallery Sasuke listened to the abrupt response from the blonde, hysterical and panicked.

"**Hinata! Where the hell have you been all night!? I've been trying to contact you since midnight- Neji is nearly having a heart attack- Kiba said he went looking for you at the gallery and found it all locked-"**

"I-ino! Ino, I'm all right, I must have not heard him knocking, I was-" Hinata stopped, startled.

"**Someone broke into my apartment last night, Hinata! Hanabi's in the hospital…" **

It was only then that Sasuke and Hinata heard the sound of Ino's wavering sobs. Hinata felt her knees shake and leaned up against the wall, sliding down it's surface to the ground, eyes huge.

"Nani?" she breathed.

Sasuke rushed forward, steadying her, brow furrowed in sudden worry.

"**They left a note for you…" **Ino continued, her voice thin with the strain of not crying. **"I'm sorry, Hinata… I tried… demo… he…Gomen… Gomen."**

Hinata didn't reply as she hung up, letting her hand drop to her lap, staring down at the silent device in her grip.

Sasuke took it from her gently, studying her carefully. "Hinata… we have to go."

She nodded, trembling slightly. "He… left a note, this time."

It didn't make sense. Her body shook pale she turned to look at him, obviously in shock. "He left a note."

_Please Hanabi, please, please be okay, please be okay…_

Sasuke stared, feeling his blood turn cold at the expression on her face.

"Hinata… who? Who did he…?"

Because he already knew who had done it. He knew who had taken someone from her, he suddenly knew why she was pale, and why her body shook with the effort of standing.

Itachi had come, and tried to break her, his beautiful fragile Hinata.

He would pay.

* * *

_**Beep beep beep beep beep…**_

_It sounded like her heart, probably was her heart, could have been her heart, the truth was uncertain… _

_All she knew was that she was staring at the window, and the figure in the darkness that stared back with shadowed eyes. _

_She felt her heart beat speeding up, getting heavy, the blood rushing in her ears. _

_**Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep**_

_Her scream shattered the stillness the way he shattered the window, the glass splashing almost like her sister's ink in every direction, slicing into her skin and through her favorite pair of pajamas, the ones that Hinata and Tenten had spent a whole month making for her last Christmas. _

_Before Otou-san died, before this monster showed up, splashing her blood in all directions. _

_Ino was suddenly in the room, the door flung open with such force it echoed as Hanabi fell, scrambling backwards in the dark room. The sound of cars beyond the shattered window and the sidewalk beyond echoed. _

_Flashing lights of them passing by at high speed flickering through the murk and tears as she scrambled back, cradling her ripped arm where glass had inserted itself into her flesh. _

_She didn't realize she was sobbing a single word. _

"_Onee-san, Onee-san…Onee-san!"_

_Ino's body suddenly in front of her, arms spread wide, screaming out something in warning. _

_He looked…normal. Dressed in a dark suit, with an expensive tie around his neck and clean white collar. He dusted the shattered glass from his sleeves. How he had broken it was a miracle. Ino was not foolish, the glass was re-enforced. She didn't come from a cheap family, they made sure their daughter was safe. _

_As it were the blonde shouted something, making Hanabi's ears ring. And suddenly Ino's arms were no longer spread wide in front of her but stretched out directly at the intruders chest, a gun shaking visibly in the her grip. _

_Hanabi's eyes widened, her throat constricting as the demon in their midst made eye contact with her suddenly, focusing on her pale eyes like she was his target. _

_It was enough to make the air vanish in her lungs. _

_His eyes were a void, empty, unseeing, dead. Aside from the slight smirk of amusement as he stared at her, the way a subtle pink tongue slipped out to lick his lips. Hardly a visible motion at all. _

_The movement was fluid, his gloved hand dropping a piece of paper onto the glass covered floor. Ino flinched, stepping back until she had Hanabi pressed up firmly against the wall, her grip on the 9 mm handgun suddenly steady, blue eyes deadly. _

_She wasn't the daughter of a police chief for nothing. _

"_I come with nothing but a message." _

_Hanabi whimpered, throwing her arms over her ears despite the blood. It was spreading all over her body. She must have cut a vein, the pain was getting to a point of numbing her entire torso, but she ignored it, hot crimson liquid staining her face and ears as she strained not to listen to him. _

_Monster, demon. _

_But Ino heard, licking her dry lips nervously, flicking the safety switch off. _

"_The game starts tonight." He eyes flickered to the paper on the ground, and Ino flinched, looking down as well despite her best intentions._

_First mistake. _

_As she looked up she gasped, for he was standing in front of her, the gun past him already, his grip on her wrists solid, like iron shackles ready to tighten and shatter her bones. _

_Hanabi heard her scream and was forced to look up. _

_The sight of Ino being thrown uselessly to the side, like a rag doll, or garbage was burned into her mind forever, and with stains of tears and blood covering her young face she looked up. _

_He towered over her. The flickering lights of the passing cars making the shadows dance. It was an eternity of staring, his gaze intense and dead, searching every feature of her face, drinking her in like a forbidden poison. It made her skin crawl, her heart throb and her gut heave. _

_She was going to be sick. _

_Abruptly his grip on her throat appeared and she was being lifted up into the air, shoved against the wall. _

_Air was something she could only dream of now, beg for. He had her life in his hands. _

_Her eyes flickered to the crumbled shadow of Ino, still and lifeless on the ground. _

_Her life… _

_**Onee-san!**_

_His face was suddenly there, taking over her world as he leaned in, studying her eyes, only her eyes, eating up the fear and horror there, the sheer panic. No air, no blood, no life, no light. Darkness and nothing else. _

_Darkness and repulsion, maybe, but nothing else. _

"_You… are not like your sister." He whispered softly and suddenly her eyes widened. _

_There it was… he could see it. The connection. _

_Hanabi stared. _

_**Sasuke!?**_

_Darkness came then, of a different kind. A merciful kind. _

_And he vanished as it came to claim her. _

_Only the sound of her heart beat echoing shattered the stillness, only the sound of it continuing to beat gave her any indication that life still existed. _

_**Beep, beep, beep…**_

Ino flinched again, biting her lip viciously as she stared at Hanabi, lying still unconscious in the hospital bed, brow furrowed and her face slick with sweat.

She had been tossing and turning for hours already, whispering a nonsensical manner since she had been stabilized and her arm cleaned.

Bandages spread from the tips of her fingers to her shoulder where the glass had bit. A severe cut had spread over her wrist. Ino had woken from being knocked out approximately five minutes after the incident and that alone had saved Hanabi's life. The wound was dangerous, she could have lost enough blood to die.

Along with the wounds along her arm she had damaged a head injury that needed stitching. The doctors supposed she had been thrown against something solid like the wall, and her throat had a necklace of violet bruises, showcasing that more than likely she had hung from the attackers hand in a choked grip.

Ino buried her face in her hands at the thought, one of them bandaged heavily and in a sling from a heavy fracture that her wrist had endured. His grip on her wrist had twisted her arm in an improper fashion, and with a knock against the back of her head she had been out cold.

Aside from that, however, nothing had been done, and police were busy scrambling to find out what the note he had left said, straining to get answers from the two witnesses, impatient for the younger one to wake.

Hanabi however, was under severe protection. Aside from the fact that Neji stood at the door with pale Hyuuga eyes simply daring anyone to enter, a handful of well paid lawyers held the press and the police at bay, reciting from memory explicit rights a family held to what a witness had to endure.

Aside from that they were also pressing for Neji to find his older cousin quickly, before the media went for a manhunt after her. One death might be marked as odd for such a popular artist, a threat to her younger sister's life was starting to talk of not foul play, but foul play involving money.

Conspiracy theories would be rising like the flowers at spring.

The door to the hospital room opened, and Ino looked up quickly, rubbing tiredness from her face with her one good hand as Kiba entered, looking strained and more than a little upset.

"Shino is outside bickering with the nurses." He muttered softly, walking over to Hanabi's bed. "He's really pissed off about the amount of press walking around the lawn. You'd think we were holding a pop star hostage."

Ino flinched again, looking away. It was her fault that Hinata's career had taken such a heady flight towards stardom. And now with the current situation, her popularity was rising higher and faster than it should- no longer because of her work, now it was her story.

People loved to watch others break.

"Did you contact Hinata at all?" Kiba muttered again, shifting through his pockets for his phone. "It's nearly ten thirty, you'd think someone would have heard from her-"

"Hai." The blonde cut in dully, shaking her head. "She…was at the gallery."

Kiba froze, frowning at her. "I went to the gallery-"

"I know. She said she didn't hear you." Ino didn't mention she thought that was an outright lie. Hinata had been avoiding Kiba like the plague, she had probably hidden from sight at the sound of his voice through the windows.

"Is she coming…?" he enquired, flicking his keys repeatedly. "I should maybe go pick her up, it's a long ways and she doesn't have a car-"

"She's fine, Kiba." Ino grunted, glancing up to see Neji entering the room out of the corner of her eye, face set into a grim line. "She'll be here soon."

"Hasn't woken yet?" Neji grunted, shoving past Kiba towards his little cousin. Frowning visibly the young man took a step back. Neji only had to take one look at the guy to know why he was there- not to mention every second word out of his mouth was 'Hinata'. The Hyuuga guardian was in no mood to put up with any such nonsense. Ino would have been amused if she didn't feel like she was the equivalent of dirt.

"No. She's been having some pretty rough nightmares." The blonde murmured softly, reaching out to push some of Hanabi's hair from her sweat soaked face. After a moment she sat back down, looking at the ground.

"…Gomen ne, Neji-san." She mumbled, letting out a breath. "I tried."

Frowning the young man looked up, studying the slumped figure of Hinata's more annoying friends. Oddly enough, he found himself pitying her slightly.

"Hn." He grunted in reply, surprised. Perhaps the blonde had more of a brain in her head than he knew.

The sound of feet and hurried nearly hollered voices in the hallway made everyone awake in the room turn expectantly towards the door, a frown washing over all their faces.

"Don't they know it's a damn hospital?" Kiba hissed, heading like a rabid dog towards the door.

It opened before he had reached it, making him stumble back slightly in surprise as a pale dark haired young man in glasses pushed none other than Hinata Hyuuga inside, turning with a frown that put Neji and Kiba combined to shame at the crowd of reporters.

Slamming the door closed as soon as Hinata was inside Sasuke began a snarling vicious reply to the impudent people shoving microphones at his face.

Hinata, on the other hand was suddenly facing a different kind of rabid crowd, wide eyed and a little shaky still from the entire bloody morning.

The stillness in the room was as though time itself had stopped. Nothing but the steady _beep beep beep _of Hanabi's monitor broke the stillness.

Swallowing the knot in her throat Hinata turned first to Neji, forcing herself with her hands clenched at her sides to meet his pale eyes. "…Neji-nii-san, I-"

"T-t-that was-!" Ino interrupted, jumping to her feet. Her already tired face looked more than just confused, incredulous. "Sasuke?! What the hell is he-?"

"Sasuke?" Neji and Kiba both stated at once, in varying tones of anger and surprise.

The door opened then, just when Hinata felt she was about to break, her eyes landing on Hanabi tossing and turning in the hospital bed.

The object of everyone's shock closed the door quietly behind him, where only a few reporters of varying degrees of stupidity or bravery still stood demanding a story. Silently the Uchiha slammed the door in their faces and, knowing full well what he would be faced with turned to Neji, and the other guy he couldn't place.

"Uchiha." Neji snapped. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Ino swallowed, looking back and forth between the two men. Sasuke looked surprisingly calm for someone who was looking at one of the most irritable young men in the country.

"Neji." Hinata snapped suddenly, walking towards Hanabi with a new sense of purpose. Frowning she leaned over her little sister, putting a hand lightly on her sweaty forehead. "Not in here- not at all." She looked up at him, pale eyes surprisingly commanding despite the tears welling there. "Leave it be."

Her cousin clenched his jaw, eyes flickering from her to the Uchiha standing silently at the doorway, hands stuffed into his pockets as if he didn't give a damn. Kiba looked like a dog being held back by a chain, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"This is the ass you've been moping about for nearly a year?!" Kiba gasped, turning to look at Hinata like she had gone crazy. "And you expect us to just let him waltz in-"

"Kiba." Ino hissed, shutting up the moment Sasuke stepped in the way, cutting Hinata from Kiba's sight.

"Sasuke…" Hinata murmured quickly in warning. Automatically he glanced back, almost before she said his name. A fluid movement in reply to her voice, like he was wired to her thoughts.

With one smooth nod he turned back to Kiba, dark eyes locked on his for half a second before stepping out of the room quietly.

The moment the door closed Neji grunted in frustration, turning to Hinata with more emotion on his face than she had seen in some time. "Him, here? Again? It's been eight months, Hinata-"

"Neji!" the girl snapped, shoving herself shakily to her feet from kneeling beside Hanabi's bed. Lavender eyes fixed him with one of the most determined stares he had ever seen, jaw set and hands clenched.

"I am not going to discuss this, not with you- or a-a-anyone." She murmured, eyes flickering to Kiba in warning. "If you can't take it…." She breathed in deeply, swallowing nervously before spitting out what she knew she had to say. "…then leave."

Kiba took a step back, nearly reeling at her words. "What the hell?" he gasped, waving a hand in his frustration. "Are you crazy? He ditches you for nearly a year, comes back and you're suddenly in love with him again?"

Hinata flinched, turning away. "K-kiba-kun I-"

"Tch." Neji grunted suddenly, grabbing his coat from the bedside. "Ino." He added as an after thought, stepping out into the hall, a storm cloud of contained anger, frustration and worry.

Ino scrambled out after him, closing the door quietly behind.

"I d-d-on't believe this to be any o-of your business." Hinata stated as soon as the door closed, turning to look at him shakily.

Kiba scoffed, pinching the bridge of his noise in an attempt to stay calm. For a moment the silence stretched out between them, showing for once the giant impassable divide that had always been there but had gone unacknowledged by one of their party.

Hinata frowned down at the ground, unable to look at him as realization hit. Instead she studied the smooth tile flooring, a marbled pattern of gray and lavender stone there splashed like acrylic paint amongst the white. Dark shadowed lines from the blinds sketched awkwardly over the ground as the sun began to glow with a noonday force.

Suddenly her sweater from the night before felt far too stuffy, sweaty and gritty with the gallery floor dirt.

She shifted uncomfortably, looking up sharply as he approached, taking her shoulders and startling her with his closeness.

Breathless she stared up at him, wide eyed. "Kiba- l-let go of me."

"What? What does he have that I don't?" he stated softly instead, looking directly into her eyes, and the slight panic there.

"…you know I care for you… I would never leave you like he did."

"L-l-let go of m-me." Hinata's voice shook slightly, feeling his grip on her arms tighten slightly.

"That bastard is just using you. You're convenient. You're so soft and so naïve that he's taking advantage of you, Hinata." Kiba hissed, his patience finally wearing thin. "Don't you see that jerk wants nothing more than a common prostitute-"

_Slap._

Hinata's hand stung, but for some reason it felt good. The blow had been harder than any she had ever landed on anyone. Well aimed and well placed it would leave more than just a red mark on his cheek. It would bruise and ache and swell. Her taijutsu training had taught her more than just hand on hand training.

Kiba stepped back, resisting the urge to touch his face. Frowning he stared at her, jaw set. The throb of the blow made him wince just slightly.

"I see." He murmured thinly, voice strained. The _beep beep beep _of Hanabi's monitor continued in the background, slow in comparison with Hinata's raging heart.

"How dare you." She whispered softly. "Get out."

Silently and with nothing more to say Kiba turned around, flinging the door open so hard it hit the opposite wall.

Standing across the hall from the door was Sasuke, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

Kiba looked at him silently for a moment, meeting his dark eyes and noting for the first time that threat hid dangerously behind the glasses. The threat of someone willing to hurt him in protection of someone.

Scoffing at the sight of him Kiba turned, storming down the hall past Ino and Neji coming back with coffee.

Ino turned to look at him as he walked by, wide eyed at the sight of the bright red mark on his cheek.

Hinata stepped out of the room, face buried in her hands. It only took a few seconds for Sasuke to walk over to her, taking her into her arms with such familiarity that Ino and Neji stayed back, startled by the sight.

Wordlessly Sasuke took her into the room, closing the door after them.

Ino slumped into a waiting chair outside, sighing heavily. "…this is just turning out to be a freaking beautiful day."

Neji grunted, rubbing at the frown seeming to have made base camp between his brows.

Before he could say anything the sound of a shrill phone ring echoed in the hubbub of the hospital. Nurses were arguing calmly but firmly with the reporters still lingering in the halls, ordering them off the premises.

Despite their good intentions Neji knew that once he or anyone of the Hyuuga family stepped outside of the hospital they were going to be swamped by microphones and tapes, questions thrown ruthlessly at them from every side. You had to be a heartless bastard to be a good reporter.

Silently he put the phone to his ear, handing Ino the cup of coffee in his hand. The blonde took it without a word, leaning her head back for a moment and closing her eyes.

"Neji Hyuuga." The young man muttered, stepping away slightly.

"Hyuuga-san." A voice he didn't recognize said quickly, making him stop, a frown on his face.

"Who's this?"

"Kakashi-sensei, from Konoha Prep- you had me for a few history classes I believe, but never mind. I was just wondering if Sasuke Uchiha was anywhere in the nearby premises."

Neji froze, recalling quickly that Kakashi was the Uchiha's current caregiver, per say. Though technically Sasuke was past the point of needing a guardian. Frowning he glanced over his shoulder at Hanabi's room, unable to see inside. The blinds were pulled shut.

"Hai… he made an appearance." Neji grunted, sounding less than pleased.

Kakashi cursed softly, surprising the young man on the other end. "Listen, Neji… I have a favor to ask. My godson is obviously incompetent when it comes to following orders, but I'm going to ask you to make sure he doesn't leave the house."

"House?" Neji grunted, looking around skeptically. "You called my cellphone."

"…hai…" Kakashi paused for a second. "…I was wondering about that- where are you?"

Neji grunted in disgust. "We're at the hospital, Kakashi. My cousin has had an accident, now excuse me, I have a few things to deal with right now."

Before he could hang up however Kakashi was shouting on the other end. Irritably the Hyuuga grunted into the phone.

"Please, don't let Sasuke leave." Kakashi stated, sounding more demanding and more firm than Neji had heard before. It was the voice of a sergeant not a teacher.

Frowning slightly the Hyuuga sighed, glancing over his shoulder again at Hanabi's room.

"Hai."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Before he could state how unhelpful that would be the teacher was gone, leaving Neji holding a phone blaring out a dead tone.

"Who was that?" Ino enquired from her chair, sipping her coffee quietly. Neji continued to stare at the cell in his hand, puzzled.

"…Kakashi." He muttered.

"What'd he say?"

"…that we have to keep Sasuke here."

Ino blinked, sitting up slightly in her chair at the odd statement. "Even if he wants to leave?"

"Hn."

She scoffed, rubbing her face. "Oh this is a nightmare…"

* * *

_**So um….**_

_**Uh…**_

_**Sorry? Lol**_

_**Exams are over though, guys- cept for… you know… three more. Eh. Yeah. Lol, but those three are relatively easy compared to my IB ones. (if anyone out there is considering IB I'm telling you now, unless you want to go to… I dunno, Harvard, and like… become a brain surgeon or the guy or girl to discover a cure for AIDS, don't bloody do it. It's a sadistic thing that only idiots and or masochists take. **_

_**I am an idiot, btw. Not a masochist.**_

_**Anyway.**_

_**This chapter sucks, cuz my mind is still somewhere in limbo between the fairytales I've been forced to write for writing class (gag me with a spoon) and the history exam of doom that destroyed any braincells I had left. However, it is moving forward… in a weird disabled sort of way, so please, please**_

_**Leave me some love, ne?**_

_**-(feeling not so happy about writing as a whole) Inky**_


	22. Chapter Five: Lonely Fears

Itachi stared silently at the smooth surface of the sliding doors on the balcony

Itachi stared silently at the smooth surface of the sliding doors on the balcony. They were clear and clean and with the blinds pulled up the light of the late afternoon was washing in through it's clear surface.

Inside the living room was tidy, only a few things were out of place. A bucket of paint thinner, a giant brush, several haphazardly thrown canvases.

Beyond that he could see the kitchen, spotless as usual, with the little pots of growing herbs facing the light, each one in it's rightful place with a pretty painted pot to hold it on the counter.

His dark eyes took in the scenery in silence, studying everything the way a surgeon studies a wound he is to cut.

The height of the apartment forced the wind to whisper by with more force than usual, an unexpected blast making his dark coat fling up around him, swaying with the heavy breeze and sliding through the softness of his dark hair.

He blinked through the incoming cold of autumn, noting that the trees were starting to look more gold, the green fading like the summer sun.

In the distance he could see the shapes of darker clouds forming, their reflection on the glass making him smirk.

Omen to omen, he was going to prove those clouds right.

Slowly he walked towards the door, moving to test it to see if perhaps the sliding door was open. People rarely tended to lock balcony doors, mainly when they were on the 24th floor of a building.

However the door didn't give, as he expected, making his lips twitch in a vague smirk. There it was again, that revolting respect and admiration for his brother's girl, curdling like rotting blood within his mind.

She knew him, somehow, knew to lock things others wouldn't think to do so.

Pausing for a moment to step back he glanced over his shoulder at the sky, the bright sun starting it's decent. Certainly she had received his message by now.

He relished for a moment the image of his brother's face upon seeing the note. Surely it would have the desired effect.

His shadow stretched suddenly at his feet as the light changed with the setting sun, whispering more urgently for him to hurry.

_Hurry, hurry, hurry… _it whispered.

So he did.

As suddenly as a lightening bolt he kicked backwards, using all the training he had been taught during his years living under his father's roof to shatter the door into a million glass pieces dancing in the wind.

The clatter was loud and would probably draw the attention of neighbors, but no one would make a big ruckus if he hurried and mostly if there was no screaming, and the Hyuuga girls were not home, this he knew.

No, they wouldn't be home very often anymore.

Silently he stepped through the threshold, bending his neck gracefully as he passed under the still clinging bits of glass hanging from the sides of the door. It could have been a neater entry, a small hole in one of the windows, or lock picking, but that wouldn't have the right effect on her.

On him.

It wouldn't make them crumble a little more inside. He needed them to crumble, the way dry flowers did in his hands.

His shadow vanished as he stepped into the dimness of the apartment, but he could still hear it's voice, eternally murmuring in the back of his head.

_Soft, isn't she? She looks so soft… always so soft… find her, find something…_

Silently he moved through the stillness of the untouched apartment, glancing left and right at the images hanging from her walls. Usually they were painted, hand painted, he noted, but not her own work. She had gone through some trouble finding such items, this he knew, searching through amateur shows to buy the ones she liked the most.

She had not known it, but he had followed her to most of them.

The light of the bright orange sun was sinking in the horizon, turning a reddish hue like blood that flashed through the entire apartment from it's windows, all of which were strategically placed to suck in the light. The shattered glass of the balcony door ripped dark smudges across the red light; the cracks in the glass making it look almost like it had been stained.

He paused for a moment, staring around the hazy red scenery in amusement. She of all people would be able to appreciate the colors he had mixed, the image he had painted, the emotion in his painting.

A painting he had created in her reality.

Calmly, for he knew exactly where he was going, he walked down the hall past the blank doors into the one at the end of the dark corridor. He paused briefly to stare at the nameless doorway before turning the handle.

The moment the door opened it smelled of lavender, paint thinner and pastel, a mix of scents that would have usually been too heady for him to stand. As it were he stood there in silence, humiliated by his own act of breathing, taking a moment to suck in the very scent that made her who she was.

This woman… this girl really, was driving him insane. His shadow whispered urgently of that.

Her room was pale, unpainted and white like a bright canvas she had disregarded. Nothing really hung on the walls, not when it came to pictures. There were generous amounts of shelves, stocked with painting supplies, books, loaded with frames and wood she would use to build her canvases. Rolls of material, primer and brushes in boxes and jars, glinting in the bright light of the setting sun pouring in through her window.

The curtains in her room were sheer- this he noted the first time he came to visit. She could see through them, but he could not see inwards. Clever again, he had been frustrated slightly, first by the desire to see in, to watch her, body young and supple as she moved, changed, slept.

Then the frustration had been not because he desired it, but because he could not satisfy such a desire, she had refuted the ability. He had admired her then as well.

Her bed was made, calmly colored blues and purples organized in a soothing manner. Everything about her room was neat, soothing, as if nothing in it had sharp edges, hurting tones, raging colors.

It was calming, cool…sterile. Everything was in it's rightful place.

If he entered, he would leave a trace.

He didn't care this time.

Silently he allowed himself what he had not bothered to before and walked towards her white desk, rifling through the books, the endless journals and sketchbooks, pages and pages filled with sketches.

The first few were those of still life, of Hanabi, of a man he had killed earlier that month. He paused, studying the picture of Hiashi thoughtfully. It was a good sketch, what was surprising were his eyes.

They were tear-filled and angry.

He tossed them, silently onto the bed as he flipped through them, each one discarded like a useless card. He didn't have enough time to flip through each one and stare at each picture and smell her perfume amongst the pages or watch how her hand shook amongst the charcoal.

It was the last sketchbook that made him stop completely, opening the first page to find a familiar face looking back. It resembled him, remarkably, but he knew it wasn't him.

For there were bandages slipping from around the young man's face.

His shadow reeled within his mind, growling out curses and discussing profanities at the image.

"Sasuke." His voice was soft, a hardly tangible sound that slithered from his mouth and vanished into the stillness.

Calm still, he flipped the page… again, again, again, eyes growing steadily colder though his expression didn't change.

Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

Abruptly he closed the dark book, looking down at the ridge of it's leather spine, it's worn weathered look stating how often she had opened it, even after it was full.

She adored him. That's what was bothering him more than anything. This woman, he had infatuated himself with, she adored his brother.

The shadow in the corner of his mind whispered a little more insistently, muttering about his brother and how he got everything he ever wanted. Everything he ever needed.

The shadow continued, a soft endless whisper that stated memories of watching Sasuke playing with Oka-san, Sasuke getting good grades in school, Sasuke training hard with father, trying honestly to please him when he, Itachi, the elder had to scrounge up the energy to do so, the desire. He was capable, he was a genius, and yet because he didn't have to try so hard the attention didn't linger on him. People were always more impressed by Sasuke's determination, it overshadowed Itachi's easy ability...

It didn't make sense at all that even now, as young men and no longer boys he was faced with watching his brother take away another thing that he wanted, another thing he felt he deserved.

No it wasn't fair… it wasn't fair.

He didn't realize when his hands were moving, ripping, ripping, ripping. Each one of the sketches were torn, right down the middle, the pages falling like feathers and petals over the ground, spreading out to cover the room in a carpet of white scribbled charcoal snow.

He was breathing as calmly as before, his expression impassive and silent while his shadow danced within his mind, watching.

The pages continued to fall, endlessly, calmly. There was nothing to be done but to rip him to shreds. Sasuke's sketches fell, one after another, one after another.

He didn't know whether he wanted to destroy them all with fire, but the desire to do harm continued.

It was a few seconds later that the darkness was seen in his gaze. The red of the sun had faded, the way the blood dried and turned a dark color with age. Silently he paused, looking around the room.

The floor was covered in bits of torn paper. He had destroyed more than just the sketches. The journals were gone, the normal sketchbooks torn to bits. Canvases and pain brushes covered the ground in shattered torn bits. It felt similar to when he slaughtered a person.

It felt like their bodies were sprayed all over the darkness of the room.

His eyes were surprisingly pleased by the sight.

Shaking slightly he moved to the desk again, opening one of the drawers with the certainty of someone who knows what they are looking for and where it is. Within, as he expected there to be was a book, full to the brim with photographs of people he did not recognize, safe for the pale eyes of them all.

Some of the pictures were older than others, and he didn't bother looking at them too long, they didn't really matter.

It was the last one that he wanted… the one he had seen before. Hanabi had stared at it for a long time once, a few days after he had watched them receive the news of their father's death.

She had stared at a picture of her sister, rather than that of her dead father.

It was like she had lost them both at once.

The amusement that he had expected to come with such a thought didn't. He had not harmed Hinata, not yet. It didn't count as harm when one did not bleed. She could heal from the wounds she had inflicted on herself.

Wasn't it more of a favor that he had done her? Her father had beaten her, controlled her, neglected her and yet there she was, silent and pale like she too had died.

He had thought for once that the slaughter might have been appreciated. Apparently not.

The picture Hanabi had used to stare at after sobbing for hours was that of her sister sitting in a park. The picture had been taken by an amateur, it was obvious because it was at an awkward angle that begged to question where the camera had been.

But Hinata had been captured as she truly was, looking in the direction of the sun, pale eyes bright with the light, her dark hair flying back with a breeze that was carrying light pink petals from cherry trees nearby.

She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning. It was what he loved about her at all times.

There was rarely a frown to grace her face, and no smile to make him wish that he too could share in her joy. She was immobile.

Save for the times of course… that Sasuke's hands held hers.

The gut wrenching sensation of envy reaching a boiling point was what made him rip the picture out, putting it calmly into the breast pocket of his jacket before moving out towards the balcony again.

It had taken some time to break into the room above her own apartment and so it would take just as long to climb back into it and out. Surely by now someone had heard the ruckus he had been making.

Pushing his dark hair back with one pale hand Uchiha Itachi made his way out of the apartment, glancing back just once in the late evening air to peer at the disorganized haven he had bothered to reap through.

Last but not least he put down a note, another to explain his actions. Surely they would want an explanation of some sort.

Wordlessly he turned, moving to examine the best way to climb out of the balcony and into the top one. They would be home soon, and after all, he didn't want to startle them.

The thought made him smirk. Being startled should be the least of all their worries…

* * *

_He was in the dark._

_She could see his shadow, amongst the other darkness and for some reason he still seemed the more ebony, the dirtier of the solid slate of black. How was it possible? Perhaps he was not darkness at all but a black hole, a thing that wasn't the opposite of light, but rather ate the existing light. Something more vile, more vicious, more nerve wrecking. _

_And there he was, staring at her through the glass window, so fragile and thin. It was double layered, bullet proof. You'd need a battering ram to get that to shatter. _

_But despite knowing this, Hinata stared dazedly at him, feeling dizzy because of how fast her blood was pulsing in her veins. It was faster than she had ever felt it before. Her heart was palpitating, sometimes it felt like she was skipping beats, but rather it was so fast she could hardly count them. _

_Isn't that the prelude to heart failure…?_

_The rain was falling, and it was not clear. It streaked her world with red, as if it were blood. And though she knew she was dreaming it was still sickening, to be standing there, letting it drench her- because no, she was not the one inside of the house… she was the outside looking in. _

_He was there; standing over the corpse of a man she had once had the right to call Otousan._

_The grotesque and macabre scene was not strange or new to her, it felt rather familiar, she had seen it often. It sat right smack in the middle of her most recent sketchbook. The falling rain was red, streaking the black outline of a faceless monster and the corpse of a dead man… and other corpses. _

_Half decayed, fraying bodies lingered behind the scene, and in her dream she could see them far more clearly than in the sketch she had quickly created out of black and red ink in real life. _

_Their lifeless eyes were focused on her, dead, but seeing, condemning her. And those eyes belonged to familiar faces. _

_The shells of Ino, Tenten, Kakashi, Neji, even Kiba stared back. _

_She always thanked the Gods- any gods, that amongst their dead eyed looks was not Hanabi or her most beloved…_

_Her mind would have broken, she was sure. _

_Still, that did not distract her long, in her dreams, for there stood the object of her absolute terror. He was her nightmare, during sleep and during waking. His Uchiha eyes fixated themselves on her own, glowing almost from within with sick maniac amusement. _

_And as always, while his eyes moved closer, signaling he was nearing the window, her heart would start to beat even faster, forcing her lungs to work harder, the adrenaline pumping more viciously through her veins as though made of shards of glass. _

_The pressure would build, it did build, it burned, increasing with agonizing friction until she was crumbling. Her legs had become putty, broken and useless as she dug her fingers into the strands of silken black hair, closing her eyes and wishing she could wake. _

_Her voice was gone, so her lips formed the words and screamed without release, trying to impose an order on nothing. _

"_WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"_

_It echoed… it warped… it twisted like a knife digging itself into her body._

"Hinata…wake up."

She drew in a sharp breath, not moving though every single muscle in her body clenched so rapidly and painfully that Sasuke felt it through the layers of her clothing, for she lay nearly on him, breathing in his scent of soap and fresh air, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep she still could not find restful.

"Shss…" he found himself saying softly, laying a hand on hers gently.

"G-gomen!" she gasped, sitting up abruptly, hands thrown up to her face, rubbing at the sleep and dark circles there viciously.

"Go-gomen, I didn't mean to fall asleep- I must have just dozed off…"

"It's okay." Sasuke muttered, watching her carefully as she attempted to figure herself out, rearranging clothing with trembling fingers and smoothing out the long curtain of her dark hair.

Still, the dark circles under her eyes had yet to fade, and her face was pale.

"…you have to eat something, it's nearly six." He stated it almost like an order. Anyone else in the room might have assumed he was being far too controlling a man to a young independent young woman as Hinata Hyuuga.

Neji would have probably wanted to sock him in the jaw.

But Hinata's shoulders simply slumped at his surprisingly soft tone. Soft in the sense that it had had less strength behind it than usual, more worry. Something she, and only she could pick out.

"…I know." She mumbled, putting a hand on her stomach, which did not reply with the healthy hungry grumble it should have.

"…demo… I haven't been hungry in days, I tend to feel sick after…" she sighed at the end, clenching her skirt at her knees with tight fingers, staring at the floor.

"…I think it's guilt."

The words were out of her mouth before she knew she was going to say it.

The thought had been bouncing around in her head since she began to throw up. She had put down the phone, and consoled her sobbing sister. She had asked Kiba to please tell the others, to do her a favor, to leave. She had cried too, in silence until Hanabi had fallen asleep, and then walked towards the kitchen, feeling as though each step were taken through a thick impenetrable layer of cement.

The tea she had boiled had been simple, it had been light, meant to simply clear her head, and as it spilled down her aching sob damaged throat she had known instinctively that things would not go well from then on.

It was minutes later that she was running to the bathroom, falling over herself as the vomit rose and forced its way from her body.

The hacking had to be silent, she had closed the door, she had strained to keep her surprised sickened sobs as quiet as possible.

And it had happened hence forth, every day.

As she leaned over the toilet, straining to keep down breakfast the thought had warmed its way into her mind, it had whispered evilly, it had jabbed at her already heaving stomach and caused her to spill forth the few nutrients she had forced herself to eat.

_It's your fault he's gone…it's your fault that the others are in danger now… it's your fault…_

_You left the safety of Kakashi's house and you refused to keep him in touch, to tell him the truth, to tell them all the truth…_

_What if the others die too? _

And the heaving began again.

"Guilt." Sasuke stated it like he didn't know the word, his eyes focused on her face, turned away from him.

"…This isn't your fault." It was so forceful a statement that it drew Hinata's worn expression towards him, a weak smile on her face that did not meet her eyes.

"Sasuke-"

"I'm not kidding." He interrupted, standing up and walking towards her quickly, taking her shoulders in a surprisingly gentle grip that made her look downwards, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear as she thought, noting a headache was worming its way up her spine and neck.

"I know… it doesn't look like it should be m-my f-fault, demo…" her voice shook, a frown starting to mar her pale expression. "D-demo… Otou-san…."

Sasuke breathed in deeply, studying her lips and the downward turn of their soft skin. Biting his own viciously he leaned forward, brushing his cheek lightly with hers, the caress sending butterflies down to her tummy in a less unpleasant manner than she was used to.

Before he could draw a word from the depths of his knotted throat the sound of the door being knocked on and opened drew their eyes upward, though they didn't separate.

Kakashi's white head and half hidden face peered at them from the doorframe, usually cheerful eyes surprisingly serious.

"Thank God." He snapped, stepping inside and slamming the door a little too loudly. Hinata frowned, the mixed feelings at seeing her old teacher rising to clash with the fact that he was being loud in her baby sister's hospital room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he continued, voice so low it resembled the growl of some giant feline as he approached, his presence looming over the two quiet lovers, contradicted sharply with Sasuke's steady grip on Hinata's shoulders as she curled into him, burying her face in his chest.

"Not right now, Kakashi." The Uchiha murmured, eyes flashing in a way that was far too familiar to the ex-soldier, making him clench his jaw visibly.

"I told you to stay at the house…" he paused, eyes flickering to Hinata's trembling body and the silent sleeping child on the bed behind them.

Sasuke's gaze remained steady on his face, impatience marring his pale features. "Not right now."

It was an order.

Kakashi flinched, opening the door wide and stepping to the side. "You and I have to talk. Right now."

Hinata's body leaving his own was the first thing he noticed. How he became cold as she drifted away.

"Go, Sasuke." She whispered softly, moving to sit at the edge of her sister's bed, head bowed. "It's okay."

For a moment he hesitated, looking back at Kakashi with obvious dislike. "I'll be right back." He murmured, more tenderness in his voice than Kakashi had heard in his life. A frown of worry gnawed at his face for a moment as Sasuke stepped outside, glancing back once at Hinata stroking Hanabi's pale hand, right before the door slammed.

Dark Uchiha eyes suddenly fixated themselves on him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kakashi's voice was supposed to be a whisper but sounded more like a snap, each word bitten at the end as if he were tearing through tough meat. "I told you to stay at the house. It was for your own protection- as much as hers!"

"Look at what your protection has got her." Sasuke replied thinly, inching closer so that his godfather's eyes and only that made up his world. It wasn't hard to see the bitter cold of frustration hidden in the gray gaze. But that didn't matter, not when Hinata was inside breaking slowly from the inside out, crumbling like a porcelain doll he could not fix. It was his fault and he wasn't about to leave her to struggle through it alone.

"She left the house, if she hadn't-"

It happened so fast that neither of them were even sure who had made the first move, though later Sasuke had to admit it had probably been him.

Being pinned to the wall was something Kakashi had experienced before, but not by a young man he cared for. The force of Sasuke's young body was surprising considering he had undergone an operation recently. However, the martial arts lessons he had received from his father had been well taught, judging from the lock he had on his godfather's arms and the way his stance placed so that Kakashi had to strain to have his foot pressing painfully against the boy's knee as a threat. A threat to pop his kneecap backwards if he didn't do as he was told.

"Let. Go."

A handful of nurses and what looked like Ino Yamanaka stood down the hall staring, hands raised to their faces in slight shock.

Sasuke hissed softly, roughly shoving his godfather against the wall with surprising force before stepping back, feeling the pressure on his knee slacken as their lock broke.

"Never, do that again." Kakashi growled, straightening out his jacket. "I'm trying to help you- obviously your brother is here, I have to talk to the police and to Hinata's cousin."

His voice continued to shake even as he strained to keep calm. His godson was a boy, still shaken by the sight of a wounded lover. Despite knowing this the adrenaline was still pumping through his veins at the look he had received from those dark Uchiha eyes.

They were too alike those of the sociopath they were hunting.

"Tch." Sasuke grunted back, calming his raging heart forcefully with deep breaths. Whatever the hell had just happened it wasn't good… he had to calm down. If Itachi was around being animalistic was not the way to go…

He wouldn't loose control like him.

"You need to get that girl home." Kakashi snapped suddenly, making him look up at him momentarily, shame like he hadn't known in some time forcing him to glance away.

How dare he lay a hand on his last shred of family…?

"…her cousin won't allow it." It almost sounded like an excuse.

"Leave her cousin to me." Kakashi grunted back, rubbing between his brows. "I'll have people posted here for Hanabi. Hinata looks like she's about ready to drop into a coma, you need to get her to rest for a while. Since your brother really is around we're in for a nightmare. We might have to relocate her."

Sasuke flinched, recalling the art gallery and the pictures within and what kind of story would be spread through the media about the vanished artist that painted them.

But he'd do it, if it kept her from bleeding…

"I'll send Iruka and Asuma to watch her apartment now, you two make your way there, take a cab directly." Kakashi hissed before walking down the hall towards Ino and Neji who were hesitating to come closer. "Be smart." He grunted over his shoulder. "You know your brother, Sasuke. If you really care about her, don't be such an idiot."

Abruptly the old teacher flipped a cell phone out of his pocket, dialing already for his house.

Sasuke breathed in deeply, clenching his hands at his sides for a moment before swallowing painfully.

His godfather was a pain, but one that couldn't be avoided, like a vaccine. He was right.

Silently he turned, moving to enter the room with surprisingly shaking hands. If things were bad enough that Kakashi was being so serious, he'd better pay attention.

* * *

"No."

Kakashi stared back at Neji silently, hands tucked calmly into his pockets despite the look of fury on the cousins face.

"You don't get it. Going outside will have her mobbed by the media. The police haven't had a chance to speak to her either. If she's going anywhere it's with me- after we've dealt with this disaster." Neji's voice shook, despite his attempts to seem in control. Tenten's worried hand on his shoulder made his shoulders slump slightly, signaling a sudden weakness that Kakashi jumped on.

"…she needs rest, Neji-san." Kakashi murmured softly, studying the tired young man with understanding sympathy. "And you and I have to discuss a few things with the police as well, I'm afraid."

"They won't be letting her go anywhere until they've talked to her about the note that he left."

The words were followed by a tense silence, one that Ino, Tenten and Kakashi all shared, though Kakashi's expression rearranged itself from surprise to frustrated worry. "…he left a note? I didn't know…"

Neji scoffed, looking up at him with a frown. "Is there something I'm not being told, Kakashi? You seem to know an awful lot about this. More than you should."

For a moment the two men stared at each other, a silent exchange of acknowledgement passing between them with the two girls standing by, nervously biting their lips at the tension.

"…Perhaps. You and I should wait until Hinata has had her conversation with the police before we all chat." Kakashi murmured, his voice lingering in question so that the statement didn't sound like an order.

Neji stared back, the frown that had been mild before forcing itself onto his face quite suddenly.

"…fine." It wasn't like he had a choice.

As if on cue the sound of rapid steps made the small group turn, looking at a handful of cops and one man out of uniform in a suit, the heavy strain of lines on his face stating he had seen much of the world.

"Neji Hyuuga?" he enquired, his voice rough and deep in his throat. Neji rearranged his expression quickly into a tired bland sort of stare, extending his hand to receive the introduction. "Yes?"

"Detective Roberts, I'm the one handling your cousins case."

"It's about time you showed the hell up." Ino's voice interrupted the two men suddenly, and the detective found himself staring at the furious face of an angry blonde beauty. "Where the hell have you been? You said you would be here within minutes of us calling you to tell you Hinata is here."

Neji glanced quickly over his shoulder at Tenten, who nodded, taking hold of Ino in a motherly fashion. "Ino, stop it… Come on, you have to get some rest anyway."

"Damnit." The blonde grunted irritably, ripping out of her friends grip with a surprising amount of aggression.

Tenten stepped back slightly, biting her lip.

"Whoever is doing my questioning, again, had better get on with it. I want to get out of here." Ino continued, her voice betraying a shake of tiredness and tension. "I want to go home."

"You have our apologies, Miss Yamanaka, I've been held up at the scene. I understand you must be tired." The detective murmured, frowning visibly at the girl before nodding at one of the cops behind him.

"Please follow him, he'll get your statement down and you can be on your way."

Wordlessly the blonde followed, Tenten trailing after her, glancing back only once to wave at Neji and Kakashi standing silently by.

"All right." Roberts muttered, turning to look at Neji again. "About your cousin, Hyuuga-san. How is she right now?"

"Which one?" Neji sighed, rubbing his face for half a second to rid himself of the strain beginning to show on his features. "Hanabi hasn't woken yet."

"And Hinata?"

"…she's inside." Neji stared at them for a moment, studying the way Roberts glanced at his partner and nodded, allowing the man to scribble something down on a notepad.

"So what have you to tell me?" he murmured slowly, expecting already the belittling answer that most cops gave.

He was right to be so expectant.

"Right now we have nothing solid and as a result cannot share with you any of the current information though I'll have to get you to answer a few questions for my partner while I speak to Miss Hinata." The detective paused, watching Neji's expression for any signs of rebellion against the statement.

The warning signs flashed over the older Hyuuga's pale eyes, frustrated words building in his throat stopped only by the feel of Kakashi's hand suddenly on his shoulder and his voice cutting in before he could speak.

"Hinata is in her sister's room right now."

Before Neji could say anything the Detective was gone, stepping past him into the hospital room, another young officer walking towards him slowly. "Please follow me Hyuuga-san. I just need a few questions answered and then Detective Roberts will be with you I assume."

Kakashi's hand pushed him forward, propelling the slightly confused but resigned young man into a slow walk, glancing back just once to see Kakashi frowning at the hospital room door, arms crossed.

Whatever it was the teacher knew, it was relevant, of this he was sure.

The door opened after two short knocks, making Sasuke look up with a frustrated expression already on his face.

The force of that glare sent two of the officers that peeked in almost reeling, taking hesitant steps into the room, followed closely by a man in his late forties wearing a suit rather than a uniform.

He eyed Sasuke with clear dislike the moment his eyes laid on him.

Hinata shifted suddenly beside him, looking up with a frown that nearly matched Sasuke's own. "Nani-?" she began, moving to stand only to stop as the detective interrupted.

"Miss Hyuuga?" Roberts enquired, settling himself down on the guest chair as if he owned the room, hands folded neatly in his lap.

Hinata stared at him, her hands tightening in her lap before instinctively reaching for Sasuke's, fingers trembling as they twined with his.

"…hai?"

"I'm Detective Roberts, I'll be the one handling your case." The man smiled, though it didn't meet his eyes. His gaze flickered from Hinata's face to Sasuke's something like curious wariness creeping over his features.

Sasuke stared back blatantly, dimly aware of where the other officers were in the room.

"Have you found anything?" Her voice didn't even shake that time, pale eyes seeming to darken only slightly at her words. "You've been gone all day."

The detective nodded slowly, as if sizing her up as she spoke. "… he left a note, Miss Hyuuga. I'm not sure if you were informed. "

"…Ino mentioned." Her hand tightened, her grip on Sasuke intensifying briefly. "…w-will I be able to see it?"

"It's being tested for DNA or fingerprints, currently, though the content of the note I have here." He nodded to one of his officers who carried a folder and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Hinata gently.

The girl hesitated for a moment, glancing up at him before taking the thin item and flipping it's face over to stare.

The note had been scanned, so that the writing was that of the devil himself, elegant and long like spider webs heavy with dew from the spring. He had taken his time writing it.

_**Dearest Hinata, **_

_**You didn't realize what having an Uchiha heart meant, did you? **_

_**Tell Sasuke I miss him. I'm sure to see you both when we play the last part of the game, ne?**_

_**Bring your red paint when I say, or I'll take it from Hanabi's veins. **_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

Sasuke stared at it over her shoulder, his grip on her hand tightening with each word, blood rushing through his veins like liquid steel that burned.

"Now, explain to me…" Roberts began slowly, almost bemusedly. "What does any of it mean?"

Hinata lowered the letter to her lap slowly, staring endlessly at the spiraling words and the heavy black ink he had used. It had dripped in places, dotting everything in shadows.

She swallowed, a painful murderous sensation sliding down her throat like the horror was a living thing clawing at her windpipe. Pale and trembling she glanced up at Sasuke rather than Roberts, eyes filling with tears at the realization of what Itachi meant by having an Uchiha heart.

"…he means me." Sasuke stated it while he was looking back her, the anger in his dark eyes so visible it nearly burned.

Slowly he turned, staring at the detective with a distinctly defiant expression.

"…he's my brother."

The silence was punctured by the sound of a strangled whimper from the child who was supposed to be sleeping, making everyone jump to their feet in surprise.

"Hanabi!" Hinata gasped falling to her knees beside her sister, reaching to take her hand only to have the youngster tear it away, trembling.

"Don't! I want Tenten!"

The words hit Hinata like a wall, making her nearly fall over as she struggled to her feet, trembling as she stepped back, her expression horrified. "H-hanabi-chan I-"

"Stop it!" Her sister squeaked, sitting up and crawling backwards until her back was to the headboard, rubbing at the tears with bruised bandaged hands. "Get him out of my room!"

All eyes turned suddenly to Sasuke who was already nearing the doorway, jaw tight and eyes downcast.

"Get out!" Hanabi's voice was like bitter vinegar, shattering glass as tears streamed down her face, making her hair plaster to her soaking cheeks, hands digging into the dark mane of hair. "Both of you!"

Sasuke didn't hesitate to grab Hinata's trembling hand, pulling her out of the room and into the hall with determined force. Her body limp as though dead and walking, stumbling into the brightness of the hall.

"S-s-s-sasuke-kun…" she whispered, struggling to breathe as the tidal wave of tears threatened to overpower her. "She, she h-h-hates me- I, my God, she h-hates me!"

Sasuke's grip around her waist was the only thing that kept her from falling hard to the ground, cradling her as she crumbled until she was on his lap, sobbing, her body trembling with a fear she had not thought to face before.

The fear of having no one left.

* * *

…_**.i'm not even gonna ask for forgiveness, cuz that would be unfair. **_

_**Just don't kill me, that'd be good?**_

_**I know it's crap- I also know it's really late. **_

…_**yeah. **_

_**ANYWAY. **_

_**Leave me some love, ne?**_

_**-inky**_


	23. Chapter Six: Trusted Thoughts

It was the breeze of the late summer evening that cooled her feverish cheeks, kissing them until the tears dried and her eyes

It was the rain that woke her.

Hinata stared at it, past the folds of a jacket that smelled of someone familiar, and the warmth of that someone's arms around her. Her pale eyes glistened like the water that dropped from the heavens, the mist of it splashing against her face despite the jacket that covered her almost completely.

But she was too tall, and held in his arms her legs (shoeless, she noted) were soaked in the water, the cold liquid sliding over her smooth skin, to her heel, dripping off gently.

The cold was soothing, numbing her burning flesh… Kami-sama, it felt like fire.

She was on fire.

Her whimper drew his attention down, his soft breath against her face, and instinctively she tucked her face against him, any part of him, breathing him in as rapidly as if he were her oxygen and she was in danger of suffocating. Her fingers, once limp and hanging tightened around his clothes, fingernails digging into the material fiercely.

The sound of the rain was deafening, louder even than the sound of cars passing by. The flash of their lights made the darkness of her tightly closed eyes explode with angry light that made her throat choke on sounds, half wails and whimpers that made Sasuke's grip on her tighten, his arms pulling her closer still.

"Hinata-" his voice was soft, so soft she could hardly hear it from the sound of the pounding rain. It tickled her face and ears as she turned to look at him.

_Focus… focus on him…don't think, don't breathe, don't be… it's okay, focus on him, on him, nothing more…_

Her eyes took him in hungrily, the sheer need there making him take a slow breath to control whatever emotion rose to meet her expression.

"I…" she began, her voice a delicate fragile thing like the downy feathers of a newborn owl. "I'm… b-burning….S-sasuke…."

"It's a fever." He explained it gently, softly, as she tucked her face against his neck again, her body shivering violently against him.

He said nothing else, cradling the most important thing in his world to his chest as they waited. On either side of him officers stood, just for show. It was unlikely Itachi would be attacking in such a public place. The hospital ambulance entrance was hardly a deserted area in their city.

The street beyond was busy, a hubbub of rushing cars and black umbrellas against the darker gray of soaking buildings. The black pavement glistened with the falling rain, a heavy torrent that had appeared from nowhere and in the distance the rumbling thunder echoed. It was the sound of a hungry beast prowling and it made a shiver slide its way down his spine cruelly.

_Damn you, Itachi…_

Hinata's soft lips against the vital vein in his neck made him freeze, very aware that she could feel each rapidly speeding heartbeat from the touch. Her fingers had yet to release his shirt and though she had asked no questions since waking he knew it was partly from the disorientation. Passing out from exhaustion did that.

The doctors had been adamant that all she needed was some food, bathing and rest. She had been under a lot of stress.

It had taken some forceful convincing but Kakashi had managed to get them to let her go home. It was a good thing also, that they had eventually agreed, because Sasuke had already taken her in his arms and with the determined expression of an arrogant Uchiha began to exit the hospital.

It would have been chaos if they had tried to stop him. Mainly after the little stunt the reporters tried as he approached their rabid crowd waiting at the end of the hall….

The hum of a car sliding to a stop at the curve drew Hinata's pale eyed gaze from under his jacket for a moment, staring at it through the haze of her burning. Things were so confusing and the sound of the falling rain was so thunderous she could hardly understand the words being spoken as Sasuke put her inside, trying unsuccessful to pry her fingers from his clothing. In the end he ended up sliding in quickly afterwards, complying to her crawling back onto his lap like a shivering fearful pup, eyes glassy.

The driver said nothing though his eyes glanced nervously back more than once on the review mirror, studying the pale young man and the girl who clung to him with a mix of curiosity and worry.

It didn't take a genius to know that the girl was not well. Dark circles hid under her eyes and her face was flushed pink from a fever that was driving her into a state of half consciousness, staring off into space with her head pressed to the young man's chest, listening intently to the heartbeat there.

In the car the rain was not as loud, she needed something else to drown out the voice of someone she loved very much telling her to leave, possibly forever. His heartbeat drummed, not as chaotically as the rain had, but a steady pulsing throb that echoed through her entire mind, jarring the memories like a house of cards falling apart, unable to focus.

The whisper that he would think her bothersome lingered in her head, like the other voice that told her it was her fault again. There were many voices, all of them whispering insistently so much so that she could not tell them apart, they were one giant crowd screaming a thousand things at once, and all she could do was stare, and watch and listen to the hiss, like the static on a radio set or the roar of a full stadium.

She was glad she could not understand most of it, the bits she could made her fingers tighten around Sasuke's clothing, her breathing coming in short gasps as the sound of the voice faded into the darkness and left her with the roar of many others she could not grasp. It felt…numb.

Sasuke said nothing, studying her fingers, one of her hands in his, the other in a furious grip on his shirt. The trembling of her body would have been obvious to him even if she weren't clinging to him, but it was the heat that worried him. It was coming off of her, her flesh not the soothing calmness that it had been even just the night before, like the way summer rain was supposed to be.

His eyes flickered to the window where the storm continued to worsen, darkening the sky prematurely into a deep night.

First he had to take care of her… then he had to deal with the rest.

As the car slowed down in a red light he noted all the dark passing shapes, their hidden faces under umbrellas and hats, coats soaked through with water from the heavens. In the distance the clouds were beginning to thin, the color of the setting sun starting to tinge even the darkness with a bright orange that would deepen into red. If it continued it would look as though the sky could rain blood. He swallowed, the thought was not comforting.

His gaze lingered on that image, straying for a moment down to the trembling body in his arms. She had been dealing with a storm far worse than his own, for far too long already. She had proven to everyone that she was strong, stronger than him, certainly.

But the rain kept pouring, and she was beginning to weaken. A mind can only take so much. The test had to stop, the entire thing had to stop.

It was just a matter of figuring how to get 'out' of the storm… that was all.

* * *

From where Kakashi stood he could see nothing more but the taillights of the vanishing taxi amongst the falling rain. The red was a glare, like a monster's gaze on him in the darkness so remarkably impenetrable in the late evening.

It seemed strange that the rain would have come so rapidly and already he could see traces of the clouds moving away, drifting with the cold wind that tugged on their fluffy albeit angry bodies. He eyed the sky with a wary expression, not really thinking about it anymore, more concerned with the young man he had left in the care of the detective inside.

Neji Hyuuga was a pile of threatening nerves. The collapse of his cousin had done nothing to lighten his already foul mood and the detective in charge of the investigation was not exactly a man with careful tact.

Which, Kakashi thought, was a disgusting personality to have when being a detective… perhaps he could stretch his infamous reputation so far as to suggest things into the Commissioner's head.

Before his thoughts could continue in such a way the sound of the automatic doors sliding open behind him made him turn, eyeing the young girl who approached him with slight wariness.

Ino Yamanaka had changed much since he had last laid eyes on the blonde, from being the obnoxious loud mouth student flirt to the furious hurt thing that walked towards him slowly, hands balled into tight fists at her sides and a cell phone peeking out of the purse slung on her shoulder evidently having just been used to contact family. Or so he hoped, he needed to get her out of the city.

He felt like he almost needed to get 'everyone' out of the city. Itachi was a more frightening prospect than he liked to admit to anyone except himself.

Though, at that very moment, Ino Yamanaka looked like a frightening prospect of her own.

Blue eyes surprisingly flat and full of a cold steel he did not like his once student stopped in front of him, arms crossing across her chest allowing the rain to pour down over her head in buckets, plastering her cascade of blonde hair to her head and down her back.

Automatically the teacher extended the umbrella he held in his hand to cover her even though she was a few steps away from him, surprised slightly as she took another step away.

"Iie. Arigatou."

It sounded somewhat like "Fuck you." despite the politeness.

"How are you feeling, Yamanaka-san?" Kakashi replied cheerfully, like they weren't standing outside of the back of the hospital hiding from a rabble of rabid reporters waiting for a bloody traumatizing story.

And like she hadn't nearly been killed a few hours ago.

"You knew about this."

Obviously they were not about to stay on topic. Frowning slightly Kakashi let the cheerfulness drop, much faster than he would have had he had a least a dozen cups of coffee that day. As it were he had been spending his time running around talking to Asuma and then trying to find Sasuke all day. There had been no time to stop for a quick Starbucks on the way. And, sadly, all Asuma offered was green tea.

"I don't know what you're talking about." If the line could have been any more cliché it would have made a camera crew and a soap opera director jump out from hiding spots as he said it.

As it were it only made him wince and Ino's eyes narrow.

"Why did you and Sasuke return so randomly, sensei?" she enquired softly, eyeing him with distaste. "You think we're all blind don't you?" she continued, before he could even formulate a half assed reply.

"You think we can't see? You think that maybe, just maybe, we haven't all been asking the questions that were so obvious this entire time." Her blue eyes brightened for a moment with tears that she didn't bother shedding. The rain was doing enough crying for the whole planet at that moment.

Kakashi's frown only deepened slightly, a gnawing sensation beginning in his gut.

Was she speaking the truth, perhaps? Had he really lost his touch so much that he didn't think the students would wonder about a random blind boy arriving at their school and then vanishing…

…leaving a broken girl behind, no less…

Ino said nothing more, but continued to stare as her old sensei's expression went through several metamorphic changes from puzzled, to worried to frightened, ripping a cell phone from his pocket so fast his hand hurt.

The girl turned away at the sight of it, a growl of frustration straining through her vocal chords at the rude motion. How dare he…? After everything, how dare he?

She didn't have to deal with this- as a matter of fact, she wouldn't. Standing on her toes she waved a hand at the stream of passing cars when a taxi came into view.

"Taxi!"

"Matte!" Kakashi hissed, dragging her hand down sharply as he held the phone to his ear, making her rip her arm away with a hiss of her own to match. "Don't touch me!"

"Wait half a moment, Yamanaka." Kakashi snapped, a tone of voice she had not heard making her freeze, staring at him with surprise blatantly blooming on her face.

While the blonde took the time to process he sudden switch in character Kakashi listened intently to the phone as it rung and finally picked up, Asuma's voice drawling out a lazy "Hello?" that did not match the anxiety in the sensei's reply.

"Asuma! Its Kakashi-" he said, cutting off sharply as his friend interrupted.

"**Is she okay? Are they okay? You left in such a hurry-"**

"Will you shut up and listen for a second?" Kakashi snapped, then lunged to grab Ino's arm again as she moved to get into a taxi, earning a growled curse that did indeed sound much like her earlier thank you from the irritated girl.

"**Hello? Kakashi? I'm listening now, talk, damnit**." Asuma grunted, slight worry showing through his usually lazy mumble.

Instead of replying Kakashi focused on pulling Yamanka backwards from the open Taxi door, waving the puzzled driver away. "It's all right! Sorry, I'm her teacher, don't worry! You keep going now, go on, bye bye!" he grunted, trying to control the vicious cat-like thing the blonde had become, struggling and kicking and hissing swear word after swear word in rapid biting snaps.

"…**what the hell? Kakashi? Kakashi, what is going on-?"**

"Can ANYONE shut up for a moment?!" Kakashi finally shouted, holding the phone with one ear before slipping his arm under Ino's and pulling, dragging her own backwards at a painful angle that made her stop squirming at once.

Though the repercussion for that was a very loud very furious curse and then the worried slow glances of people driving by.

Not to mention hospital staff peeking from the doorway, heading in his direction as he spoke.

Neji and the other girl, Tenten among them.

_I am going to die. _

"Ino." Kakashi hissed, ignoring Asuma for a moment. "Listen. You were right, I did know all along, and for your sake I hope you do exactly as I say. I'm going to let go of you and you're going to stand there and not move and inch because the man hunting for Hinata may already have the scent of you on his nose. I'm trying to save your life, so sit your butt down on that dry curb over there and shut up."

The speech was longer than he had anticipated, giving him no time to listen to an agreeable reply from the blonde before the sliding doors opened and Neji stormed outwards, growling. "What is going on here?" he snapped, the moment Kakashi let go of the girl and she stumbled upright, panting slightly.

Asuma had helpfully done as told and shut up, instead listening to make out the vague voices over the phone on the other end.

"Nothing, I uh…" Kakashi began, watching Ino rotating her shoulder slowly to loosen the pained arm before giving him a filthy look that would make milk turn instantly sour.

"Kakashi-_sensei…_was doing me the favor of teaching me some self defense moves in case that man comes back again." Ino replied so calmly it sounded more suspicious than not. Her blue eyes met every single gaze that studied her, including Neji and Tenten. "It's all right." She stated again, as if to re-enforce the obvious.

Slowly a few of the security officers as well as the hospital staff turned back, giving the duo a few careful glances as they went. Tenten and Neji however remained, looking at Ino expectantly.

Their expectations were not fulfilled however, as the blonde turned and stumbled over to the nearby curb, setting herself down with a deep sigh as she buried her face in her hands tiredly, absolutely silent.

Kakashi stared, surprised by the exact follow up on his orders.

"…so. You." Neji pointed out with a jut of his chin. "You and I have some talking to do."

"Do me a favor." Kakashi cut in quickly, lifting a finger to stop him. "Let me take this goddamn call."

Without bothering to wait he turned, sighing into the phone with his back to them. "Asuma. Listen. Do you know where Hinata lives?"

"**Took you long enough. My ear was growing attached to the damn phone. Yeah, I know where she lives… Why?"**

"I sent Sasuke and her home- as in her home, but it's suddenly occurred to me-"

"…**are you stupid, or rusty? Wait, no that equals the same thing. Kakashi, what is wrong with you? He'll go there first-"**

The old sensei pressed a finger to his temple lightly, closing his eyes for half a second. "Yeah. I'm under a surprising amount of pressure. You're not exactly helping. So. Just go check it out for me."

"**Fine." **The answer was short and irritated, drawing a sigh from Kakashi that was a mix of relief and slight wariness. "Get on with it then. You need to get there before Sasuke and Hinata do."

"**I live five minutes from her, I'll call her phone if something's up."**

Without another word he hung up.

Slowly Kakashi turned to face the trio of impatient gazes ready to meet him, surprisingly confident in his sudden actions. Yes, what Ino had said was right… he knew all along, and he had not thought they would have seen it. He had underestimated someone who wasn't even his enemy. How much worse could the damage be if he had underestimated Itachi?

"Is Hanabi all right?" he muttered, getting right down to business as he approached them, tucking his cell back into his pocket.

Tenten blinked, then nodded slowly. "They sedated her for a while, she was having too many outbursts and they were worried that she wouldn't sleep or go into shock again."

"Good, so you all have a few hours rest then. Ino, do you live anywhere near Hinata?" he continued, without even pausing to flinch at the idea that little Hanabi was sedated like an animal.

The blonde stared at him for a long second, one hand holding up her chin. She was soaked through, her clothes sticking to her annoyingly, but it was her stare that had the most impact. It was flat and decisively condescending.

"No."

"Good. Take Tenten with you and go back to your apartment, pick some things up and then go to your house." He pointed at Tenten who started, then frowned.

Neji finally snapped, stepping between the pointing teacher and his un-titled girlfriend. "Kakashi." He growled, stepping into the teacher's space to point out he meant business. "What the hell are you-"

"I'm trying to save all your lives, damn it. And if you two don't listen to me now, you may regret it later. It's not a horrible request, now is it? Go have a godforsaken sleep over for all I care, just stay away from the hospital, Hinata and Ino's house." He finally grunted back, his tone less calm, more demanding yet panicked.

Ino turned slowly to Tenten while the two men in their midst stared daggers at each other.

"…I… I did hope you'd be staying with me today." Tenten began slowly, walking over to her friend and extending her hand. "We might as well go then- Neji-kun?" she sighed, watching him turn, jaw set. "You'll stay with Hanabi?"

He nodded briefly, noting the dark circles under both the girls' eyes and their slumped figures. Whatever the hell Kakashi was rambling about it had some merit to it. They should stay together at least for the night.

It was just aggravating having that blasted smug looking idiot tell them what to do like a sergeant.

As the girls drifted back into the hospital to collect Tenten's things Neji turned back to said sergeant with steel in his eyes, a very decisive expression most people didn't like to face.

Kakashi stared right back, undeterred. "You had better be ready to explain, Kakashi."

"Oh you'd better be ready to take it all in, Neji." His old teacher grunted, shoving past him onto the sidewalk, umbrella in hand still. "You and I are going for coffee and a long talk. Come on. Move."

The Hyuuga stopped, frowning. "Demo- Hanabi-"

"She's in a hospital full of people, sedated. I think she's about as safe as can be for the moment, not to mention half of the police force in the city is having coffee down the hall from her room, so let's just get this over with, please."

Kakashi also didn't mention the fact that two of _his _very own special guards were walking around the hospital slowly, looking like fathers about to have babies or worried relatives of sick family, melding into the crowds like iguanas, though perhaps more dangerous.

Wordlessly the Hyuuga cousin finally stormed forward after him, brow furrowed with rain and worry that pounded on his head with equal mirth.

Yes, he'd better be ready…

* * *

It was the breeze of the late summer evening that cooled her feverish cheeks as it passed through the window, kissing her face until the tears dried and her eyes began to slow their river of sadness.

The softness of the bed was appreciated, a comforting cloud, one that felt familiar, melancholy nostalgia to remind her things could be good… though it also made her wonder if they could go back to that distant past.

The sun was gone already, hidden under the mountains, but it's light still lingered out over the sky, touching the coming darkness and the clouds that were lingering over them making it light up with violent purples and reds that made her draw in a slow shaky breath.

The red was so deep, so sinister. The red was like blood.

She could hear Sasuke's voice beneath her, on the second floor of Kakashi's house, the depth of the silk melody strained as though it were ripping while he argued with her old sensei Asuma.

She could not hear the words but she knew what they were, mostly, closing her eyes slowly as she lay, her small hands still stained with the tears she had been shedding since being carried out of the hospital in Sasuke's arms.

The lights of the cameras had blinded her as they began to flash, the sight of the sobbing fallen artist making all the reporters hungry for more news that Sasuke promptly did not give. Under police escort they had been driven away, Hinata cradled in Sasuke's arms like a child.

The world had faded, nothing but a mess of colors and sounds, only the distinct words from Hanabi's lips echoing shrilly in her head, a broken record she could not turn off.

"_Get away!!"_

Her body began to tremble again, and she could feel the pressure start in her chest as though something heavy were sitting on her, squeezing the air from her lungs, making nausea rise in her throat.

…_Kami-sama…Oka-san…oh please…_

The thought never finished itself, lingering on the edge of confusion and hurt she could not name, no words to decapitate the emotion, no way to define the sensation of fire in her chest. She did not know what she would ask God or Mother. All she knew was that she hoped they were there… listening to her half sobbed lamentations.

Whatever they had found in her apartment, she did not care… Sasuke's expression had been strained when he picked up her cell phone and listened to Asuma's urgent orders. But she knew it had not been someone else, thanked be Kami it had not been another corpse.

That was enough, it was all she had needed to know.

The sound of the door opening made her close her eyes for a moment, the image of the dark sky lingering in her mind's eye as he approached, his presence much like the sensation of a Ghost or an imaginary being lingering in the corner of her consciousness.

She would never admit it but she almost expected him to vanish, to have never been there at all. Perhaps she was going insane and pretending that he had returned with the other piece of her heart. The vital part she had handed him on the day he left.

But no, his fingers tracing the dried salty path down her cheek, lingering near her lips and then down her neck made her reach up instinctively, taking his hand in her own, fingers fluttering weakly with the lack of strength.

Where had all her determination gone? Had she shed it with her tears perhaps? The unstoppable torrent of anger and sadness had left her so very drained, so empty.

"…Hinata…" his voice trembled, and she opened her eyes slowly, staring first in slight surprise at the sight of the moon beginning to make itself known in the sky. Slowly she raised her gaze to him, pale eyes still wet and rimmed with soaked lashes.

He was pale, she always seemed to forget how pale he was, but in the twilight between day and night it seemed more obvious. His skin was almost translucent, her faulty thoughts about him being a ghost suddenly not so silly as she watched him, dark eyes accented with worry looking at her, lips pressed into a thin line.

_That is what an angel looks like…when it knows not what to do…_

He didn't say anything as he picked her up, ignoring the slight whimper in her voice. It might have been in protest or in pain, for her body ached, or perhaps it was her controlling the tears starting again, but her arms wrapped around his neck none the less, face buried against his neck, breathing him in as if he were an anti poison she needed to devour.

She didn't even flinch as they entered the bathing room at the end of the hall. She had seen it before, Kakashi never used it, and the maids only cleaned it once in a while for it was usually untouched. The tiles on the floor were pure white, the walls made of smooth stone she could not name, and no mirrors anywhere. Only the old fashioned tub near the window centered in the room, filled already with warm water and something that smelled distinctly of flowers and bright summer days.

"I want you to bathe, and eat something after, okay?" his voice was soft as it whispered in her ear, caressing the soft delicate skin beneath her jaw with his lips. "You've been trembling as though from the cold for about an hour."

Hinata blinked then, realizing she was shaking as he said it, her hands trembling as they clasped around his neck tightly, knuckles white from the tension.

However the idea of being alone only made her hands tighten, eyes clenching closed at the fear that would grow in her belly like sickness.

What a coward she was proving to be…

"…Iie, o-onegai, Sasuke don't…" she stopped, breathless with the tears working their way up her throat. "…please don't leave me alone, I beg of you…"

He lowered her feet to the floor as she spoke, reaching up to unclasp her hands from around him gently, eyes closed as well in an attempt to remain calm, to keep the raging heartbeat in his chest a secret.

"Hinata." He breathed, glancing up to see her cheeks bright with redness, but her eyes filled with desperate tears, her hands gripping his so tightly it almost hurt.

"I'll be just outside." His voice was firm although his gaze flickered to the window, making sure the lock was in place and there were curtains there to close.

Hinata followed his eyes, jaw tightening painfully as she figured out what he was doing.

"…w-what did he…?" she paused again, swallowing hard and blinking with equal effort to banish the blurriness of her gaze.

"What did he do at my house?"

Sasuke did not reply, letting go of her to walk towards the window, letting the blinds slide down and cast lines of shadow and moonlight across the tiled room, Hinata's pale eyes lit brightly by a single strip of light, glittering in the semi darkness.

He paused in awe of her for a moment, breathing in sharply at the look she was giving him, unsure of what it meant.

"We'll talk about it afterwards." He replied simply, walking past her slowly, pausing to press his lips gently to her forehead, breathing in the familiar scent of lavender, this time mixed with the salt of tears.

Resigned Hinata shivered, nodding slowly.

"Hai…"

It would have to wait.

* * *

"…you're telling me…" Neji began slowly, closing his pale eyes for a moment to remain calm. Perhaps if he wasn't staring at the face of his current object of hate he'd be more likely not to commit homicide.

"You're telling me, that my little cousin is in love with the brother of a mass murderer- a mass murderer who has already killed my uncle and nearly killed Hanabi?" at this point his eyes flickered open without his accord and he stared at the impassive expression of Kakashi, sitting across from him in the diner table, a cup of coffee untouched in front of him.

The old teacher's eyes looked seriously over the rim of his jacket at the young man, half understanding his confusion and distress, half guarded against his sure anger.

"…I'm afraid so."

"Fuck you." Neji hissed rapidly, leaning forward to whisper the words, the pronunciation of each like knives being shoved into Kakashi's torso. It almost felt like physical blows, making him close his eyes to receive the sensation.

"You let this happen-you might as well have orchestrated the whole damn thing. She didn't have to help him." He whispered furiously, his hand suddenly snapping out like a snake to snatch Kakashi's shirt, dragging him in so their faces were inches apart.

For a moment the two men stared at each other, even though Kakashi's hands remained limply in his lap, looking back at him regretfully.

For he was right.

"I am terribly sorry." He replied softly, slowly letting each word linger in the air, the bitter taste of it leaving his mouth almost inducing him to gag.

"You don't know what sorry is until she dies." Neji hissed again, throwing him back against his seat, his hands sweaty and fisted as he settled back into his own chair.

"Sasuke is an idiot for returning, Kami-sama himself help him if my cousins die." Neji growled. "I will hunt him down myself."

"There was nothing to be done about Sasuke returning, Itachi had already targeted Hinata and your family, his return might have even prevented another death-"

"Except for the fact that my little cousin is the hospital right now accusing her sister of abandoning her he's done no wrong then." The Hyuuga retorted quickly, venom dripping from every word. His dislike of Sasuke Uchiha had intensified into a severe hatred, drilling into his body the way pain did, waves and endless waves of it, almost making him sick.

This whole situation was making him sick.

"Do not blame Sasuke." Kakashi snapped finally, making the eldest of the Hyuugas smirk mirthlessly at him in defiance, though he said nothing.

"Sasuke would kill Itachi right this moment if he had the chance." The teacher continued coldly, the calculation in his voice making the very air cold. "If the Uchiha brothers are ever in the same room one or both will die, I can guarantee you that. There is no chance for a trial, or any such legal nonsense, the police are wasting their time. Should they capture Itachi- and this is unlikely enough as it is, Sasuke will find a way to slaughter him whether in government custody or not."

At this Neji paused, frowning at the teacher mildly. "…he does not sound stable at all- more reason for him to stay away from my cousin."

"Tell me, Neji-san." Kakashi retorted thinly, frowning at the coffee cup in front of him. "Should Hinata die, how far will you go to avenge her?" his eyes flickered up to see Neji's face close, a book slammed shut.

"…this isn't the same situation yet."

"No?" Kakashi scoffed. "You know nothing of Sasuke. The reason Itachi is a serial killer is because of what he did to his own family- to Sasuke's family." He shook his head at the young man before him, unimpressed by his lack of understanding. "His mother, his father, anyone who he saw day to day at his own house was slaughtered, he was left for dead. Sasuke has had more than enough reason to ache for his brother's death this is simple the cherry on the giant sundae." He scowled then.

"…why are you telling me any of this now?" Neji growled plainly, hands tight around his mug. "The police would have done it themselves anyway."

"Nonsense. I'm telling you because there is the chance that you and your family will need to disappear. Itachi is still making moves, but he's getting too close. I'm not going to risk it. I'm preparing relocation plans for all three of you as we speak."

"Why don't you just hand him your godson and let them fight it out the way Sasuke wants to so badly?" Neji finally shouted, standing up.

The waitress and a few other late patrons of the little diner glanced their way warily, confused by the sudden ruckus.

Kakashi frowned up at the Hyuuga, drawing a few rumpled bills from his pocket to pay for the untouched coffees at the table.

"You don't get it, do you?" he whispered, throwing the money down on the table. "He's not after Sasuke anymore, Hyuuga." He growled, leaning in for a moment, eyes flashing cold fire.

"He's after Hinata… and once an Uchiha sets his mind on something, he'll die trying to get it." His gaze defied the young man before him, daring him to contradict.

"We've got a nightmare ahead of us, so you'd better scrounge up the little bit of courage and patience you've got left, Neji-san. I'm going to need you to cooperate, don't make me give orders for you to mysteriously vanish without your consent, is that clear?"

For a moment the Hyuuga came to the quick realization of who he was dealing with, the tone of a commander had taken over Kakashi's voice and considering the serious coolness in his gaze he was not lying.

Without waiting for a reply the teacher turned to head towards the door, pausing with it open for Neji.

"Move, boy." He growled, nodding towards the dark street outside. "You and I have some planning to do."

And though the word boy made Neji clench his teeth in frustration he obeyed, stepping outside into the night sky with his hands clenched into fists and a frightening feeling flowering in his gut.

It didn't take a genius to figure out when things are way over his head.

* * *

The warmth of the water had seeped into her bones and made the trembling seize, at least from the cold.

Hinata stared dully at the floating bubbles around her, watching them swirl with mixing colors in the dim light of the bathroom, the sound of the rain coming back pelting the little window with it's fingers the only sound aside from her breathing and the murmurs from downstairs.

She hadn't known what to do with herself when Sasuke had exited the room, trembling in the cold tiled square for a few minutes before coming to the realization that she had to remove her clothes and then stumble into the water.

The trembling of her hands had gotten so bad that the obstacle of removing her bra had taken a few minutes on it's own, but in the cold of the room she realized that the burning of her flesh was slowing down to a smoldering simmer.

She was no longer on fire… at least not anymore.

Breathing in slowly Hinata lowered herself down so that the water lapped over her mouth and nose, tickling her cheeks, her hair floating like spilled oil across the water's surface.

The room echoed, not with any noise she made but with her thoughts, silent agonized screaming from one area to another.

The screaming tended to have words, she had stopped paying attention to them, and began to focus on their spelling, their texture, their colors. How would the words look, if she took a brush to them?

One would be red, smooth, silk…it would wrap around something and it would strangle, and tighten and cling and it would kill.

Another would be velvet, warm velvet against sweaty skin, with sharp edges and a painful aftertaste.

She closed her eyes then, standing up and letting the water splash down from her body in rivulets. Slowly she climbed out of the tub, finding it easier than getting in since her body was no longer shaking, at least not as often.

From time to time she would be overtaken by a terrible trembling that made her unstable, but she knew where that came from.

It was when her mind lingered on a name, a brother's name.

Stowing the thought away Hinata grabbed a towel, pressing it to her face and beginning the slow careful process of drying. Everything was slow and careful now, properly done and methodical. Her entire mind focused on just the one thing.

Nothing else mattered, at least for a moment, just one moment.

There was a shirt she recognized as Sasuke's sitting neatly folded on top of another pile of towels and a pair of brand new pajama pants, also men's. They would be too big and swallow her whole but the thought of his smell and familiarity around her made her drag the objects up more eagerly than she had done anything in days.

Trembling she pulled herself into the clothes, braiding her hair as she walked slowly back towards the door, eyes lowered to the ground until she caught sight of the door frame.

On the other side was Sasuke.

She stared at it for a moment, focusing once more on just one thought.

Sasuke.

_Don't cry… if you find out it was all a dream… and he never came back- or never existed in the first place. _

Her eyes lingered on the doorknob, still and silent.

"_I'll be right outside."_

Maybe he wasn't. She didn't trust any of her thoughts anymore. Was that the prelude to insanity? Severe paranoia?

Her hand didn't shake as she turned the door knob, but her heart was doing odd twisted things in her chest that were more familiar but disgustingly painful still. There would be no getting used to the feel of having her entire existence threatened by the presence or lack of presence of another.

If she ever got out of the mess she was in, she'd paint something about relationships.

The hall was dimly lit, but his figure seemed bright anyway, leaning against the opposite door, staring off to the right for a moment until he realized the door was open.

In that moment on stillness she could see the frown on his face, slight and still beautiful, his eyes which she had yet to get used to reminded her briefly of the hot coals over campfires, dark and yet heated on the inside.

But the image fluttered and faded like feathers against the tough tug of a breeze as he registered her presence, a careful anxious expression straining to control his features as he approached, taking her face in his hands gently.

Her skin was smooth, and warm still from the bath, the smell of soap and gentle jasmine tingeing her usual lavender. She was no shaking, and though she was warm she was not burning.

And, more importantly, she was looking at him, directly.

And she was actually seeing him.

Her eyes didn't fill with tears, even though it felt like her heart did, at the sudden relief that no, she had not been imagining him all along, she hadn't been dreaming and though the dream was really a nightmare he was in it… she would have almost preferred the nightmare if he really wasn't there in her reality.

But he was, there holding her face in his hands staring, as if searching for something.

"How are you feeling?' he asked slowly, stowing away all startled replies to the nerve wrecking intense stare he was receiving. Hinata was not one to be commonly intense, and rarely nerve wrecking.

"…I'm….I'm glad you're….here." her voice was whisper thin as she stated it, with as much conviction as a sleepless hungry frightened girl could without crying.

"I'm glad y-you came back."

He stared some more, lowering his hands down to his sides for a moment as she continued to study him, finding that little whisper of doubt that she knew was in his mind, and had unconsciously picked up on. The need to run away again, maybe taking his brother with him.

_It's all my fault. _The whisper said in his head. _I did this to her. _

"Don't leave me again." She did not stutter that time.

He said nothing for a moment, and though she could see the thoughts shooting like stars through his black sky gaze she didn't know what they were, only that they were there.

He nodded however, once. A brief slow movement before pressing his lips to hers and sending her dark dazed mind into an explosion of fireworks.

It drowned out the voices, silenced the screams, it wiped away the paintings of the words and more importantly it made her heart ache.

A different kind of ache, one she could stand, and for a moment nothing else truly mattered, because she was still alive.

Itachi had not won yet.

* * *

_**HOLY. CRAP.**_

_**I am the most sorry person on the planet… I cannot believe that I left you guys hanging for so long please don't stone me to death! **_

_**I was actually in the heaviest block I've experienced in some time while writing this. So it's crappy, I know. It's also a little rapid and uneventful, I know that too. But the next one is better. **_

… _**you still all love me right?**_

_**Aside from having a full time job now, studying Japanese, preparing for the three day novel writing contest and a half dozen other things I've tried hard to focus on this too. **_

_**You can understand why it's taken me so long, right?**_

_**But do not worry! I have come back! It seems as though the block is gone and though the Hinata/Sasuke characters feel a little unfamiliar to me (I'm sure you noticed weird things going on) I'm getting it back. **_

_**Please be kind…**_

_**Leave me some love, ne?**_

_**-inky**_


	24. Chapter Seven: Wounded Doe

**Wounded Doe**

The darkness of the night had faded again. Itachi stared up at the sky from where he had been laying most of the night, watching the stars pass by. He didn't sleep much anymore, just enough that his eyes no longer burned with each blink. Instead he would lay there, staring. He rested the hunk of meat that was his slowly rotting body while discussing things with his shadow.

Despite what most would think darkness was not the time of day that he enjoyed the most. Night time was a strange time. It was easy to hide and easy to watch prey, but then it also posed the possibility of catching himself yearning.

When night comes people hide within their homes, they are warm, they consume food, they smile at each other and usually they go to sleep in someone's arms.

Despicable as his shadow might say it was Itachi often caught himself wondering what it was like…. The image of Hinata curled up and warm, the sound of her heartbeat, the feel of her blood pulsing under the skin inside her veins…

Strange, very strange.

Sighing the murderer rose, feeling the kinks in his muscles pop with a cruel insensitivity to pain and he rolled to look out onto the already busy street across from the hospital.

The city never truly slept. Cars were always passing, people awake when they could have been at home in the warmth. H wondered too why they didn't.

Straightening out the dark shirt he wore he leaned on the railing of the seven story roof he had stayed on all night, studying the comings and goings of the hospital workers and those who were ill. Curiosity had kept him there, even though Hinata and his dear brother had left. He would catch up to them soon enough anyway…. After all, it was coming to an end.

He could feel the tension starting, the tension that was strangely familiar, almost orgasmic.

He had been pulling and tugging and caressing the situation for so long, watching as the people woven into the tangle began to arch their backs in pain, began to cry out. It was about time that he gave it the final sharp tug. Maybe then he would feel the touch of Hinata's hand….

Maybe, if he worked things right.

From where he stood he could peer into the window of a very young woman's room. The light of the sun had poured into it and started to wake her from her fitful drugged sleep. Nurses came in and out, checking on her but she did not speak much. He pondered this. After all, she looked like Hinata and smelled like Hinata, albeit smaller. Yet her eyes did not burn the same way, they did not have that secret fire….

Like a rose he had nearly killed that flame inside the older sister, just to wait and watch come back brighter, bigger and stronger. Hanabi seemed incapable of that fire at all. He was disappointed.

But she would still be useful, somehow.

Smiling softly to himself he turned, the wind tossing his coat as he walked towards the staircase, the plan formulating in his mind with the precision of a mathematical equation. It wouldn't be long now, no. It wouldn't be long.

* * *

Hinata's gaze was steady, almost alarming with clarity as they stared at her old sensei cleaning a gun she had not thought he would use. Asuma seemed like such a languid peaceful sort of person… this seemed simply contrary.

Even more to the contrary was Sasuke, the muscles of his back tense and tightened so that she could see each defined stroke as he stirred his coffee, the ripple effect moving through the sinew. He had always looked like a panther to her and yet now he looked more and more like he might actually bite.

"So, Kakashi hasn't been in contact since the day before yesterday?" One of the other men muttered. Asuma simply shook his head. "Not a word from that man. But I heard last from him that he's got Neji with him. So it should be fine."

Hinata's gaze did not leave him for a long moment at the mention of her cousin, causing Asuma to look up at her for a moment and then away in shy response to her flat stare.

"Nothing from Itachi either?" She almost flinched at her own words, having never spoken the name out loud- having barely spoken at all since the day before.

The reaction from the men was surprising as well, all turned to look at her some curiously, the others in surprise and Sasuke with a frown of worry.

"No." Asuma replied, studying her as she stood to stir the eggs frying on the stove. "Nothing."

"Hm." She managed to reply, neck flushed a bright red from all their staring, hand trembling but only a little. The fever had receded to nothing and now she could think. The voices had faded and though there was still that nerve wrecking rock sitting in her gut she knew she had to pull herself together. Things were not as bad as they had seemed.

They were bad. Horrible, even. But not over yet, at least.

"W-would anyone like some e-eggs?" she finally stuttered, rubbing her face with one hand. The men had been eating nothing but toast and take out since she had been conscious, and knowing they were taking care of her had made her drag her bony painfully body out of bed that morning to attempt some sort of cooking.

It felt good to be in the kitchen anyway, the smells were familiar and even though eating did not look appetizing still she didn't want any of them to starve or eat junk.

"Certainly." Asuma grunted, followed by a chorus of similar animal noises from the others. Without being asked they began to clear their weaponry off the kitchen table, moving over to the dining room with all their gear.

Sasuke didn't move however, instead watching her in a familiar way as she opened the fridge door, pulling out bacon and margarine with her thin hands.

"How are you doing?" His voice finally broke the silence, making a slow shudder crawl down her back at the dark tones. Even in this chaos she couldn't ignore the sensuality that rolled off of him like perfume. She swallowed and glanced over her shoulder, face getting more pink with each thought.

"F-f-fine." She finally mustered, annoyed with herself for reverting back to that stuttering frightened high school girl that had irritated him so much. Methodically she cracked eggs into the pan, stacking the empty shells beside her in a cup.

"When is the last time you ate anything?" the question was unexpected and she blinked, looking over at him with a frown. "Y-yesterday….why?"

"When?"

Her frown deepened, looking at his completely blank expression with suspicion. "…When?" she echoed. "Why?"

"What did you eat?" he continued with slow precision, as unassuming and ingressive as an Uchiha could ever be.

Hinata bit her lip in thought, both in an attempt to figure out his scheme and trying to remember. "Something… I don't remember. W-w-why are you-?"

"You didn't eat anything, Hinata." Sasuke grunted irritably, finally letting the slight emotion tsunami out of him in a wave. The girl froze. "T-that's not true! I-"

"You left the plate from dinner at the table. And in the morning I heard you in the bathroom after breakfast." He sighed, studying her. "It's nearly been three days. How are you even able to get up?"

Hinata's eyes stared at him, huge in her face and panicked. Had it really been three days? She counted backwards, losing track as the confusion started from the fever and the breakdown. Three days?

"I… I thought I had eaten… I t-t-tried to remember…." She searched through the kitchen, attempting to come up with a memory of eating something and having kept it down, but finding none.

No wonder her body hurt.

"I made some jello, yesterday." Sasuke muttered softly, standing up. "Try that first, if you can keep it down without it being too heavy there is also fruit and tofu in the fridge for a smoothie. You need some protein before you pass out."

His hands were suddenly there, taking the spatula from her grip, beginning to stir the eggs so they wouldn't burn.

"And sit down."

Hinata did so, immediately as ordered. Watching in fascination as he put the little cubes of jello in a bowl in front of her and some sliced strawberries with crème.

When was the last time someone had taken care of her…? He didn't seem disturbed by her utter silence or the stunned look on her face, but moved on to put the bacon to fry, scooping the scrambled eggs onto a serving plate carefully.

"S-s-sasuke?" she watched as he turned, keeping a close eye on the frying bacon anyway, face inquisitive.

"Hm?"

"Arigatou…" she mumbled, stuffing a cube of jello in her mouth before her face turned red.

Sasuke blinked mildly at her, watching her chew methodically and then swallow, taking another green cube to follow the process.

He said nothing, only smiled weakly and continued cooking.

* * *

The nurse sniffed, her irritated wound tight expression would be plastered all over the magazine covers and news paper articles the next day. The reporters had been surprisingly persistent, trying to get a look at the puny version of the fallen artist. It was always more interesting to watch someone fall from the adoring grace of society than watching them climb up there.

Still, the nurse found it aggravating and after warning them that if they didn't move and get out of the hall she would call security she followed through with the tray of food for the Hyuuga and another shot of morphine to make the broken rib she had endured more painless.

The detectives had all gone, and though at the back of the hall there was a hubbub of police officers she thought this whole situation was silly. The girl had been attacked, but no doubt the offender had enough of a brain so as to not try something in the hospital! Surely. They were all ranting about his genius and yet going through such horrible precautions. They were disturbing all of her patients and making a racket on a regular basis.

But still, her duty was to take care of everyone and this little one had endured enough. Face taut with indignation she pushed through the reporters, glared at the police men and went into the room backwards, closing the door on the crowd's face.

"Well." She tsked, shaking her head. "I'm very sorry Miss Hyuuga, the crowd has yet to leave I'm afraid." She turned, and froze.

The bed was empty, a little pile of white sheets and a squished pillow. Behind it was the window, flung open into the brightness of the new day, the cold air flooding the room with the beck and call of winter.

Heart pounding the nurse scrambled over to the other side of the bed, hoping against hope that the girl was on the floor, only to find the ground sparkling white and bare.

Gasping she ran to the window, gripping the edge of the glass with white knuckled hands. "Oh my God…." Her voice was suddenly less wound tight and more high pitched and panicked. "Oh my God…. Doctor!"

She grabbed the note pinned to the window with tape, ripping it off and spinning around to sprint out of the room, crashing into the bodies of reporters and policemen alike.

"Call the police! She's gone!"

The crowd erupted, camera flashes exploding after the nurse as she sprinted down the hall towards the nurse station to use the phone, to call the detective, someone, anyone.

"He took her! He took her! Hanabi is gone!"

* * *

The phone ringing made the surprisingly cheerful breakfast at Kakashi's house suddenly quiet down. Around the kitchen table was the most backwards misfit group of men and a single petite girl that there ever was.

Asuma frowned thoughtfully, chewing on his customary toothpick as he stared at the cell phone beside him.

The table was covered in foods. Toast, bacon, eggs, strong coffee and sliced fruit. The men were starving for a home made meal and though it was simple, and almost entirely done by Sasuke rather than Hinata it was still good enough.

However, the feeding frenzy slowed and then stopped on the third vibrating ring of Asuma's phone, including Hinata with a spoonful of Jello halfway to her mouth.

Sniffing softly the older man took the phone and picked up, pressing it to his ear quietly. "Hello?"

Kakashi's voice echoed through the device though the words were indistinct. Asuma's expression however said enough to have everyone push their plates away slowly, forgetting about seconds.

"Mhm." The man grunted, standing and walking away.

Some of the others reached behind them for their weaponry, strapping them into holsters and then around their bodies calmly.

Hinata watched them, half listening to Asuma's muffled voice from the other room. Suddenly the Jello was threatening to come back up again.

Gritting her teeth she stood, collecting plates and cups slowly, just for the sake of having something to do. Sasuke on the other hand did not move, studying through the wall where Asuma paced in the dining room, muttering endlessly.

"Do you have things to pack from your house?" Sasuke asked suddenly, making her stop, frowning slightly. "We may have to relocate today."

Relocate.

She swallowed, and straightened, an armful of dishes in hand. "No… I don't have anything."

One firm nod from him and she felt her heart sink a little lower.

"Fine. Yeah." Asuma grunted as he entered the room again, hanging up without a goodbye.

He stopped, finding himself facing several expectant faces. Biting his lip more than his toothpick he nodded at the men. "You two are heading out. Sasuke and I are staying with Hinata. Call Kakashi and get instructions from him. He'll be late, since Neji and him were out looking for a location."

The men stood without word, pulling out cell phones as they went, heading to the door. Sasuke and Hinata both started, standing. "What happened?" Sasuke snapped, hands leaning on the table.

Asuma didn't answer, though his eyes flickered to Hinata briefly, connecting like a kick to the stomach.

The dishes clattered to the table, shattering on impact, making the two men jump in surprise, Sasuke dragging Hinata away from the shattering glass.

"Hanabi!" Hinata cried, ignoring Sasuke picking her up from behind to get her bare feet away from the dangerous tiles. "Asuma-san! Where's Hanabi!?"

Asuma swallowed, startled that she could figure it out so quickly. How had she done it?

"Hinata-"

"Iie!" Hinata's soft voice was shockingly loud as she began to struggle in Sasuke's arms, squirming like a kitten impatient to be loosed. "No! Tell me where she is! Where's my baby sister? Where is she?!"

Asuma rubbed his face roughly.

"ASUMA!" Sasuke shouted suddenly, making the entire tirade suddenly stop as though paused. His dark eyes stared past Hinata's equally dark hair at the sensei, accusing and demanding at once. "Where is Hanabi?"

The sensei breathed in slowly, looking from him to the young woman breathing hard in his arms, eyes wide, face horribly apprehensive.

"….He….he left a note…" His voice was quiet, but loud enough for Hinata to hear it as though it were a church bell, shattering her world.

"No…"

"He came through the window in her hospital room."

"No….No…."

"Kakashi and the others are after him already-"

"No!" Hinata's whimper made him stop, watching her suddenly go limp in Sasuke's arms, sliding down to the floor in a puddle of shivering tears. "No…. my sister… my baby sister…."

"…that monster has my sister…"

Sasuke trembled as badly as she, holding her tight, heart pounding in his veins so loudly it blasted through the reality he was facing.

"When?"

Asuma sighed. "This morning…. He can't be far."

"The note." Hinata gasped, gripping Sasuke's arm tightly in one hand. "What did the note say?"

Asuma shook his head. "I can't tell you that-"

"Tell me what the note said!" Her sudden shriek made the entire house seem to shiver and Sasuke held her more tightly, ignoring the feel of her nails digging into his arm, little bloody droplets sliding along the pale skin.

Asuma stared at her, jaw tight, unable to hold her flaming gaze before looking away at the floor.

"It said something about… the game ending in blood..."

The air slid out of her like a cold breeze, the warmth from her body leaving with it, draining the color from her face and the fire from her gaze until she was a still hardly breathing trembling creature in Sasuke's arms.

"Why….?" The little sound was similar to that of a doe, wounded and down struggling in the wilderness at the mercy of a hunter, rifle ready to end it's life.

Sasuke looked up through the dark strands of his hair at Asuma, the glare forceful enough to send the teacher back a half step, jaw clenching reflexively.

They all knew why.

Sasuke was no longer Itachi's focus… no, now the goal in his twisted scheme was someone else.

A someone with pale lavender eyes and a teary smile…

----

* * *

**yeah....**

**i dunno what to say....**

**life happened?**

**leave me some love, ne?**

**-inky**


End file.
